Sealed Demon and Half Demon
by Akku-chan
Summary: Naruto was kidnapped by Naraku for Kyubi Shippo. After InuYasha saved him, Naruto doesn't want to go to Konoha just yet and wants to help the halfdemon kill Naraku. Thus, InuYasha helps him train. The blonde will have to eventually go back...
1. Chapter 1: Enter Naruto and InuYasha!

I was looking so forward to writing this fan fic. I really have, ever since chapter twelve of "Kagome to the Future." I really hope you like it! To tell you the truth, I haven't really seen that many Inuyasha/Naruto crossovers (I don't know if I ever even saw one...). I really hope you like it! This takes place after the mission with Tazuna. This also takes place hundreds of years after the fight with Naraku and after Kagome died. I revised this a little. Not by much though. Since italic doesn't show up in my fics, I'll do blah it symbolize it, okay? Thank you!  
  
"Blah"- talking  
  
'Blah'- thoughts  
  
-blah- - italic  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto!  
  
(T-T)(T-T)(T-T)(T-T)(T-T)(T-T)  
  
There was a village that existed a long time ago. It was called Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. This village was made up of well trained shinobi, or ninja, who protected the village with their lives. A healthy forest surrounded this village. But this village is not our center of attention at the moment. Many miles away, lying on a tree branch (a -tree branch-, mind you) in this particular forest was a young man.  
  
Well, to be honest, he wasn't exactly young. Far from it. But by demon standards, he -was- young. He was only a couple hundred years old, truth be told. Okay, lets say around 357 years, three months, two weeks, two hours, and five minutes old, but who's counting?  
  
This young man sure didn't show his age though. He looked around his early twenties! -Twenties-! He was, at the moment, lightly dozing comfortably, since he was used to sleeping in trees. Plus, it -was- nighttime.  
  
But I suppose I should stop calling him a man, because technically he was only half man. Well, have you ever heard of such a thing? -Half- man? Isn't that interesting? Well, like I said before, half man. Now this next little bit of information may be a little shocking. The other half, it was -demon-. Half man, half demon. That is quite an interesting combination.  
  
By now, I suppose you are dying to know the name of this half man, half demon person. You may have heard of him in legends, since he has done a great deal for man kind, but it is said that it was only a myth. This person's name was only heard of in legends, myths, bedtime stories, and passing tales. But it is -not- just a story, it is fact. Man may not appreciate him for all the sacrifices he made for our race. Many do not believe he is even real. Only people of the old ways know the truth. The people of the old ways, the monks and priestesses, are slowly dying out. They are not needed to protect the villages anymore. The ninja are now needed. I guess I'm getting a little side tracked. Anyway, the legendary name is Inu-Yasha. He is only one of the main characters for this story. The other I will soon tell.

(Scene Change)

A young boy was comfortably sleeping in his warm, cozy bed. He was not, however, sleeping in his parents' house or apartment. In fact, he had none. No parents or anyone to call a parent figure. He didn't even have a brother or sister. No family whatsoever. He never had one to call his own. Never did.  
  
He was twelve years old, but because he was short, he looked a little younger.  
  
You'd think a boy like this would be living on the streets. How would he be able to pay for his living quarters? By the way, he lives in an apartment. Well, this apartment happens to be in the village I was talking about earlier. The village Konoha. Do you remember the ninja whom inhabited this village I was talking about earlier? This boy happens to be one of them.  
  
Since this -is- a boy, and also one of the worst students from his graduating class, he isn't a very good ninja. But he is improving in a remarkable rate. Because he is a ninja, he does get paid some money, and that is how he was able to keep this apartment.  
  
Anyway, since this boy lives alone, such a person would get lonely. It was impossible not to. Because of his loneliness, he plays pranks to get attention. It does work, though people think he is annoying for it. A troublemaker who loves ramen. The loudest ninja in the village. I find that ironic since ninja are supposed to be silent, quiet killers.  
  
Everyone hates this boy, not for the pranks or anything he has done, which is quite odd. -Nothing- he has done made the other villagers hate him. They hate him because he has a demon sealed inside him. That's right, a demon. He had no control over this fact. He couldn't do anything. What could a little baby do about a demon being sealed inside of him?  
  
This boy was a good person through and through, but the ignorant villagers couldn't see that. All they could see was a demon who had nearly destroyed their beloved village. They were blind to the fact that they were hurting an innocent boy who did nothing wrong. They even went as far as to not to tell him why they hated him, until a traitor told him the truth while trying to kill him.  
  
This boy was strong though. He survived all this hate. He used it as motivation to become the best, to show the other villagers what he was capable of. He used it to become the best ninja in the village. The title of -Hokage-. The boy's name was Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. And he is the other main character to this tale.  
  
(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)  
  
"Hey! I want another bowl of ramen!" Naruto shouted happily at the cook. Naruto was wearing his usual clothing. Orange pants and jacket with a black shirt underneath. It was a beautiful morning with no clouds. A bright sunny day.  
  
Iruka sighed. "Naruto, that's your seventh bowl." Iruka was wearing the normal ninja uniform with a chuunin vest. He was sitting in front of a half finished bowl of ramen.  
  
"So? I love ramen!" While he said this, another bowl of the wonderful food was placed before him. "Thanks!" And with that, he dug in.  
  
"Never saw a kid who loved it more then him," the cook said happily while leaning on an arm on the counter. He was wearing plain clothes and an apron. "It's good for business. Too bad not everyone loves it like him."  
  
"Thank the Gods not another student of mine likes it as much as him. I'd be spending more then I would be earning," Iruka said.  
  
Naruto began to slurp loudly. Iruka sighed again. "Why am I always treating you to ramen?" Iruka asked rhetorically.  
  
"Because I'm so lovable!" Naruto joked. He then started to eat some more.

(Scene Change)

A man lying on top of a tree sat up, still on the branch. His stomach growled. "Damn, I'm hungry," The man said. He was wearing a loose long sleeved black shirt. The color red bordered the hem of the shirt, the ends of the sleeves, and the neck. He wore baggy black pants that also had red lining the pant legs. He wore a red sash to go with it. On top of that, he wore a black cape with a hood to cover his long silvery hair and face. He had on black gloves to cover his claws. He also had an expensive looking ring on his left ring finger. He had a battered looking sword at his left hip.  
  
Inu-Yasha jumped off the tree and landed gracefully on his feet. He wore no shoes. He searched through his backpack. He mumbled, "Great, ran out of food. I feel like eating something more -human- today. Didn't eat human food in...hmm...a hundred years. Better head to the nearest village then. Feh, I don't want to come into contact with humans again though. Humans bring nothing but trouble. Oh well, as long as I'm there, might as well stock up, too." He slung the black backpack on his shoulder, put on his hood, and started to walk in the direction where he sensed humans.

(Scene Change)

Inu-Yasha got to the gate where two ninja were guarding it. "Damn," Inu-Yasha muttered, still unnoticed by the ninja. He walked out of their eyesight and jumped up and over the wall, hoping no one saw him and no one was on the other side to "greet" him. Other wise known as: screaming and pointing at Inu-Yasha, then running to the nearest ninja to tell them about the intruder.  
  
Luckily, no one was there. Inu-Yasha walked casually to the nearest restaurant that didn't seem too crowded. He was hungry. 'Food then stock up,' Inu-Yasha decided.  
  
No one really seemed interested in him. All they did was give him a glance or two and went on with their business. Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes at this. 'They should be more suspicious, what if I was some demon wanting to eat their children? Their lucky I'm not. Humans don't taste as good as ramen. Oh well, better for me. What luck, this is a ramen stand.' Inu-Yasha smiled under his hood.  
  
Inuy-Yasha sat two seats down where the nearest people were. "Hey, old man, I want a bowl of ramen," Inu-Yasha ordered.

(Scene Change)

Naruto turned to the man who spoke. 'Whoa, his voice sounds like he didn't use it in a long time. And it's all rough and a little deep. Weird, never saw him before. Must be some traveler.'  
  
Naruto turned back to Iruka, who was asking him about how his team was going. "So, is Sasuke giving you any trouble? How's Sakura? Is Kakashi teaching you anything?"  
  
"Sasuke's still a bastard. Sakura is still ignoring me, and Kakashi is still reading his perverted book. Who the hell writes that anyway? Must be some big pervert. But anyway, it's still the same."  
  
"Oh," Iruka said.  
  
Inu-Yasha sat quietly eating his ramen. He was the only one there besides Naruto and Iruka. 'Can they talk any quieter? My ears hurt now. Or maybe my ears are too sensitive. I haven't talked to any humans in a long time, after all. Probably around a hundred years or so.' Inu-Yasha thought.  
  
Iruka then noticed Inu-Yasha. "Hey, you. Who are you? I never saw you around here before. Do you have a pass?" Iruka questioned.  
  
'Shit.' "Yeah, so get off my case," Inu-Yasha lied easily, as if it was normal for him, which it was. Lying had become a necessity for Inu- Yasha's existence a long time ago.  
  
Iruka was kind of surprised by the harsh answer. He started to get suspicious. "May I see it?"  
  
"No, unless you're the guard of this village." Inu-Yasha sensed Iruka's hesitation.  
  
'Safe.' Inu-Yasha sat there, waiting for a response.  
  
"Never mind, it's not important," Iruka said a little coldly. 'This guy's rude.' He turned back to Naruto.  
  
"Whatever." Inu-Yasha went back to eating.  
  
Naruto's eyes narrowed while staring at Inu-Yasha. 'What's up with this guy? He keeps acting like he's got something to hide...either that or he's like that to everyone,' Naruto pondered.  
  
Inu-Yasha finished his ramen and stood up while slamming his money on the table. He walked away.  
  
Naruto made a bored face and thought, 'He's like to everyone.'  
  
"Oh my goodness..." the cook muttered.  
  
"What? What is it?" Iruka asked. He raised an eyebrow  
  
The cook held the money in both hands. His eyes were really wide. "This-this money! It's gold! Just gold, not paper like ours."  
  
Iruka stared at the gold. "Strange. Guess he didn't have cash with him."  
  
"Is it enough to pay for what he ate?" Naruto asked the cook.  
  
The cook stared at it a little longer. "I think he paid ten -times- the amount."  
  
Naruto blinked a couple of times.

(Scene Change)

Inu-Yasha leaned on the wall of the bank. 'Should of thought about it. Of course they wouldn't be using gold as money. Oh well, might as well go into this bank to turn it into their money.' Inu-Yasha walked inside. He walked to the counter with a lady sitting there, working through paper.  
  
"Hey, I want to change this into your cash. Now." And that was Inu- Yasha's ever so polite command.  
  
The women didn't even look up and said, "What is it you are changing into money?"  
  
Inu-Yasha held out half a handful of the gold he carried around (he carries around a bag full of them). The lady stared at him, then at the gold. "Well...may I see your face?"

Inu-Yasha glared at her, but she didn't know that because of his hood. "No, you may not. What does my face have to do with anything?"  
  
The lady blushed and stuttered, "Um...well...here." She handed him the amount of money the gold was worth and took the gold. She put it away and when she turned back, Inu-Yasha was gone. "Didn't even catch that weirdo's name."

(Scene Change)

'This is some funny looking money...' Inu-Yasha thought as he stared at the paper in his hand. 'Is this swirl with that pointy thing sticking out of it supposed to be a leaf? Humans are so weird. How come they make such funny looking paper? Whatever, at least I can use it for money.'  
  
Inu-Yasha walked off, still looking at the foreign money. 'Konoha? Is that this village's name? I heard it somewhere before...must have been from some other demon or human...'

Naruto sighed contently while leaning on the counter. "Well, see ya Master Iruka!" Naruto then jumped off his seat and walked away, arms behind his head and whistling.  
  
"I don't get how he can be so happy all the time," the cook said while cleaning some plates.  
  
Iruka leaned on the counter, facing the retreating Naruto. Iruka smiled fondly, "It's only Naruto. Only Naruto."  
  
Naruto was walking, ignoring the hate filled glares from some of the villagers. He saw a black cloaked figure walk passed him. "Hey! You're that guy I saw at Ichiraku noodle bar!" Naruto yelled pointing. Everyone stared at him, including Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Your point?" Inu-Yasha growled.  
  
Naruto stared at him. "Huh?" Was his intelligent reply.  
  
"I said, 'Your point?' The reason you're drawing everyone's attention is...?" Inu-Yasha elaborated.  
  
"I don't know. I just wanted to say I saw you there. Now that you mention it, why are you such an ass to everyone?" Naruto looked at Inu- Yasha intently.  
  
'Who does this kid think he is?' Inu-Yasha said in an annoyed tone, "You don't just ask a stranger why they're an ass. What's wrong with you, dunce?"  
  
Naruto glowered. "Dunce!? I'm not a dunce! You're a bastard!"  
  
Inu-Yasha's eyebrow twitched. 'This kid is really getting on my nerves. I'd kill him right now but that'd make a scene. Wait, he's already making one.' "Feh, you're not worth my time." Inu-Yasha started to walk away. Over the years, Inu-Yasha learned tolerance.  
  
"Ha! You're probably afraid of me since you know I'm such a strong ninja!" Naruto boasted.  
  
Unfortunately, Inu-Yasha didn't have much tolerance. Inu-Yasha whirled around and lifted Naruto into the air by his neck. Naruto's eyes were wide with shock. He tried to pull away from the half demon. No such luck. 'He...he moved so fast...I couldn't even see him!'  
  
"One more word, -kid-, and I'll kill you, got that?" Inu-Yasha said venomously. Inu-Yasha dropped Naruto on his butt.  
  
Naruto grew angry. "What!? As if you could kill me! I'm the great Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to be the next Hokage! I'm a good ninja!" Naruto pointed to himself importantly.  
  
Inu-Yasha glared at him. Naruto could feel the killing intent on Inu- Yasha coming off in waves. And they weren't the little, baby waves either. Everyone backed away except Naruto. "I told you to shut up," Inuyasha said in a deadly calm. "I suggest you do. Ninja are suppose to be quiet, not a loud mouthed brat like you. Now shut -up-." Inu-Yasha walked away.  
  
'He's...he's no ordinary guy. Who is he? How can someone have so much killing intent?' Naruto stood up and brushed the dirt off him. People began to go back to what they were doing before.

Some people muttered things like "Wish that demon got killed." "Why couldn't that other guy kill him?" "Jeez, that demon child is such a nuisance."  
  
Inu-Yasha was still in sight, just barely, but he still heard the mutterings. He was confused. 'Huh? You'd think those villagers would protect him, isn't he one of them? Weird. Humans are so confusing.' Inu- Yasha thought. 'Feh. Don't have anything better to do. What have I been doing since Kagome died?...Damn! Bad memories! Don't think about her! Don't! Still...if only she...I should stop right now...Humph. I guess I got something to occupy my time for right now. Get the answer to: Why do these villagers hate that noisy brat? Maybe he just annoyed them...'  
  
Inu-Yasha sighed. 'I should restock my supplies though.' Inu-Yasha walked into the nearest store that had first-aid things incase he got in a fight with another demon. 'Then again...I haven't seen another demon in at least a year. I wonder why. There used to be a fight every day...they're probably slowly dying out. Or they don't want to fight these humans anymore. Man, since when did they decide to make -ninja-. If only they did that -sooner-.'  
  
'Whatever. I'll restock then find out more about that kid...It was...weird. That kid...had the same innocence...as...Kagome...but he had my...loneliness...more then me before I met Kikyo or Kagome...it showed through his eyes...it was overwhelming...I feel bad for that kid now. Damn. I'm getting soft...again.' Inu-Yasha sighed. "Strange kid," was what Inu-Yasha muttered under his breath.  
  
(T-T)(T-T)(T-T)(T-T)(T-T)(T-T)  
  
Hope you like it! I guess I did humiliate Naruto a little but he really is like that! Seriously! Please review! I really want you to! I'll cry if you don't...not really but I hope you'll review! I worked really hard on this! And I don't usually work hard on my fics!


	2. Chapter Two: Spying

Okay! Well...here are some somewhat good news! I decided to get an editor! Actually, TWO editors. This is new for me, having editors...I usually just type whatever down and post it, without looking back on it! Well, I don't usually work really hard on my chapters. Anyway, I also decided to make a reviewers' response. - I will now proceed to answer some of your reviews.  
  
Shinobi-chan: Thanks! I never really saw another Inuyasha/Naruto crossover before, and it really -is- rare! - Please keep reviewing!  
  
Tsu-chan: Okay, I know who you are in real life so I don't have to say anything. But you are right, my writing improved. Only because I didn't really work on any of my fics except this one.  
  
Xcom1a: Thanks for the compliment! -  
  
Greg: Me Myself and I: Are you psychic or something!? Not about the format thing, but you're right that I want to get to a particular scene. It creeped me out that you figured it out! Jeez! Okay, I think you'd make a great psychologist! Thanks for your insight! I'd love to read more of your reviews!  
  
Pasv: Um...I'm not sure if your Matt or not...You didn't tell me what name you used if you are Matt! Sorry if you're not. I put some flashbacks for the people who don't know that much about Inuyasha.  
  
MalletWielderofDoom: Yep, hate those stupid villagers! Even though I made them say it...but that doesn't matter! Don't worry about Inuyasha getting to know Naruto, I'll make them pretty close! Read the other reviews if you want to know what kind of close.  
  
Shinigami11: I appreciate your enthusiasm...but...I don't think I'll be a very good yaoi writer...cough...yeah. I don't have anything against yoai or anything! I kind of read yaoi every now and then. But I just don't see them in that kind of way...sexually...that's pretty...odd. I just can't visualize them doing those kind of things! Sorry, but if they do get pretty close, it'll be in a brotherly love like kind of way! Thanks for your review though.  
  
Duo's Brother: Thank you! Please review again!  
  
BleedBlack016: If you're Hellen, thank you! If you are someone else, thank you! Review again!  
  
Thoa: Yay! You'll get to know some of the characters soon enough...once I let you borrow my manga...so yeah...  
  
Erik Wenberg: Thanks for reviewing! Review again please!  
  
"Blah"- talking  
  
'Blah'- thoughts  
  
-Blah- - italic  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto.  
  
I want this chapter dedicated to my two editors, Matt and Cyndi. Yes, that is spelled right. Thank you for tolerating my horrible writing style! And reading this chapter!  
  
{=-=}{=-=}{=-=}{=-=}{=-=}{=-=}  
  
Naruto groggily woke up. He sat up and ribbed his eyes with his hands. He blinked a coupled of times to get the sleep way. He looked to the clock. 6:15 A.M. He had 15 minutes to get ready for training.  
  
He slowly got up and went to the shower, carrying fresh clothes under his left arm. Naruto turned on the water and waited for it to warm up before stepping in. "Ugh...why am I so tired? I'm usually so..."annoyingly energetic" as Sakura would say," Naruto was muttering, closing his eyes. "This is just not a good day for me...I should get some breakfast...after I shower." He took the bar of soap and proceeded to bathe.  
  
"Ow! Stupid soap got in my eyes!" Naruto frantically splashed water in his eyes, trying to stop the soap from stinging his eyes anymore then they already did. After washing his hair and cleansing his body, he stepped out of the shower. He glanced at the mirror. His eyes were red from the soap.  
  
Naruto shook his hair and droplets of water sprinkled the air. 'What am I? A dog?' Naruto walked to his clothes and put them on. Naruto walked out of the bathroom to make breakfast. He picked up his cereal and poured it into a bowl, then picked up the milk and poured that on top of the cereal. He spooned some in his mouth. Naruto took a glance at the expiration date. Eyes grew big and mouth spat out the cereal along with the milk. "Three months old!?" Naruto sputtered. "Gah!"  
  
"This really isn't my day...wait...I've been drinking milk that was expired for months now!? Ew!" Naruto got up and brushed himself off, not bothering to clean up the breakfast.  
  
He took his keys and went outside, locking his apartment door as he went out. He pocketed the keys and walked to the bridge where his team usually waited for his teacher to arrive, whistling with fingers laced behind his blond head.  
  
Little did he know, as soon as he left the apartment, someone sneaked inside.

(Scene Change)  
  
Naruto met Sakura and Sasuke at the bridge. Sasuke was leaning on one of the rails while Sakura was trying to flirt with him, clinging to his right arm. "Ohayou, Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled energetically with an enthusiastic wave while walking up to her.  
  
Sakura turned to him with a cold glare and promptly ignored him. She was smiling sweetly at Sasuke, trying to get him to talk to her. Sasuke continued to ignore her and her attempts.  
  
They had to wait at the bridge for half an hour before their teacher, Kakashi, arrived. "You're late!" Sakura and Naruto yelled together. Sakura stared at him a little.  
  
"What?" Kakashi asked her. He touched his face to make sure his face mask was on. He looked down to see if he had proper clothes on. Nothing seemed wrong. He touched his hair. What was she staring for?  
  
"Y...you're not three hours late!?" Sakura yelled. "Who are you!? What have you done to our teacher!?"  
  
Naruto began to stare too. Kakashi's eye began to grow a little wide from comprehension. "Oh...I woke up early and...Yeah..."  
  
"Why would you wake up so early?" Sakura asked, curious as to what her sensei would wake up so early for.  
  
Kakashi's eye went back to looking lazy and he sighed. "You're too young to know. Maybe when you're older..." 'Well...they -are- too young to know it. Ehehehe,' Kakashi inwardly laughed at what he read in the morning from his favorite book.  
  
Naruto, being Naruto and assuming whatever his sensei was doing was being a pervert, coughed out, "Pervert."  
  
Kakashi hit him on the head. Naruto rubbed the bruise with a pout on his face. The teacher announced, "Let's start training."  
  
"Uh-oh." Naruto became stiff. He looked apologetically at his teammates. "Ehehehe...hehe..."  
  
The rest of Team seven stared at him, raising a questioning eyebrow. Naruto coughed a bit and said slowly, "Um...I think...I left my...stuff at....home..." There was a pause of silence after that.  
  
"WHAT!?!?" came Sakura's shrill scream. Several birds flew out of the trees they were resting on. Inner Sakura was going, "That total moron! What kind of a ninja is he!?"

(Scene Change)  
  
"And he calls himself a ninja," Inu-Yasha muttered while smirking. He went to the window and opened it. "Didn't even have the sense to lock the damn windows." He climbed inside. Once inside, he let his hood fall back. Inuyasha stared at the state Naruto's house was in. His right eye brow began to twitch.  
  
"What a -dump-!" Inu-Yasha said. He walked to where he knew Naruto slept, the bedroom. Inu-Yasha walked carefully to the door, making sure not to step on the items decorating the floor: empty ramen styrofoam cups, his dirty clothes (some with blood on it), weapons (many with blood crusted over it), chopsticks, and other things Inu-Yasha couldn't recognize.  
  
Inu-Yasha stepped lightly in the bedroom. "It's even messier in here then in the living room." Inu-Yasha sniffed the air a bit. "Guess he doesn't live with anyone else. No other human scents in the air." He took a glance around the room. He spotted a picture of the kid from yesterday. Naruto was with a girl with pink hair, a boy that had black hair, and someone with a mask and his hitai-ate headband covering his left eye. 'Heh, kid looks pretty mad at that other boy. Guess that they're rivals or enemies.' A black journal under some clothes on the top of a drawer caught Inuyasha's eye. Inu-Yasha grabbed it and turned to the first page.  
  
"March 16,  
  
The ninja exam is tomorrow! I know for sure that I'll pass this time! That'll show the other villagers. I just don't get it, why do they look at me with such cold eyes? I didn't do anything! Well...maybe it was that one time I painted the Hokages' monument...or that time when I nearly burned down the fish market with fireworks to scare away the customers...or that time that I dyed the boys' clothes in my class pink..."  
  
Inu-Yasha paused. 'And he -thinks- they wouldn't get pissed at that?' Inu-Yasha mentally pictured himself in pink. He shuddered and skipped a few pages before reading at a random page. He had completely missed the page where Naruto wrote about finding out he had a demon inside him, a certain fox demon Inu-Yasha knew all too well. 'Hmm...what if I missed something? Better read -all- of it...what a waste of time...' Inu-Yasha was about to go back when he caught a whiff of something. 'Shit.' Inu-Yasha put the journal back on the drawer and jumped out the bedroom window. He jumped on top of the roof and sat arms and legs crossed.  
  
There was the sound of the door being unlocked and opened. Inuyasha could hear four sets of feet enter the unsanitary apartment.  
  
"Naruto! How could you leave your apartment in such a state!?" a girl's voice yelled. Who ever that girl was, Inu-Yasha agreed completely. The apartment reeked, to Inu-Yasha's opinion. Inu-Yasha thought, 'Naruto...that was what that brat called himself the other day.'  
  
"But Sakura-chan! I was in a hurry!" Inu-Yasha recognized that as the brat's voice.  
  
"It looks like you haven't cleaned in months, dobe." Inu-Yasha had no idea who that was. He didn't recognize it.  
  
"Shut up, bastard!" Naruto's voice again.  
  
"Just get your ninja gear." That one sounded more adult.  
  
"Naruto, I can't believe you forgot your stuff!" The girl, Sakura as Naruto called her, screamed.  
  
Inu-Yasha stared at the roof in disbelief. 'He forgot his gear!? He really is an idiot! What kind of a ninja leaves his equipment behind!? The unprepared kind! The stupid kind! The -dead- kind!'  
  
There was the sound of someone scrambling to pick up something. It was probably the kunai and shuriken since there was that -cling- sound whenever they hit each other.  
  
Inu-Yasha watched as the four of them left. Inu-Yasha only saw their backs though. He saw the tallest one pause and turn his head around. The man took a look around. Inuyasha quickly ducked out of view.

(Scene Change)  
  
'I could have sworn I felt someone there...' Kakashi thought. 'I better be on my guard.'  
  
Kakashi resumed walking along with his students, which consisted of a quiet Sasuke, a complaining Sakura, and a pouting Naruto. They walked back to the bridge but didn't stop there. They continued to walk until they got to the training area somewhere in the forest.  
  
'Not bad...he felt my presence. Not bad at all...for a human. A demon would have felt me a long time ago, then I would have had to kill it. That was, if I didn't feel like hiding. Maybe I underestimated these humans...like how I did with Kagome...' Inu-Yasha had a sorrowful look on his face for a split second before covering it up with an expressionless one.  
  
'No use dwindling in the past.' Inu-Yasha quickly jumped from roof to roof, following Team 7 and making sure no one saw him. If anyone had better eyes then a normal human, he would have only been a blur.  
  
"All right, let's train!" Naruto declared.  
  
"What are we doing today, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked, looking at her teacher.  
  
Kakashi said, "Let's spar for today. Find weaknesses in your teammates and help them fix it. It will be a three way fight, no teaming up now. I'll be over there reading Make Out Paradise." Kakashi answered with out looking up from his book. Kakashi pointed to a tree and walked over there. He leaned on the tree and raised his arm, still reading his book. "Ready...set...go." Dropping his arm when he said go.  
  
All three ninja got in a fighting stance. They carefully watched each other. Well...It was more like Naruto and Sasuke glaring hatefully at each other, completely ignoring Sakura, who was looking longingly at Sasuke.

(Scene Change)  
  
"Pathetic," Inu-Yasha said. He was lying on a tree branch, out of view from the ninja but had a good view of them. The tree was a hundred meters away from the group. He was lying on his right side, elbow on the branch and his head was comfortably on his right fist. 'What kind of stance is that? The girl is completely open on all sides. It's practically saying to all enemies, "Hey! Look at me! Over here! Yeah, right there. Look, I'm tired so can you help me take a nap by knocking me out?" And why is she staring at the boy with black hair?' Inu-Yasha took a closer look at her. "Whoa, is it me or does she have a really big forehead?" He continued to stare. "Creepy." Inu-Yasha looks into her eyes. 'Oh. I get it. She's infatuated with that kid. That's gonna cause trouble.'  
  
Inu-Yasha took a look at the black haired kid. 'Not bad. He's got a good defense for an amateur. Looks like he's holding his own. Guess the girl is no trouble since they're ignoring her. Hmm...That kid looks like his only decent obstacle is the runt. He smells like he has a lot of hatred around him.' Inu-Yasha wrinkled his nose in distaste. "From the took in his eyes...I'd say he's an avenger. Interesting...An avenger...like how I used to be..." Inu-Yasha closed his eyes for a moment, memories flashing through his head.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Why did you betray me, Inu-Yasha!? Inu-Yasha...DIE!" Kikyo yelled while shooting an arrow. The arrow flew swiftly to Inuyasha who was running with a pink round jewel in his hands.  
  
The arrow pierced through his kimono made from the hair of the fire rat. It kept going and went through his heart. "K-Kikyo!" Inu-Yasha gasped. His eyes became glassy and he slumped. He fell into an enchanted sleep, fifty years would pass before he woke up. He didn't fall to the ground, revealing that the arrow had also hit the tree behind him. The sacred jewel, the Shikon no Tama, fell to the ground.  
  
Kikyo staggered over and picked up the jewel. "Onee-san!" A little girl screamed while running to Kikyo. "Onee-san! You're bleeding!"  
  
"Kaede...You must burn my body along with the sacred jewel. That way, it will travel with me to the realm of the dead. Kaede, you...must..." Kikyo fell to the ground, dead from the wound on her shoulder. It would be fifty more years before she returned to the realm of the living, but she would no longer be alive.  
  
"Onee-san!" the little girl named Kaede screamed. Then the screams became frantic. "Onee-san! ONEE-SAN!!!"  
  
(Different Flashback)  
  
"Damn you, Naraku! DAMN YOU! Come back here and fight like a man! COME BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!!! I'll kill you for doing that! I'll kill you for killing Kikyo!" a 17 year old looking Inu-Yasha yelled. "Come BACK here!" Inu-Yasha continued to yell in a clearing that had been destroyed by a cloud of destruction. His surroundings were ashes and decay. In-Yyasha had a huge sword at his side. The fang, Tetsusaiga. "NARAKU!"  
  
(End Flashbacks)  
  
Inu-Yasha stared at the ground for a while. He sighed deeply and looked at the sky. His eyes showed regret, pain, longing, and sadness. Then he looked at the kid. "Humph. The hatred better not consume him...if it does...not many people will be able to bring him back." Inu-Yasha then looked at the last team member.  
  
Inu-Yasha was now inspecting Naruto. Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes. "Oh goody. He has his left side open for a good kick in the ribs," Inu-Yasha muttered sarcastically. "He looks like an average fighter, unlike the black haired kid. The brat's gonna have his ass kicked. What's that he's doing?"  
  
Naruto was now doing something with his hands. 'Hand seals? Well lookie here. Ninja have hand seals. Never seen them used before, not even in the Great War. Let's see how this turns out.' Inu-Yasha had a smirk on his face.

(Scene Change)  
  
"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! You'll get it now Sasuke!" Naruto began multiplying faster than rabbits.  
  
'He is so predictable,' Sasuke thought. "Humph, we'll see." Sasuke got into a defensive stance.

(Scene Change)  
  
Inu-Yasha just stared at Naruto. 'O...kay...last time I checked...humans were -not- able to replicate themselves. Wait...last time I checked was a hundred years ago. Ok...I'll admit this...Humans -have- advanced over the years.' Inu-Yasha smirked. "This should make life more interesting."

(Scene Change)  
  
Sasuke made hand seals of his own. "Fire Style! Fireball Technique!" With a simple huff, a flame hurled at Naruto, or rather, Narutos.  
  
Three of the replicas were hit and disappeared in a puff of smoke. The other seven charged at Sasuke. "I'm not going to lose to you! Bastard, take this!" They all punched at Sasuke, who turned to smoke. "Damn!"

(Scene Change)  
  
Inu-Yasha blinked a few times and dusted the ashes from his silver hair with his left claw.  
  
"The kid, Sasuke, just blew -fire- out of his mouth, got three of the runt's replicas, AND the branch above me, making the ashes fall on top of my hair. -How- did humans get this far again? Oh yeah, they only find these new fighting skills -after- the war. Sure. Yep. Perfect," said a -very- annoyed Inu-Yasha  
  
Inu-Yasha shook his head to make the remaining ash fall off. He then pulled on his hood so this wouldn't happen again.

(Scene Change)  
  
Kakashi was sitting and leaning against the tree now. 'Looks like someone is watching us now.' He sighed. 'And I -still- can't find him. All I know is that someone is out there. It feels like I'm being stalked. Hmm...I hope it's a cute lady.'  
  
Kakashi glanced up from his books at his pupils. 'Looks like they're doing nicely. Except Sakura isn't doing anything. Her crush on Sasuke's becoming a problem for teamwork. Naruto's crush on her doesn't effect him much when there is a battle going on but Sakura has become a bit of a liability. Hmm...'  
  
Kakashi looked at Sakura and yelled, "Sakura, this is a -three- way match. Get in the fight and show Sasuke what you're made of!" 'That should make her do something. She'll do anything to make Sasuke notice her.'

(Scene Change)  
  
Sakura jumped a bit from being called by her teacher. 'G-get in the fight!? I know I should be training but...I can't match their skill. As much as I hate to admit it...-Naruto- is a batter fighter then me. Why do I have to be so weak? I wish...I wish I could fight too.'  
  
Sakura had a determined look in her eyes now. 'I -can- fight! If I don't start now, I'll never be able to! Well...here goes...'

(Scene Change)  
  
"That...was...-pathetic-," Inu-Yasha said out loud. 'One of the sadest things I've ever seen.' Sakura had tried to get in the fight. She was now lying unconscious under the trees next to Kakashi, who was still reading his perverted book. She tried to attack the brat, and then got in a cross fire with him and the black haired kid. Knocked out in one hit. "I bet she did it for that Sasuke guy. Too bad he -still- didn't notice her."  
  
'Even -Kagome- wasn't -that- bad in her first real fight. And if this is a ninja, this should be one of her many fights. To put it bluntly, she...sucks.'  
  
Inu-Yasha ignored the girl and the teacher. Inuyasha froze and looked at the book Kakashi was reading. Inu-Yasha squinted to look at the cover. "Make Out Paradise? What are they doing? Is that guy chasing that girl?" Inu-Yasha moved from the tree and went on top of the tree Kakashi was leaning on. He was too consumed in his book to notice.  
  
No one noticed Inu-Yasha and he peeked at what was written on the pages. Inuyasha froze. 'What the f...who in the seven hells would be -that- perverted enough to write -that-?...Except Miroku...but he's dead so he doesn't count. If one of his descendents wrote this, lechery must run in the family.'

Kakashi sensed someone was near him and looked around. Inu-Yasha jumped back to his original position. No one saw him. Or at least that was what he thought.

(Scene Change)  
  
Naruto jumped up to dodge another fire attack from Sasuke. He glance at his teacher and long time crush. "What th-" Naruto muttered. He saw a dark blur move away from them. 'Who the hell was that?' Naruto looked around to see if anyone else saw. Sasuke was concentrating on him and Kakashi was looking around but it looked like he didn't see anything. Sakura was still unconscious. Naruto felt a little guilty about accidentally doing that to her. 'Oh well, must have been my imagination.'  
  
The next thing he knew, he was in a face plant on the ground. "Ugh!" He felt his back being stepped on and a cold blade pressed against to his neck.  
  
"Don't take your eyes off your opponent, dobe." Sasuke took back his kunai and placed it back in his holster. "Humph." He walked back to Kakashi. "Looks like I win...again."  
  
"What!? I want a rematch!" Naruto got up and pointed at him. "Come on! Let's go!"  
  
"Why? It'd only be a waste of my time." Sasuke smirked when Naruto began a rant.  
  
Sakura groaned and slowly opened her eyes. "Ugh...what...happened?" Sakura sat up and looked around.  
  
Kakashi said without taking his eyes off his perverted book, "You got knocked out in one hit."  
  
"WHAT!?" Sakura yelled. Naruto flinched at the high pitched sound. Inner Sakura was saying, "No way! Let's do this again! I'll show them!"

(Scene Change)  
  
Inu-Yasha rubbed his delicate ears, muttering things like, "Stupid women and their stupid high pitched screams. Feh. Women."   
  
Naruto was walking out of the training grounds now. He walked into the village and was walking in the direction of his favorite restaurant, Ichiraku. He casually strolled along the road, ignoring everyone who was glaring at him. 'They still glare at me! Humph. I -hate- that look.'  
  
Naruto didn't notice the black blur following him at all. In fact, no one noticed. Inuyasha was going from shadow to shadow, using it as cover. 'They're the same looks I got when I was little. Feh, I got those kind of looks when I was young too. Grr...I -hate- that look. This isn't ordinary hate. Not the "Hey! That was -my- ramen." This is "I'm going to kill you...you killed someone precious to me...I'll kill you." That look just says that, that absolute -hate-. But what did that Naruto kid -do-? The runt seems too...innocent...he has too much innocence, that kind that never killed anyone before...so why do those people have -that- look? How can people have that look with someone who looks so innocent?'  
  
Naruto got up and walked all the way back to his apartment alone. He changed into his pajamas and put on his gopher hat. 'A gopher hat!?' Inuyasha was laughing hysterically on the inside. 'That settles it, he is -way- too innocent for those glares.' Inuyasha did a rare thing right then, he smiled. It wasn't a smirk or a twisted grin, it was a -real- smile. It was something he rarely did, ever since Kagome passed away. 'Way too innocent. A rare trait indeed.'  
  
(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)  
  
Ok, -that- was boring. But I suppose it will get more exciting later.


	3. Chapter Three: Findings

I've been having a lot of homework lately. Ugh...homework...evil...must...burn the time consuming work...sigh but I NEED to do it, or else my grades will slip. Oh well...I'm glad people are reviewing my fic, but it STILL isn't enough reviews to satisfy me. I was hoping for more. Oh well, you don't always get what you want. Now for the reviewers response:  
  
death boo: Well, you'll see what happened in the past. The reviewers really helped me out on my decisions on what happened in the past along with my friend Cyndi. I just love the ideas you people and Cyndi helped me make, but she made most of the ideas, I'm only going to write it and stuff.  
  
someone: Your review just opened some ideas in my mind. The more people who review, the more ideas will come.  
  
Greg: Me Myself and I: I still stand by what I said. Scary how you can get everything down like that. Am I predictable or something!? But I did think the chapter was boring but I also thought that it was needed to build my fic. It's like you and I have the same wave link or something. O.O But your comments are encouraging.  
  
xcom1a: Thank you!  
  
MalletWielderofDoom: Thank you! I don't like Sakura either, I was originally planning to make her suffer but I don't know how to do that unless I make the characters a little ooc. Still, she is so annoying!  
  
kagome-chan: I had some thoughts on making Shippo Kyubi but you'll just have to find out on that, or else the fic will be ruined. I also had some other ideas, some very interesting ones. I had a talk with my friend, Cyndi, about the plot and after the talk, she just made the whole thing turn upside down for me but it's going to make the fic better. I also thought about the whole guardian angle thing before anyone said anything like that to me, but it made it seem a bit ooc. I might still go along with it.  
  
none: Thank you! Review again please!  
  
Shonobi-chan: Thanks! I'm having some really great ideas, I have this soft part for tragedies. Evil glint in eyes They are sooo fun to write, but I hardly ever write them since I have another soft part for happy endings. But after I write the tragedy, some people might give me flames. Oh well, I like to read flames since they get me all excited. I like to get angry for some reason, but only if the flamers are being truthful, if they're just doing it to get me mad, grr...  
  
cows: I know what you mean but I wanted this to be a slightly sad fic, and it'd help if she...well...you'll see what happened to her since I decided I don't want her to die of old age anymore.  
  
giodan: Thank you!  
  
the lord of the rats...for lack of better name: ...Interesting name...thanks for the enthusiasm!  
  
Thao: Thanks!  
  
Kitsu3: You'll see!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or Naruto.  
  
Dedication: To my cousin, Carlin. For...well...being my cousin. Though I must admit you ARE annoying at times.  
  
(=.=)(=.=)(=.=)(=.=)(=.=)(=.=)  
  
For the next few days, Inu-Yasha followed Naruto. The same thing happened day after day. Inu-Yasha soon found himself quite bored with the not very exciting events. Every once in a while Team Seven would get a mission but those got boring fast. Especially since all Naruto did was get in trouble and the Sasuke boy ended up saving his ass.  
  
Inu-Yasha was currently sitting on top of the Hokage monument, a nice view of the village from this spot. The wind softly blew his knee long, silver hair back. He rolled his eyes at the memory of what happened on one mission. The first mission he saw Naruto do.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Team Seven walked to the Hokage Tower and went inside. The Hokage sat there along with a few chuunin. They were giving out assignments to teams from D rank to A rank. For Team Seven, they got a D rank mission, one that Naruto complained about endlessly.  
  
"Why can't we get a better mission? This SUCKS! I don't want to find that stupid cat again! Is it me or does that cat always run away!? I can't blame it though, with that ugly, fat lady always trying to kill it," Naruto said, not really noticing anyone else.  
  
Inu-Yasha, who was sitting near the window outside, thought, 'He sure does like to hear himself talk.' He crossed his arms. 'How interesting are these "missions"?'  
  
The four walked out and headed to the forest, where the run away cat was most likely at. Inu-Yasha stalked them like he would his prey, but without the killing intent or the excitement of pre-battle. In they entered, looking high and low for the cat. Inu-Yasha lazily followed Naruto, who he was sure had no clue where he was going.  
  
Inu-Yasha sniffed the air. 'Wrong way, runt. The cat is the -opposite- direction. Hmm...Now that I think about it, he smells like ramen...and like a...fox?' Confusion flashed through his face. The thought about Naruto smelling like a fox led to other thoughts. 'Why does he have those whisker like scars? That isn't a normal human trait. But then again, neither were those eyes from that girl that sometimes stalks Naruto.'  
  
(Flashback within a flashback)  
  
Inu-Yasha was watching Naruto train by himself in the forest. The vessel of the demon was currently hitting a tree with kunai and shuriken. The target was a dummy that had Sasuke's picture on its head. The kunai were everywhere, in on the dummy, ground, trees, some even found themselves stuck on Naruto's jacket.  
  
Inu-Yasha was laying against a tree, lazily watching the clouds when his keen ears picked up an intruder. He glanced at the direction where the soft breathing came from. A girl. A -white- eyed girl. With no pupils in her eyes. That was what caught Inu-Yasha's eye first. She had short midnight blue hair and a small frame.  
  
'Freaky eyes,' Inu-Yasha thought. 'Is that normal?' He glanced at Naruto, who hadn't noticed another presence. Inu-Yasha turned back to the white-eyed girl. She was staring intently at Naruto, a blush gracing her pale cheeks. Inu-Yasha took a deeper look into her eyes, trying to see why she was spying on the brat.  
  
Inu-Yasha smirked under his hood. 'Looks like -someone- has a little crush. I hope it isn't that creepy stalker like kind of crush. But maybe I'm thinking about that girl with pink hair. Now -she's- a stalker. I caught her spying on Mr. I'm-so-cool-'cause-I'm-a-pretty-boy the other day. She had a camera with her too.' He had to suppress rolling his eyes. He chose to ignore the white eyed girl. It wasn't his problem to deal with stalkers. 'Some ninja. Didn't even notice the girl.'  
  
(End flashback within a flashback)  
  
Inu-Yasha had caught her following the runt since his whole stay. That meant she was following him a few times that week. 'I'll think about that later.'  
  
Naruto's ear piece suddenly spoke with Kakashi's voice. "Sasuke found the cat, let's get him back home."  
  
"No way! -I- would have found the cat, you know!" We should all know who -that- came from.  
  
They regrouped. The cat was in Kakashi's arms. When the cat saw Naruto, it sprang! Up went the cat and when it went down, so did Naruto.  
  
Scratch! Swipe! Hiss!  
  
"Get this stupid cat off me!" Naruto shouted, desperately trying to shove the hissing ball of fluff away from him. Sasuke ended up grabbing the cat away from him and handing it back to Kakashi. Typical mission day.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
'This...is...so...boring...' Inu-Yasha scanned the village. Naruto was currently on a mission, one that Inu-Yasha thought wasn't worth his time watching. 'What the hell am I suppose to do? Those looks are confusing me...the one that the villagers give...maybe humans are just weird that way. I haven't met any in a long time now, it's possible that they could have changed for the worst...I'll just read up on their history then. To that place the humans have a lot of books in, the "library."'  
  
Inu-Yasha got up, put on his hood, and swiftly ran to the library. He went to the history section and looked through the books there. "The History of Konohagakure," "The Story of the Nine Tailed Fox," "The Human Race for a Hundred Years," and "The Legend of the Sacred Jewel" were the names of the books he took. 'Let's see what they got on us,' Inu-Yasha thought. He took the books to a secluded area and began to read the book with him in it.  
  
'Sacred jewel...half demon trying to steal it...priestess stopping him...jewel lost in time? Stupid humans got it wrong...morons...' Inu-Yasha briefly glared at the book and threw it over his shoulder. Next: "The Human Race for a Hundred Years."  
  
'Inventions...blah blah blah...weapons...ninja? Whatever...Kages?...hmm...Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage, Tsuchikage...blah blah blah...five lands...stone, sand, leaf, cloud, mist...more stuff...developments...Huh, this one seems interesting, "Demon Attacks." Blah blah blah...these are all low class demons! Duh they'd attack, they are -low- class, meaning they are stupid...well, the humans didn't seem to have too much trouble with them...now the higher class demons...ouch...these pictures aren't pretty...hmm...chakra? Interesting, it's a mix between mental energy and physical energy. I guess these humans forgot about spirit energy...ninja level...ahh...next.' Inu-Yasha picked up "The History of Konohagakure."  
  
'Blah blah blah...Hokage...establishments of Konoha...not much here...hello, what's this?...h...huh? K...Kyubi?...h...how?...It can't be him...could it be?...he was...- killed-?...' Inu-Yasha eagerly read the next few pages, sometimes re-reading them, not believing the print at first. 'No...he -can't- be dead...not before...I...how? "Read The Story of the Nine Tailed Fox for more information"? WHO KILLED HIM!!??' Inu-Yasha threw the book over his shoulder and grabbed for the last book.  
  
'Kyubi...was killed...by the Fourth Hokage?...and...this Hokage sacrificed himself to kill him?...no...impossible...' Inu-Yasha glared menacingly at the book. He felt like destroying everything near him...  
  
He looked outside and realized that it was past nightfall. Noise outside had decreased...Inu-Yasha growled softly under his breath...Anger he hadn't felt in a long time grew inside him...deep hatred...disappointment...sorrow...  
  
Inu-Yasha slowly got up and walked outside. He made his way on the streets to Naruto's apartment. Many thoughts and memories flashed through his head. Most of them painful ones. 'This wasn't supposed to happen,' was one thought that was the clearest of them all. 'It wasn't supposed to end like this.'

(Scene Change)  
  
"DAMMIT! Sasuke you bastard! I'm going to win -this- time! ARGH!!" Naruto charged forward, kunai in hand.  
  
Sasuke sidestepped, right foot sticking out. Naruto noticed too late, momentum carrying forward despite his efforts to stop. Down he went, he tripped on Sasuke's foot. He landed face first, the kunai slipped from his hand and slide across the training grounds.  
  
"You can't win, this is the fifth time already." Sasuke walked away, leaving a pissed off Naruto behind.  
  
"Go home Naruto, it's getting late, it's almost night fall, plus, you are all scratched up and dirty," Kakashi said lazily. He turned a page from his book.  
  
Sakura wailed. "My -hair-! Ah! I'm going to have to wash it three times!" She stomped off in the direction Sasuke went, her cotton candy pink hair in her hands. Kakashi vanished in a poof of smoke.  
  
"I'll show you all! I'm going to be stronger then Sasuke!" Naruto went back to training. 'I'm always training! I should be stronger then Sasuke! They'll recognize my strength one day! The day I become Hokage!' With that thought, he increased his effort.  
  
He forgot all about the time and trained through the night.

(Scene Change)  
  
'Runt's not home?' Inu-Yasha tried to see if he was here recently. 'Gone.' Inu-Yasha took a deep breath to steady his emotions. 'No use getting myself worked over it...he's gone...I can't change that...Kyubi...grr...'  
  
Inu-Yasha sneaked inside. He took a glance around. 'Yep, not here.' Inu-Yasha decided to look for the troublesome brat.  
  
First he went to the ramen stand. Not there.  
  
He wasn't in his apartment...he wasn't at Ichiraku...where else could he be?  
  
The answer came instantly.  
  
The forest. To be more specific, the training grounds.  
  
How typical of the blond shinobi. Inu-Yasha took his time getting there. Jump, land on a roof, jump, land on a roof, repeat, repeat, repeat a few more times, jump, land on a tree, jump, land on a tree, repeat, repeat, repeat a few more times, and land on a tree branch near the training grounds. There he was. Unconscious. Lying on the ground. Snoring away like there wasn't a care in the world.  
  
"Kid's going to catch a cold," Inu-Yasha muttered. He rolled his eyes and approached the blond. Inu-Yasha bent down and picked him up. 'What am I doing? Grr...stupid soft spot for humans...and that stupid soft spot for runts.' Inuyasha mentally cursed that soft spot caused by Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Souta, Mrs. Higurashi, Gramps, Kaede, and especially Kagome. He winced when he thought about Shippo and Kagome.  
  
Inu-Yasha ran to the apartment, Naruto in his arms in a very son-like way. In they went through the bedroom window. Inu-Yasha tucked him in the bed, not caring if he was still in his orange jump suit. Inu-Yasha left.

(Scene Change)  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Sunlight hit Naruto square in the face. He blearily blinked and rubbed his eyes. He stretched while sitting up. Naruto took a look at his surroundings. "How did I get here? Last thing I remember...I was training in the forest..."  
  
The clock next to his bed said that it was 9:12 A.M.  
  
"...AHHH!!! I'M THREE HOURS LATE!!!"

(Scene Change)  
  
Inu-Yasha was comfortably lying on the roof. Back on the ground, arms crossed, feet spread, and smirk firmly planted on his face. He was having a -very- nice dream. Very nice. "Hehehe...ramen...you can't touch my ramen...that'll show you...what happens...to demons who touch -my- ...ramen...grr...roar...hahaha..."  
  
"AHHH!!! I'M THREE HOURS LATE!!!"  
  
Inu-Yasha was rudely woken from the ramen dream. Inu-Yasha sat bolt right up, frantically looking around for the culprit who woke him up, ready to kill whomever it was. He faintly heard someone scrambling around the apartment.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked over the edge and saw an orange figure dash out the door and across the street. "He forgot to lock the door." Inu-Yasha jumped to his feet and over the edge to land gracefully on his feet, hood falling on his head when he landed. He walked to the door, locked it from the inside and closed it. He saw the window opened and closed that too, but had no way of locking that. "Did I just become some baby-sitter?" His eyebrow twitched. "Grr..."  
  
Inu-Yasha ran to where Naruto's team should be. He was nothing more then a black blur.

(Scene Change)  
  
The Hokage was sitting in front of his crystal ball, ready to check up on Naruto. "Let's see how our number one loudest ninja is doing on his team's day off..." The crystal ball fogged up from the inside and when it cleared up, it showed a black clad figure closing Naruto's door.  
  
"Who's that? I didn't know Naruto had any friends that looked like that." The crystal ball zoomed in on the person, the hood was blocking his view of the person's face. The person walked away from the door and ran down a path. He became nothing but a blur. "This person is fast, but I don't remember having any ninja that wears clothing like -that-. Hmm...could he be...a spy? But why is he following Naruto? Is he after...Kyubi? Could he be seeking the fox demon's power?" The Hokage's eyes narrowed. "I should warn the other shinobi."  
  
He walked out of his office and to his secretary's desk. "Please inform my jounin and chuunin ninja that there is going to be a meeting today immediately. This is an emergency."  
  
The secretary nodded and said, "Yes, Hokage-sama. Right away."

(Scene Change)  
  
Inu-Yasha was watching Naruto rant. "DAMMIT! I forgot today was my day off! Oh well, as long as I'm here, I might as well train. Yeah! I'm going to be the next Hokage so I've got to be the strongest! HERE I GO!!!" Naruto punched the air for empathize.  
  
'That's it, I'm leaving. No need to watch the brat train.' Inu-Yasha made his way back to the village. When he got there, he saw some people heading to the Hokage's office. There wasn't that many, it was only the Jounin. Among them was Kakashi. Inu-Yasha stopped on top of a building and watched them. 'Judging from their "chakra" level, they're "jounin." Hmm...wonder why they're going to that old man's office.'  
  
Inu-Yasha jumped off and dashed off to the roof of the Hokage's office.  
  
"Hokage-sama, why are we all here? Is something wrong?" Asuma asked, a cigar dangling in a corner of his mouth.  
  
"A spy or trespasser is in our village," the Hokage said seriously.  
  
Gai said loudly, "But we are a peaceful village, why would anyone want to attack us?"  
  
"It doesm't seem like they want us...it looks like they want Naruto, or rather, Kyubi's power." He paused and looked at everyone's face. Everyone was listening intently and some had worried faces.  
  
Inu-Yasha, who was sitting cross legged on the roof, quirked an eyebrow at this. 'What in the seven hells are they talking about? What does Naruto have anything to do with someone like -Kyubi-?'  
  
"Is Naruto in trouble? Is he okay?" Iruka asked, worried for his former student.  
  
The third nodded and said, "He is fine at the moment, but someone is following him. A black cloaked man with a rusty sword at his side. Has anyone in here seen him before? More importantly, has anyone seen his -face- ?"  
  
Iruka's eyes widened and immediately said, "I have. About a week ago Naruto and I were eating ramen and he showed up. The strange thing is, when he paid for the ramen he ate, he paid with gold, Hokage-sama. But I didn't see his face."  
  
The Hokage nodded. "If anyone sees him from now on, capture him immediately and bring him here. I wish to find out why he is following Naruto. If he does pose as a threat, we will execute him."  
  
'Feh, like I should be -scared-. You people can't even detect me right here, right on top of you. What I should be thinking about is what kind of a connection the brat has with Kyubi..."  
  
Kakashi raised his hand to get the Third's attention. "Hokage-sama, I have been feeling a presence around my team lately. I believe it is him."  
  
"Do you feel it right now?"  
  
"Yes, I do, Hokage-sama."  
  
'Oops.' Inu-Yasha suppressed his energy.  
  
"It's gone now. He must have been listening in on our conversation and ran away." Everyone was trying to look for a chakra source now.  
  
'I'm still here, it's just that you're looking for the wrong thing. You're looking for -chakra-, but you should be looking for my life force or demon energy. But then again, you don't know I'm a demon...or -half-.'  
  
"He's gone," Kakashi announced after a moment's search.  
  
"I want every one of you to look for him, but this is confidential. No one must tell -anyone- of this, understood?" the Hokage ordered.  
  
There was a chorus of, "Yes, Hokage-sama."  
  
They each disappeared in a poof of smoke.  
  
'Finally things are heating up. This should make things more interesting, but what did they mean when they talked about Kyubi? Hmm...I wonder how the runt fits in all of this...does this have any connection with the villager's glares?'  
  
Another thought hit him. 'My gut tells me if I stick around a little longer, I'm going to get my answers. I have a feeling that Kyubi isn't dead, not yet...so then...that means...I still have my chance...' A smirk came upon his features. "I'm coming...Kyubi..." An odd but somewhat familiar look came into his eyes. Mixed emotions swam in the amber orbs.

(Scene Change)  
  
Naruto went home after his training, He was unsuspecting of what was happening around him. But just because he was, doesn't mean the ancient demon inside him was. Kyubi knew who had been following them around for a week. He knew who it was. He knew that person more then he'd care to admit.  
  
A certain feeling erupted inside him whenever he was near...a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. That, and something big was going to happen. Something -very- big. Too big for his liking.  
  
(=.=)(=.=)(=.=)(=.=)(=.=)(=.=)  
  
Smiles So what do you think? I hope a lot of you review for this. Thank you, thank you, for the boringness of last chapter, I made up for it in this chapter, I think. O.O I hope I did. Please review and I'll make another chapter soon! I need motivation, I feel so lazy and unmotivated.


	4. Chapter Four: Son

Ok, sorry to the people who I didn't finish reviewing to. I just had to put it up in a rush. You can thank ANTHONY for that!! XD I mean it in a bad way. He rushed me!! Well, more like threatened. I was finished chapter three for a while then, but I needed time to do my homework and then finish up my finishing touches to it. Sorry. I'll edit chapter three in a week or two. I'm a very lazy person, plus, last week I had a lot of home work to do. Oh, and ff.net messed up my setting!!!  
  
Narutofreak22: Thank you, but I posted this story in the Inu-Yasha section and the Naruto section. The Naruto section has a lot more reviews.  
  
KizuPL: Trust me, I'm trying my best in updating. I just get really lazy. Usually I only work on my fic when I have nothing good to do.  
  
Darkscythe1: You'll see how Kagome died. I might get a lot of flames for the way she died. X.X  
  
someone: Thank you.  
  
miako: Thanks for the tip.  
  
Firehedgehog: You just confused me there. Huh? blink blink When you said to confused other people, you confused me!! Ehehehe...  
  
Silver Kitsune: Thank you. It does take place before the exam. I dunno why I made it like that. Partly because I don't know what happens after the exam.  
  
Kitsu3: They will find Inu-Yasha after a while. He will show himself.  
  
Xcom1a: You will all find out soon enough. But some of you might not like how the fic turns out.  
  
Filthy: Thanks. As you can tell, my spelling really sucks. English is the only language I know but I really suck at spelling. X.X  
  
Max Knight: Is that a threat? But I am touched you care.

aznevilguy69: Here's the chapter!

Shiranai Seito: Thank you.  
  
(O.O)(O.O)(O.O)(O.O)(O.O)(O.O)  
  
No one acted like anything was wrong. The junin and chuunin didn't say anything. They acted like it was every other day. Nothing unusual going on. The genin didn't know what was going on. They had no idea. But they could -feel- something was up. There was a tension in the air. There was one around every juniun or chuunin. All except Kakashi. All he did was giggle at his perverted book, like he didn't notice there was something fishy with his colleagues. Strange.  
  
"How up tight can they get?" Inu-Yasha muttered under his breath. He sat in his usual style, arms and legs crossed, on top of a building. Under him were a pair of chuunin on patrol. Everyone in the village, except the junin and chuunin, wondered about the patrols. They were a peaceful village, why did they need the patrols?  
  
Inu-Yasha sighed and ran as a blur to his next stop: wherever Naruto was. 'I know for sure that there is some sort of connection with Naruto and Kyubi...but what is it? Hmm...maybe I should be straight forward and get it out of someone here. What would the big deal be? He wouldn't see my face, right? Yeah...or maybe I should just play it safe and look at the kid's journal...since when in the seven hells have I ever played it safe? But then again, this is a very delicate situation...and I learned during the Great War that patience might be the key to victory...but there was no victory there...just a lot of blood shed...'  
  
Inu-Yasha ended his train of thought when he landed near the training grounds. There he was, still training even after his sensei and teammates left. The blond really should take a rest once in a while. 'At this rate, he'll pass out -again-. Even if he has great endurance.' Inu-Yasha thought. 'Stubborn idiot.' Look who's talking.  
  
"Ah!" Naruto yelled while throwing his last kunai. It hit with a -thud- on a tree. It missed the target, but only by an inch.  
  
'All this time training and you'd think he'd be able to hit the target by now.' Inu-Yasha made himself comfortable in the tree branch. 'I'll find out what you have to do with Kyubi. Even if it's the last thing I do.'

(Scene Change)  
  
"Master...after all this time...I have found him. I have found him. He is actually alive."  
  
The person who spoke was kneeling in front of a sitting figure. They were in an old styled Japanese home. The room was dark, with very little lighting. The sitting figure was covered from head to waist in shadows. The kneeling one was barely within reach of the candle's light. The flame flickered as the Master spoke.  
  
"Tell me...what have you found?" The sitting one asked.  
  
"He...he is in human territory..."  
  
The Master scowled. The servant saw the scowl and quickly lowered its head, eyes shadowed.  
  
"There are many human territories, fool."  
  
The kneeling figure stiffened. "Master...he is in the west."  
  
"Elaborate."  
  
"In a mere human village."  
  
"There are many human villages."  
  
"In a hidden shinobi village. The human village called 'Konohagakure.'"  
  
"What does that have to do with anything? Get on with the information. I should have killed you hundreds of years ago..."  
  
The servant's eyes widened in panic. "Master! He is very close to finding out!"  
  
The sitting one's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"-Him-!" The servant stressed out the word.  
  
The Master paused to let this information sink in. "...How close is he?"  
  
"Close, but not close enough that it is unfixable. If we act quickly, we can still have him." The servant waited, hoping against hope that it would not be killed. Its master, hopefully, would still have use for it. Any use. No use meant death.  
  
Every second the Master didn't speak was like torture. And it felt like an eternity's worth of torture. But it was torn from fright of him speaking and not speaking, not sure if it would prefer silence or his answer. Both could be fatal.  
  
The Master didn't speak for a few moments. Schemes, wicked schemes, came in a flash for him. They came as if called for. A smirk slowly graced his lips as he thought of the many ways he could get to his ultimate goal. "Good work. You are not such a fool after all..."  
  
The servant sighed in relief. "Thank you, Master."  
  
"...But you should have brought it to me sooner." The Master slapped the servant across the face. It fell to the ground. The flames flickered as he mercilessly tortured his servant. After the screaming died down along as it's body, the Master smiled sadistically. "I could easily work this in my favor." He brought his blood-covered hand up to his lips and began to lick it. The tatami he was standing on was soaked with blood.  
  
Unnoticed by the former living servant, another figure sat deep within the shadows. The figure stood up and walked to the Master's side. "What do you wish of me, Master?"  
  
"Watch. Do not do anything, only watch. Make certain that -he- does not find anything out. If he does, kill him quickly, but leave the other alive. Understood?"  
  
The one addressed to replied, "Of course." The figure slowly made it's way to the exit.  
  
"Oh...and if you fail...I will not be as forgiving as I was before."  
  
Still walking, but stiffly now.

(Scene Change)  
  
"ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO!" Naruto and Inu-Yasha sneezed at the same time. Only that Inu-Yasha's were -much- softer, Naruto's covering up Inu-Yasha's. "Someone must be thinking about me," Naruto muttered at the same time Inu- Yasha thought it. If only they knew what kind of thoughts.  
  
Inu-Yasha all of a sudden felt a cold breeze blow over him. 'Something's up. Naruto doesn't look like he's going to give up anytime soon, so he'll be fine without me. I'm leaving, see what the Hokage is up to.' He jumped up and away.  
  
"Damn fox! I'll make those villagers see me for what I really am!" Naruto cursed about a minute later. He was trying to work in his chakra control. He nearly mastered walking on the trees. Just a little more practice.  
  
Too bad Inu-Yasha was already out of hearing range, even with his acute demon hearing.  
  
Inu-Yasha got to the space that separated the village from the forest. He stood there for a moment. 'Something's wrong. I can't shake off the feeling. I should trust my gut on this. Someone, or -something-, is making it's way here. Who? ...I bet it's someone with a grudge against me. Not Sesshomaru, haven't seen him in centuries, and he did give up on Tetsusaiga already. Not Naraku...' Inu-Yasha's handsome face twisted into a scowl. 'That bastard is dead. Good riddance. Hmm...With those two out of the picture, I guess that leaves...the rest of the demon race.' Inu-Yasha glowered. 'That's so helpful. Better watch out for Naraku wannabes.'  
  
Inu-Yasha was too busy with his thoughts and forgot that he was in plain view. Not good, huh? Definitely. And the conclusion was only strengthened when someone threw a kunai at him. You have got to pity him. The ninja that is.

(Scene Change)  
  
Kakashi woke up early that morning. What a surprise. He was alarmed at what time he woke up. 6:06 A.M. "Looks like I have no choice but...to read a little Make Out Paradise!" He said gleefully. He got up and dressed. He sat on his bed, reading the orange book, and giggling like a teenage girl.  
  
That was, until he noticed the time. He had spent three hours reading. "Oops, looks like I'm late again." His gaze traveled from the clock to his book. "They can wait a few more hours." He continued to read his book.  
  
When he decided that it was time to go, he tucked the book in his pocket.  
  
He got to the training grounds late, as usual. He received the usual yell, "YOU'RE LATE!" He gave an unbelievable excuse. "There were fish drowning in the river. I couldn't just let them die, so I picked them up and laid them on the side walk. " He received the expectant scream of, "LIAR!" And he gave them an exercise. They received no missions. Nothing wrong here. An ordinary day so far, besides the fact that he woke up so early.  
  
After the training, Kakashi went on his way home, until he saw the bookstore. In the display window, they had the newest edition of "Make Out Paradise." He casually walked inside and purchased one, he went home to read it. After a while, he decided to check up on Naruto. He usually didn't but something today told his instincts that he would find something interesting. So, reluctantly, he put his book down.  
  
The junin's gaze fell back on the book. Really, he couldn't leave it here. Someone might steal it. Or damage it. Or burn it. Or maybe eat it. He had to bring it along for its own safety, after all.  
  
He walked out the door, book in hand. Then he made his way to the gates. He casually walked outside and saw that the guards were else where. Then he caught a glimpse of someone in almost all black. Someone he knew he met somewhere before. He couldn't place his finger on it, but it was nagging on his mind. He stopped reading to think. It was on the tip of his tongue...while he thought of where he met the hood man before him, his instincts (once again) told him something. It was screaming at him to run away, to not mingle with the man before him.  
  
Bingo.  
  
The realization him like he would hit someone with his Chidori. Fast...and hard. That didn't sound right.  
  
Kakashi's eyes widened, he put away his book, and he crouched in a defensive position. He was ready for anything the man before him threw. Kakashi waited and noticed the black clothed man had his back to him. The other man didn't even know he was there! In fact, he looked like he was lost in deep thought. Looks like Kakashi would just have to end his train of thought.  
  
He drew his kunai out and threw it at the man before him. Big mistake.

(Scene Change)  
  
The Hokage was doing his new daily routine. He decided that he need to check his crystal ball everyday since he made the discovery of an intruder. No luck so far. Until today. He sat down comfortably in his cushioned chair. He put his hands around the ball and concentrated his chakra in the crystal.  
  
The ball was blurry and misty. The Hokage waited for a while until the image cleared up. It showed Kakashi walking out of his home with an orange book in hand. Stranged, that looked different with the other orange books he had. But even stranger was that the crystal ball was showing Kakashi.  
  
The Hokage read the cover of the book. So, it was a new edition.  
  
'I didn't know a new book came out. I'll have to go buy one, now. I shouldn't tell anyone, especially Naruto. I've already succumbed to his Sexy no Jutsu so many times already.' The Hokage sat up straighter. 'I'm on duty. I should be concentrating on the matter at hand! Not Kakashi's hand...'  
  
He saw Kakashi walk outside. "Oh my..." The Hokage saw the intruder standing there, He wasn't even aware of Kakashi standing right behind him. "All the better. I should send some of my ANBU to Kakashi as back up."  
  
He then saw Kakashi throw a kunai at the intruder's back. The kunai nearly hit between the shoulder blades...Nearly.

(Scene Change)  
  
The figure from before, the one with the Master, swiftly made a bee line to the "place."  
  
By "place" I mean -the- place. A hidden village "place."  
  
The Leaf Village.  
  
The Hidden Village in the Leaves, the Leaf, Konoha, Konohagakure.  
  
Interesting. Five Names you could call one place.  
  
The servant of the Master had an odd way of transportation. Had an odd transportation method all together. It was fast. Very fast. Faster then any shinobi could run. But not as fast as some demons. Definitely faster then a cheetah.  
  
I certainly can't tell you what this transportation method is. That would just ruin the fun. Best to leave you in the dark. Might be a shock who this person is, and the person's transportation too. Might be. Might not.  
  
Whoosh!  
  
Nearly hit a tree there.

(Scene Change)  
  
Inu-Yasha caught the kunai in lightening fast reflex. He still had his back turned to the attacker. He brought the kunai in front of his face a sniffed it. "Oh...it's you." He was way too calm to be normal.  
  
Kakashi blinked at the simple reply. No surprised yelp? No attack? The man acted like he didn't even care! Wait...what did he mean when he said it was him? "Do you know me?" Kakashi asked, there was no alarm in his voice, just curiosity. He -was- Copy-Nin Kakashi.  
  
Inu-Yasha turned around and looked at him. He smirked, but the other could not see his face, the hood obscuring anyone's view. "You're the brat's sensei, right?"  
  
"Depends who you mean by brat," Kakashi said smoothly. But Inu-Yasha could hear a slight tone of defensiveness in his voice.  
  
"Feh. You know whom I mean. The blond loud mouth called by the name Naruto." Inu-Yasha could see that the other silver haired man stiffen slightly, almost unnoticeable. Unless you had a demon's eyes, of course. His smirk grew wider. You could nearly hear the smirk in his voice. He sounded so smug. "You are. Even if you denied it, I could just tell by your body language and tone of your voice. If I couldn't do that, I saw you with him."  
  
"You've been watching us." No doubt in those words. It was accusing.  
  
"You sensed me before. No need to say it." Inu-Yasha was clearly amused. 'Messing with this human's mind is fun.'  
  
Kakashi narrowed his only visible eye. "How long?"  
  
"Weeks."  
  
'Weeks? Damn.' Kakashi thought, then said, "What do you want?"  
  
'Hmm...maybe I can get information out of this guy...he seems to be willing to talk. ' Inu-Yasha tried his best to sound taunting. "What do you think?" It worked. Good acting skills.  
  
"Leave him alone, he is innocent." Kakashi's eye narrowed even further.  
  
"So? Do you really think that matters?" 'I sound like a real villain. No wonder Naraku did this, it's fun. But I don't get the whole having to hurt people.'  
  
"No. People like you don't care, do they?" Kakashi pulled up the hitai-ate band and revealed his sharingan eye.  
  
'And what's up with people with stupid looking eyes? Please, I could probably just cover my ears and say I have a special blood line limit. They wouldn't be able to tell the difference. This guy even has silver hair, though it is darker then mine.' Inu-Yasha brought a gloved hand over his heart, mocking injury. "Ouch. That hurt. But no. I guess they don't," Inu- Yasha mocked.  
  
"I will not let you take Kyubi's power. I'm going to stop you here and now" Kakashi went in a fighting stance. 'I shouldn't mess around with him. He radiates with danger. But, I don't feel any killing intent in him.'  
  
'Looks like talking is over. Time for a different approach.' "Feh. I'm not interested in you. Back off before I make you back off, human." Inu- Yasha faked annoyance, which really wasn't that hard.  
  
Kakashi's eye widened. Did he just call him...oh shit...

(Scene Change)  
  
The Hokage was watching all this silently. He was too interested in it to remember to call out the ANBU. Then he heard what the black clothed figure said. "Feh. I'm not interested in you. Back off before I make you back off, human." '-Human-...oh no...it's...a demon...'  
  
He was going to call in his ANBU, but something stopped him. He had a feeling he wouldn't need to. He didn't understand how this feeling came, but for some reason, he trusted it. Deciding to call his ANBU only if he saw Kakashi was in trouble, he continued to watch the fight.

(Scene Change)  
  
"Who are you? -What- are you?" Kakashi asked cautiously. 'If I make one wrong move, one wrong -thing-, and if I'm right, then he'll easily kill me...'  
  
"Feh. You ask -what- I am. Smart, but like I said before. Back off. I won't hesitate to kill you. 'People' like me don't care."  
  
"If...if you are a demon, what do you want with Naruto!?"  
  
"Answers. That's all...answers. Nothing of importance to you. Nothing a human should concern himself of," Inu-Yasha sneered.  
  
Kakashi glared at Inu-Yasha. "Naruto is human. If it is nothing a human should concern himself of, then leave him out of it." He was hoping to convince the demon to leave. Or at least, leave Naruto alone. That boy had enough troubles.  
  
"You know the answer to that." 'Well, I'm taking a chance here. I'm acting as if I know too.'  
  
"If you only need answers...ask me...and leave my student alone...Naruto may be the vessel of the Kyubi, but he doesn't know anything beyond that." Kakashi was hoping now. He was hoping desperately. He didn't want to fight a demon, but he didn't want to stay in his presence either.  
  
Inu-Yasha paused. He looked at Kakashi for a moment. Kakashi stared right back. 'V...vessel!? Kyubi's trapped in that human boy!? And he didn't take over the runt's body yet? Kid must have a strong will...' Inu-Yasha wasn't exactly sure how to deal with this...really...if you were in his position, what would you do?  
  
'He seems to be thinking again...did I say something wrong?' the sharingan user thought.  
  
Inu-Yasha decided to put aside his thoughts and stick to his act for now."Not the runt, the demon. Like humans would know anything. Your race seems to have stupidity as a genetic trait."  
  
'Typical demon arrogance.' "Who are you?"  
  
Inu-Yasha stared at him. Kakashi couldn't see it, but he could feel it. "Even if you knew my name, how would that help you? Ha, what are you going to do? Attack me? Go on, human, kill me. I'd like to see you try. Didn't you say you were going to stop me?" Teasing again.  
  
'Even if I did attack, I wouldn't live to see the next five minutes.' Images of the nine-tails attack 12 years ago filled his mind. 'Then again, he could be a low class demon...' Kakashi pushed that thought out of his head. Everyone knew that demons that could take a humanoid shape were high class ones. "What do you want from Kyubi? What would a demon need from another demon?"  
  
"Curious little human, aren't you?" Inu-Yasha mocked. 'I'm really getting good at this acting thing,' Inu-Yasha thought. Inu-Yasha paused to study Kakashi. He smiled a sad smile. He dropped his act for a while. In a sad voice, Inu-Yasha said something that caught Kakashi off guard. Even Inu- Yasha was surprised at what he said.  
  
Such simple words. Every normal person who was in Inu-Yasha's place would want it too. Later on, Inu-Yasha would regret showing this small sign of weakness. A proper demon would never even -feel- like he would. Maybe that just shows Inu-Yasha would never be cut out for the life of a true demon.  
  
Inu-Yasha already knew this though. He knew that he never wanted to be a full fledge demon. It was just easier to pretend to be a demon. So much easier. He might have, one time in his life, even considered himself human. But the one (or two) reasons for that vanished two centuries ago.  
  
But...The words slipped out of his mouth before Inu-Yasha could stopped them. The forbidden words that no demon would ever speak. The feeling behind the words alone forbidden in demon society. They were never meant to come out of -his- lips. But they did anyway. Anyone who heard them may question if he truly was a demon. Or even half.  
  
"I just want to see my son again."  
  
(X.X)(X.X)(X.X)(X.X)(X.X)(X.X)  
  
Sorry I didn't up date soon. Writer's block. Now, isn't it getting exciting? shrug Maybe not. I think I'm moving too fast. Don't you? XX I didn't know what to do in this chapter, so I just decided to put down whatever came to my head. As a result, I made things happen too fast. XX  
  
Hey! I made Inu-Yasha start to care for Naruto! Yay! But not in THAT way you perverts! Lol. Review!


	5. Chapter Five: Willingly Kidnapped

Sorry, but I deleted my fic on the Inu-Yasha section since they don't allow the same fic to be posted twice. Well, I'll do my reviews on the Naruto section since I don't remember the reviews on the Inu-Yasha section.

By the way, the reason why I took so long in updating was because my three editors took a MONTH to correct one meesly chapter. I fired them...but I can't contact one of them so she doesn't know she's fired yet. Anyone out there who is willing to be my beta, tell me over a review and talk to me over aim. My aim sn is "Akki no Tama."

Ariya-Chan: Hehehehe...You'll find out in this chapter...

Jenniyah: As to qoute Botan from Yu Yu Hakusho (which I do NOT own): Bingo, bingo, bingo!

silver starlight kitsune: Lol.

MalletWielderofDoom: Well, I wanted it to be like that, yeah.

Most Feared Assassin: Like to the other reviewer: Bingo, bingo, bingo! But, too bad it won't all be answered in this chapter. Only a few will be, but there are hints of what happened. The truth will be revealed next chapter or so! The plot thickens!

C.M Aeris Queen of Insanity: Did you know you're one of my favorite authors? (Big smile.) You are! I love your fic! Well, if you continue reading this fic, you'll find out who Kyubi really is.

death boo: Is that really your username? You didn't sign on so I don't know, if you are, I read one of your fics! By the way, thanks!

Eadha Ohn: Cool username. Funky, but cool. And, YES! IT IS HIM! (Squeal) I'm a little odd.

xcom1a: It will be revealed over time. But the son thing will be revealed in this chapter!

Lee: AKA, Ivy. (Giggles) Whee! (Twirl) Er, nothing to say.

hmmm...interesting...: You will find out in this chapter!

element4life: Er, actually, everyone knows who this Master person is if you watch/read Inu-Yasha! I don't like making up oc's.

Dragonmage: (Perverted giggle) I'm a pervert, whee! But I'm not putting ANY romance in this, maybe a few hints here and there.

dog-eared hanyou: (Pets head) How cute! Um...I mean, you'll see what will happen in this chapter.

Firehedgehog: You sound like my kind of person! Except I'm evil AND perverted.

A Shade of Fire: You'll see if you read this chapter.

Max Knight: I love the anime Inu-Yasha, for a really long time, it was my favorite anime, but now it's Naruto! Inu-Yasha still ROCKS though!

The-TempesT: Ditto! They'll find Inu-Yasha eventually, but near the middle or end of this fic.

"Blah"- talking

'Blah'- thinking

-Blah-- italic

Um...I can MAKE it italic, but I'm too lazy to do it. doesn't make it directly italic for some reason, by directly I mean, when I type it, it doesn't show in the "preview" so I'll leave it "-blah-" thing, ok? This will make things suck but I'm really lazy...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha OR Naruto!

(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)

"Almost there," the flying figure whispered. "Maybe...after this...I will finally be free..." Those words would never come true. Those wishes would never come true. And the flying one knew this. It was a hopeless wish that resided in the heart. That one wish, the greatest desire, would never come true. Never for this one. The Master made sure of this. The lone figure would continue serving the Master, until he was killed or until the servant was killed. Neither seemed likely, the Master was strong and the lone figure had many uses, after all. Unlike the dead servant from before. The lone figure continued to -the- destination. The wind constantly blew the stray strains back, out of the way of the eyes and face. Most of the black hair was tied in a bun, with two or three feathers decorating it.   
  
Blood red eyes stared ahead.

(Scene Change)

Naruto was having one of his few moments. Not the moments where most people would think love is related I it. Maybe they would use it in "my first kiss" memories. Perhaps in "my first word" or "my first step" baby recollections that the very child wouldn't be able to remember.   
  
That's not the case in this "moment." This moment has nothing to do with such nonsense. Nor does it have to do with such things that would be related as "cute." This was one of the moments when the hyperactive, constantly happy go-lucky ninja wouldn't be so happy. It wasn't that he was really hyper or happy, that part of him wasn't a mask. Call it a split personality. He just let himself be constantly confident in himself around others, only letting his -other- personality come out when he was alone.   
  
Naruto's other self, the part that was clinging on to the sadness. A pain barely durable. The part that he never let show, except once. This said half had the "negative" thoughts. Sadness, hatred, anger, sorrow, jealousy, doubt, pain, disappointment, bloodlust. Fear. It came with the full package, baby. Now you are probably wondering about the "anger" part. The "other" showed anger, but he rarely had hate mixed in with it. Understand now? But even though this other side had these things, he would never let the emotions get so out of control; that would be foolish. At the moment, this other side was showing sadness and anger.   
  
"Why...? Why is it always me?" Naruto muttered. He closed his eyes. "I never get a chance..." Naruto exhaled a long, suffering sigh and shuddered. "No one gives me a chance except Iruka-sensei...it's so unfair..."   
  
Naruto opened his eyes. A pained look crossed his features. "I'm sick of it..."   
  
Naruto threw a kunai and hit dead center of the target.  
  
"But I can't do anything but try to change that..."   
  
He walked up to the kunai and grabbed the hilt. He pulled it out of the tree. "And train..."   
  
He looked up at the sky and stared at the blue. It seemed like the sky had no limit...no one would ever be able to touch the sky. It was one of those few things that were endless...like Naruto's pain. The boy's irises matched the color of the sky perfectly. The pain did not. The sky didn't have emotions and it couldn't feel pain. How lucky.   
  
Some people may say, "I'd rather feel pain and sadness then not feel anything at all." It was something that might be considered wise. Some people would think it was something that might be said out of a man who had seen much. How profound it was. How deep. How mysterious.   
  
How very ignorant.  
  
Only those that never felt true pain or sadness would say it, though they might protest if you say it in their face. If they had never experience in it before, they shouldn't speak of it as if they knew. They couldn't know the emptiness, the hole in their heart. If they had, they would not say something as foolish as that. They wouldn't want to speak of it at all. They would know that if they did, they would mentally break down and would never be able to get back up. That is why he never let these emotions get out of control.   
  
Naruto took a look at himself. He was covered in scratches and dirt. There were some spots of blood That will leave a stain. There were holes in the outfit now. It was most likely beyond repair. Another set of clothes ruined. This wouldn't have been a problem if he didn't have such a scarce amount of money.   
  
His eyes, once filled with pain, now held determination. His "happy" side showing through again. "I'll show the others that I can become something great! Nothing will break me!"   
  
Let's see how long that will hold true.  
  
Not very long, considering who was after him.

(Scene Change)

The Third stared blankly before him at the crystal ball.   
  
Whoever knew that the man- no, demon- before him was here because of the reason that was so...so...worse than hard to believe.   
  
This was...was it really...? It could...this seemed so unbelievable...but was it possible-?   
  
Kyubi...Kyubi had a -father-.   
  
This could be disastrous...no, correction, it -will- be disastrous (at least that was what -he- thought)...will Konaha be able to handle this?   
  
Probably not. The Fourth was not here. Not only that, if this was Kyubi's father, then he would be far more destructive. And the nine-tails was close to destroying the Leaf Village before. Wait...if this is his father, does that mean that Kyubi was only a child?   
  
Yep, things didn't look very bright, indeed. Was it possible for things to get worst? Oh yeah. Most definitely. It is always possible for things to get worst.   
  
Life was just that cruel.   
  
The Third seemed to be under some sort of spell. He looked like he couldn't move. Maybe the job of Hokage wasn't meant for old people. Old people can't handle these kinds of things. Stress would just cause them to die faster. Yep, heart attacks can suck.

(Scene Change)

Kakashi blinked. He blinked again. Then he brought his hands up and rubbed his eyes. Blink. He was still standing there. The demon was still standing there. Plus, he, - Kakashi-, wasn't dead. Maybe there really was a God.  
  
A God that liked to scare and confuse the little mortals on the planet called Earth.   
  
"Hey, you alive or what?" The demon crossed his arms, still holding the kunai that Kakashi had thrown at him.   
  
Kakashi just stared...'For one of the very few times in my life...I don't know how to react...'   
  
"Um...I'm still standing here, you know...care to voice your thoughts?" The demon began to twirl the kunai around, playing with it.   
  
Strange, the demon seemed...well...-human-. He even stopped acting hostile. "Who are you?"   
  
The black clothed being before stopped throwing the kunai around and looked at him. "Heh. Why do you want to know? I doubt it'd help you out."   
  
Kakashi ignored the question. "Are you going to try to free your 'son'?"   
  
"Why are you asking all the questions?" The demon was back to being arrogant. "Stupid human. What do you think?" For some strange reason, he felt like the demon rolled his eyes, even thought he couldn't even see his face.   
  
Kakashi still didn't know how to react to this. This demon was -strange-. He was so unpredictable, it was like he had mood swings. But, he still seemed dangerous. Every demon did, didn't it? "You...you don't act...like a demon..." Kakashi said carefully. Saying that a demon didn't act like a demon was dangerous. Saying a demon acted like a human was just plain suicide. It was a universal thing.   
  
The strange feeling came back, but it felt like the demon raised an eyebrow this time. "Are you saying I act like a human? And where in the seven hells did that come from?" the demon sneered.   
  
Kakashi stared. 'Uh-oh.' "Um...no?" The demon growled. This looked like trouble. Maybe running would be safer then fighting...hmm...either way, he would get killed. If hundreds, possibly thousands, of shinobi couldn't stop a demon, what could -one- shinobi do to the demon's father? Get killed, that's what.   
  
"That didn't sound like an answer. It came out more as a question. -Humans- . Feh, I have no more use for you to be alive." The half demon cracked his knuckles, then crouched and got on all fours. Looks like fighting is unavoidable. Inu-Yasha leaped in the air. He said in an almost calm voice, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer." He moved his right arm in a slashing motion.   
  
Kakashi's eyes widened and he jumped out of the way. A few hair strains were cut off his head in the middle of dodging. He landed on his feet, sliding a little to the right, dust was pushed upwards by his feet. He looked back to where the attack was imprinted on the ground. Good thing he dodged. The mark on the ground (which looked like a claw slashed there) was 30 feet long.   
  
Kakashi's eyes widened. He quickly looked over to his opponent.   
  
He was flexing his claws. You could just feel the smirk on the demon. Don't you just hate how demons are automatically smug and arrogant?   
  
Naruto was diligently training to his limits. He was worn out, but still trained, not taking a break. Still training, like how Inu-Yasha left him. He felt like collapsing to the ground, only his will power stopping him from doing that.   
  
He was exhausted. His body hurt all over, bruises and cuts and dried blood decorated his body in every inch. His clothes were even worse then the last time. The sleeves were ripped off, the jacket had holes the size of apples, and the pants were in tatters (only barely covering the necessary parts). He was even missing his right slipper. The foot with the missing slipper has blisters and cuts worse then the hands.   
  
That was what his clothes looked like and how the parts of skin that showed through the clothes looked like. His hitai-ate leaf headband was crooked, the left side dipping lower then the right, blood was dripping off the left side of his mouth and forehead, the right eye was nearly swollen shut, and he was breathing in ragged gasps.   
  
Despite all this, he continued training. If anyone walked in on him, they would have seen a blond haired boy in a ruined orange outfit covered in cuts, bruises, blisters, and blood hitting the wooden stump, blood seeping through the bandages wrapped around them. They would have thought that this person had incredible will power. He did. They would have been impressed too.   
  
But that only applies to humans, not including the people who knew the truth about Kyubi.   
  
Demons would have thought that he was an idiot mortal, trying to prove something that wasn't worth proving: the acknowledgement of a human by other humans. Such things were deemed unimportant by the demon race, or to be more exact, just plain stupid. Humans were expendable, after all. Whatever they touched were ruined forever. Just like what they did to voodoo! It used to be a common practice among demons, take a bit of magic clay, shape it to look like the target, get something that belonged to the target and tie it on the clay, and then smash it! Poof! The being now resembled like someone took some flesh, bones, blood, muscles, and organs and tried to make mashed potatoes out of it. But nooo! Once the humans found out about it, they tried to do it themselves and turned it into some doll loving cult! But let's not talk about the faults of humans right now. If we did...well...if you have to rest of your life to listen, don't plan anything. Not even eating.   
  
Anyway, the flying one was on a mission that involved a particular human. The common beliefs of demon kind were her beliefs, but this human was different. Master needed him again, and he would get him. Most of the time, whatever Master wanted, he got said thing. Only a few times he was denied of what he wanted. You could count all the times with one hand. What a spoiled brat.   
  
The mysterious one watched over him for a while, watching him train. It was about five minutes of watching before attacking.   
  
The flying one was near. So very near the Hidden Leaf Village. It was only about half a mile more. But that one knew the target was even closer than that.   
  
In fact, the target was right below.  
  
The shadowed figure stopped and hovered in the air when the target was right below. About 100 meters below. The hand reached in the kimono and took out the paper with the information on the target. It wouldn't do to attack an innocent human, no matter how expendable they are. No need to draw attention.   
  
The written information was read softly out loud:   
  
"Name: Uzumaki Naruto   
  
Age: 12 human years   
  
Physical Appearance: Blond spiky hair, blue eyes, three whisker like scars on each cheek, and usually wears an orange outfit.   
  
Personality: Obnoxious, likes to brag, and loud.   
  
Strength: Relies on a human technique called 'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.' (The human technique allows the user to multiply in flesh bodies.) Unpredictable. Sometimes sly like a fox. Kyubi might be the cause of that.   
  
Weakness: The human named 'Iruka,' his fear of being alone, and his wish for a 'family.' He has been alone for his whole life and yearns for someone to understand him.   
  
Extra Information: The human child is treated badly by his village. He might be easily persuaded to come willingly with anyone who offers what he needs. The vessel is pleased with the human food called 'ramen.' His 'dream' is to become 'Hokage.' (Hokage: the leader of the vessel's village.)   
  
Mission: Take the human alive back to the Master unharmed (if possible). At all costs, get him to come with you.  
  
Consequences on not completing the mission: Torture and then absorption.   
  
Side Mission: Kill the half-breed.   
  
Consequences on not completing the side mission: Torture.   
  
Conditions: Do not reveal yourself to the humans and other demons."   
  
The voice paused after the last sentence. "Has he gone mad? I won't do the side-mission. The half-breed would kill me...torture is better then death." Eyes lingered on the word "absorption" in fear and distaste.   
  
The blood red eyes traveled from the paper to the child for a while, then the demon attacked.   
  
The human named Naruto looked up and gasped. "Who the hell are you!?" He yelled.   
  
"Someone you probably won't like," was the calm reply.   
  
In less then a minute later, the Copy-Nin was panting. He was panting like he sprinted at top speed for a 20 miles and never stopped. And without chakra, too. Inu-Yasha cracked his knuckles. "Ready or not, here I come." Inu-Yasha ran forward, right arm in a pose like he would rip the human's heart out. Literally.   
  
Kakashi was clutching his left arm, which was bleeding nonstop. When he saw the attack coming, he closed his eyes. He was bracing for the impact, the pain, and death. He waited and received nothing. He dared to peek through one eye, the right eye. The claws were an inch away from his face. It was frozen there. 'What the...? Is he captured in a jutsu?' Kakashi looked at Inu- Yasha. The demon's hood was turned to his right, like it was looking at the forest for some reason.   
  
"It can't be..." the black clothed demon muttered. "But...I was sure..." He lowered the claw (glove still wholly intact, though a little bloody) from the junin's face. "Shit!" He completely forgot about the ninja in front of him and ran. He ran away. Well, that wouldn't really be correct. He was running -to- someone. Or some people. You know what? Make that to someone and a -demon-. He ran to human boy and demon in the forest. The first to the golden haired, blue eyed boy and the second to the demon that he dreads. It wasn't really the person that gave him the cold feeling in the pit of his stomach, but it was the person that controlled the demon. This was big trouble.   
  
Inu-Yasha ran out of there, leaving Kakashi in confusion. Kakashi did not follow. He didn't dare. What was the use of giving up the chance of living that was so graciously given to him? Of course, he would do that if he knew his student was in trouble.   
  
"Oomph!" Naruto grunted when he was slammed face first into a tree. He slid to the ground, face up. His nose was bleeding. It was broken.   
  
"Come here. If you come with me quietly, you won't be hurt." 'Too badly.' The former flying one added silently. After all, she was standing on the ground now, her fan in her right hand, said hand out stretched.   
  
"Who...who are you!?" Naruto coughed , blood spraying out. He brought a hand up and wiped it off the corner of his mouth.   
  
She smirked. "I am Kagura of the Wind."   
  
"Of the Wind...?" Naruto shakily raised an eyebrow.   
  
Kagura nodded slowly, as if to a two year old. "That's right, human."   
  
Naruto looked at her. She had red eyes, pointy ears, black hair in a bun with feathers in it, and she had on a red and white kimono. She looked kind of pretty, but she wasn't -that- pretty since she was nearly killing him. Oh yeah, she had pointy teeth. Like fangs. But she definitely wasn't a vampire. Pfft. What kind of a vampire showed herself in -daylight-? Well, she called Naruto a human, so that kind of said -she- wasn't human. So, that left a few other choices.  
  
"You're...a demon...?"   
  
Her smirk grew wider. "Of course. But you caught on pretty fast, humans are usually so dumb." 'Or in denial.'   
  
"But...what...do you...need...from me...?" Naruto managed to get out before coughing violently.   
  
Kagura didn't wait for the coughing fit to subside before saying, "My Master needs you."   
  
"Is he...another...demon?" Naruto struggled to get on his knees. He used the tree for support.   
  
Kagura nodded, smirk intact. 'I wonder what he is thinking...' Kagura mused.   
  
Naruto narrowed his eyes. "What do...demons want from me...?"   
  
Kagura frowned. Her eyebrows slighty furrowed. "That is for him to decide. Are you coming or not?" She turned sideways, as if she was going to turn around and walk away.   
  
"Come...? You just attack me and-" He was interrupted by his coughing fits. "Ugh..." He fell on his side. He winced, as if in pain.   
  
"Pfft. Humans are so weak," Kagura said. Her smirk had returned. "I don't know why Master would want someone as weak as you." Her smirk grew wider when the human child tried to stand up. He was glaring at her.   
  
"I am NOT weak!" he yelled at her face, or at least tried to. She was a good 15 feet away from him.   
  
"Sure doesn't look like it to me, human," Kagura said. "If you want to prove to those villagers what you can do, follow me. My Master will help you gain power, but only if you do as he says, without question."   
  
"And why would I do that!?" Naruto was getting angry and frustrated. 'Who does this lady think she is!? Big deal she's a demon, I'll kick her ass!' He struggled to his feet, but he fell down as soon as he put pressure on any foot.   
  
"Because you are not wanted here." Kagura said this simply, but it struck a nerve in Naruto when she said it. She noticed this, and continued talking, wearing down his will to fight her. "They see you as a demon. We demons see you as a human. You will never be accepted on any side. Just like a half- breed."   
  
Naruto's eyes widened. 'Is that...true...? Do the demons think of me as a human...?'   
  
As if reading his thoughts, she went on, "You are considered a demon by the humans because you have a demon inside of you. You are a human by us demons because you have a -human- body." Kagura had her face fixed on the expression of superiority. "You will always live alone. And you will die alone. Unless you come with me."   
  
"That's not true!" Naruto yelled back, forgetting about his physical pain. "Iruka-sensei acknowledges me!"   
  
Kagura raised an eyebrow, smirk gone. She sneered, "One human? Just one? He will die eventually. He could be killed, he could become ill with the many diseases humans must fear, or he will die in the short amount of years a human lives. It's pathetic, one person shows you kindness and then you think it's enough. Can one person so easily make you forget about the rest? If they decide to kill you, he wouldn't be able to stop them. Or they might kill him too. If you stay, you are only putting him in danger."   
  
Naruto remained silent, eyes downcast. No one had said it so bluntly to him before. He always had ignored what the villagers said, but then no one reminded him of what he had to face through everyday. Until this woman...no...- demon- showed up. Plus, he hadn't thought of Iruka getting hurt because of him.   
  
It hurt...and it hurt a lot.   
  
A lot more then the everyday insults and cold glares.   
  
Kagura smirk behind her fan, eyes glinting sadistically. 'Now to play the sympathetic demon. He will fall easily into our hands that way, and he will fall willingly. I doubt he will even resist us once he finds out the true motive. He will be too broken by the mental pain. I'm surprised that he lasted this long and hasn't committed suicide. But he is only -human-.'   
  
Kagura snapped her fan shut to get the boy's attention, facing him fully. "Master is willing to help you, offer you a family, and you will repay with all that you own. Everything that is yours will now be Master's. Do you accept?"   
  
Naruto looked up. 'A...family...?' Hope filled his eyes. 'But...these are demons...will I really be accepted...? Are they trying to trick me...? But...I so badly want it to be true...If I leave, Iruka-sensei won't be hurt...and I even get a family...' "I...I..." Naruto closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "I want to go with you."   
  
Kagura smirked. 'Take -that- half-breed scum. It's too late to save him now. Just like before.'   
  
The demon named Kyubi, formerly Shippo, watched silently as the demon Kagura appeared. He didn't do anything as Kagura attacked. Normally, he would have helped the human boy fight that demon, but as soon as the kitsune spotted Kagura, bad memories flooded his mind, and the worst part was, he couldn't get them out of his head.   
  
When he finally came back to reality, he heard Kagura say, "Master is willing to help you, offer you a family, and you will repay with all that you own. Everything that is yours will now be Master's. Do you accept?"   
  
Kyubi's eyes widened in panic. He screamed in the human boy's mind. He warned him of the dangers of her and her Master. He yelled at Naruto, the vessel of the legendary demon fox, to not accept her offer and run. He even screamed how his foster 'Kaa-san, Kagome, died because of the Master. But he did it all in vain. The boy did not hear him, too wrapped up in the idea of receiving a "family." Still, Kyubi couldn't blame him. They villagers made him like this. And they would pay if this child went to Master Naraku. Demons loved revenge. Kyubi howled in despair. He would not be able to save the boy now. He could feel that Inu-Yasha, his foster 'Tou-san, was too far away. His 'Tou-san would not be able to save him, or this boy, just like last time. Not that he didn't try, but he just couldn't. Their foe was that strong.   
  
Kyubi was slowly losing hope. Especially when Naruto accepted her offer. There was no way that Naruto would survive now. All the "Master" wanted was Kyubi. Not Naruto. He wanted his "pet" back. But Kyubi didn't want to go back. If he came back...he would go to hell and back again. But the "if" was very likely. When he felt Inu-Yasha first come, he felt slightly happy to be with him again, but also fear. He had done a horrible thing to his 'Kaa- san, he wasn't sure if his 'Tou-san would forgive him. His 'Tou-san could hold a grudge.   
  
"Almost there," Inu-Yasha muttered under his breath. "I won't fail you again Kyubi..." His eyes softened. "I mean Shippo. Damn Naraku to the seven hells. Why won't that bastard stay -dead-!?" He kept on running at top speed, only needing about 10.67 seconds to get to his destination. He wouldn't make it in time to stop Kagura.   
  
Kagura reached for a feather in her hair bun. She pulled it out and threw it unto the ground. It grew and Kagura stepped on it. She glided over to him, picked him up, and placed him in front of her. He didn't say anything, holding his slightly bleeding side. "We will leave now, Naruto-kun." She said the "kun" sarcastically. "Master is not a patient person."   
  
"Will he...be my...Otou-san?" Naruto asked. His pain returned. He coughed.   
  
Kagura hesitated. She thought for a moment, and then said slowly, "Yes...he will be your Otou-san from now on..."   
  
Naruto nodded. His eyes were dull. He didn't have the spirit to fight anymore. Kagura's harsh words still affected him. Life was too hard. He should just let things go by simply. Why make things harder? It certainly wasn't worth it. He'll have a family now. Sure, they will be demons, but they will be family none-the-less.   
  
So then why didn't he feel happy about it? 'Because something about this is off...' But he didn't have the strength to do anything anymore. Let them do what they want with him. 'I bet the villagers are pretty happy now,' Naruto thought bitterly. 'Iruka-sensei might be sad...but he might be relieved that he won't have to worry about me anymore.'   
  
Kagura sensed his sadness. 'Hmph. It will help Master Naraku if I make the human trust us and only us. He will have no more loyalties with anyone but us. If he still has feelings for his old home, it will be difficult for Kyubi to destroy anyone.'   
  
"Do not think so much, Naruto-kun," Kagura said, posing concern. "Once we reach our home, Master Naraku will take care of everything."   
  
"Is that...his...name...?" Naruto managed to get out. The name Naraku sent him shivers down his spine for some reason.  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Naraku-tou-san." It sounded funny. The word father and Naraku didn't sound right in the same sentence, this definitely sounded down right creepy.   
  
Kagura had thoughts around the same lines.   
  
Naruto tried out another name, "Kagura-kaa-san."   
  
Kagura raised an eyebrow. It sounded weird too, even a little annoying. She was NOT Naraku's mate. She said reluctantly, "Kagura-nee-san would be better." Even though she told him to call her that, it still annoyed her. 'I don't want a filthy human calling me that as if I'm -family-. Bastard Naraku.'   
  
By the time Inu-Yasha arrived to the spot (which looked like a fight had been there, a fight with some powerful techniques) where Naruto and Kagura were just standing, they were already gone.   
  
Inu-Yasha looked up and saw a faint dot in the sky. "DAMN!" Inu-Yasha hit a tree (the tree fell over) with his fist. "That kid will -die- if Naraku gets his hands on him! And if -he- dies, so does Shippo! And if Shippo dies, I can't tell him I'm sorry! ARGH!"   
  
Inu-Yasha stopped and thought a bit. 'This won't get the kid back...I'll have to follow them, which will be incredibly difficult since they are traveling by -air-! I won't even be able to smell them! I better try to follow that dot...it's getting smaller by the second...even with -these- eyes."   
  
Inu-Yasha ran on top of the trees, the way only a demon can. It looked so graceful. He would get the runt back, he would even risk facing Naraku again. This would not turn out pretty. Somewhere around gruesome, sickening, or disgusting would be more like it.   
  
Man, this sucked even more than a bad fuck.

(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)

REVIEW!!!


	6. Chapter Six: Emerges Kyubi

Ok, I basically have NOTHING to do. WHEEE!!! Well, I'm not updating very fast because I'm not very motivated...

Anyway, I am VERY disappointed by the amount of reviews I get. T-T You see, I see all these other fics with around 20-50 reviews per CHAPTER. It makes me feel so pathetic. (Cries) But then again, their fics are really good and mines are nothing in comparison. (Sigh) I want more reviews...

Response to reviews:

Greg: Me Myself and I: Thanks...XD You make really long reviews...Anyway, you catching my mistakes helps! Thanks!

Most Feared Assassin: Yes, I truly love making cliffhangers.

Ariyah-Chan: Yep, that's how a fox and dog can be related. So many people kept asking me.

silver starlight kitsune: Yes, it was very original! All mine!...I think...

Rejected Angel: Oh...Let's say Naraku had something to do with it...but that is pretty obvious.

Sano-kun: Thank you. I already read your fic but I didn't like some parts...so I kinda stopped reading it...Plus, I don't really like the KyubixSango. Too much...ooc and such. XD

"Blah" - talking

'Blah' - thinking

-Blah- - italic

=Blah= - Kyubi talking

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha OR Naruto.

(XD)(XD)(XD)(XD)(XD)(XD)

"NARUTO'S MISSING!?" a certain chunin screamed.

"Calm down, Iruka," the Hokage said. He took a glance at the meeting junins and chunins. There were mixed emotions among the group. Some were glad the demon child was gone, some were worried he might be planning revenge, but few (and I do mean few) were concerned of Naruto.

"What happened to him!?" Iruka continued yelling. Obviously, he was one of the few.

Kakashi sighed and requested, "Permission to speak, Hokage-sama." The Third nodded his head for the junin instructor to continue. "I believe it might have something to do with the demon that showed up. He shows up and then Naruto is suddenly kidnapped? Also, he has admitted that the nine-tails was his son. There is a good chance he is trying to free his offspring from Naruto." Murmurs went around upon hearing this.

The Hokage nodded in agreement and said, "I know. I was watching. I don't know why, but I feel there is no danger within that one. I believe it is else where, but where I do not know."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes and stated, "That demon attacked me and attempted to kill me."

Some of the others nodded in agreement and murmured things like: "There might be another attack on Konoha." "What is Hokage-sama thinking? Demons are monsters! They are always trouble." "Another kitsune. This one is surely stronger! What will we do?"

"Silence!" It immediately came. He continued, "Our first course of action is to prepare for another demon attack. Alert the village of this but do not reveal the secret of the vessel! Three Anbu squads will search for Naruto. Genma, get me the heads of clans, there will be a meeting of the heads within 3 hours. Dismissed."

Everyone left with the exception of Iruka and Kakashi. Kakashi glanced at Iruka before speaking to the Third, "Hokage-sama, I am concerned for my student...what will happen?"

The Third closed his eyes and clasped his hands behind his back. "I do not know...I do not know. The only thing we can do now is pray, pray for Naruto and pray for the safety of Konoha. Keep in mind, Kakashi, Iruka, that Naruto may not be alive. For all we know, he could be dead."

Iruka's eyes widened and stuttered, "D-do you th-think h-h-he is?"

"No...I have a feeling he'll be all right. A father does not let his son die that easily." The Hokage had a smile on is face.

"You know something, don't you?" Kakashi seemed much more relaxed.

"It's only a hunch, but I've been around a long time and I have a feeling that this will be fine in the end." The Hokage took out his pipe and started to puff on it.

Kakashi sighed and said, "We can't rely on this demon. If he does save Naruto...from whatever kidnapped him...how can we be sure that Naruto will be safe? He might try to free Kyubi..."

"I don't know...I just hope everything will be fine." At that sentence, the two ninja took their cue to leave. The third sighed and whispered, "Forgive me, Fourth, things may not turn out as I say and hope. I will never forgive myself if your legacy meets an undeserving end." 'I truly hope Naruto returns to us safe...and I hope he does not go through any more mental torture.'

(Scene Change)

Inu-Yasha sniffed the air, hoping to catch a whiff of the brat or wind user. No such luck. He growled in frustration. "How the fuck am I supposed to find him!?" Inu-Yasha screamed in frustration. "I've been at this for five hours!"

"Been at what?"

"Gah!" Inu-Yasha turned around, ready to face a demon. It was a demon... but a very small one...a flea demon, actually. "What are you doing here?"

"Inu-Yasha-sama! I haven't seen you for over a century and this is what you say to me!?" Myouga started to "sob." He then looked up, "But some blood would make up for that!" He hopped on the dog demon's nose and began to suck...er, drink some blood.

Inu-Yasha's eyebrow twitched and he immediately slapped his nose, squishing the flea demon in the process. "Stop that! Besides, I'm busy!"

"Doing what?" Myouga liked off the blood around his mouth. "Ah! As sweet as I remember!"

Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes and said, "Look, I'm trying to find a blond human. He was kidnapped. Look, there's no time for the details but just tell me how to find him!"

"And you haven't changed a bit, I see. Why are you trying to find this human? Have you found...a mate!? Lord Inu-Yasha, you dog!" Myouga started to chuckle at his own joke.

"Shut up! And I said the human was a -he-!"

A raise of an eyebrow accompanied by, "I didn't know you were bisexual."

"I'm not! Look, just help me find the kid!" Inu-Yasha's face was slightly pink (from anger or a blush I'm not sure) and he was glaring at the tiny demon. "If you don't, trust me, you won't like what I'll do to you..." That was followed by a cracking of knuckles.

Myouga raised his hands up in mock defeat and said, "How were they traveling?"

"On a feather...they were flying."

Myouga frowned at this. "This will be harder for you to track them down." He pondered for a moment and said, "They are probably heading in a straight line. What direction were they heading before?"

'...Why didn't I think of that? Damn! I let my anger get the better of me!' Inu-Yasha thought for a moment before saying, "East, they were going east. Hmph, at least you got some brains to help you with your cowardice."

"Inu-Yasha-sama! How many times do I have to tell you! I'm not a coward!"

"I don't have time to name all the times you abandoned me!" Inu-Yasha called over his shoulder. He ran at top speed to make up for the lost time. Leaving Myouga in his dust.

The flea coughed at all the dust but said, "You've gotten better, Inu-Yasha-sama. Maybe this human helped you finally get over the death of your family...? Of Kagome and Shippo? Miroku, Sango, and Kirara? For your sake, I hope so, you've been mourning over their deaths for far too long now."

(Scene Change)

"'Nee-san, is this it?" Naruto asked. He was being lead inside the mansion to meet his soon to be father.

Kagura nodded slowly. "Be careful in Master Naraku's presence," She advised. "Do not anger him." 'Or it may cost you your life,' she silently added. She slid open the door, sliding it shut when they both entered.

"You need not frighten the boy, Kagura." The voice that spoke was...-cold- and menacing, yet it was smooth and silky. It held cunning intellect in it as well, telling anyone who heard it that this person was sly, someone to be careful with. It sent shivers down to anyone who listened.

Naruto turned his head to look at the speaker. It was a baboon...oh wait, it was a person -wearing- a baboon's skin. 'This guy needs a new fashion sense,' Naruto thought. Well, look who's talking.

Kagura, upon hearing the voice, immediately stiffened and replied, "Of course, Master Naraku. Here is the human, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Good," Naraku said. "I believe you took care of -him-?" You could tell he didn't.

Kagura winced and said carefully, "No, I did not see the half-breed."

"Pity. Kagura, go down to the 'basement', I want to have a talk with you after I formally meet Naruto-kun here." Kagura nodded and slowly left the room. Naraku turned to Naruto to see him staring curiously at him. "Is something wrong Naruto-kun?"

"Are you going to hurt Kagura-nee-san?" the boy asked.

"Maybe." Naraku sat on one of the cushions in front of the table. He motioned for Naruto to do the same, opposite of where the demon himself sat. "Do you have any questions?"

Naruto thought for a moment before saying, "Why?"

Naraku raised an eyerow, which was concealed by his outfit. "Why what?"

"Why are you doing this? Why help me?" the vessel had a desperate look in his eyes. 'Why would anyone offer this much for me?'

"You are strong. Impressively so. I need that. You will make a wonderful addition to my...'family.'" Naraku thought, 'Hopefully you will serve me better then my little Kyubi. He was always fighting against me. Not a very obedient pet.'

"So, that's all you want from me? My 'power'? That's IT!?" Naruto stood up, angered. 'I want...I had hoped...' He didn't get to finish the thought when Naraku spoke again.

"What else would demons want? Power. That is all that matters to us." 'At least most of us.' The Master continued, "You have raw power, but with -proper- training, you could be one of the strongest beings alive. Isn't that what you want? I'll let you show your home village how you grew after the training, make them see what they wasted." 'I'll let you show by killing them all...such stupid humans they were. They don't even know the rules of sealing souls.' He mentally snickered.

The human numbly sat down. 'Power...I'll be able to show them all. I'll show them how wrong they all are of me! Being trained by a -demon-. I'll be so strong...that they'll have to realize my potential!' Naruto mused.

"Plus, you also get Kagura and I as your 'family.'"

Naruto smiled, is eyes shining brightly. 'This is almost too good to be true.'

Naraku narrowed his eyes. 'His eyes show that he has never killed before...that will change soon enough...but I'll deal with him later, Kagura will pay for not being fully obedient.' The Master snapped his fingers and a imp like creature walked into the room. "Show Naruto-kun where his room is. I have business to attend to."

"Yes, Master Naraku..." the servant drawled. It led the shinobi out of the room and down the hall.

The demon stood up and walked down the hall, took the second right, took a left then the third left, and walked to the last door. He opened it and there were stairs leading down. He followed it until he reached someone waiting there for him. "Kagura, you should have killed him. Now he will try to find and stop me. I hope you at least didn't go straight here so he would know the direction." He received no reply so he backhanded her. "Fool! You will know better then to disobey me." His eyes glowed red for a second and in his right hand appeared her heart. He squeezed it tightly, wanting to hear her screams. She did scream. She screamed so loudly that the whole mansion would have heard if not for the silencing seals surrounding the dungeons.

Naraku scowled and relaxed his hand, listening to the wind user's pants for a few moment before he spoke in his silky, menacing voice. "Inu-Yasha -will- find his son, no amount of effort will be able to stop that half-breed, and I have not healed enough to kill him yet. That priestess's powers will always affect me, nothing will be able to break her curse. So, when the mixed-breed comes, kill him. I want -you- to personally kill him. Kill him even if you die trying, if you come back alive without his death on your shoulders, say your farewells to freedom. You don't want the same fate as Kanna, now do you? " As if to prove his point, his gripped the heart. The screams started again.

'Damn you, Naraku!' Kagura thought before the pain overcame any rational thought.

(Scene Change)

"Hmm...so I'm finally here. Damn! That took so fucking long! Grr...Naraku better not have done anything yet!" Inu-Yasha thought of a plan to get in there. 'What to do...what to do...I don't know what Naraku's capable of any more! I'll just have to do it the stupid way...' Inu-Yasha thought. He put down his backpack, unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and transformed it. "Here goes nothing." Inu-Yasha charged into the compound, sword ready to slice anyone from interfering, cloak swishing dramatically.

Someone was in the way, but it definitely wasn't who he thought it would be. With a yelp from both parties, they went crashing down on the ground. When they both got up, the demon said, "Fuck! I thought Naraku killed you or something!"

"Who are you!?" Naruto yelled in surprised. "And why would 'Tou-san try to kill me!?"

Inu-Yasha was...surprised to say the least. "-What-!? Since when was he your Otou-san!?"

"Why is it any of your business!?" Naruto yelled back. 'Who does this guy think he is!? What a minute...he looks familiar...is he stalking me!?' Naruto, being Naruto, voiced his thoughts out loud.

"I am -not- stalking...you..." 'Ok, yeah, it really was like stalking...but that's not the point!' Inu-Yasha grabbed his arm and started to pull him away. "Look, once we get out of here I'll start explaining some things!"

"Why would I want to leave!? Naraku-tou-san is really nice to me! And Kagura-'nee-san is too! It's way better then my old home! Everyone there -hates- me! Just let me go!" Naruto yelled, struggling against the half demon's grasp. "Let me go you bastard!"

"Do you know how dangerous Naraku is!? He's just going to kill or use you!" Inu-Yasha yelled at the struggling child.

Naruto stopped struggling and started to cry softly.

"W-what are you crying for!? Look...er...forget what I just said, let's just leave..." Inu-Yasah tried to reason, someone who never dealt well with tears of any kind. 'Why is he even crying!? What did I do!?'

"You...you don't understand!" Naruto looked Inu-Yasha straight in the eyes, even though the demon still had his hood up. Pained filled eyes met pitying ones. "I never had a family...I never had anyone to look out for me! To make it worse, the whole village hated me! They all thought I was better off dead...It hurt so much...it hurt to know that they wouldn't even give me the right to live had they the choice..."

He dropped the ninja's arm. "...Do you really think Naraku is any better?"

"He...is giving me a chance...he's actually giving me a chance, something that only one other person has ever done in my whole life...and then, you, someone I have no idea of, comes along and try to take it anyway from me! Who are you!? Are you from the Leaf, were you sent to put me back in that hell hole!?" Naruto's once pained eyes filled with anger, lashing out towards the man standing before him.

Inu-Yasha slammed a claw over his face and said, "Look here, Naraku isn't going to give you a chance! Don't you see!? He only wants the demon inside you! He doesn't care one fucking bit about you!"

"How would you know!? Have you ever met him!? Do you even know him!?" 'They sent someone like -this- after me!? Why won't they just let me leave!? They hate me so much that they'd want me to suffer!' Naruto thought hatefully.

Inu-Yasha's eyes narrowed and said softly, "He killed my family...and not only them, but thousands of humans and demons alike. Thousands, if not millions. And he did all of this for power. Once he's done with you...he'll kill you."

Naruto's eyes sed tears but he said, "You're lying." But he sounded blank, no emotion.

"Why would I?" Inu-Yasha knelt down and said softly, "The kitsune in you, he's my son."

Naruto froze at this and he eyes widened.

Inu-Yasha continued, pretending to not notice Naruto's reaction. "He...wasn't always so destructive. He used to be a lot like you, actually. But, during a war I was in, a fight to stop Naraku, he was kidnapped by the enemy. Naraku...experimented on him...made him literally loose his mind. He was no longer my son...and became a monster..."

"How right you are." Inu-Yasha and Naruto whirled around to face Naraku and Kagura (who looked beaten and hurt) facing them about ten feet away. "My...hasn't it been a long time, -Inu-Yasha-?" Naraku said the last part disgustedly.

"Not long enough. You should be dead, bastard!" Inu-Yasha got on his feet and pointed his sword at his long time foe. He stated coldly, "Kagome's curse should have killed you."

Naraku smirked under his mask. "Heh. And wasn't it her last spell before I had her killed by none other then her own-"

"Shut up!" Inu-Yasha yelled, his eyes flashing red. "You bastard! You sick and twisted -thing-!" He charged at the other demon before being blasted backwards by Kagura. He slid back a few feet but remained standing. He growled low in his throat. During his consuming anger, he forgot about Naruto. If he tried that again, the attack might hit the boy.

Kagura paused before asking, "What if I accidentally hit the human?"

"If he can't dodge, then he's too weak for my purposes," Naraku said lazily.

Naruto's eyes flashed with anger. It went unnoticed.

=Do not listen to that bastard.=

'Wha-?' Naruto thought. 'What was -that-?'

=...You can hear me?=

'Who the hell is doing that? Who are you!?' Naruto looked around. He only saw the black cloaked demon fighting his former 'Nee-san. He also saw the baboon skin wearing one watching them. They had all ignored him.

The genin heard the voice sigh and say, =I'm called the Kyubi.=

(Scene Change)

"Hokage-sama, what on Earth is going on?" Hiashi asked. "There are rumors that demons are on the loose."

The Third sighed and said. "There are. One has come to our village, in search of his son. His son is none other then the nine-tails." Several gasps were heard after this. He continued. "And Naruto has been kidnapped, for what purposes I do not know. I sent three Anbu squads after him already, three hours ago. They will do their best to find the child and find out what is going afoot."

Another head spoke up, "What will we do? Our village still has the scars of the last fight with a demon. Kyubi's father is most likely stronger than the son, will you be able to seal him, considering your age? Will there even be a strong enough vessel for this one? How will we -survive-?"

"The new kitsune was that odd chakra that has been lingering around our village for some time now. If he truly wanted to kill us, he would have done it by now. I do not think he is waiting to kill us. I believe that someone other then he kidnapped Naruto. If he had wanted to take Naruto, why would he wait for so long? The only thing that we can do right now is keep up our guard and wait. Wait and watch for anything suspicious, be on high alert. That is the best thing we can do for now."

"How are you so sure this kitsune won't attack?" a newly appointed head clan member asked. "How are you so sure he won't kill us all?"

"What would you have us do?" the Hokage snapped. "What else is there? Send out shinobi to track him down and kill him? He would crush us easily."

The man who spoke earlier fell silent when he was snapped at, ashamed for his outburst.

What the Hokage said was true, there wasn't much to do in this situation.

(Scene Change)

"So my little brother is still alive."

"Yes, I saw him a few hours ago, Sesshomaru-sama," Myouga said happily.

Sesshomaru let a small smile grace his features and replied, "I'm glad. It is good to hear that he is among the living. When he left, I thought he had killed himself to see Kagome again."

"So did I. You had no idea how much of a shock it was to see him again. He certainly looks older but still acts the same as ever. I would like to meet this human boy that Inu-Yasha-sama worries over so much. Hmm...So much to catch up on!"

The great dog demon sighed and said, "Where was he heading?"

"East."

"That is not within my boundaries, it's Kouga's though...what does he have to do there?" the demon lord asked.

The flea demon answered, "I believe he is chasing that human I mentioned earlier. But something seems suspicious with me, I'm not sure what but something seems greatly off..."

"I hope my younger brother does not do something foolish. If my memory serves me correctly, he has a thing with running head first into trouble. He's like a magnet for danger," Sesshomaru sighed.

"Knowing him, trouble follows him like death and misery does. I think we should send for someone to look for him..." Myouga suggested.

"You know Inu-Yasha, if he doesn't want to be found only the Gods would have a chance. He -is- one of the most powerful demons alive, if we ignore his human blood. I suspect it was only pure luck you saw him."

"Sesshomaru-sama! Have you no faith in my tracking skills?"

"You're tracking skills are as great as your courage, Myouga. And if you did have a shred of it, why would it take you over a century to find him?" the demon lord asked dryly.

"Oh, what little trust you all have on me!"

Sesshomaru just flicked the flea off his shoulder, annoyed. Imagine, a nearly thousand year old demon crying on his shoulder. Plus, he didn't want his nice silk kimono getting wet. 'Inu-Yasha, you should not have left. The other demons are getting restless for their revenge.'

(Flashback)

"Now, this is what we have to do. Humans will not be able to completely destroy demons so we will compromise," Miroku said to the demon and human ambassadors. They sat in a circular table, four humans, one half breed, and eleven demons. "There will be four demon rulers: north, south, east, and west. Also-"

"What gives you the right to decide, filthy human!?" one of the demons screeched at him.

Sango glared at the demon and hissed out, "Be glad we did not -kill- you. Your side of the war lost so you deal with our rules or you die." She fingered her boomerang fondly.

There was no response.

"Thank you, Sango, but you need not be so edgy," Miroku gently smiled at her, laying his only hand on her right shoulder. Some glanced briefly at the stump where his right arm should have been. "As I was saying, four demon lords and lady. We shall choose them. They will rule over the demons who choose to live in their property. For the rulers, the eight of us have chosen Sesshomaru-san, former ruler of the western regions of Japan, who was on our side. Also, there is also the web mistress, Aki, from your side-"

"Why bother?" Aki the spider interrupted. She was a relatively ugly thing that hurt your eyes to look at. She had four arms and four legs with pincers and long black/red stripped hair. "Like you said, you won, so why would you let one of your enemy control a quarter of the land?" she all but sneered, making her face even uglier.

After being quiet all this time, Inu-Yasha spoke up. "Stop interrupting him, spider. Be glad that we are even -pretending- to be fair," the half demon growled.

The spider demon was silent. Everyone knew that Inu-Yasha was one of the strongest beings alive (if not the strongest), despite him being a mixed-breed. No one dared to mess with him. If he tells you to stop up, you don't even bother to ask for how long.

"Thank you, Inu-Yasha. As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, from your side will be the panda demon-Shiroi." Shiroi only nodded in acknowledgement. He looked like a cross between a man and (obviously) a panda. "From our side will be Inu-Yasha. Sesshomaru-san will take the west, Aki the north, Shiroi the south, and Inu-Yasha shall take the east. We expect each of you to make sure the demons do -not- attack the humans who live in your residence. Those who let that kind of thing slip by will be immediately replaced." Miroku paused to look sternly on Aki and Shiroi. "Now, do any of you have a problem with this? Questions?"

There was hesitation before Shiroi spoke up. "What would happen if -humans- decide to attack demons?"

"Punish them the way you would punish the demons if they decide to kill humans. Treat them as equals. If the humans provoke the demons into a fight, or the other way around, punish them both. If one side only defends, punish the attacker," Sango replied firmly. "If there is a war, fight, or something equally major, you take it up with the council. If you don't know who the council is, it's the people in this room right now. You do not only bring it to -part- of the council, make sure there is -everyone-."

Aki glared at the demon hunter and said, "What if there is disagreement between another demon lord and a war comes of it?"

A human spoke up and said, "This arrangement is meant to prevent fighting from breaking out. That is why we choose two from your side and two from our side. When we made you north, we had to occupy the west and east lands with your enemies and your alley furthest from you. That is also applied to each of the other demon lords."

"Peace, that is only a word. This so called truce won't last long," Inu-Yasha whispered. "By the way, I refuse the position of demon lord." He said that part casually.

There was a heavy silence in the air until Sesshomaru finally asked, "Why?"

"Pfft. I don't want to, is that ok with you, -Onii-san-?" he almost sneered out.

Sango's eyes narrowed and said, "Inu-Yasha, that's not really a good reason. If you are one of the demon lords, things would go by much smoother. Kagome would have wanted-"

"Shut up!" Inu-Yasha glared at her. It sent chills down everyone's spines. His eyes softened slightly, only because she was his friend. Anyone else and they would be laying on the ground with their blood pooling around them. "Kagome's dead, Shippo- I don't even know if he's alive or not- I hate it. So don't remind me of them. Besides, I don't cut out to be a demon lord. That's more of Sesshomaru's thing."

The human who spoke earlier said, "But you lead our side of the war, surely you would be capable of demon lord."

"That's only because I was the best one for that -and- it was needed. This isn't needed nor am I the best for the position. Find someone else. I don't really care." Inu-Yasha looked away (his bangs covering his eyes) and meant to stand up but Miroku stopped him with a look.

"What are you going to do now? Forget about it? Leave?" Miroku was always the best person to read Inu-Yasha next to Kagome.

"Disappear." Was his response. He left the room but before he did, he said over his shoulder, "I'll...-try- to keep in touch. Feh."

"...This doesn't change anything except that Kouga, the wolf demon, will take his place," Sesshomaru spoke up. Kouga was silent, still staring at where Inu-Yasha left.

The human side was a little uneasy with their leader gone but the demons started to plot for revenge. It'll only be easier now that the half demon was gone.

(End Flashback)

'You only contacted me two times since you left, and the last one was over a hundred years ago. I know that you sent Miroku and Sango a few more letters then that before they died...have you closed yourself off completely since then?' wondered the demon of the western lands.

(Scene Change)

=Listen up and do what I tell you,= Kyubi said urgently.

Naruto's eyes narrowed and asked suspiciously, 'Why should I trust you?'

=For the love of- look, can you please just consider it? Naraku's one of the most dangerous demons alive! Eventually he's just going to take that seal the Yondaime made off, take my soul, put me in a new body, and kill you! Not necessarily in that order...= Kyubi trailed off.

'How are you so sure?'

=Didn't you just hear him? He doesn't really care if -you- live or die as long as my soul isn't harmed! I don't want him to take my soul, even if it means staying stuck in an idiot's body!=

'What!? Even demons insult me!'

=Demons insult -every- human! Now, listen to Inu-Yasha and let's -leave-!=

'Who's Inu-whatever? And what kind of name is -that-?'

=Oh, like you have a better name. And Inu-Yasha's the one in black.=

'You know, for a demon you don't seem very scary.' Naruto heard some profanities cursed out in an odd language. It sounded like he was spitting and snarling.

=Look, who do you think is better, Naraku- who doesn't even care about you- or Inu-Yasha- the one trying to help you out!?=

'Inu-Yasha just might only be helping me out because of -you-, you know!' was the bitter reply.

=He's better then Naraku any day! Fine, how about this, we'll make a deal, alright?=

Naruto's curiosity perked up and so the answer was, 'What kinda deal?'

Kyubi mentally smiled and said, =Alright, you know all those times you said "I'm gonna be Hokage one day!"? I'll help you reach that dream.=

'...Really?'

=Yeah.=

'Alright, what do I have to do!?'

=Let me use your body for a bit.=

'Whaaat!? No way! Nuh-uh! No can do!'

=What? Are you scared I'll destroy your village? Incase you forgot, WE'RE HOURS AWAY FROM THERE!=

Naruto winced from the volume and meekly said, 'Oh yeah...Ok, fine, but what do you need it for?'

=You'll see. Now, just relax your body and clear your mind.=

Naruto obeyed. When he opened his eyes, they were no longer blue but a piercing crimson. He smirked, showing off fangs and flexed his new claws. Red energy spiked around him, making everyone turn their heads to him. He looked at the half demon and his eyes softened. All he said was, "Long time no see, 'Tou-san."

All Inu-Yasha did in return was blink, then smirk.

(OO)(OO)(OO)(OO)(OO)(OO)

Review, please! Hope you enjoyed this!


	7. Chapter Seven: Demon Territory

T-T Still sad on the amount of reviews I get...anyway...I HATE SCHOOL! I wish someone would burn it down! Sadly, I doubt that would happen.

So here goes the seventh chapter. I'm not gonna write the battle between Inu-Yasha and Naruto vs. Naraku and Kagura. Maybe in a flashback later on.

I made this chapter faster and longer than I usually do because I won't have so much time later on 'cause I'm going to...high school (shiver). I'm gonna be a friggin' freshman...

PLEASE review after you finish reading.

Kitsu3: Thanks!

Gopu: Short but sweet.

Greg: Me Myself and I: I'll fix them...one day...

Element4life: This update was a lot faster than what I usually do.

Wolfen Man Unleashed: That sure makes me feel...slightly better...

The-TempesT: Nah, not my style to do that sorta thing. I'm only updating this fast 'cause I got nothin' to do.

Firehedgehog: Thank you!

"Blah"- talking

'Blah'- thinking

-Blah-- italic

=Blah=-Kyubi talking

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inu-Yasha

(Begin)

"You know...I don't want to go back," Naruto said softly, almost as if to himself.

Inu-Yasha, hood down, glanced at him but his gaze returned to the star filled sky. "Yeah, I know."

"You gonna make me?" Naruto asked, looking at the ground he and the half demon were sitting on. It had blood spilled on it, some of it was theirs and some of it was the other demons'. The grass was no longer green and the leaves around them were sprinkled red.

"Make you what?"

"Go back."

"Not my choice to make, kid. But it -is- your home," Inu-Yasha pointed out.

"Home's where the heart is, at least that was what people said. If it's true, that definitely isn't my home."

Inu-Yasha didn't respond for a minute until he asked, "So then, what are you going to do?"

Naruto looked at the sky and shuffled a bit.

"Hey, let me see that seal of yours." Inu-Yasha commanded, changing the subject.

Naruto looked at him surprised and then suspiciously. "What are you going to do?"

The half demon looked at him straight in the eye and replied, "If I can remove Kyubi from you, I'll do it. If I can't, I'll leave it." He shrugged.

Naruto hesitated but complied. He laid flat on his back and pulled up his tattered shirt. There the seal showed in all its glory. Inu-Yasha loomed over him, staring intently at it.

"So, can you remove it?"

The demon's eyes narrowed and said, "No. Whoever made this was smart and talented. He even used his life force energy to make this. I don't think even the strongest or smartest people in this plane of existence can take this off without risking their life. Even if they risked it, there is still a high chance of failure. I know only one person who would take it off successfully and live, but she's dead..."

Naruto noticed that it was a touchy subject so he didn't ask who it was.

Inu-Yasha stopped inspecting the seal and looked back up at the sky again. His eyes glazed over softly from memories of the past. He sighed heavily and got up. "Well, you know what? I'm not going to bother you anymore. Good luck with whatever, not my business, it's your life." Inu-Yasha gave a small wave over his shoulder without looking back. "I got demons to hunt down." 'Besides, I don't want another person getting hurt or killed by that monster,' he thought.

It was then that Kyubi screamed at Naruto, =Tell him you want to go too!=

'What, why?' Naruto asked. He felt really disappointed and depressed. 'Naraku tricked me, I'm hurt badly, what makes you think I need more of that?'

=Idiot! I want revenge against that bastard! REVENGE!= the demon screeched out. =Don't you want to make him pay!?=

'Yeah, I do...but...it's better if I don't, do you want to get -killed-?'

=You're being cowardly.=

'Shut up. I...just don't...want to see...him again...'

Kyubi sighed and said, =He hurts lots of people...it's better to stop him than let him continue. That's why 'Tou-san is going after him...=

'...'

=You don't have to...if you really don't want to...I know you're really scared of him...=

'Thanks...but I'm not scared of anything!' Naruto put on his fox grin.

=Admitting that you're scared of Naraku isn't something you should be ashamed of...I'm scared of him...a lot...=

Naruto was shocked. 'Really? -You-?'

Kyubi rolled his eyes and replied, =Hey, I'm not like the rest of my kin.=

Naruto thought for a moment. When he made his decision, he stood up and yelled at the retreating figure in the distance, "HEY! WAIT UP!"

Inu-Yasha, who was about 200 yards away, heard the shout loud and clear. He quirked an eyebrow and stared at the blond running towards him. He waited until Naruto stood in front of him, panting. "What?"

"I...(pant) want...To (huff) go...with...(pant) you..." the vessel managed to get out.

"...NO." Was the flat reply.

"What? Why not?"

"Gee, how can I say this to make you understand? You're...a...human...CHILD. Oh, and what's Naraku? A full grown demon!"

=HALF demon.=

"Kyubi says he's a half demon."

"I don't care! No is no."

"Come on!"

"Why are you so insistent?"

"Bacause! Someone like Naraku has to be stopped!"

"And you think you're up for the job? I repeat, you're a little kid. How old are you? Ten?"

"Twelve!"

The dog demon smacked his forehead in frustration. "Still, you're a child, thus, you can't go."

"See this!?" Naruto shouted at Inu-Yasha, pointing to his leaf hitai-ate. "This shows that I'm an adult! A ninja! I've already made up my mind, I'm going to stop Naraku! And I'm not taking back my words, that's my way of the ninja!" He crossed his arms and puffed out his chest to emphasize his words.

"...You're a half wit, you know that?"

Naruto was about to retort but Kyubi said to him, =Ha! He's breaking, reel him in!=

'What?'

=Just do what I tell you...=

Naruto said, "Yeah, lots of people say that. One day, I'm gonna prove them all wrong." His eyes glittered in determination.

Inu-Yasha sighed and said out in defeat, "Fine. You can come...Just do what I tell you. If I say run, you run as if the devil was on your heels. If I say hide, I don't even want to see you the next second. If I say be quiet, I don't want to hear you breath, got it?"

"Yes sir!" Naruto did a mock salute, grinning ear to ear.

Inu-Yasha couldn't help but grin back. They walked side by side until Inu-Yasha said something in the demon language.

Naruto stared curiously at him and asked Kyubi what he said. All Kyubi did was laugh and say, =He knew!=

(Scene Change)

"AAAHHHHHH!!!" Naruto screamed as he ran away from the threat. Suddenly, he was grabbed by the back of his shirt and pulled up a tree. The little imp like creatures didn't see and ran past the giant oak.

"I told you to be quiet in here. Demon territory isn't like human territory!" Inu-Yasha hissed.

All Naruto could do was glare at the half demon and pant. The demon rolled his eyes and nodded in a direction and ran. Naruto followed him. Inu-Yasha slowed down a bit for Naruto to be able to follow. Naruto asked, "Hey, where are we going?"

"Well, if you really want to help me out in getting Naraku, you're going to have to toughen up!"

"What!?"

Inu-Yasha sighed in disgust. "I mean training!"

"What? What kind of training!?" the hyperactive blond asked.

"We're going to do some survival training! And you're going to meditate!"

"That sounds really boring!"

"Trust me, it'll be -anything- but boring," Inu-Yasha said almost sadistically.

=I don't like the sound of that...=

'What do you mean?'

=When Inu-Yasha-'tou-san means "survival" training...he's going to take you out to the heart of demon territory and probably leave you there.=

"WHAT!?"

"What did I say about the yelling?" Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes. "Well, Kyubi probably told you what I'm thinking about. I'm going to take you to the heart of this place, you're going to have to learn the demon tongue, and you're going to meditate to learn how to use my son's yoki."

"His what?"

Inu-Yasha sighed and said, "I suppose the closest thing to yoki is your term 'chakra.' There are key differences though..."

"Huh?"

"Ok, your 'chakra' is a combination of your mental and physical energies, right?"

"Yeah..." Naruto said, trying to remember what Sakura said in the wave country.

"Well, ever heard of spirit energy?"

"..."

"I'll take that as a no. Alright, this will be a pretty long explanation. Spirit energy is what every living thing has: humans, trees, plants, animals, as long as it is alive, it has spirit energy. Demons, oni, and the like do too but we call it 'yoki,' yoki is like spirit energy but Spirit energy is stronger then yoki. Unfortunately for you humans, spirit energy isn't as easily accessed as yoki is for demons. Understand so far?"

"Um...Yeah!" Naruto sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

=In short, every living thing has spirit energy but oni, demons, or trolls have yoki. Yoki is like spirit energy but it is easier for demons and such to use then for humans to use spirit energy.=

'Oh. I get it!'

"Anyway...you know about auras?"

"Um...what are auras?"

"..."

=I'm stuck...in an idiot's...body...fantastic.= The sarcasm dripped off the last word.

'Hey! And you already said that! Besides, they never said anything about this in the academy!'

=You sure? Or maybe you just weren't paying attention.=

'...Shut up!'

=Anyway, -I- was paying attention and you're right. Stupid humans forgot all about spirit energy and auras.=

"Ha! Told you they didn't teach that sorta stuff in the academy!"

"...You really have to stop that," Inu-Yasha said.

Naruto asked, "Huh? Stop what?"

The half demon sighed and said, "When you talk to Kyubi, don't say some parts out loud like that. Makes you look stupid...er."

=Yeah, stupid-ER.=

"Shut up!"

"Let's just get back to what I was saying. Alright, auras. Everyone has an aura. Demons, humans, spirits, trolls, imps, so on. As long as it has a type of personality, it has an aura. I'll teach you how to read auras later. Everyone has a unique type of aura, there is never two of the same kind of aura just like there isn't another person like you. Depending on your personality, your aura has a color. There are all kinds of aura colors. If it's dark and creepy feeling, the person is probably evil. If it's light and has a cleansing feeling, the person is probably good. You can't change your aura unless you change your personality but you can learn how to hide it."

"Um...I think I get it. Yoki equals demon, oni, imps and spirit energy equals every other living things. Spirit energy is stronger but is harder to use. Aura, everyone has that. Your aura color and type depends on your personality and such. You can hide your aura but you can't change it unless your personality changes...hey, I thought it was all blue and demons' were red..."

"...That's your chakra...ok, see, since chakra is just a plain mix with mental and physical energies, they all turn out blue. Spirit energy and yoki requires a bit of your aura, that's why your aura becomes more noticeable when you use spirit energy. Did you ever use Kyubi's yoki before?"

"...Um..." Naruto thought back in the wave country, in the ice mirrors, and nearly killing Haku. "Yeah, I didn't mean to, it just happened."

"What did you see?"

"I kinda remember this red yoki swirling around me..."

"Yeah, that was probably your aura and yoki."

"Hey, what about killing intent?"

"Killing intent? Never heard of it...it's just probably your aura feeling your need for blood shed. Are there any other terms for feelings like that?"

"Oh...no..."

"Well, I guess humans fell pretty far back from my day."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I'm not going to explain. Just take a look through my son's memories, you'll know things faster that way. I doubt he'll mind since you're pretty much sharing that body."

'Well?'

=It's going to be one of the things you'll be concentrating on when you meditate.=

'Wait a minute, how come you can talk to me like this all of a sudden?'

=Since that fight with Naraku, our connection with each other is stronger.=

'Ok...whoa...what the hell?' Naruto stopped, feeling cold all of a sudden. He began to shake a little and collapsed on the tree branch. 'Eyes...this forest has so many eyes! Everything's staring at me...they want to kill me...they're all looking at me...I'm...I'm just prey to them...what do I do!? Someone, help me! Help-' He felt a sting on is right cheek. He brought a shaky hand up and touched it. "Wha-what?"

"I guess you've never dealt with this kind of thing before," Inu-Yasha said, retracting his hand from the slap. "We're not even near the middle of this forest and you're already shaking!"

"What happened? It's still so cold..." He wrapped his arms around himself.

Inu-Yasha sighed and said, "Remember when you were being chased by those imps? That was the edge of this forest. We only just got out of the edge but I don't think you can handle this."

"THAT was the EDGE!?" Naruto screeched. The demon nodded.

"You think you're cold, but it's not the weather. This forest has an evil aura about it. Of course it would, being infested by demons and the like. This aura encourages you to feel fear."

"How come you're not scared then?"

"Because I'm -used- to these types of auras. Duh, I'm part demon." Inu-Yasha helped Naruto to his feet. "Think you can get to the middle of this forest?"

"I'm going to be Hokage, of course I can handle it!" he replied instantly.

"...You do realize that not even your Hokage can get through this forest and die painlessly, right?"

Naruto's eyes widened and didn't say anything.

Inu-Yasha moved forward again, Naruto following in deep thought.

(Scene Change)

"Captian...I think you should take a look at this..." an Anbu said that had a falcon mask. Another Anbu who had a rabbit mask on walked over.

He asked, "What is...what could have done this?"

Upon hearing this, the other Anbu who were sent to retrieve the vessel of the Kyubi came over. All where shocked at what they saw. "I've...I've never seen anything like this besides the Kyubi's attack..." whispered another Anbu in awe.

What laid before them was a battle field. There was a destroyed mansion, shattered to pieces. It looked like a tornado focused on that one spot. Here and there were fallen trees that looked like they were ripped up from the ground. There were some bodies about, but for sure they were not humans. Blood was spilled on a certain spot near the edge of the wreckage.

The Anbu cautiously ventured forward. They knelt down near a body. It had a pole sticking out of its stomach. "What...what is it?" the one in a falcon mask asked.

The rabbit masked one whispered, "I...think it's...an imp or something..."

Suddenly, the body coughed, spraying blood. The Anbu near jumped back a little, kunai drawn. The imp like creature whispered, "M...Master...Nara...ku..."

"Did that thing just say something?" asked a gorilla masked woman.

"That...f-fox...and (cough)...hanyou..." Blood leaked out of the corner of his mouth.

"Hanyou...what's hanyou?" asked an Anbu at the back, toying with the word. Everyone stared intensely at the dying imp. It gave a shudder and died.

"It said fox...do you think...?"

"Maybe...let's look around some more. Be careful everyone, this place is dangerous." The Anbu spread out and searched. There were no other survivors. After an hour of searching, rabbit face called out to the others.

"Let's go."

"Don't we have to find that demon child?"

"Not anymore, we have to get something to Hokage-sama." They ran off.

(Scene Change)

"Hokage-sama, I have some news of the Uzumaki child." The Anbu captain bowed in respect.

"What have you found?"

The captain stepped forward and offered a dirty and bloody scroll. The Third slowly opened it, fearing for the worst.

"If anyone is reading this, I hope you know the date. The day I wrote this was April 5th. If this date is waaay off from the current date, don't bother reading the rest of this and throw it away.

Anyway, if this date is not too off, please bring this scroll to the Fire Country and to the Hokage. I don't care if the Hokage is reading this or not but I guess it'd be best if he read it...

Alright, old man Hokage, you're probably wondering what happened to me. Well...I -really- don't want to talk about this since it could go to the wrong hands. Let's just say, as you might already know, I got fucking kidnapped! Jackasses they all are!

Anyway, I'm not coming back. At least not yet. I'll come back eventually. When, I'm not sure. I'm going to train out in the real world for a while. I'm not going to be a missing-nin, so don't label me as one! I just need some time to find myself...being kidnapped really got me thinking about my so called home...ah, I sound all mushy! Oh, and tell Iruka-sensei I'll miss him!

-Uzumaki Naruto, the confused"

The Hokage sat there, frozen in shock. After a moment, he smiled in relief. He turned to the Anbu and said, "You are dismissed." They looked at each other but obeyed. The Hokage turned to one of the shinobi in the room and ordered, "Go get Iruka for me." The shinobi saluted him and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

(Scene Change)

"Concentrate on the sound of my voice...don't look, feel...what do you see?" Inu-Yasha sat in front of Naruto, in the middle of a clearing.

"I...your aura...it's...so beautiful..." Naruto said in an awe struck tone.

Inside his head, Kyubi was laughing hysterically. Naruto remained oblivious to it.

Inu-Yasha said flatly, "...Oh...kay."

"Hehehehe..." Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously, knowing how stupid that sounded. "Hey, why is your aura all silvery with dashes of this really dark silver and red color?" The colors kept moving, constantly moving, but it never blended together.

"See how half of my aura is dark while the other half is light? The light silver shows my... 'good' side. Shows that I have loyalty and that crap. Never repeat that. The other half is a darker self. The dark crimson color represents my natural blood lust, anger, hate. That dark silver is my depression, sadness, and evil intent. The color doesn't exactly have to match the emotion, but the things you feel are in your aura. My aura color can change if I'm feeling a particularly strong emotion. If an aura is light, the person is probably good, if dark, bad person. Now try and see what color or colors your aura is."

Naruto concentrated and saw a lot of blue...light blue. There were some dark blue places and slightly darkened red areas, but mostly light blue. It was the lightest blue he ever saw. "Wow..."

"I think the red areas are Kyubi's. You know what? Your aura is really bright. Let me guess, you never killed before."

"Um...yeah..." Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly, fox grin in place.

"You don't have to be ashamed..." the half demon turned back to Naruto's aura. "That dark blue...there is so much sadness in it...it's like you bottled it up and tried to ignore it..." Inu-Yasha's eyes narrowed. "That village of yours, right?"

Naruto looked away but nodded.

"Why hide it?"

"...I don't want Iruka-sensei to worry about me..."

"That brunette with a scar across his nose?"

"Yep." Naruto smiled at the mention of Iruka, but his smile was a little strained.

Inu-Yasha sighed and said, "You know, you don't always have to smile."

"Huh?" Naruto had a puzzled look on his face, smile forgotten.

"Look, just don't smile unless you mean it."

"...It...it's a habit...you know, usually people don't notice...and I hate to worry people, if they care enough to do that..."

"Who cares what they think."

"It's easier to pretend that they don't get to me."

"That won't help you. One day it'll come out, in a bad form too. I'm not saying for you to be melodramatic and blame everyone for your troubles or attack everyone that insults you. I'm trying to say that let it get to you, then let it go. Don't blame them unless they deserve or need it, if they're just trying to put the blame on someone, don't take that shit. Even if they're not blaming you particularly, it's just stupid and pathetic."

"...Hey, Inu-Yasha...thanks." Naruto smiled shyly, one of his rare true smiles that was usually reserved for his favorite teacher. 'To think, a demon would be nicer then the people in Konoha...' they all thought.

Inu-Yasha quirked an eyebrow but shrugged, smirking. "Whatever, let's get back to the training."

Naruto found someone who he could trust fully and not be afraid of getting hurt. He found a precious person. Who'd think it would be a demon?

(Scene Change)

Iruka read the note. He re-read it. He re-re-read it. After the seventh time, he -still- couldn't believe what was written on the scroll. He attempted to speak, "I-he-but-how-no-leave-what?"

Everyone in the room stared at him. "Iruka, are you alright?" Kakashi asked, lazily reading his Icha Icha Paradise. He was surprised when the normally polite chunin pulled down his book and shoved a dirty scroll in front of his face. He read it once, then grabbed it out of the academy teacher's hands, and re-read it. He stood there, staring at the scroll. Everyone else had their curiosity aroused. They stared at him and the flustered chunin.

"Iruka, Kakashi, I'm sure he's fine," the Third put in his opinion.

Kakashi looked at him and said slowly, "He's out there, probably alone, and you think he's fine?"

"This scroll could be a fake! Or maybe this is a cry out for attention! He was just kidnapped, he could be emotionally unstable!" cried the worried teacher. The junin nodded in agreement.

"If it would make you feel better, I'll send an Anbu squad to look for him."

"Only one?"

"Yes, only one. But if they find him, would you want him to be dragged back here or have him stay out there a while longer?"

"You're letting him travel?" Iruka asked, amazed.

"I believe it would be a good experience for him." The Hokage calmly puffed out smoke from his pipe.

Kakashi lazily said, "If you think it would be a good idea...Hokage-sama."

(Scene Change)

"You picked up on the concept of auras and such pretty fast, Naruto. Took you only a day. You should meditate now, to get a feel of Kyubi's yoki. It'd be best to look through his memories, it'll go faster that way...it'll...it'll take you at least a month of almost constant meditating...to see through all his memory..." Inu-Yasha fell silent.

"Is something wrong?" the blond asked nervously.

"Huh? Oh, nothing...well, you'll see...are you absolutely sure you want to do this? There are some...personal...things..."

"If you guys don't want me to, I won't..."

=Go ahead...It doesn't matter. Just, be prepared, there're a lot of things in there that normal people aren't supposed to see...=

"Why are you guys so nervous?"

No answer. Naruto took that as a signal to start meditating. He sat down, on one of the tree branches, silent. He crossed his arms and legs, eyes closed, head bowed. He dug dead into his mind, just like how Inu-Yasha and Kyubi told him. He concentrated on everything. All the doors, the ankle high water, the pipes running along the ceiling, and the dark. He ventured to the very beginning, opening the slightly cracked, pure white door.

He stepped in, watching through a little kit's eyes at his very first memories. The new smells, the new tastes, the colors, the brightness of the sun, there was so much! He saw his mommy and daddy licking him and his siblings clean. He loved the feel of his mommy's fur, it was so soft...

Then, he realized that wasn't his mother. She was dead. He didn't even remember her! He was Uzumaki Naruto, not Shippo the kit. Naruto pulled himself out of the memory, closing the door on his way out.

=You ok?= came Kyubi's voice.

'Yeah...I'm fine. Can you show me where to start? I don't want to know something I don't need to. That memory...seemed private...'

=It's fine, it's fine. Go ahead, go through all of them.=

'Are you sure?'

=Yeah, it'll help you better understand me and 'Tou-san.=

Thus, Naruto began watching every memory. Some made him feel all warm, some made him cry, some seemed to make the emptiness inside of him hurt, feeling what Kyubi felt all those years ago. Some made him so mad he wanted to crush those lightning brothers. But then, when he saw how Kyubi first met Inu-Yasha, he laughed so hard his sides hurt. =It wasn't that funny...= Kyubi grumbled.

Then he saw Kagome, the priestess. He couldn't believe she was from the future, it was all so strange...He saw how she immediately adopted Shippo after meeting him. Then, he saw those lightning brothers again...The ones who killed Shippo's biological father and took his fur. He felt anger upon seeing the pelt wrapped around that fat demon's torso.

He was jerked back to reality, Inu-Yasha in front of him, holding out some food and water. "Eat it, you've been in your mind for three days. You might be able to handle it all mentally but your physical body still needs food or you might just return to a rotten corpse."

Naruto obeyed, silently thankful. After the small meal, he returned to his mind and continued watching. He saw how Kagome defended the kitsune and risked her life for the dog demon, he in return saved her. He watched them see Inu-Yasha's old love, Kikyo. It became confusing when he found out Kagome was the reincarnation of Kikyo and things just became more confusing when the demon and dead priestess blamed each other for their hateful relationship, each accusing the other of betrayal.

He saw them meet up with a perverted but handsome monk named Miroku. He watched how they found out how the relationship of Kikyo and Inu-Yasha turned to deception by a clever demon named Naraku. Naruto hissed in anger when he found out but did not stop watching. He felt bad when he saw the curse Miroku had.

The blond watched them meet with a demon exterminator of the name of Sango and her pet Kirara, who thought Inu-Yasha was the one who slaughtered her village through another clever deception by Naraku. He watched as they became a tight group of friends, each completely trusting the other. They were like a family. When he saw Kohaku, his heart wretched in sorrow for the demon exterminators.

Every few doors he would return to the real world and eat. One time he was asked a question. "What was the last thing you saw?"

Naruto answered, "The so called Water God. I'm amazed, you actually met a Goddess..." Inu-Yasha did not reply.

When the ninja came back to watch more memories, he asked Kyubi, 'How long has it been?'

=A week and a half, kit.=

'Kit?'

Kyubi smiled and said, =Yeah. You -are- only a little fox.=

Naruto grinned. He turned to his left and opened a red door this time. When he met Kouga, the leader of the wolf demon tribe, he wasn't very impressed. He laughed when the proud wolf declared Kagome as his mate and laughed harder when Kagome slapped him.

Naruto enjoyed these memories, he felt like he really knew them yet didn't. That was fine, it comforted him, knowing that as odd as a group as they were, they still stuck together. Inu-Yasha: always throwing insults and threats to his friends, but never really meaning them. Shippo: the mischievous and artistic prankster (Inu-Yasha was right, he really was like Kyubi). Miroku: pervert, cunning, and knowledgeable. Kagome: pretty, loving to her family and friends, but had a short temper when it came to Inu-Yasha. Sango: strong for herself and friends, kind, but also had a short temper but only with perverts and Naraku. Kirara: fluffy, loyal, and knew just when someone needed comfort. He felt like he knew them, but he accepted that he didn't really.

Then he saw how the war started. It began with only Inu-Yasha with Naraku but then it started to involve so many more people. It turned out to be a battle of humans and demons. One half demon leading the humans and another half demon leading the demons. It was a great and long battle, thousands or millions died, the numbers too great to remember. Then, near the end of the battle, the Shikon no Tama was completed. Then was battle over that jewel. Naraku lost. Kagome purified it, winning the war. The demons ran.

Four months later, Naraku came back for revenge. He kidnapped Shippo and tainted him. His adopted family came to him but it was too late, he had changed. He was no longer the loveable, innocent kitsune. He was a true demon, through and through. Anger, hate, bloodlust, a primitive killing machine. It was all done through potions of different kinds, surgery of important organs, and torture.

(Flashback)

"AAARRRGGGGHHHHH!!!" Shippo screamed in pain. He was laid out on top of a table arms, legs, tails, and neck strapped down. Actually, arm. His right arm was being cut off. He didn't get any pain killers. "BASTARD! WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS ARE YOU DOING!?"

Naraku looked at him sinisterly, the look giving him shivers. Naraku was the epitome of pure evil. Simple as that. "I'm upgrading you."

Snap!

"FUCK YOU!" Shippo cursed when his whole arm came off.

Naraku stood a step back and studied the kitsune. "Actually, I think it would have been best if your arm was still attached to you. Don't fret, I'll reattach it."

Naraku chanted some spells under his breath while he magically sowed the limb back, causing Shippo to feel more pain. "FUCKER!"

"I have no doubt who you learned such fowl language from." Naraku grinned and took out these menacing looking tools. "This won't hurt one bit. Ku ku ku ku."

Screams of agony ripped from the kitsune's lips, which were blooded from constant biting.

All the while, Naraku said out loud to himself, "I think it would be too hard replacing your body, I'll just replace your heart and cut out a piece of your brain. Oh, and some...medications to further enhance you. Replacing your eyes wouldn't -hurt- either." Oh the demented irony.

Naraku held up a scoop like object. Not giving any warnings, he held the fox's head with one hand and continued to gouge those dazzling forest green eyes out. Finally, Shippo was mercifully spared further pain by passing out. He had only remained conscious so far by sheer will power. He said one last thing before he lost consciousness. "Bastard..."

(End)

All right! This was fast! But you know what? The last part needs to be written better but oh well.

You people BETTER review! Flames or comments or praises of any kinds are welcome, as long as it's true! Thank you! And thanks for everyone's support.


	8. Capter Eight: Training

(Sigh) High school, what a drag. I really hate it! (sighs dramatically) High school is evil! Oh well, that's just life. Anyway, my updates will be waaay slower. Slower than usual, and that's pretty bad!

"Blah" -talking

'Blah' -thinking

-Blah- -italics

Blah -Kyubi talking (You'll be able to tell, doesn't allow me to do the equal sign.)

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Naruto or Inu-Yasha.

(Begin Chapter)

Naruto stood in the middle of the forest, huffing. He wearily looked up, at the demon staring at him. The demon was waiting, watching. Naruto gritted his teeth in frustration, eyes glaring at the demon.

"Impressive. Simply impressive, human," the demon said in his native tongue, hungry eyes scanning the human. "For a human, to survive for this long in our territory. And for a human so young, also. Most impressive. But your life ends here." The demon charged.

Naruto dived to the right, rolling when he hit the ground. 'Stupid Inu-Yasha! Leaving me in the forest for a -month- like this! No food, no water, nothing! He thinks only after learning about auras and the minimum about spirit energy will help me survive!?' Naruto growled while he took out his last weapon on him, a shuriken.

This is survival training in its maximum, kit. Kyubi snickered.

'You think I can handle this!?'

You've been doing pretty well for a month now.

'I repeatedly had to borrow your youki!'

At least you're alive.

It had only been about seven weeks since Naruto met the dog demon, it had only been four weeks since he last saw said dog demon.

Naruto ran up a tree and did a back flip, going behind the attacking demon. The demon, surprised, turned around and growled in annoyance. Naruto smirked and threw the shuriken. "Ha! You think that will defeat me? A measly toy?" The demon grabbed the shuriken in midair and smirked back. Naruto's smirk only grew wider when the demon fell down, dead. Behind him stood one of Naruto's clones, hands just bloodied. Then, the shuriken exploded, destroying the clone and spreading the remains of the demon around the clearing. Naruto smiled, relieved, showing off small fangs.

True, Naruto's physical attributes changed quite a bit in the time spending in this forest. His hair grew about an inch, how it grew so long in a short amount of time, no one really knew. His eyes were still the unique sky blue color that no one else had, except it held more wisdom than before. Going through two hundred years worth of memories did that to you. If you looked closer, then you would notice that there were flecks of red near the pupil, making it almost look like it was a light purple near the center, but it was close to unnoticeable. His scar like whiskers were only slightly darker, again, almost unnoticeable. His canines were sharper but only if you knew what to look for. Naruto's hands were a little different, distantly resembling Inu-Yasha's. His ears were pointier, but not much. No one would notice the changes unless they took a good, long look.

He hadn't merged with Kyubi, but his body had changed to better control the immense youki that the kitsune possessed. Personally, Naruto liked the look but was glad that it wasn't drastic enough so he didn't recognized himself. He knew, later on, that if he really wanted to someday have full control of Kyubi's youki then his body would have to change to look more demonic. He'd still be a human, but he wanted to change slowly, to let it go slowly so he could get used to it.

'Wait a minute...why haven't I thought of this before!? This isn't only a damn survival test, this is also for me to learn how to control your youki efficiently!"

...Um...no, this really -is- just survival training. But at least you tried to look underneath the underneath, you just looked -too- far into it.

'...You demons are really confusing.'

Or maybe it's you ningens. Anyway, 'Tou-san and I don't expect you to learn how to use my energy so quickly, it has only been a month. Oh, look, here comes a demon.

Naruto's eyes widened in alarm and stepped into a defensive look. Inu-Yasha appeared before him and said, "Jeez, it's just me."

'Hey! It was only...' Naruto made a fist and punched the demon in the face. The demon staggered back, looking surprised. "Humph, you're not Inu-Yasha. If you were, you wouldn't have taken that hit," Naruto said triumphantly.

The imposter, who looked like a spider, glared angrily at him and said, "The other demons weren't kidding when they said you were constantly on your guard. Somehow, you would always find a way to escape them if they tried to gang up on you or if it was a one-on-one, you'd miraculously beat it." The demon took a disgusted glance at the corpse Naruto had beaten earlier. "You -will- fall into my web of illusions." The demon seemingly disappeared.

"Why are all demons so arrogant? Why not just brag -after- you kill me? That is, -if- you kill me." Naruto smirked at the sky and declared, "As a fox, I'm sly and cunning. Plus, I'm a master of illusions." With that, he snapped his fingers and set the place within twenty feet of him in flames. These weren't ordinary flames, of course not. They were a dazzling blue instead of the customary red. They were fox flames. "Fox Fire!"

"What did-you will burn our forest down, you fool!" The spider shot a web that came from his mouth at the vessel. Naruto stood there calmly and waited for the wed to disappear, for it was only an illusion.

"You've revealed to me where you are," Naruto said confidently. "Iron Rever Soul Stealer!" He rushed at the tree behind him and sliced it to pieces. The head of the demon rolled to the boy's feet. Naruto released the enchantment and sighed in relief. He collapsed in exhaustion. He pulled himself in a sitting position, legs crossed.

Maybe you shouldn't have wasted your energy acting so confident.

'Maybe that was the key to victory.'

Kyubi smiled proudly. Ah, clever you have gotten, young kit. Plus, you handled that demon with relative ease, though it was only a C-class. Did you know C-class-

'Demons were the same level as your jounins?' Naruto said at the same time as Kyubi. 'Yeah, yeah, I've heard it a million times.'

Actually, it was only six times, including just now.

'Why do you bother remembering that kind of stuff?'

Do you know how boring it is in here? Oh look, a wall. Oh! Another wall! And guess what? A wall behind me! Do you know what is in front of me? A gate! Very interesting, don't you think?

'No need to be so sarcastic, Kyubi.' Naruto mentally rolled his eyes. Then, an idea popped in his head. 'I got an idea!'

I can see that, kit. I don't think it'll work though. It just looks like one of those crazy pranks you pull.

'Hey! Those were creative! And they always worked, didn't they?'

-Barely-, the demon stressed out the word.

'It wouldn't hurt to try, now would it?'

With you involved, I'm just not so sure.

'Who knew you'd be so chicken?'

We foxes -eat- raw chicken!

'You mean, not -cooked-!?'

No, raw means plants, Kyubi said sarcastically, complete with the rolling of eyes.

'Why in the seven hell do you continuously insult me?'

I'm making up for all those years of being stuck inside you and not being able to say anything. For instance, do you remember that time you dyed all the boys in your class's clothes pink?

'Oh yeah...That was hilarious!' Naruto chuckled at the thought.

Remember what they did to you once they found out? They beat you to a pulp!

'Ok, that wasn't funny.'

I really wanted to say something but at the time the seal was too strong for me to do anything. I'm making up for all those times.

'Demons truly are weird. Speaking of plants...oh shit! I forgot about my house plants! They're probably dead by now!'

I never figured out why you liked plants so much. I guess you subconsciously picked that up from me.

'I guess...oh fuck!' Naruto dived to the left. Tetsusaiga lay embedded to the tree behind him. Naruto stared wide eyed at the sword, breathing harshly.

"Always be on your guard," Inu-Yasha said calmly, jumping down from a tree.

Naruto glared at him and replied, "I was!"

"Then you need to heighten your senses," Inu-Yasha said with a smirk. "Survival training's over. You're doing pretty well in here, not quite thriving, but it's good for such a short amount of time. I'll admit, I didn't think you'd still be alive."

"You mean you didn't know if I'd live or not!?" Naruto exclaimed, wide eyed.

"Well...yeah." Inu-Yasha smirked at him but you could easily see he was amused at Naruto's shock. "No human should be alive, in the heart of demon territory too! But I suppose looking through Kyubi's memories broadened your intelligence, some of the escapes or attacks you made were brilliant. Heh, in the beginning of the test you were still clumsy and weak, but now, did you even notice the difference? If you were a demon, you'd have been a fifth rate demon turned C-class. That's a big difference. Your ability to adapt to your surroundings is impressive, kit."

Naruto blinked at the compliments. He certainly wasn't used to getting compliments, and from someone like Inu-Yasha to boot! He smiled, relishing them. Inu-Yasha must have been really impressed to even utter the word "good."

Inu-Yasha, noticing the smile, rolled his eyes and said, "Don't let it get to your head."

"Whatever!" Naruto answered, smiling broadly.

A dark eyebrow quirked and a question came out. "How come you're loud now that I'm here?"

"Because I know that no demon here stands a chance against you, so it won't matter if I attract attention or not."

Inu-Yasha sighed in annoyance and walked over the vessel of Kyubi. "You're really something else, runt."

Naruto smiled in response. The demon helped the human stand up. They began the five day long journey to get out of the forest.

On the way out, Naruto asked, "Hey, if I'm a C-class, why didn't I encounter any A-class or S-class in that forest? Sometimes I met a B-class demon...but, I mean, if I did, wouldn't I be dead?"

Inu-Yasha didn't answer, pretending he didn't hear but Naruto knew he heard perfectly well with his acute hearing. Kyubi snorted and said, I guess he -was- watching your back. I bet he even took care of any demons he knew you couldn't handle!

Naruto frowned and thought, 'Does that mean I'm not a C-class?'

No, I think he only took out the A-class or S-class demons and let you run away or attack the others. Kyubi shrugged. I'm thinking that if you couldn't handle the B-class demons then he would have forced you back at that village of yours.

'This is confusing.'

It's always confusing with him. Then again, so is it with you.

(Scene Change)

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura began, "when is Naruto coming back?"

Kakashi looked up from his book. Sasuke and Sakura were doing a D-rank mission, weeding someone's garden. He, himself, was sitting on a tree branch enjoying his book. "Didn't I already tell you?"

Sakura thought about it and said, "No. Actually, whenever I talked about where or when Naruto was coming back, you would somehow change the subject."

Sasuke glared suspiciously at the jounin. Said jounin chuckled but deep down he was worried at what happened to his pupil. Right then, the owner of the garden, who was a kindly old woman, poked her head out of the door and said, "How about a break? You've been working so hard! I have tea and cookies inside!"

Sakura, who had forgotten about Naruto by the time she said "break", cheered and rushed inside the house. Sasuke was about to follow but stopped. He turned back to his sensei, remembering that he didn't answer the question about Naruto but Kakashi was already gone.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Something was wrong concerning the whereabouts of the blond ninja. He had a feeling that the higher ups were hiding something.

Sakura ran to him and clung to his arm, squealing, "Don't you want to eat the cookies with me, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke grunted, but it didn't mean he wanted to eat, it only meant that he would stay to finish the chore of a mission. Sasuke shook off the pink haired ninja and walked inside the house. Sakura followed the Uchiha inside, unperturbed about his behavior.

Kakashi, who was now sitting on the roof of the house, had his book safely in his pocket. He didn't have the lazy, carefree expression anymore but a serious and slightly worried one. He sighed and whispered, "I hope you didn't get yourself killed."

(Scene Change)

"Why am I getting new clothes?" Naruto inquired. Inu-Yasha, who had his hood up, and Naruto were walking into a village.

Inu-Yasha said, "Do you see what you have on? People are staring."

Indeed, Naruto was attracting quite a bit of attention. The vessel looked down on himself. All he had on were his orange pants that now resembled tattered shorts. His shirt was worn away from the numerous fights he had in the forest. His hitai-ate, though dirty, was still in one piece. It was tied around his neck for safe keeping. His body had cuts, bruises, and other injuries. Naruto ran a hand through his dirty hair (that looked brown instead of blond) and sighed. He glanced at his companion and saw that he only looked travel worn. Naruto asked, "Ok, do you have money?"

The demon didn't even answer when he turned left, into a store. The store had different styles of clothing but none that were the traditional style for ninja. "Pick something," was all he said.

Naruto browsed around and saw something orange that caught his eye.

No way! What kind of ninja wears orange!? Kyubi shrieked.

'For a good ninja, it wouldn't matter,' Naruto countered.

Hey, you sound smarter.

'Maybe I -am- smarter.' Naruto smiled at it all. He had turned it into a game, to see who would last longer with the insults and counters. It was a game he shared with Kyubi and occasionally Inu-Yasha.

Ah, I concede, Kyubi said dramatically, sending a mental image of a person bowing.

Naruto smiled at the small victory and looked around the store, deciding not to get the orange outfit, and saw a nice navy cloak that had a zipper to seal it shut around his body, it also had a hood. It looked a little thick and heavy but he assumed it was like that since it rained a lot in this area.

He glanced around a bit more and saw Inu-Yasha in front of him, holding something. It was a dark blue sleeveless shirt with black rimming the neck, the opening for the arms, and the hem. Naruto took a hold of that along with the cloak from earlier.

Naruto looked for a new pair of pants and saw a black colored one that clung to the ankles. He took a hold of it and thought of how it would fit him. It seemed loose but not too loose to get in the way. He took some undergarments and blue sandals that looked like his old pair before they were lost. He handed them over to Inu-Yasha for him to pay and the demon walked over to the owner.

When they were outside, Inu-Yasha muttered loud enough for Naruto to hear, "Thank the Gods, I thought you were going to get that awful orange color."

"What's wrong with orange?"

"It hurt my eyes."

Naruto sniggered. He started to head out the village before the demon grabbed his shoulders and pushed him in another direction. Naruto looked at the silver haired demon, confused.

"You stink, get a bath and put on your new clothes."

Naruto blinked at the bluntness but walked to the bath house anyway. When he looked over his shoulders to see if the demon was there, he wasn't surprised to see that Inu-Yasha wasn't. When Naruto arrived, he let himself relax in the soothing hot water but not completely. He couldn't shake off the paranoia of being attacked. It was something he got from staying in the forest.

Naruto had his clothes in a shelf where everyone else kept their clothes. He closed his eyes and dipped his head in the water. Some people, who happened to look, where a little shocked to see that his hair was blond instead of brown. All of a sudden, Naruto was tackled. Naruto, who didn't let his guard down, didn't even stumble but stared at the child hugging him in shock. "Inari?"

"Naruto-nii-san!" the child said gleefully. Behind him was Tazuna, who was looking at Naruto in pleasant surprise.

"Naruto! When did you get in Water Country?" Tazuna asked.

Naruto blinked and said dumbly, "I didn't even know I was..."

Inari and Tazuna stared at Naruto in surprise. "You didn't know? So you weren't even going to visit us!?" Inari puffed out angrily.

Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously, with his grin in place. "Hehehe...sorry about that. Hey, how about I come over after my bath?"

Inari brightened up at that. Once they were all done, they headed over to the bridge builder's house. Tsunami was also surprised and happy to see Naruto again. Tsunami asked Naruto, "I like your new look, did you buy it here?"

"Ah yeah, I was kind of traveling and my clothes were damaged beyond repair." Naruto chuckled nervously.

Damaged beyond repair? They were in shreds! Kyubi said, laughing.

That day, Naruto, Inari, Tazuna, and Tsunami talked and had a pleasant time listening to each other. Naruto didn't reveal anything about his affairs with demons or that he left his village. Naruto absently wondered if anyone got the second message that Inu-Yasha told him to make.

Speaking of the half demon...Inu-Yasha, who was at the bridge, was almost smirking that someone named a bridge after his charge. He was amused by it all.

(Scene Change)

"I'm not going in there."

"Neither am I."

The last one, the leader, silently agreed. They were near a forest. It wasn't any forest, it was a forest full of demons. The same forest that Naruto and Inu-Yasha went in before. The Anbu squad that the Hokage sent to look for Naruto tracked him down in there but were hesitating to go after the blond.

"I heard this forest was full of monsters," one of the ninja said.

His companion commented, "I heard it was full of missing-nins that were carnivores."

The leader said grimly, "I heard it was full of demons."

That put silence over the group before the leader spoke again. "We do not go in there, we shall go back to Konoha. Let's move!"

"Wait!" one of the ninja said. "Look!"

A snake crawled out of the forest. It wasn't a "red touches black, you're okay, Jack, red touches yellow, you're a dead fellow" either. The snake demon looked like a beautiful woman except her body from the waist down was a snake's. Her eyes were slits and had a jade green color, her hair deep black that reached lower than her waist, and the snake portion of her body was a deep green. The snake slowly slithered up to the shocked ninja. She hissed out, "A message..." It promptly dropped a scroll to their feet from her tail. Its mission done, the demon slithered away. Now she wouldn't have to worry about a certain dog demon coming after her.

The three ninja looked at each other, then at the scroll warily, as if the scroll would come alive and attack them. The leader, cautiously, picked it up. He slowly and warily opened it. It held a simple message and request.

"Stop following me. Tell Iruka-sensei I said 'Hi!'

-Uzumaki Naruto"

The captain's eyes widened at it and stared at the forest in shock. This was too strange. He finally got out of his shock when his subordinates called out for him. He rolled the scroll back up and ordered them to run back to their village.

They didn't even notice the demons of the forest watching them leave. They stared at the humans hungrily but dared not attack. They were warned prior not to kill any humans with the leaf insignia or face the wrath of Inu-Yasha. Even after a century, they would never forget about that one.

(Scene Change)

Naruto waved good bye to Tazuna and his family. They waved back, Inari yelling for him to visit. Naruto turned and walked out of the village. Right when he was out of site from other people, Inu-Yasha jumped and walked by his side.

"The Great Naruto Bridge?" Inu-Yasha asked in an amused tone.

Naruto smirked and said, "Jealous?"

Inu-Yasha actually laughed. He hadn't laughed in a long time so he found it sounded odd to him. When he was done laughing, he said, "You're an interesting one."

"You're more so," Naruto shot back playfully.

"Feh." Inu-Yasha turned Naruto so they were facing each other and told the human, "Hold out your hands and roll up your sleeves."

"Why?"

"Do it."

Naruto obeyed. Inu-Yasha then stuck some paper things with funny writing on them to the vessel's wrists. Naruto suddenly felt his hands fall to his sides and had trouble lifting his arms. Inu-Yasha kneeled down and did the same thing to his ankles. He also did it to his neck.

"The fuck is this!?" Naruto suddenly had trouble standing and had to sit down.

Inu-Yasha smirked and said, "The demon version of weights. They're about...oh, 50 pounds..."

"50 pounds!?"

"Each," the demon finished.

Naruto grumbled but rolled down his sleeves to cover the "weights" and pushed down his pant legs to cover the other ones. He tied his hitai-ate around his neck to cover the last weight, but the collar of the cloak would have done it anyway. He struggled to stand on his feet, all the while glaring at the demon standing in front of him.

"Now, we're going to go traveling around the place, just until you get used to these kinds of weights. I'll exchange them for 60 pound ones after...I think you'll need a week, then I'll leave you back in demon territory for a month. This time I'm not going to help you one bit."

"You're sadistic," Naruto muttered. He caught on to the little admission his companion knowingly let slip. Then he realized something. "Hey! I thought my training there was done!"

"Maybe I changed my mind."

"You suck."

"Feh."

(Scene Change)

"Naruto..." the chuunin academy teacher said worriedly. He held the scroll that the Hokage had given to him from Naruto. The chuunin read the two lines for the twenty-third time. Iruka sighed and rubbed the side of his head, feeling a headache coming.

He had no idea that Naruto wasn't going to be gone for long.

(Scene Change)

"Please tell me you're joking!" Naruto stared at the hanyou incredulously.

"I'm not," Inu-Yasha said seriously.

After six weeks, Naruto wore his head band over his eyes now, training his other senses, also hiding his eyes. They were a slightly darker blue with slits. His ears, noticeably pointier, but not too pointy to arouse suspicion. His hands now had thick blue gloves to cover his more claw like hands. He could do nothing to hide his pointed canines but it didn't resemble fangs too much. His hair, still the same blond color, had grown shoulder length. Inu-Yasha wondered what Naruto did to make it that long but Naruto just shrugged, not really sure himself. Back to the matter at hand...

"I'm -not- going back!"

"After three months, with no sign of Naraku, it'd be better if you went back to Konoha," Inu-Yasha gritted out, barely keeping his temper in check.

Naruto glared angrily at the dog demon. "That place treated me like crap!"

"That place is your home!" Inu-Yasha finally yelled back.

"It's so much better on the road with you!"

Inu-Yasha smacked his forehead and growled out, "What if I get killed by Naraku, huh? And you were left alive? What the hell are you going to do? You're a kid, Naruto! You may be a decent fighter, but you don't match up to me or him!"

"I'm a high C-class!"

"He's an S-class!" Inu-Yasha shot back. "You can't make your life only living to have revenge!"

"You did!"

The demon glared at Naruto, amber eyes intense. Naruto looked away. Inu-Yasha took a deep breath and said in relative calm, "And look where that took me. Naruto, kit, you're a human. The life of a demon is drastically different from a human's. You can't live your life like this. Once Naraku is dead, I want you to have a life to go back to."

Naruto bit his bottom lip and stomped on the ground. "I hate that place."

He's right, you know, Kyubi interjected.

'Why can't I stay with him!?'

What about Iruka?

Whatever path he follows, you should know you can't follow him.

'Why?'

'Tou-san won't allow it.

'Why!?'

He knows you deserve better than the life of a demon's.

After a long silence, Naruto said dejectedly, "...I understand."

Inu-Yasha offered him a sad smile and ruffled his hair. The demon grimaced at that small sign of weakness and went back to his arrogant, smart ass self. "Let's go, you've been gone a long time."

Naruto, adopting a better expression, said, "You'll visit?"

Knowing what Naruto meant, Inu-Yasha could only say, "If I couldn't even visit my own brother, what do you think?"

Naruto smirked confidently and said, "You'll visit."

Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes and muttered, "Smart ass."

"Damn straight."

Great, now you talk like 'Tou-san.

Naruto, with a fox grin, repeated, 'Damn straight.'

(Scene Change)

Sakura, who had woken up early to brush her hair and perfect her outfit, walked out the door of her house to see the village heart throb, Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke, who had run a little late, suddenly had another person's body attached to his arm. Him, being an Uchiha, was used to such treatment when it came to the female population. Especially when it came to his female teammate.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed in delight. "Isn't it great we met up on the way to training?"

'Damn, I shouldn't have gone this way,' the Uchiha heir thought bitterly. He ignored her all together and made his way to the little red bridge, the pink haired ninja still clinging to his arm. Weren't they surprised when they saw someone already there? Thinking it was their sensei, they rushed over. They were even more surprised when they found out it wasn't. They couldn't identify the figure. Who dressed like -that- around here?

"Hey! This is our spot! Get off!" Sakura yelled at the person.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was glad she wasn't paying him any attention. He skillfully left her grasp and studied the person in front of him. The person had a navy cloak on that was zipped in the middle so no one could see what he wore underneath. He had on, other then the cloak, a pair of blue sandals, the leaf headband used as a blindfold and a bandanna, covering his hair and eyes from view. His ears...were pointier then the average person but it reminded Sasuke of Kiba's. Not too unusual. Wait...he had three scars on each cheek...where had Sasuke seen them before?

Right then, Kakashi, who had been hiding in the trees, popped in. His one uncovered eye was wide with shock. He breathed out through his mask, "Naruto?"

Sasuke and Sakura stared, just as surprised, at the boy in front of them.

The person turned around with a wide grin stretched on his face. "Hey! Long time no see! Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-san, Sasuke-san!"

'"San"? Why did he say -that-?' all three of the shinobi thought, confused.

Seeing them confused, Naruto said with a smirk, knowing full well what he was about to say had nothing to do with their confusion, "What? Did I change that much? Yeah, I bet I grew an inch or two."

"Sakura--san-?" the pink haired shinobi asked, making sure to stress out the last syllable.

"What? Do you want me to call you Sakura-sama!?" Naruto asked, faking disbelief.

"No! You're such an idiot, Naruto! Your sense of fashion is the only thing that changed!" Sakura fumed.

Kakashi sighed and put a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down. "What she meant, Naruto, was why you didn't call her 'chan' like you used to."

"Well...I guess I don't wanna say why, but as to why I say 'Sasuke-san,' I'll say this, I owe you."

Sasuke blinked, not sure what he meant. "Owe me?"

Naruto seemingly (how could you tell? He has a sort of blind fold on) turned to the water on the side of the bridge, leaning on it so he was side ways to them. "I didn't properly thank you when it happened, so I'll do it now. Thanks, for saving my life back in Water Country. I really owe you. You have no idea, you really don't, how much that meant to me. I just didn't realize it until a while ago."

None were sure of what to say to that, so they didn't. What -happened- to make the hyper active blond shinobi to the boy they saw in front of them? It was too different, much too different.

Finally, the silence was broken when Naruto turned back to them and said, "Well...if there's no training or missions...I'll just go, then. Kakashi-sensei, before you leave, can you bring Iruka-sensei with you? Thanks in advance." With that, Naruto walked past them and into the village. None stopped him but still watched.

Kakashi finally got back from his daze when Naruto was out of sight and said, "No training, no missions, free day." He dispersed with a poof of smoke.

The two left behind didn't know what to do so they just went home.

(Scene Change)

Naruto walked up to the secretary and asked politely, "May I see Hokage-sama?"

"I'm sorry, but he's busy at the moment. If you want to see him, you'll have to be on the waiting list. He's free next week on Tuesday," the lady behind the desk said in monotone, not even looking up.

"Actually, Hokage-sama will see him -now-," someone said behind Naruto. The blond turned around and smiled when he saw his jounin teacher along with his old chuunin teacher there. The chuunin was staring wide-eyed at him, not sure how to react.

"Oh, Hatake-san, I did not see you there. Well, if you say so, then he can go now," the secretary said when she finally looked up.

Kakashi nodded in thanks and lead the blond and brunette into the office. Iruka was opening and closing his mouth, no sound coming out. The Hokage looked up from his paper work and his tired eyes widened, alert now.

"Hey, old-man," Naruto said in a reserved tone, a small smile playing on his face.

"Na...Naruto! Where have you been?" The old man quickly cleared his desk and motioned for the three standing to take a seat. They obliged, Naruto making a show of getting comfortable.

"Oh, here and there," the vessel said vaguely.

The other occupants raised an eye brow. Iruka finally spoke and yelled, "Do you know how worried I was about you!? Where were you? You could have gotten hurt!"

Naruto took a deep breath, as if to give a long explanation, and said simply, "Nowhere."

"Brought speechless by my stunningly good looks?" Naruto asked, and tapped the medal part of his head band, revealing a gloved hand.

"Naruto, be serious, where have you been? The reports have shown demons left on your trail," the third said gravely.

"Actually, they were imps."

"...Imps, then."

"Well, there -was- one demon. I believe an Anbu squad had the pleasure to meet the beautiful and lovely Mistress Serpent?"

The Third had an odd look in his eye and said, "Naruto, let us talk about this like one adult to another. You do realize you are dealing with -demons- of all things?"

Naruto nodded, finally getting serious, or at least looking like it. "Well, I've been dealing with one since I was born, so why should this be a big deal?"

All three had a guilty look at that but Kakashi hid it and replied, "This may put the village in danger."

"Oh, if that's all you're worried about, no problem. They won't leave their forest unless they have to. Not many of them dare," Naruto said calmly, confidently. "Trust me on this." 'Especially with a certain dog eared hanyou threatening everyone. Ever since they found out Inu-Yasha was still alive, they've been scared to death of him.'

But Kouga and Sesshomaru have been looking for him. Too bad for them they still can't find him, Kyubi added.

"Naruto, tell me what happened," the Hokage ordered.

The blond calmly replied, "I respectively refuse. It's none of your business, it won't endanger this village, and it won't matter if you know except for the fact that you would know a little more about demons."

They all blinked at that. The Hokage finally sighed in defeat and said, "All right, Naruto, I will trust you on this. This meeting will be kept secret and no one is to reveal there ever was one. But Naruto, if I see anyone attacked or saw a demon, imp, or anything like that, be sure I will expect something from you." 'I just hope I'm doing the right thing,' was silently added.

"Understood." Naruto did a mock salute and walked off. Iruka looked worried at him but left, thinking he needed some time to think. Kakashi went home, nothing left to do here. Hokage just went back to his paper work, mind filled with questions but he felt a little more at ease.

The old guy has a good sixth sense, or else he wouldn't have let this go so easily.

'I know, I think that was why he didn't have Anbu swarming all over Inu-Yasha's and Kakashi's fight.'

Indeed. Heh, they didn't learn anything today besides from what they already know and that you changed.

'Yeah, I was kind of aiming for that.'

No need to be so sarcastic. So, what are you going to do now with your first day back in Konoha?

'Get a tan. No, I'm kidding. I'm going to play a bunch of pranks to celebrate my return!'

I hope you're kidding.

'Nope.'

I thought we got that stuff out of your system!

'Nuh-uh. Want to help?'

Damn straight! Now watch the king at work here, kit! Watch and learn.

'Ah, how vain ye are.'

(End Chapter)

I thought that since Shippo was turned into the Kyubi at a pretty young age he would still be a -little- childish. Think of it like, you're sane, then you turn insane and kill a lot of people that you don't want to but you do anyway since you can't help it, and then you go back to normal, but still with a lot of guilt over what you did.

Plus, just to clear some things up, Naruto looked through Shippo's memories and matured but going through over 200 years worth is a lot so he won't remember it all, thus he is still a little childish. I love Naruto's childishness and I can't bare for him to part with it! Well...not really, but I like how he's sometimes dense so I'll leave him having little to no experience at love, dealing with girls, and stuff like parental stuff. Oh, and maybe reading hidden messages.

Another thing is, there is about a 200 year separation between the Great War and where they are today. Just so you know. So there was sorta plenty of time for these bloodline limits to develop and if that still doesn't make sense to you, just think that some people experimented with themselves, like Naraku did with himself to turn into a half-demon, except that they didn't have help from demons.

Anymore questions or confusion will/might be cleared up. And, just so this is clear to everyone, ABSOLUTELY NO PAIRINGS! I might give hints to shonen-ai or any other pairings with people but I don't want them to have anything serious, it would only ruin this story, or make it really crappy! Not that anyone really asked for pairings, just that I want to express my dislike for it in this fic.

I doubt I would really give my hints for Sasuke x Sakura since I seriously hate that pairing. Sakura is so mean to Naruto and is so disgustingly sweet to Sasuke. Plus, Sasuke has an over inflated ego. I don't think Sasuke is mean to Sakura because he didn't ask for her "love"! She's just giving it to him without caring for his feelings on the matter. Though, I'm not saying that I hate them by themselves, I like them, I just hate them -together-.

The whole last paragraph was kind of pointless...there really was no reason for it being there. I could have just said "no Sasuke x Sakura" but I went off and talked about this and that. In fact, this paragraph is pointless...anyway...

Have a nice day or whatever! Review, if you would please.


	9. Chapter Nine: Chuunin Exam

The next chapter is...FINALLY HERE! Ta-da! It was here, almost like magic!

Well, as you probably know, I'm now in high school, wich means I have more work to do, more homework, and more STUDYING! Gah! I seriously hate school, even if I do decently well in it!

Enough of my petty problems that I doubt you even read, let us begin the chapter but first let me say, I decided to say what happened to Kagome in a later chapter. Sorry, but I just forgot about her and stuff...so her fate will later be revealed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or Naruto.

"Blah" -Talking

'Blah' -Thinking

-Blah- -Italic

Blah -Kyubi

(Chapter Begin!)

"...Naruto, why are you here so early?" Sakura, who was sanding at the foot of a tree near the bridge, asked while she looked up. She waited patiently for an answer until she realized that her teammate was, apparently, asleep. She felt her temper rise up and she violently kicked the tree, causing the blond to fall flat on his back, leading to his awake. Which came along with a startled shout.

"WHAT IN THE-oh. Hey, Sakura-san," Naruto said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"Naruto, why are you here so early?" Sakura repeated through clenched teeth, the antics of her teammate quickly wearing down her patience.

"Oh, I forgot what time I was supposed to be here so I decided four o' clock was as good as any time. I guess I fell asleep..."

"Four o' clock!?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow as Sakura repeated the words.

"Was that too late?" the former chakra user asked innocently.

Sasuke said in an amused tone, "Well, it's seven right now so we still have about three more hours to wait."

"What!?" Naruto sat up straight and started to loudly complain.

Deep inside the blond's mind, Kyubi rubbed his eyes and grumbled out, It's way too early for this, kit.

'For what?'

For this damn charade. I'll admit it'd be funny to see their faces when or if they see the true you but...do you know how disgustingly innocent and oblivious you were back then!? And the whole yelling...uh...if I could, I'd have a headache.

'You know what? I really was too innocent, I still can't believe I believed in that crap about the world being black and white. We both know what color it is.'

Many know what color it is. Anyway, can you cut back on the yelling?

'Oh all right you baby.'

Wah, wah. I want my milk, Mommy. the demon said out in a bland voice.

Naruto almost laughed out loud at what Kyubi said. 'The mighty and fearsome Kyubi crying out for his mommy.' They both mentally chuckled at the absurdness of it.

"Naruto! Pay attention!" Sakura yelled in his face.

"Oh, were you saying something?"

Sakura stood there, fuming, until she threw a punch at the boy. Naruto, sensing the punch coming, fell onto his back, pretending not to have noticed Sakura trying to hit him. He put his two gloved hands behind his head. He vaguely remembered that his cloak was back up in the tree. He had bought a blue scarf t cover the weight around his neck.

"Anyway, wake me up when Kakashi-sensei gets here." Naruto seemingly dozed off. In reality, he just went to talk to Kyubi.

'Hey, Kyubi, do you think that the forgetting thing will go away?'

Hopefully, but you -did- go over a whole lot of memories. I bet the ones you forgot will eventually come back in time.

'That's good.'

I wonder how long it'll take for your sensei. To get here...

'Oh, what we gave him yesterday should wake him up fairly well in about another five minutes.'

Or make him lose consciousness.

'Remember what we gave Ebisu? That was totally genius! It was all you!'

Yep. And Iruka-

'And the Hokage-'

Oh! And Konohamaru-

'Let us not forget the man who runs Ichiraku.'

Why didn't we target Sasuke and Sakura?

'If I targeted Sasuke, his little fan girls would be after my blood, as for Sakura, she has parents and I don't want them after me.'

Point taken-

Kyubi was cut off when Kakashi came to the scene with a poof of smoke. He looked...to put it nicely, like a clown. His hair was dyed to look like a rainbow, you could see white paint on his face and red paint done around his eye. His clothes were in neon colors, along with his mask which had big, red lips painted on to look like they were trying to kiss someone. The jounion was glaring fiercely at the boy laying on the grass a little ways from the bridge. He closed his eyes is anger and gritted out, "Na-ru-to...WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR AND FACE!?"

"Don't forget the clothes and your mask. And hey, how come you keep that mask on if your look like -that-? I had thought you were hideously disfigured." Naruto rolled to the side when a kunai was thrown. The blond jumped to his feet and asked with a smile, "Does this mean training and missions are canceled?" He didn't even wait for the answer as he bolted out of there. He distantly heard Kakashi telling his laughing/smirking students that the training for today was target practicing Naruto.

The blonde's laughter could be heard as he ran down the streets of Konoha, people staring at him in shock when they realized the "monster" was back. The laughter was suddenly gone as soon as a certain chuunin came to a stop in front of him. Naruto soon had nine people chasing or looking for him in the next five minutes.

(Scene Change)

As many of the chuunins, jounins and clan heads were gathering for their meeting with the Hokage to deal with the rising issue with the Kyubi vessel, people could be seen openly staring at the poor jounin that was selected to teach the blond. Gai went up to his eternal rival and said in a booming voice, "Ah, my eternal rival! I have seen you have changed your style of clothes! Though I do suggest you tone it down on the colors, the enemy ninja will spot you!"

Kakashi, who is usually patient when it came to the disturbance known as Gai (AKA: Ignores him.) twitched and said in an annoyed tone, "This is coming from someone who wears green spandex?"

"I don't see your point."

Those who were not used to the "Green Beast" stared wide-eyed at him, momentarily looking away at the "victim." Iruka came up behind Kakashi and said, "He got you too, huh? At least he went 'easier' on me."

Kakashi turned and stared at him in curiosity with his one eye. "What did he do to you?"

"He painted my house and everything in it bright orange."

"...Maybe it was me who got off easy, he only did -this-" he gestured towards his clothes "to all my clothes."

"Oh, when I said everything in my house, that included me. It took me hours to wash the paint of myself and I had to have someone sub for me at the academy."

"Do you want to know what that brat did to me!?" Ebisu screeched, coming over to the two. "That little -monster-!"

The former and current teachers of the perpetrator looked at him up and down, then said in unison, "I'd rather not know."

A cough got all of there attention and they came to see a very attractive young woman in front of them, wearing very skin revealing clothing, but no one knew who it was. The woman's eye brow twitched and when she spoke, it was an old man's voice, "I suppose you three were some of his victims as well."

"...Hokage-sama?" Iruka asked hesitantly.

The Third nodded and it was weird to see their leader look like that. It was very distracting...the Hokage coughed when the males who made up this group kept on staring at "his" chest. Many of them had the grace to blush.

"Now, pressing news that should have been kept a secret until now has been released. I'm talking about the return of Naruto...would some of you look at my face when I'm talking? Thank you."

Someone said, "Maybe you should use henge to appear as you usually do."

"I already tried. Our prankster appears to have somehow blocked that. As I was saying, many of us already know that Naruto had left for a period of three months before returning. Anyone who questions him about his whereabouts or what he has learned in that period of time without my permission will be severely punished."

"But Hokage-sama," a chuunin spoke up, "Isn't it dangerous-"

"I have already spoken to him. That is all you need to know. Now the matter concerning Naruto is closed. The clan heads, please leave."

Many of them not pleased at having so little information about the demon vessel left grumbling. The remaining shinobi were silent but also unhappy at the lack of information.

Hokage sighed and said, "The Chuunin Exam is coming up in about a week."

"Already?"

"Have the other lords been informed?"

"That's rather sudden..."

The Hokage stopped the chatter with a single raise of "his" shapely hand and he said, "Now then, we'd like to hear first from those who have been overseeing the training of our newest genin."

Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma silently stepped up.

"Tell us, do you have, among your charges, any who you would recommend for this year's Chuunin Exam? Of course, they must have a minimum of eight missions. Beyond that, employ your own judgment as to whether they are ready to aspire to the next level. To be truly competitive, candidates should have at least double the recommended. You may begin first, Asuma."

"Cell number 10, led by Asuma, consists of Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji. I vow upon the honor of the Sarutobi Clan that all three are read for the Chuunin Exam."

Kurenai repeated what he said except for the number and names. Kakashi did likewise, but he hesitated for a second. 'How can I be sure Naruto will work well with his other teammates? He's been gone for so long...but from what I've already seen of him, he has matured and his skills have grown...at least he completed eight missions before he disappeared,' Kakashi mused while he recited the words.

"This is rather unusual..." the Third trailed off.

"J-just a moment!" Iruka said loudly, not quite a yell.

"Yes, Iruka?"

"Hokage-sama, please allow me to speak. Forgive me if I overstep, but most of the nine students just named were my students at the academy! Certainly, they are gifted and show commitment, but it's too soon for kids that young to be stepping up to chuunin." Iruka paused for breath and then continued. "Only with time will they have the kind of experience and maturity those exams require. I don't understand why their supervisors don't see that."

Kakashi said, "I was six years younger than Naruto when I attained the rank of chuunin, Iruka."

"Naruto's not like you! Do you want to destroy those children!?" Iruka was fustrated. Why couldn't they see that they were too young?

Kakashi replied calmly, "They gripe about every detail of every mission. Just for once, I think it would do them good to find out what real pain is..." 'Though I have a feeling Naruto already knows...' Kakashi resumed talking. "Let's admit it, breaking them would be fun."

"Are you out of your mind!?"

"...It was a joke, Iruka. I understand what you mean, and I'm sorry if my decision upsets you, but I'm standing by it."

"But..."

Kurenai interrupted by saying, "Kakashi, can we finish this?"

Kakashi said to Iruka, "It's none of your business, anyway. They're not your students anymore. They are my subordinates."

Iruka gritted his teeth, angry, but no matter how angry he was, Kakashi was right.

'What a pest,' Asuma thought.

(Scene Change)

After a mission which Naruto found...boring, he walked down a sidewalk. This day, he decided to show his hair a little but still covered the top part of his head. Beside him was his team. Kakashi spoke up. "We'll call it a day. I've got to hand in my report."

Sasuke said coldly, "Then I'm going home."

"Oh!" Sakura said as an idea hit her. She sugar coated her voice and said sweetly, "Sasuke-kun, wait up! I was wondering...if we could, you know, just the two of us, go out for a late lunch or something."

Her reply was, "You're as bad as Naruto."

The pink haired shinobi felt like a boulder was on her back and she froze.

"Why are you always flirting when you should be practicing?" Sasuke said coldly. "Naruto's skills are better than yours!"

Sakura felt like she could collapse from the weight she could almost swear she felt on her shoulders. As the Uchiha walked away, Sakura thought gloomily, 'He's right...it doesn't mater what our mission is, they're all the same to me. I'm the weakest, I don't have any -real- special skills!'

Naruto, sensing from her aura, felt her depression so he decided to do something to get her mind off it. "Hey, hot stuff! How about you and I get a bite to eat!"

Sakura's eyebrow twitched. Kakashi felt the atmosphere and immediately left. As soon as the jounin left came a square "rock."

"You know, you could have just said hi or something," Naruto said with a wide grin.

"I expected nothing less from my rival!" a voice came from the rock said. It was lifted and so the action revealed three children.

"Hey, Konohamaru! Long time no see, huh!?" Naruto yelled happily.

"Naruto-nii-san! Why didn't you tell us you were back!? And why did you leave!?"

"Hehehe, that's a secret!" Naruto said in a stage whisper. He held up his index finger and winked. "So, you guys understand right? You know it's important to keep secrets and stuff like that, right? But since you guys are so cool with those goggles, I'll tell you!"

The three children's eyes grew wide with excitement. Sakura, who was still near by, overheard and leaned in a little closer, listening carefully. "Really!? Wow, you're the best! And we have these goggles since you're our idol!"

Naruto chuckled and he said in an obvious secretive voice (the three are just children so they can't tell but Sakura had a sneaking suspicion that Naruto was going to tell a lie), "I had to go away on a really important mission that took really long. Those bad guys had nothing on me! I beat them with one punch. Pow!" Naruto made a mock punch for show. It was so dumb but the kids seemed to be eating it up. Sakura nearly fell down from his exaggerated lie.

"Wow! Naruto-nii-san, that's why you're our leader! You're the coolest!" The children praised them. Then, Meogi squealed, "Leader! Why do you have your hitai-ate over your eyes like that!?"

"Oh, this? It's for training, of course!" Naruto said with a fox grin. "I'm trainging my senses!"

"That's so cool!"

These kids believe anything you say. It's kind of sad.

'Hey, they're kinda cute in that way, everyone used to be like that...I think.'

Whatever.

"Leader! Play 'ninja' with us!" The three squealed excitedly.

Sakura finally decided to say something, but out came an insult. "Just what is a ninja doing 'playing ninja'? Hmm?"

"Aw, come on, Sakura-san! We used to be like that as kids!" Naruto's smile didn't falter as Sakura glared at him. He didn't see it but he felt it.

"Hey, who are you?" Konohamaru asked. Then he got an idea and leaned towards the blonde. "Hey, she's your, you know...right!?"

"Hahahahaha!" Naruto laughed.

Inner Sakura fumed and ranted, 'Oh, now I'm not good enough, huh? Not that I care but no one laughs at me!' Sakura was about to hit the blonde in annoyance when he said something.

"Sakura-san and I? An item? No way would she go out with me! Not that I haven't tried, but a lady like that deserves class, you know what I mean?" Naruto made a motion with his hands and the three children got the idea.

Sakura straightened up, thinking in her head, 'Hmph. For once that idiot's right! Hell yeah!'

Ugh...I can't believe you said that.

'Same here. But at least now she won't hit me. Besides, this sort of stuff is supposedly "charming."'

Inari-sama help us all.

'I know what you mean.'

Then, suddenly, Konohamaru slapped the vessel's arm and yelled, "Tag! You're it!" He ran off giddily until he crashed into someone. "Ow..." He was suddenly lifted up by the person he crashed into.

"Hey, punk! Don't you know that's rude!?" the boy said. He had on a black suit with something wrapped in bandages on his back. A girl to his right had blond hair and wore a dress of some sort. They both had fore-head protectors from the Sand.

"Kankuro, don't! We'll get in trouble!" the blonde girl said.

The female genin from Konoha said nervously, "Sorry, we were fooling around..."

"Hey, let him go, if you please," Naruto said politely. Those who knew Naruto stared wide-eyed at him.

'Whoa! Naruto can be polite!?' the pink hair shinobi thought in shock.

"'If you please,' what a wuss! I'm just having a little fun." The boy now known as Kankuro said with a smirk.

"Listen here, friend, it was just an accident," the demon vessel said with a friendly smile.

The sand shinobi scowled at him and sneered, "You're starting to annoy me with your goody-two-shoes act! First off, I'm allergic to 'shrimp'! Once I'm finish with him, you're next!"

The girl sighed and said, "I'm not going to be held responsible for this."

"Whatever, Temari."

Right after he said that Naruto "disappeared" and reappeared, it didn't look like he moved from where he was standing but he was helping Konohamaru stand up! This was all done in a second.

"Wha-how did you do that!?" the boy glared viciously at the blond.

Naruto grinned at him and said, "A good shinobi doesn't reveal his secrets easily."

The blond girl looked impressed with the blond boy. While she was impressed, Kankuro was angry and charged. Just then, a rock was thrown between his eyes and he stumbled back. They looked t the direction where it came from and there was Sasuke sitting on the branch. He said, while throwing a rock up and down, "Tell me...what are you guys doing in our village?"

"It's Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed, completely forgetting about Naruto.

'About time he revealed himself to the others,' Naruto mused.

'Pretty cool,' Temari thought. 'Though it wasn't as nicely done as blondie's.'

"Hmph. Another brat," Kankuro thought.

"Get lost," Sasuke said coldly.

"He's so cool!" Sakura squealed. Meogi looked at Sasuke and instantly thought he was good looking.

Konohamaru looked between Sasuke and Naruto and said, "He had a better entrance but all he did was throw a rock."

Naruto chuckled at this but Sakura glared at him, making him hide behind his role model.

Kankuro, who had ignored the exchanged, growled out, "Come down, you squirrel! You think you're so smart, don't you?"

That was a stupid insult.

'Agreed.'

Then, the male Sand genin pulled down the thing strapped to his back. His teammate yelled out in panic, "Tell me you're not going to use Karasu!"

"Let's not make a lady so worried, friend," Naruto spoke out to him. "After all, I think we can solve this in a reasonable way."

"Shut up, you freak!" Kankuro snapped at him.

Naruto said softly, "Well that was sure friendly."

Kankuro was about to move when someone shouted out, "Stop!" Everyone now turned their heads to the speaker. It was a red headed boy with a gourd on his back. He said, "You're a disgrace to our village."

The two from sand had a frightened look in their eyes. 'At least this guy wasn't hiding out like Sasuke. Strange, why does this boy feel...like...me?' Naruto decided to pay a lot more attention to this one.

'He...He snuck up beside me...and I didn't know! His stealth skills rival Kakashi-sensei's,' Sasuke thought. 'And Naruto...when did he get so fast!?'

"It annoys me you'd lose control in a fight with children! Have you forgotten why we're here?" the red head asked in a deadly tone.

"But Gaara...they started it! The little one slammed into me!" Kankuro said desperately.

"Shut up...or I'll kill you."

At this, the boy immediately became quite and shivered. He tried to say one last thing. "Y-you're right, I was out of line."

Temari added nervously, "We're sorry...okay, Gaara?"

Team Seven decided he was the boss from the way the other two acted. The red head, Gaara, turned to Sasuke and said, "Sorry about my teammates." Wind surrounded him and then he was suddenly at the ground. Gaara thought, 'This is the one who nailed Kankuro with a stone. That took skill.' When he stood up straight, he turned his back and said, "Let's go."

"Wait!" Sakura yelled. "According to your headbands, you three come from Hidden Sand. Your country is one of Konoha's allies, but according to our treaty, your ninja are not supposed to cross the border with authorization. State your business! We went can't let you go on your merry way!"

"Weren't you informed?" Temari stepped up. She had a haughty attitude. "As you guessd, we're genin from Sand. We're here to take the Chuunin Exam."

"Would you please inform us about this 'Chuunin Exam', my fair lady?" Naruto asked with a smile, doing a little bow. Sakura and the three youngsters stared wide-eyed at him, Sasuke ignored Naruto.

Apparently the female genin liked his way of treating her because she smirked and said with -some- politeness, "Of course. Genin are sent to compete against each other. It is mainly to maintain the skill of all shinobi at the same high level of excellence. Also to foster friendship and understanding between ninja and to balance the power between the countries."

After the explanation, Sasuke came down from the tree and asked, "You there! What's your name?"

Temari looked at him and blushed, pointing to herself and said, "Huh? W-who, me?"

"No, I was talking about the red head," Sasuke said indifferently.

Gaara looked at him and answered, "Gaara of the Sand. And you are...?"

"Uchiha Sasuke," he said with a smirk.

As the sand genin were about to leave, Temari turned around and asked, "Hey, what's your name, blondie?"

"Oh, me?" the former chakra user asked. "My name's Uzumaki Naruto. But for such a hottie, you can call me 'Naru-chan.'"

"Oh, please!" she said, but she had an amused look in her eyes. With that, they left.

"Hey...Leader, how'd you know she was cute?" Udon asked. "You're eyes are covered."

"All women are good looking, remember that as you grow older," Naruto answered with a fox grin.

Sakura slapped the back of his head for that.

(Scene Change)

The next day, Naruto was nowhere to be seen. Sakura and Sasuke were getting impatient for their late team members. It had already been two and a half hours! Just then, the said boy ran into the scene, panting for air. He didn't have his cloak with him.

"You ok, Naruto?" Sakura asked, a little worried.

"They're...they're after me!" Naruto wheezed out.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and asked him, "Who?"

"Um..."

"Yo! Sorry I'm late, I had to-"

"Liar!" was yelled as the same time as, "You got it out!?"

They stared at Naruto. The blonde said, "How'd you get my hair dye out!? It was supposed to last for weeks!"

Kakashi twitched at that until he said tightly, "No, I didn't get it out. I had to throw away all my clothes because of you, the paint was easy to get off my face, but I had to do a henge to make my hair normal...are you telling me this stuff lasts for weeks?"

"Um...maybe..."

The jounin glared at him and then said mischievously, "Then maybe I shouldn't give you this Cuunin Exam application...Oof!"

Naruto tackled the jounin to the ground and said, "You got us applications!?"

"Maybe I should take yours away...unless you get this dye off my hair."

"Deal!" Naruto grabbed his teacher's head and licked his hair. Everyone just silently stared in fascination while Kakashi was a little uncomfortable at what he was doing, plus, his student was straddling him. After a while of the licking and spitting, Naruto wiped his mouth with the back side of his hand and said, "If you don't drop the genjutsu, I won't be able to tell if I missed a spot."

Kakashi complied and on went the licking and spitting out the dye. "Um...are you done yet?" he asked.

"Just give me five more minutes."

After five minutes, Naruto was finished and stood up and leaned on the railing. "Done. The dye comes off if you use spit. Now can I have my application form?"

Kakashi handed out the sheets of paper, when handed the paper, Naruto tackled him again. ("Kakashi-sensei! I love you!" "Get off...You're embarrassing me!") Once the blonde got off, the jounin explained, "If any of you don't wish to compete, the exam is entirely voluntary. The choice is yours. You needn't turn in those application forms unless you want to. If you do, report to room 301 at the academy by four o' clock tomorrow afternoon. That's all!" 'Now I got to wash my hair from Naruto's spit...' Kakashi thought. Then he left like how he came.

As the rest of team seven walked, Naruto started to talk. "I bet this test will be really hard! It'll have a lot of strong people too! I bet we'll even have to fight them!"

'Now that sounds like the old Naruto...though...I don't want to go...I can't even keep up with Naruto, much less Sasuke-kun. This exam would be too much for me...' the girl of the team thought.

Naruto checked out his teammates' aura as he kept on talking. 'Sasuke's excited about it too...but Sakura isn't too happy...she's down right depressed. Better cheer her up.' With that thought in mind, Naruto turned his attention to Sakura and said, "Hey, Sakura-san! We're all gonna do great in this thing, right!?"

"Um...Yeah."

"Hell, yeah! Sasuke would do pretty well by himself, he -is- top rookie of the year! And you're the smartest! You'd probably think up a lot of ways to beat up your opponent without touching them! Things might get dirty, but I'm gonna do great, just like you guys!"

Sakura blinked at him. This was definitely different. But she smiled at him. 'Yeah...I can't let them both down! I got to do this!' She smiled confidently and yelled out, "That's right!"

Sasuke smirked. 'So dobe's smarter...not to mention faster...' The smirk turned to a frown.

(Scene Change)

Naruto got to the academy a little later then the others. "Ohayou!" was his loud cheer. Sakura waved a little and Sasuke smirked. They walked inside and was met with an odd scene. There was a crowd of people surrounding the door and a green spandex cloth youth was knocked to the ground. 'Genjutsu,' Naruto immediately thought. 'Hmph. A rather weak one, at that. One on this hall way and one on each of themselves.'

It's only weak to you since you're so good at illusions.

'True.'

"Is someone as talent less as you really planning to take the Chuunin Exam? Why bother?" sneered the person who knocked the boy down. "Bunch of wet behind the ears snot noses!"

"Yeah!" his companion agreed.

"Please," a girl with her hair in buns, "We're begging you, let us in." She was hit to the ground.

"That was cruel!" someone from the crowd said.

"What did you say?" asked the first guy. "You misunderstand! We're just trying to spare you. The Chuunin exam is incredibly difficult...and we should know. We failed three times so far. There are people who made it, then immediately gave up being shinobi, others who ended up crippled, some reduced to vegetables. We've seen it all! Besides that, chuunin are cell commanders, they lead their units. The responsibilities for failed missions and dead shinobi res firmly on their shoulders. And you little punks have the nerve to apply?" He snorted.

His companion continued, "We're saving a step by weeding out obvious losers beforehand."

"That sounds good in theory, but you'd better let me through. And drop the genjutsu you created while you're at it," Sasuke said, stepping forward. "I have business on the third floor."

Some people, at this, became confused at what the Uchiha was saying.

"Heh, so you figured it out, eh?"

"That was very considerate to think about your fellow shinobi like that," Naruto said. He smiled a little. "But did you need to hit such a cutie?" He turned his smile to the girl with buns. At this, the girl looked away and blushed.

'Since when did he start flirting with every girl he met?' Sasuke thought. He ignored it for now, it wasn't his business. He turned his attention to his other teammate and said, "It was easy, right, Sakura? You were probably the first to notice it. You're the most analytical and the best in our cell at understanding genjutsu."

'No she's not,' Naruto mentally said.

Sakura looked at Sasuke with gratitude. Then her expression turned to confidence and she said, "Of course I noticed it. Obviously, we're still on the second floor."

The boy who guarded the door said, "Hey...not bad. But just seeing it isn't enough!" He threw a kick at Sasuke. Sasuke was about to counter it with his own but the green spandex clad boy caught both of their kicks.

'He's so fast! He perceived the attack patterns on both sides and planted himself at the nexus of both their kicks...is that even possible!?' Sakura thought in amazement. 'He's a completely different person from the boy who was getting beaten up just a minute ago!'

'He -blocked- my kick! About there's something weird about his chakra...' Sasuke pondered.

"Hey," a boy with no pupils said. "That's not what we agreed! You're the one who insisted we should avoid drawing attention to ourselves."

"B-but..." the boy replied. He looked at Sakura and blushed. The bun haired girl only shock her head in exasperation.

Naruto, though he couldn't see it, could definitely feel how his aura changed. 'Uh-oh...I have a bad feeling about this...' the blonde thought.

The boy walked up to Sakura and said, "Um...Hi. My name's Rock Lee. You're Sakura, aren't you? Would you like to go out with me? I'll protect you with my life!"

We both saw -that- coming, Kyubi said in amusement.

Sakura was in shock for a moment before saying in disgust, "No...way. You're too unique for my tastes."

The boy bent his head down in defeat. Naruto patted his shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Don't let that get you down. She's a tough one."

Saura rolled her eyes at this. Then, the boy with no pupils said to Sasuke, "Hey, you! What's your name?"

"It's common courtesy to give your own name first," was Sasuke's reply.

'What about the other day with Gaara?' Naruto thought.

"You're a rookie, aren't you? How old?" the boy persisted.

Sasuke said coldly, "I don't have to tell you a thing." He turned his back to the boy. Sasuke thought, 'This exam is turning into a freak show.'

'Cute...and cool! Not a single scratch,' thought the girl with buns. 'Though I can't see that other boy's face, he's kinda charming.'

In another room, the two thugs from earlier talked to themselves. One said, "So those are Kakashi and Gai's precious brats, huh? Well, at least thay managed to submt their application forms."

"Yep." The two dropped the genjutsu to reveal themselves as older and more mature shinobi.

"It looks like we can amuse ourselves with this year's crop."

"A little perk for being the proctors."

"Let's go! Sasuke-kun, Naruto!" Sakura yelled energetically.

"Hell yeah!" Naruto put in. Sakura took one of each of her teammates hands and walked onward.

"Let's go, Lee. What are you doing?" the girl with buns asked.

"Neji, Tenten, you two go ahead. There's something I want to check first," Lee said.

(Scene Change)

"Hey, you with the scowl, wait up!"

Team seven looked up to see the Rock Lee kid. Sasuke asked, "What is it?"

"You and me, here and now, want to fight?" he asked. "My name is Rock Lee. Among sticklers, etiquette requires one to introduce themselves before asking the name of another...Uchiha Sasuke."

"So you knew who I was all along," Sasuke stated.

"I'm calling you out! I want to test the effectiveness of my techniques against the last surviving member of your legendary clan. Besides..." He turned to the pink haired shinobi and winked.

At this, she was startled and shrieked, "No way! Those eyelashes creep me out! Not to mention the geeky hair, plus the caterpillar eyebrows!"

"You're an angel!" the love struck boy said and blew her a kiss.

She "dodged" it like her life depended on it. When she straightened out, she yelled at him, "You keep your kisses to yourself, you creep!"

"Aw...don't be like that..." the boy whined.

"So you're challenging me, even knowing my lineage? In other words, you're a fool," Sasuke cut in. "So, do you really want to learn, what it means to be an Uchiha?"

"You bet!" Lee went into a fighting stance. "I am the greatest fighter among all the genin in Konoha!"

'He stopped my kick with his arm. No human alive can do that. I don't know what techniques he's using, but I want to find out!' Sasuke thought. "I accept your challenge," Sasuke said with his customary smirk.

"Sasuke-kun! Don't do it! We have less than an hour to submit our forms!" Sakura said when she glanced at the clock.

"This will only take five minutes." Sasuke charged.

'Sorry, Gai-sensei. I may need to break my promise in order to use -that- move!' Lee thought.

Lee three a kick, which Sasuke blocked. After the block, the green clad youth threw a punch that the Uchiha had no time to block. He was thrown backwards from the force of the hit. A shrill scream of, "Sasuke-kun!" came afterwards.

'How'd he get under my guard? Is this martial arts? Or magic? Genjutsu?' Sasuke thought frantically. 'Fine, this may be the chance to practice using it...' "Sharingan!" Two pupils appeared in each of Sasuke's eyes, indicating that his bloodline limit was in effect.

'When could Sasuke-kun have...? Oh, Sasuke-kun! He's the best! He'll be able to penetrate that thick brows guy's techniques no problem!' Sakura thought happily.

Naruto concentrated on Sasuke for a long time. He pondered, 'I can't see it...but I definitely -feel- something changed. Was I gone for so long that Sasuke is now able to use his bloodline limit? Should I uncover my eyes to see it for myself...?'

'Wether it's genjutsu or ninjustsu at work here, there's something at work here!" After Sasuke finished that thought, he was hit into the air by Lee. 'My Sharingin couldn't see through his attack...but that means...'

"My moves are neither ninjutsu or genjustsu. It's taijutsu," Lee said. He jumped into the air, right behind Sasuke. "Hard as it is for you to accept, if your sharingin can see to the heart of every shinobi art well enough to duplicate it, as it is said to, then you know what I say is true. I'm pretty sure your Sharingin is invaluable against ninjutsu and genjutsu, with their formalized rules, hand seals, and chakras...but taijutsu in their pure form is a very different story."

"Impossible!" Sasuke yelled.

Lee continued, "Even if you see my moves, you lack the speed and strength to counter them. You didn't have the physical training needed to keep up with me! It doesn't matter what your eyes can see if they can't do anything about it! There are two kinds of strengths: the one where you are born with and the one you get from hard work. Your Sharingin is the one first mentioned, mines is the second! Yours and mines are a complete mismatc, this move will prove it!"

He began to unwrap his bandages when something pinned it to the wall. A turtle appeared out of nowhere and yelled out, "That's enough, Lee!" When that was said, Lee landed back on the ground. Sasuke fell too, and Naruto jumped forward to catch him.

'Sasuke, you were beaten badly by this guy,' the blond thought. 'But you were no match for him. He seems like the energetic and hard working type.'

"Sasuke-kun! Are you alright?" Sakura asked, coming over to the two of them. Naruto helped the boy to the ground.

Sasuke grunted out, "He's trembling, he can't even defend himself..."

"You...you saw?" Lee asked, head bowed in shame.

Naruto suddenly felt the paranoia strengthen. He concentrated on his surroundings. The turtle yelled, "You know the rules, Lee! That move is strictly forbidden!"

The shaky reply was, "P-please forgive me...I was only..."

'Why is he taking that from a turtle?' Sakura thought in bewilderment. Sasuke stared is slight shock. Naruto wasn't paying any attention to the turtle until a man was standing on the shell.

"Ah! The exuberance of youth. All of you have it," The man said. He looked that an older and bigger version of Lee. Sasuke and Sakura were staring wide-eyed. Naruto couldn't see them so he wasn't shocked, but he did relax a little.

Sakura began to mumble the resemblance in disgust until lee shouted at them, "Don't try to make fun of Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!" the man known as Gai said. When Lee turned around, he was promptly hit. "Idiot! You...you..."

"Sensei..."

They stared at each other, teary eyed. They each cried out each other's name bfore hugging. Sauke thought in shock, 'I got beaten by him...?'

"I understand! It's because you are young!" Gai cried out.

"Sensei!" Lee also cried out.

Naruto smiled and turned to his teammates, "Aw, doesn't it give you a warm and fuzzy feeling?" He gestured to the two.

His teammates could only look at him in a mixture of disgust and disbelief.

"It's all right, Lee! Youth and mistake go hand in hand!" the jounin said, oblivious to the other people.

"You are too kind, Gai-sensei!"

"But I can't let your attempt to break the big rule go unpunished. You will run a thousand times around the academy after the exam!"

"Yes, Gai-sensei!"

Gai turned to look at team seven. 'Unless I miss my guess...these three are Kakashi's!'

"Whoa...He's looking at us!" Sakura whispered in fear.

"...He is?" Naruto asked. "Oh...oops, that came out wrong. Hehehehe..."

"By the way, how is Kakashi?" Gai asked them.

Sasuke answered with another question, "You know Kakashi-sensei?"

The man started to chuckled and suddenly he was standing behind them...-was- standing behind them until Naruto hit him down. "Oops..." Naruto muttered. "Reflex! Sorry, friend. You okay?"

The jounin stared at him for a long, hard moment before flashing him a thumbs up and a grin that seemed to shine in a creepy way. Sasuke and Sakura grimaced, forgetting their shock of Naruto. Naruto obviously still couldn't see so he didn't understand why they took a step back. Gai said in a booming voice while standing up, "Kakashi and I are eternal rivals! The score is currently fifty to forty-nine, I have the fifty! I am stronger than him!"

'He's fast, faster than Kakashi...is he even human?' Sasuke thought.

"Gai-sensei is totally amazing!" Lee shouted from where he stood.

"I know Lee started this fight, but for the sake of my own self respect, forgive him," Gai said.

'Who is this guy? He says he's better than Kakashi-sensei, and I don't think he's bluffing!' Sasuke thought in shock.

"You should go to the classroom now," the man continued. "Best of luck, Lee!" He disappeared.

Lee said to Sasuke, "I was bluffing before, I'm really here to just prove my own strength. And I don't think you're the strongest Konoha genin. The strongest Konoha genin is on my team, and I intend to take him down. That's why I'm entering. By the way, you're also on my list. I'm off." He ran off.

When he left, Sasuke clenched his fist. Naruto turned his head to him and said, "Sasuke-san...this may get you angry but I think it should be said. Lee-san probably trains much more then you do. It's no wonder you didn't stand a chance! Unless you pick it up a notch, you're toast."

"He's dead meat the next time we fight," Sasuke said coldly.

"Despite what happened just now?" Naruto asked. "Like he said, it won't mater if you can see if you can't keep up." He smirked. "Next time, can you keep up?"

Sasuke stared at him and replied, "Hmph. Of course. Things are starting to look interesting."

Sakura nodded enthusiastically. Team seven walked and they came upon Kakashi. "Glad you made it, Sakura," he said. "This way, you all qualify."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"This test can only be taken by three person cells."

"But you said it was up to each of us to decide!"

"I only said that so Sasuke and Naruto wouldn't force you into this. One word from Sasuke and you'd do whatever he asked, but your heart wouldn't be in it. If they had come here with out you, though, they wouldn't be allowed to past this point. But you're all here, and I'm proud of all of you. Good luck!" Kakashi said.

"I bet we'll need that luck," Naruto whispered under his breath.

(End Chapter)

I finished this chapter in two days but it'll take a while to edit it. Please review! This chapter was 21 pages! I usually make them just around 14...Anyway, I kind of think my writing style is awkward but I don't want to change it. Input please.

Anyway, I know some people might be a little occ...


	10. Chapter Ten: Curse Seals

Lalala, another chapter here. It's fun writing these!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inu-Yasha.

"Blah" -talking

'Blah' -thinking

-Blah- -italic

Blah -Kyubi

(Begin Chapter!)

"What's this?" Sakura thought out loud. They had walked into a room full of shinobi. It was filled with them. 'They're all here for the exam…?' Sakura thought. 'They look so strong…'

"Sasuke-kun!" a girlish squeal was heard. Naruto and Sakura turned their heads to the sound. A blond girl was latched onto Sasuke.. The boy himself did not look too pleased. "I haven't seen you for a while so I've been waiting in excitement!"

"Get away from Sasuke-kun, Ino pig!" Sakura screeched.

Naruto flinched a little from her high volume. Ino replied to Sakura's insult with, "Why, if it isn't Sakura and her big, ugly forehead."

"What did you say!?"

"You guys taking this exam too? How troublesome," a male voice said behind the Ino girl. Another boy was beside him, munching on potato chips.

"Found you guys!" another voice yelled. It was a boy with a dog on his head. His two teammates were behind him. One was a silent boy with sunglasses, the other was a girl who looked rather shy.

"Who are these people?" Naruto asked Sakura.

She blinked at him and said, "What do you mean, 'Who are these people?' Don't you remember your classmates!? Or don't you see them?"

"Classmates?" Naruto thought about it but didn't come up with anything. Some of the people were staring at Naruto. 'I don't remember them…in fact, I can't remember any of my classmates besides Sasuke and Sakura.'

Damn. This isn't good. You can't remember them?

'No…'

Ok, That blond girl is Ino, the guy with the pony tail is Shikamaru, the guy beside him is Chouji, the girl with no pupils is Hinata, the guy with the sunglasses is Shino, and the dog boy is Kiba. Can you remember that? Oh wait, you can't see…well, just do with their voices!

'Do you know how hard that will be?'

Kiba, who didn't hear Naruto, said, "I guess all nine of this year's rookies are taking the exam. I wonder how far we'll get, huh, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke was looking at Naruto suspiciously but answered, "You seem confident, Kiba."

"We did a lot of training, we're not going to lose to you!" Kiba proclaimed.

"You make that sound like we didn't do any training, Kiba-san," Naruto replied to the boy's boasts.

Kiba quirked in eyebrow at Naruto's behavior and smirked. "Well, if it isn't the dobe. I thought you ran off."

Hinata was staring intently at the blond. The former chakra user said calmly, "I didn't 'run.' You can say 'fly.'"

Kiba laughed at this and sneered, "You'll fly when pigs do!"

"Pigs can fly, if they wanted to," Naruto answered with a smile. He laughed at how stupid he sounded but continued. "They just haven't found out how yet, Kiba-san."

Some of the genins laughed at him but Naruto kept up his friendly façade. Then, another genin from Leaf came up and said in an annoyed way, "You guys should be more quite. You're rookies just out of the academy, right? Screaming like school girls, jeez. This isn't a picnic."

"Who are you?" Ino asked.

"I'm Kabuto, but instead of that, look behind you."

They all turned around and spotted three guys angrily staring at them. Naruto gave them a friendly smile and waved. They glared even harder at that and Sakura hit him upside the head.

Kabuto watched this carefully, smiling at it. Then he said, "Those guys are from Rain and they have short tempers. Everyone is nervous about the exam. Quite down before you cause a scene. Well, I can't blame you for being rookies and all. You remind me of how I use to be.

"Kabuto-san, was it? Is this your second time?" Sakura asked.

"No, it' my seventh. This exam is held twice a year and this is my fourth."

"Wow…so, you know a lot about this exam."

"Yep." He smiled at them. It looked just like Naruto's friendly smile, which sent some of them at ease. "I'll share some info with you cute rookies. With these nin-info cards…"

That definitely caught all of their attention. Sakura asked, "Nin-info cards?"

"They're basically cards which have info burned into them with chakra. I have four years worth if information in here, over 200 cards. They look blank but to open the info you need my chakra." He set one card down and chakra began to swirl around it when he touched it with his index finger. A map appeared.

"Wow. A really easy to read map. What kind of info is it?"

"This is the number of those taking the exam and where they came from."

Sasuke asked, "Do you have info on individuals?"

Kabuto smirked. "Some guys you're worried about? Of course, the info I have on the participants aren't perfect but I have them. Even of you guys. Say something about these guys and I'll take a look."

"Gaara of the Sand and Rock Lee from the Leaf."

"Oh, you know their names, this'll be easy then." Kabuto looked through his stack of cards and pulled two of them out. He put the first one down and focused his energy. "Rock Lee, he's a year older than you guys. 20 D-rank missions completed and 12 C-rank missions completed. His taijutsu increased in the last year. Last year he gained attention as a talented genin but didn't participate in the Cuunin Exam. Like you guys, this is his first time. His teammates are Tenten and Hyuga Neji.

"Gaara of the sand, eight C-rank missions and one B-rank mission completed. Impressive, a B-rank mission as a genin. He's a new comer from another country so I don't know much about him. It seems he returned from all his missions without a scratch."

"Hey, what do you have on me?" Naruto asked. Sakura rolled her eyes but listened anyway. Maybe this guy knew where Naruto had gone…

"You, huh? Ok." He took out another card and focused chakra on it also. "Uzumaki Naruto: seven D-ranked missions and one…A-ranked? Oh, it says here that it was originally a C-rank. After those missions were completed you went missing. But, wouldn't that mean you're a missing-nin?"

Some of them stared at Naruto but he smiled and said, "Put this in your card, it was cleared up with the Hokage. Anything else on there?"

"It says you were sometimes seen hanging around -those- forests."

"-Those- forests?" Sakura asked.

Naruto took the card and looked at it. Well…tried to before he remembered that he had his hitai-ate over his eyes. "Um…Can you read the rest of this to me?" Naruto asked sheepishly while he handed back the card.

Kabuto took the card back with a smirk and said, "You were one time seen in Water Country a month and a half after you disappeared. And with a black cloaked figure that never showed his face. That's all, by the way." 'Is Naruto-kun blind?' Kabuto wondered.

Naruto then grabbed back the card and immediately ripped it to shreds. "Sorry," the blonde said, scratching the back of his head. "Though as vague as that all was, it still had too much stuff on it that I don't want anyone knowing."

"You know I could just make another one," Kabuto said in amusement.

"You -could-, but could you pretty please not?" Naruto asked, putting his hands together as a sign of begging.

Kabuto chuckled and said, "Cute. Maybe…"

"Good enough for me," Naruto said with a grin.

Kabuto chuckled again. He continued talking, "There are a lot of genins here from Leaf, Sand, Rain, Grass, Water Fall, and Sound. Well, Sound is a small village just created last year so there isn't a lot of information on it. These genin are elite from their countries, this test isn't going to be easy."

"Not gonna be easy, huh?" Naruto mused aloud. He turned his body to the rest of the genin and yelled out, "Hey! My name's Uzumaki Naruto and I'm not an easy opponent to take down so take your best shot!" Everyone in the room turned to glare at him.

"What the hell is his problem!?" Ino shouted.

'Too stupid to know he has problems,' Sakura thought flatly.

'Now -that- should make them target me!' the vessel thought. 'This way, this test should be harder for me.'

Don't you think you're being a little too harsh on yourself?

'Not really, no.'

Kankuro thought, 'That brat from before. What an idiot!'

'Hmph, well if it isn't "Naru-chan",' Temari thought with amusement.

Gaara ignored him.

"He's very spirited," Neji said to Lee. Lee nodded while Tenten just glanced.

The genins from Sound were talking to themselves and it seemed like they had decided to do something.

Shikamaru looked at Naruto, incredulous. "He just turned everyone in this room into his enemy with just one sentence!"

"Maybe that was what he was aiming for," Kabuto said, smirking. 'Interesting…'

Suddenly, Sakura tackled Naruto and yelled in his face, "What do you think you're doing!?" Then, she noticed everyone's glares and said, "Uh…Don't listen to him! He's rather stupid…"

Then, the sound genin attacked. One of them jumped in the air and threw kunai. Kabuto stepped back to dodge them. Another was suddenly in font of Kabuto. He swiped at his face but the white haired genin leaned backwards. He smirked but it was gone when his glasses broke.

'He dodged it!' Sasuke thought. 'Why did his glasses break?'

Naruto winced and rubbed his ears. 'This is bad. My ears hurt and they didn't even aim their attack on me…'

That -is- a problem…one that you're going to have to solve yourself, Kyubi said.

'You don't know how to help, do you?'

Not a clue.

Kabuto shivered violently and threw up. That drew a lot of people's attention. "Hey, you ok?" Naruto asked. There was no reply so he turned his attention to the sound genin. "Listen here, friends, that wasn't very nice."

"We're not trying to be nice, brat," one of them sneered.

"Why not?" the blonde asked, as if he couldn't understand why someone didn't -try- to be nice.

A large smoke covered one section of the room and someone in the smoke yelled out, "Quite down you worthless bastards!" There was immediate silence. "Thanks for waiting, I am Morino Ibiki, the examiner for the first part of the Chuunin Exam."

(Scene Change)

'A paper test, joy.'

This sucks. You can't even see the questions without taking off your blind fold, Kyubi told him.

'I know. This really sucks. This blind fold is the only thing keeping them from seeing my eyes.'

Why not do henge to make your eyes seem normal?

'That could work.'

Naruto put his hands under the table and made the hands seals but didn't really concentrate on the chakra. He has long ago found out how to perform his techniques in spirit energy but made these hand seals for appearance's sake. There wasn't even a smoke as the henge began. He reached up and pulled the hitai-ate off his head, setting it in front of him on top of the desk. Some people stared at him. He finally opened his eyes but had to immediately close them again.

'The lights are too bright!'

That's the sun. But what can you expect after not seeing anything for two weeks?

Naruto blinked rapidly to get used to the light. He finally stopped after five minutes. Tenten and Temari stared at him and there was a slight blush on their cheeks. 'He's kinda cute,' they both thought.

'Since when did Naruto look so...good?' Sakura thought. 'He looks nice with his hair like that.'

Hinata, who was sitting next to Naruto, started to blush heavily. Naruto didn't notice any of this as he read the questions on his test. The examiners, who were watching everyone carefully, started sniggering at how some of the girls were blushing and/or staring at a certain blond boy. Naruto's eyebrow twitched as he felt the stares. 'Ok…why are they staring at me?

Oh my poor, poor dense kit, Kyubi mock mourned.

'Why are they staring at me?'

If you can't figure it out, I'm not gonna say anything.

'You suck.'

Naruto turned his attention back to his paper. Nothing. These questions were hard and he didn't have a clue to answer these. Then he realized the stares stopped except for an examiner. He looked at the row of examiners and realized they were watching the genin like hawks to mice. 'Bastards,' Naruto thought. 'They watch us like we're going to cheat…fine! I'm going to cheat out of SPITE!'

He could distantly hear Kyubi groan in disbelief. He, of course, ignored it. He looked around for a good victim. While he looked, he saw the air was filled with energy. 'Heh, looks like I wasn't the only one who decided to cheat.' He heard a small whisper at his side. He turned to his right and saw Hinata.

"Naruto-kun…you can look at my test," Hinata had whispered to the blonde.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly in surprise and amazement. 'She has no ill will or deception in her eyes…but why does she want to help -me-?' Naruto thought. He stared at her a bit. She looked away and blushed, not sure what to say.

"I don't want you to disappear here," Hinata whispered without looking at him. She then added nervously, "Y-you know, s-since there a-are only nine o-of u-us…"

'That was a lie, but she's really just trying to help me…' He gave her a small, sweet kind of smile. She saw it from the corner of her eye and tried to hide her red face. He held her hand down, on the desk, leaned close and whispered back, "Thanks, but I don't want you to get in trouble."

She shivered a little from his touch. Naruto let go and leaned back on his seat, hands behind his head and pencil partly in his mouth. 'Now, how am I going to cheat? These guys sure are creative. Wait, what's that sound?' Naruto glanced over and caught one of the examiner's eyes. The examiner smirked. Nruto gave him a little wave, mainly out of habit. 'I guess he thought I was cheating when I whispered to Hinata…then again, I should know better then to talk during a test…'

Naruto looked up at the ceiling. 'How did that thing go again? Look up for inspiration, look down in concentration, but never side to side for information…information…look side to side for information…' Naruto looked to his left, then to his right. He noticed someone writing without pausing. 'Looks like someone has all the answers…he's my target. Now how to get it…' Naruto smirked. 'Too easy.' He waited until the guy stopped writing.

Naruto closed his eyes and put his feet up on the table in a loud -Thump!-. Everyone momentarily turned their attention to him but it seemed like he was only going to sleep. He muttered a lullaby under his breath. The boy he had targeted got drowsy and laid his head down. He almost fell asleep before that. Naruto stopped muttering but he still got a few stares. At least they couldn't hear what he had sung, but they may have linked it to the boy who was asleep.

Naruto then put the whole room in an illusion. Everything looked the same but there were some differences. Naruto was still in his seat with the test face down on his desk. Now, that may seem normal but the real Naruto had his test in his hand and he was at the dreaming boy's desk. He quickly switched the tests and went back to his seat. As he sat down, he dropped the illusion. He erased the name on top and put his own. 'Simple and clean,' Naruto thought, satisfied.

Kyubi sighed but didn't say anything. Naruto didn't bother asking, knowing that Kyubi wouldn't answer. Kyubi could block his mind from Naruto but it didn't work the other way around. The former chakra user wasn't too annoyed by this fact since the kitsune had -years- more experience then he.

The blonde reached for his hitai-ate after glancing at the clock. There was only five more minutes until the time was up. He tied his head band like his old style before he met Inu-Yasha. 'It's nice being able to see again. Besides, I kept tripping on things when nobody was looking.'

Naruto ran a hand over his blonde hair and sighed. He distantly heard someone asking to use the restroom. Nothing worth telling happened after that besides someone getting forcefully removed. The seconds slowly ticked away…three…two…one…finally Ibiki's voice rang out, "We will now begin the tenth question. But before we get to it, I'd like to go over the added ruled for it."

Just then, the boy who had asked to go to the bathroom (who Naruto saw was Kankuro) returned. He took his seat as Ibiki said, "Nice timing. Was your doll playing beneficial?" The boy looked shocked for a moment but didn't say anything.

"Now I'll explain," Ibiki said. "There are rules of desperation. First, for this tenth question, you must decide to take it or not." At this, murmurs came from the genins. "If you choose not to take it, your points will be reduced to zero and you fail along with your teammates, If you choose to take it and answer incorrectly, the person will lose the right to ever take the Chuunin Exam again." Shouts of shock and disagreements issued.

"What the hell is this!? There are guys who took the exam before!" Kiba yelled.

The jounin chuckled and said with dark amusement, "You guys were unlucky. This year it's my rules. But I am giving you a way out. Those that aren't confident enough can choose not to take it and try again next year. Let's begin. Those who don't take it, raise your hands. Once your number is confirmed, leave."

Sakura looked at Naruto worriedly. She thought, 'I won't raise my hand. I have confidence that I'll be able to answer it. Even if Naruto causes us to fail, it's not like I got it wrong so I can try again next time. But…but Naruto, you're different. You should forget about us and think about the next chance.'

A boy that sat to Naruto's left stood up and raised his hand, saying, "I-I won't take it! I'm sorry Gennai…Inoho…" An examiner called out their numbers and they left, spirits low. Several people after that also quit.

'Man, bunch of cowards,' Naruto thought, feeling a little pity towards them. He looked around the room and noticed that the ones remaining either looked like they were also about to quit or were having serious doubts. He happened to glance Sakura's way and noticed she was about to raise her hand, looking at him with sad eyes, as if to apologize. 'She's not…she can't-' Naruto quickly looked at Sasuke but the boy didn't notice. 'Damn. Better do something about this.'

He quickly raised his hand, shocking those who knew him, even briefly. He glared at the jounin and then slammed his hand on the table, as if mocking everyone of those who had quit. "You think those words scare me?" the blonde asked the jounin darkly. "Well, guess what? They don't. I'm not gonna back out of this and I -never- take back my words! If I did, my self-worth is pretty much nothing, and that would be worse for me than death." He smirked coldly, then let it fall from his face and he leaned back on his chair, a happy grin back on his almost always smiling lips.

'You got guts, dobe,' Sasuke thought.

'Yeah…you're that kind of idiot,' Sakura thought fondly.

"I'll ask you again," Ibiki said after a short pause from Naruto's speech. "Your life is riding on this decision, this is your last chance to quit."

Naruto twirled his pencil in his hand and said absently, "I follow my unbending words, that's my nindo." He looked side ways to Ibiki, as if to make a point.

'Interesting kid, blasted away everyone's worries,' Ibiki thought as he scanned the remaining genin. '78 left…more than I expected…stretching it any longer won't make a difference.' He saw the chuunin examiners nod to him. He proceeded. "Good decisions. Now everyone remaining…I congratulate you on passing the first test!"

There was a small crash and everyone, once again, turned their undivided attention to Naruto. The blonde shakily got up from falling off his seat and stared at the jounin in disbelief. He finally shouted, "I sputtered all that melodramatic crap for -more- shit!?" Some of the genin sniggered at the blonde but part of it was relief.

The jounin smirked and explained, "There never was a tenth question, or you could say those two choices were it."

"Hey! Then what were the first nine questions for!? Were they pointless then!?" Temari shouted.

"They were not pointless, they served their purposes. To test your individual information gathering abilities. That purpose."

Naruto let his head drop heavily on his desk. 'Ugh…'

It's ok, most people didn't figure it out either, kit.

'Gah, humans and demons are seriously different,' Naruto thought to Kyubi, thinking back when he was left in the forest full of demons.

"As the first set of rules explained, success depends on the whole team doing well. This puts pressure on a person not to mess things up for their teammates. But the types of questions this test had were not the kind a mere genin could answer. I'm sure most people here had came to the same conclusion…in order to score points, I have to cheat. Basically, the premise of this test was to cheat. To help you guys out, we had two chuunins mixed into the crowd as cheating targets."

At this, Naruto could hear Sasuke "Heh" and realized that the Uchiha had figured what the test was about. 'And I came up with that only with one sound,' the blonde mused. He continued to listen as people said how they found the person or how difficult it was for them. 'I think I stole one of the chuunins' papers…' Naruto glanced at his former target and he found that the guy had woken up and was staring at his paper is disbelief. 'Oops…I think I left my name on that thing too.'

You're such an idiot.

'Maybe you could of helped by reminding me,' Naruto shot back.

Can't always be here to cover your back.

'You're stuck in my body, of course you'll be here!'

Whatever.

Naruto rolled his eyes. He heard Ibiki say, "Of course, those who cheat poorly fail." After saying that, he untied his headband and showed his head. "Because, in times, information can be more important in life…and on battlefields and missions, people risk their lives to get their hands on it." Horrible scars, burns and drill holes were on his skull. It was disgusting to look at. Many stared at it in horror. Gaara merely stared. Naruto didn't even flinch, having a slightly glazed look in his eyes as if bored. "I want you to remember that important information can be a powerful tool for your comrades or village."

"I still do not understand the final question," said Temari.

"The 10th question, the 'take it' or 'not take it' decision…" explained Ibiki, "Obviously these were painful choices. Those you chose the latter fail along with their teammates. Those who chose to take it…could lose the chance to take the test again. A leap of faith. How about these choices say you become chuunin. Your mission is to steal a secret scroll, the amount of shinobi, their abilities, ect., are unknown to you. And of course their could be traps set all around you. Do you accept it or not? And because you don't want to die, because you don't want your comrades hurt, can you avoid the dangerous mission? The answer is no!

"No matter what the danger…there are missions you can't avoid. The ability to be courageous and to survive any hardship is the ability to become a chuunin captain. Those who can't put their destinies on the line, who cling to the uncertain future of 'there's always next year'…and then walk away from their chance…those pieces of trash who can only make those kind of choices don't have the right to become chuunin, that's how I feel!

"Those who chose to take it answered the tough tenth question correctly. You will be allowed to survive any troubles you face in the future. You have made it through the entrance. The first test is now over. I wish you guys luck," Ibiki finished.

Naruto looked at the window. There was something coming…Naruto tensed but realized it was human and relaxed as much as he could. Ever since the forest infested with demons, he couldn't ever relax. The thing he sensed before came bursting out the window, shattering it. Kunai were thrown and a banner came up. A woman stood in front of it. She yelled out, "You guys! This is no time to be celebrating! I am the examiner of the second test! Mitarashi Anko! Now let's go!" She pumped her fist into the air.

'This examiner…is Naruto-ish…' Sakura thought in shock.

Naruto grinned at her. 'This person looks interesting,' Naruto thought.

If you mean 'psychotic' by interesting, sure. Let's go with that.

'Well…she's "unique."'

Yeah, "unique."

The first examiner appeared behind the banner and hissed at her, "Bad timing." She flushed.

To cover it up, she said, "78!? You let 26 teams pass!? The test was too easy this time!"

"This time, there are a lot of outstanding ones," was the calm reply.

"Bah. That's fine. I'll at least cut them in half in the second test. Ahhh…I'm getting excited. I'll explain everything once we change places, follow me," Anko said darkly.

Everyone followed her out.

When everyone left, Ibiki began to collect the papers. '…Why does he have two tests? Heh…switched them on a chuunin without him noticing until it was too late? Interesting guy…'

(Scene Change)

"Welcome to the stage for the second test, practice arena 44. Also known as 'The Forest of Death.'" Anko bragged.

"This is creepy," Sakura muttered, looking at the forest.

"You'll find out soon why they call it that," Anko continued.

Naruto spoke loudly, "Heh. Doesn't look like anything special." 'Compared to the forest I was at for almost three months,' was silently added.

"You're pretty cocky," Anko said, smiling. She swiftly pulled out a kunai and threw it at him. Naruto stood still and let the kunai cut him. The kunai landed somewhere behind him. He saw Anko move behind him and hug him. "Kids like you get killed pretty quickly, hehehe…" She trailed off as she leaned close to the cut and licked the blood off. Naruto's eyes widened slightly and stared at her. "Spraying all that red blood I love so much…"

Naruto turned his head so he was facing her. He smirked and said, "I've never been kissed by such a lovely woman before."

"Heh. Cute," the second examiner mocked. She noticed something and pulled out another kunai. Another person with long, black hair stood behind her. He held the kunai out to her wit his abnormally long tongue.

'He smells like a snake,' Naruto instantly thought. 'And distantly reminds me of…Naraku.' He thought the last part violently.

"Your kunai," he said.

"Thank you," Anko cheerfully said. She frowned when the boy made no move to…well, -move-. "But you know, don't sneak up behind me…unless you want to die."

"No, I just get excited when I see blood," the boy said creepily. "Plus, you cut my precious hair. I couldn't help it…"

'N-Naruto-kun…' Hinata thought worriedly.

'What's with her?' Sakura thought. 'This isn't good. And that guy…'

"Looks like we have a lot of bloodthirsty ones in this test," the jounin said, smirking. "Hehehe, should be fun. Before we begin the test, there's something I have to pass out." She held out a stack of papers. "You must sign these agreement forms. There will be deaths in this one, and if you don't sign these…it will all be my responsibility."

(Scene Change)

'This place kind of reminds me of that forest,' Naruto thought as he walked with his teammates into the forest.

Ah, feels almost like home.

'Yep.'

Suddenly, a scream was heard throughout the forest. Sakura's eyes widened in fear and asked shakily, "That was…a human scream, right?"

Naruto smild at her, completely calm. "Sure didn't sound like a -demon-."

"Not funny, Naruto!"

Naruto's ears twitched as he heard someone. Sakura didn't notice but Sasuke did. The onix eyed boy asked the blonde, "What's wrong with you?"

Naruto turned to his teammate slowly, his face grave. He whispered in a frightened voice, "Someone's here…"

Sakura shivered from his expression and told him, "Naruto, stop it! You're creeping me out!"

His face broke into a grin, his eyes sparkling. "Ok!"

Sakura nearly fell from the shock of the dramatic change of expressions. "Naruto!" she yelled angrily. Sasuke twitched from anger. He wouldn't admit it, but he was worried there for a second.

Naruto chuckled nervously, hand scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry. I guess I kinda over did it. Well…there really is someone here." After he said it, he pulled out his kunai and threw it into the shadows.

"Naruto, stop trying to act so cool!" Sakura screeched at him.

A muffled scream reached all of their ears and out jumped a boy, holding onto his arm. His arm had a kunai in it, he was bleeding. "You…You'll pay for this!" The shinobi charged towards the blonde.

Naruto jumped up, onto a tree branch. He said to the shinobi, "Getting a little dangerous, aren't we?" The shinobi only sent kunai at Naruto. The Kyuubi carrier stood upside down on the tree branch to escape the barrage or flying projectiles. The lone shinobi was suddenly at Naruto's side and created smoke to cover himself and anything within a five feet radius. After the smoke cleared, there were two Naruto's instead of one.

'Oh no! Which one is Naruto!?' Sakura thought frantically.

Sasuke had his Sharingin activated and interfered by kicking the mysterious shinobi in the side, sending him flying towards a tree. The shinobi glared and did a flip, landing on his feet, the jutsu dispelled. He jumped and ran away.

"He got away!" Sasuke yelled.

"I doubt he had a scroll anyway," Naruto said to calm the Uchiha. "He came alone, most likely. No one was here to help him against us."

There was a pause before Sasuke spoke again, "If we get separated next time, even if it's just one of us, something like this could happen again."

"Then what do we do?" Sakura asked.

"We'll make a codeword. Listen…if they get the codeword wrong, assume they're the enemy, no matter what. Listen carefully, I'll only say this once. The 'NN' song: 'NN Machine.' When this is asked, answer this…'A large amount of loud enemies is the friend of the shinobi, hide and remain silent. A shinobi must understand the proper time. When the enemy is tired and ill prepared.'"

While Sasuke was saying that, Naruto was thinking. 'Damn! I already have problems remembering people, how in the seven hells am I supposed to remember that!? And to add to that, a -snake- is hiding underground…' Naruto said, after Sasuke finished speaking, "How am I supposed to remember that? It's too long!"

"Are you stupid? I already memorized it," Sakura said scornfully.

Sasuke simply said while getting up, "I'll hold the scroll."

After they each stood up, there was a large burst of wind they knocked them down. Naruto was blown away.

Three grass shinobi appeared, the idle one saying, "You guys just play around over there. I'll handle them myself."

Sasuke hid under some bushes. He heard a noise behind and swiftly turned around, noticing it was his pink haired teammate. "Stay away! The codeword!"

"Oh, right!" Sakura said, then she proceeded to say it perfectly.

Sasuke let himself relax. They turned when they saw their other teammate approaching them. Sasuke yelled at him, "Don't move, the codeword!"

Naruto smiled and said the exact same thing as Sakura. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief before Sasuke threw a kunai at the blonde.

"Sasuke-kun, why? Naruto said the codeword…"

"So this time, it's someone good enough to dodge my attack," Sasuke stated.

"Naruto" smirked. There was a little bit of smoke before it cleared away to show a grass shinobi with long, black air. "Impressive that you knew. How did you know that I was a fake?"

"I knew you were listening to our conversation from underground. That's why I made the codeword like that. There's no way that Naruto would be able to remember a codeword like that, so you had to be a fake."

"I see…neither tired nor ill prepared, our we?" the boy said with amusement. "This will be more fun than I thought."

(Scene Change)

"Ow," Naruto said blandly. His eyes were half lidded in boredom or numbness, he was laying flat out on the ground. "Where in the seven hells are my teammates?" A large shadow loomed over him and Naruto looked a little more to his right. "…Fuck."

A large snake snapped its head towards the blonde. The boy rolled to his left to avoid the snake and was on his feet in a split second. "I got nothing against snakes, but you're not very nice," Naruto spoke to it, as if it could understand. "No hard feelings, I hope. Iron Rever Soul Stealer!"

Naruto jumped on a tree branch and felt for his teammates' life energy. He headed for that direction, leaving pieces of snake behind him.

Upon arriving at the scene, Naruto saw a grass shinobi- was he slithering?- going towards Sasuke, who was standing there, fear evident on his face. His Sharingin was activated. Sakura was a little a ways from him but was also standing there in shock. 'This guy…isn't normal,' Naruto concluded. 'He sort of reminds me of that bastard Naraku…but he's human. He's no genin, that's for sure.'

Naruto quickly threw some shuriken between Sasuke and the Naraku-feel-alike. Naruto spoke up, "I'm sorry, Sasuke-san. I forgot the codeword."

"Great job, Naruto!" Sakura complimented him, going out of her stupor.

"Naruto, I know you think you're cool and here to rescue us, but forget it! Run away! This guy is on a different level!" Sasuke yelled at him, contradicting what his teammate said.

The snake like boy chuckled and said, "Looks like you successfully defeated that snake, Naruto-kun."

Naruto turned his attention to him and stared. 'Not normal at all.' Naruto replied, "So you were the one who sent it after me. All you did was send it to its death."

'This is bad! This doesn't make the situation any better!' Sasuke thought worriedly. 'All three of us could get killed. There is no other way…' Sasuke deactivated his Sharingin. This brought him everyone's attention. "I will give you our scroll. Please, take it and leave us."

'Sasuke must be really freaked out if he's giving up so easily,' Naruto thought.

"I see," the grass shinobi said. "Very smart…the only way to escape a predator is to give the predator another meal."

"Take it!" Sasuke yelled as he threw the scroll. Naruto quickly moved and caught the scroll. "You bastard, what do you think you're doing!? Do you understand the situation!?"

Naruto calmly straightened and looked at him straight in the eye. There was nothing but seriousness in them. Sasuke couldn't understand why, but he felt that this was a bad thing. "Are your eyes just for show? You should be able to tell from that guy's eyes…that just because you'll give him the scroll, doesn't mean he'll let us live. There's no way…that you're the Sasuke I know. He wouldn't have let his fear blind him so much."

Sasuke's eyes widened in realization.

"Hehehe…Naruto-kun, you are correct!" He smirked, showing off sharp teeth. "I can just kill you…and take the scroll." He bit his thumb and run the blood across his other arm, where there was a tattoo. "Summoning no Jutsu!"

A whirl of wind surrounded him and underneath him appeared a snake. The force of energy hit against Naruto and he was slammed against a tree. "Naruto!" Sasuke and Sakura both yelled in worry,

Blood came out of the blonde's mouth. 'Dammit! This guy is strong!' Naruto dropped the energy needed to continue the genjutsu that surrounded him. He would most likely need it later on. He got back on his feet and kicked the snake back. That was when the grass shinobi got a clear view into his face.

'This kid…no way…' he thought in shock. 'Those eyes, there's no mistaking it.' A smirk formed. 'This is getting interesting.'

'Naruto has snapped…but why is he so strong!?' Sakura thought. Sasuke was thinking along the same lines.

"Sasuke-kun! Now it's your turn! What will you do!?" yelled the snake like man, riding atop the snake's head as it charged at the young Uchiha.

Just before it hit, Naruto stopped it in its tracks, pushing it so it wouldn't move. The blonde looked up, a small trickle of blood falling from his mouth as he spoke, "Hey…you alright, scaredy-cat?"

Sasuke stood stoke still as he remembered those were the very words he had said all those months ago. He stared at Naruto's eyes, realizing those weren't the normal, blue, cheerful eyes of his dead last teammate. Those were that eyes of someone who had gone from hell and back, blue eyes that now had slits for pupils.

As soon as Naruto finished talking, a long, snake like tongue wrapped around the boy. When the grass shinobi and Naruto were face to face, the former said, "So the Kyubi brat is still alive…" The tip of the tongue lifted up his shirt. "Oh my, the seal is visible."

Naruto smirked at him and said in a strained voice as he struggled, "I've never had someone's tongue wrapped around me…though in other circumstances, I might have been flattered, but sorry, you're not my type."

"Heh." The snake like man quickly formed hand seals and slammed his finger tips to the blonde's seal, causing the boy to narrow his eyes in pain and a hiss came from his lips but no scream. "You're very amusing, Naruto-kun. Here's a gift from me to you." The boy brought his lips near Naruto's neck and bit. This time the former chakra user clenched his teeth tightly and his hands grabbed the others shoulders, blood coming from how tight the boy grasped, but he refused to scream.

"Your gift's…a…hickey?" Naruto whispered before his body relaxed as he fell unconscious.

"A joker 'til the end, I see." The grass shinobi let the boy go and the blonde started to fall.

'He's going to fall!' Sakura thought desperately. She pulled out a kunai and threw it. It caught a part of Naruto's shirt and pinned him to a tree. Sakura turned tear filled eyes to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun," she sobbed out. "It's true that unlike you, Naruto's clumsy and can get in the way but…at least he's not a coward! Right!?"

Sasuke stood there in silence, he was getting flashbacks from the last words his brother has said to him. He finally jerked out of his thoughts by Sakura's shouting and focused. His eyes turned back to Sharingin. 'I must survive to kill my brother, that's what I believe yet I was the one too afraid to do anything! How can I expect to kill my brother when I can't do anything here!?'

With those thoughts in mind, Sasuke pulled out shuriken and kunai out. They had strings attached. H threw them as fast as he could towards the intruder.

'Strings?' the snake like man thought, then noticed something. 'This is…the Sharingin Windmill, Triple Blade!' He caught a shuriken but then soon realized that was a mistake as soon as he felt fire burning his face. He didn't let it faze him, though. "To be able to use the Sharingin so well at this age. You truly carry the Uchiha blood." His voice changed into a deeper one. "Just as I thought. I want you…Sasuke-kun! I had fun testing your powers. You really are brothers. I sense power in your eyes that surpasses Itachi."

"Who the hell are you!?" Sasuke yelled at him. 'This guy knows -him-!'

"My name is Orochimaru. If you want to see me again, survive and pass this exam." The man now identified as Orochimaru held out team seven's scroll. It burned to crisps. "Of course, defeating my men, the Sound Trio on the way."

"What the hell are you talking about!? We never want to see your face again!" Sakura screeched.

"It won't work that way," Orochimaru said. He formed a seal and his neck stretched. His teeth clamped down on Sasuke's neck, the same way that it bit Naruto's. "Sasuke-kun will seek me, to seek power. Do tell Naruto-kun the same thing, will you?"

Sasuke felt his neck erupt in pain and he shamelessly screamed. Sakura quickly turned to Orochimaru and yelled, "What did you do!? What did you do to Sasuke-kun and Naruto!?"

"I gave him a present," the man said before vanishing in smoke.

After screaming for a bit, the last boy also fell unconscious. Sakura turned to her blonde teammate, yelling frantically, "Naruto- Sasuke-kun's…" She stopped short as she realized he was still unconscious. 'I'm alone…' Tears formed in her eyes. This time she let them fall.

(End Chapter)

Some of you are probably going, "WTF!? Why did Naruto get a curse seal!?" Well, I just kind of felt like giving it to him. I dunno, I hate it that I had to make him so strong. A high C-class demon? That's like special jounin in Konoha so I wanted to handicap him! Yay!

Some of you be going, "If she didn't want him to be so strong, why -did- she make him like that!?" Well, he'd need to be strong to help kill Naraku so I -needed- him to be strong. So, strong-didn't like strong-handicap.

Plus, I thought it'd be cool for Naruto to have one.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Prelims!

I dunno why, but writing these chapters get me hyper. OO;

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inu-Yasha.

"Blah" -talking

'Blah' -thinking

-Blah- -italic

Blah -Kyubi

(Chapter Begin!)

Sakura shook herself awake, determined not to fall asleep. She glanced at her two teammates next to her. The blond and raven haired boys were sleeping peacefully. Actually, the raven haired boy had a fever but at least he looked like he was peacefully sleeping. The blonde, however, was struggling against the bonds Sakura was forced to tie him with. The bonds were connected to the tree root they were under. Naruto had a painful expression he had on his face. Sakura didn't like the look but she couldn't get him to wake up from the nightmare he was apparently having.

Sakura sighed but stiffened when she heard something behind her. She saw a squirrel and relaxed. As it neared her, she almost panicked but threw a kunai to scare it off. 'That was close.'

Off in the trees, a team of sound shinobi hid. One said "She's very observant. She noticed the explosive note on the squirrel's back?"

"No, that's not it," replied another.

"What do you mean, Dosu?"

"You'll find out when we get closer. So…Let's go."

As they arrived, the pink haired shinobi had her back turned to them. Dosu said, "Hehe…Up all night?" She quickly turned her head towards them. "But it's no longer necessary. Wake up Sasuke-kun. We want to fight him."

Sakura had her hand near her holster and yelled, "What are you guys talking about!? I know that someone named Orochimaru is pulling the strings from the shadows! What is his purpose!?" The three sound shinobi looked surprised that she knew who had done all this. Sakura continued, "What is that weird mark on Sasuke-kun's neck!? There's one on Naruto's, too! You do this to them…and now you want to fight!?"

Dosu mumbled, "Hmm…I wonder what that man is thinking."

The boy on his left said evilly, "But hearing you said that, we can't let you go. I'll kill this girl and I'll also kill the Sasuke guy!"

"Wait, Zaku!" Dosu turned and said to the pink haired girl, "You're not very good. A recently overturned stone, different colored dirt. Grass doesn't grow here. A booby trap is pointless unless it goes unnoticed…Kill her."

Sakura smirked and pulled a kunai out. She cut a string behind her. A giant log came swinging. Dosu made a hand seal while holding his other arm out. The log was soon in pieces.

Dosu said, "Frankly speaking, you have no skills. People like you have to work harder. A weakling like you shouldn't mess with guys like us."

After that was said, the sound shinobi were suddenly knocked to the ground.

A boy, one that was wearing green spandex, stood in front of Sakura, who was in shock. A squirrel was on his shoulder, as if to show he was a self-righteous person. Lee said, "Then you guys, should also work harder."

"Who are you?" Dosu asked.

"The beautiful green beast of Konoha, Rock Lee!"

"W…Why are you here?" Sakura wondered.

Lee said with a smile, "I will always appear when you are in trouble."

Sakura glanced to her two teammates and said to Lee, "Thank you. You saved me."

"I said it before," Lee said to her, surprising her again. "I will protect you until I die." Lee thought in his head, 'Yes! I'm awesome! Gai-sensei!'

Dosu stared before saying, "Oh well. Zaku, you can have Sasuke-kun. I'll take care of them."

Lee noticed that Sakura was in no condition to fight and tensed. Dosu charged but the green spandex wearing boy pulled up a root from the ground, blocking him. "There's some trick to your attacks, right? I'm not going to simply dodge it. I've seen your attacks before." Lee and Dosu fought.

(Naruto's mind)

'What…in…the…seven…hells…?' Naruto sat up, but realized his was in his mind. 'The fuck?'

Took you long enough! Kyubi growled in annoyance.

'What happened?'

That snake freak is behind it!

'Behind wha-hey…Kyubi…Where are you!? I can't see you!' Naruto felt panic rise up.

Look, I can't talk to you much longer! I'm using a lot of my youki to talk to you! The seal that freak made is pretty damn strong and without a physical body, I can't remove it! Just wake up before-

'Kyubi? Kyubi!? Before what!? How in the seven hells am I supposed to get out of here!? Ok…clam down, think. 200 years of memories should be able to give a shit! Alright…breath in…breath out…hmm…how am I supposed to even -breath-!?' Naruto, after many unsuccessful tries, clamed down. 'Alright, look for a light…what is that? Ah, close enough to a light!' Naruto "grabbed" it.

(Reality)

"Gods…it feels like I was it by a dragon," Naruto mumbled. He heard noises distantly. He blinked several times. Being fully awake, he realized the noise was from fighting. He quickly sat up and ignored the searing pain as soon as he did. His eyes widened when he saw Sakura. She was bleeding and injured badly. He saw Lee a few feet away from him, also in bad shape. Three more people were standing in front of Sakura in a protective way. 'If I'm not mistaken, that's Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji, judging from their voices,' Naruto thought. He then noticed the other three people they were fighting.

Naruto stood up, ready to join the fight. He charged silently to the nearest enemy, the girl. She was slammed against a tree unmercifully. Naruto grinned sheepishly at her. "Sorry for having to hit such a cute girl, but it looks like you were hurting my teammate. There are those locks of pink hair in your hand and I somehow doubt you were helping her change her hair style."

The girl glared at him hatefully and wiped the blood from her mouth with the back of her hand. Sakura smiled happily, yelling out his name. "Naruto!"

Naruto turned to her and smiled. "Hey, what's with the blood? These guys giving you trouble?"

"Che, acting so casual," Shikamaru said with a smirk.

Naruto shrugged. Sakura looked at him worriedly. She asked, "Naruto…that guy…he bit your neck. Are you ok?"

"Huh?" Naruto subconsciously raised his left hand and felt the bite marks. There was something else there too. "Oh great!" Naruto pretended to be upset. "My first kiss was with a guy and then I get a hickey from -another- one! I'm starting to feel seriously gay and whore-ish!" Then Naruto's upset visage turned to a joking one, to show he wasn't serious.

Neji and Tenten, who had just arrived, heard it and stared at the blonde boy in shock. Team eight also stared at him, dumbfounded. Sakura giggled a little, starting to get used to his weird behavior. The sound team wondered if the boy was mentally ill. 'How can he be so calm?' Shikamaru thought. 'Idiot.'

'How can he always stop things like that?' Sakura absently wondered.

Then, Ino decided to use their hesitant pause to attack. She quickly formed hand seals. She closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she wasn't in her body anymore. She glanced at Shikamaru and saw he was holding her body. "It's over now!" Ino declared. "If you guys move an inch, I'll kill this Kin girl! If you don't want it to end here, then leave your scroll and go! When I cant sense your chakra any longer, I'll let her go!"

Dosu and Zaku wasn't even fazed. Zaku raise his hand and shot. Naruto tackled Ino to the ground, making the attack miss. Ino stared wide eyed at them. Naruto said frantically, "Get out of that body! They don't care if their teammate gets hurt!" Ino did as told and found herself back to her own flesh.

Naruto got up and said to them with a smirk, "If you had killed your teammate, you wouldn't have been able to pass the second exam, you know."

"Heh. You guys are confused," Zaku said. Naruto quirked an eyebrow.

Dosu continued, "Our goals are not scrolls nor to safely complete this exam. It's Sasuke-kun!"

"Bah, I can't take much more of this," a voice said behind him. That finally brought attention to the other shinobi.

'They only -now- know that Lee's teammates are here?' Naruto thought incredulously. Everyone else had shocked looks in their faces.

"Some minor sound shinobi bulling these second rate shinobi and declaring victory?" Neji asked. "You made a mistake."

"Lee…" Tenten murmured.

"That knocked out freak is from our team and…You're going to pay for that!" Neji activated his bloodline limit. "If you're going to go any further, I'm going to go all out…" He trailed off as he noticed something.

Naruto was already staring at Sasuke. They all turned they attention to the Uchiha. He had odd markings across half his body and an evil presence around him. The boy asked, "Sakura…who…did that to you?"

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said, worried.

Naruto glanced between his teammates. 'What the fuck is -that-?'

"I did!" Zaku said proudly.

'Fool,' Naruto thought.

"Sasuke-kun, your body," Sakura whispered.

Sasuke glanced over himself and said, "Don't worry. Not only that, I feel power flowing within me. I feel…great. He gave it to me. I finally understand it…I am an avenger. Even if I must eat the devil's fruit, I am on a path where I must gain power."

Naruto narrowed his eyes is suspicion but didn't say anything. The former chakra user thought, 'He's delusional. Does he really think that? But…who am I to talk?'

"Now," Sasuke said as he glared at the sound shinobi. "It was you guys, right?"

"Dosu, no need to be afraid of this half dead freak!" Zaku yelled out.

Dosu turned to him in horror. "No, Zaku! Don't you realize!?"

"Ultimate Zankuuha!" Zaku yelled. As the dust cleared, the boy bragged, "Ha! I blew him away!"

"Blew who away?" a voice behind him asked. Zaku felt his blood freeze. Sasuke slammed him to the ground. He proceeded to step on the boy's back wit one foot and grabbed the arms. "You're proud of these arms?" Sasuke taunted. He pulled.

After a heart wrenching scream, the Uchiha let go. Everyone that was conscious was staring at him in horror except Naruto. He was staring at Sasuke like he didn't know him. 'This is Sasuke? How cruel…and for one so young…' the blonde thought sadly.

Sasuke turned to Dosu. "You're the only one left. I hope you let me have more fun…"

Naruto decided to interfere. He stepped in front of Sasuke and stared calmly straight in the Sharingin eyes. His lips formed the words, "If you want him, you'll have to go through me."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he hissed out, "Are you a traitor!? Move!"

Naruto shook his head and replied, "What do you think you're doing? Just what do you -think- you're doing? Kill them, I don't care. But if you torture them, I'll have to stop you. I didn't think you would consider torturing them 'fun,' Sasuke-san." Naruto appearance was relaxed, completely calm. "'An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind.'"

Sasuke froze at that. He looked at everyone's faces and finally said, "Fine." The markings slowly disappeared. When they did, Sasuke would have collapsed onto the ground if Naruto didn't ease him down. Naruto smiled at him, as if to say thank you. Sasuke wouldn't look at him.

Sakura rushed over, relieved. Then, Dosu spoke up. "You are strong. Sasuke-kun, we can't defeat you at the moment." He laid his team's scroll on the ground. "Here's a gift to you. Please, let us leave. This may seem convenient but there is something we must find out." He lifted his teammates on his back. "I will tell you this. If there is another situation where we meet again, we will not run or hide."

"What does Orochimaru want!?" Sakura yelled. "Who is he!? What did he do to Sasuke-kun and Naruto!? Why them!?"

'Orochimaru?' Naruto thought. 'I bet that's the guy who attacked us.'

"I don't know," answered the sound shinobi. "We were only ordered to kill Sasuke-kun." He left with his teammates.

Naruto turned to Sakura and Sasuke. He asked them hesitantly, "Hey…do you know what that hickey thing was?" He touched the spot where he was bitten.

Sakura looked at the ground and didn't answer. Sasuke was ignoring the world. Naruto sighed and sat down with them.

"Hey, Sakura-san, what's with your hair?" Naruto asked with a cheerful grin.

Sakura smiled weakly back and answered, "Oh…you mean this? An image change! I like it longer but in this forest, it can get in the way."

"Oh. Well, if it's anything, I think that's a good idea!" Naruto grinned happily to her. Somehow, it made everything feel a lot better. "By the way, why is everyone here?"

Sakura had a soft look in her eyes as she said, "They came to save us."

Naruto blinked and stood up, surprising them all. He bowed deeply to them and said loudly, "Hey, thanks! Lunch is on me when we get out of this dump of a forest!"

"We'll hold you to that!" Chouji said as he pulled out a bag of chips.

"Remind me to bring a lot of money," Naruto said sheepishly, as he watched Chouji eat.

Shikamaru was studying Naruto. 'It's an act,' he thought. 'Has to be. No one could be like that. Naruto…you changed.'

Tenten jumped down from a tree and landed next to her teammate. "Lee! Snape out of it!" She smacked him several times.

"Tenten…why are you here?" the boy asked groggily.

"We came here to save you!" Tenten said.

"Where are the sound shinobi?"

"That Sasuke kid drove them off."

"I see…"

"Why did you break the plan and act alone? You're all beat up."

"Sakura-san was in trouble…"

'If he was alone, Lee wouldn't have lost to those guys!' Tenten thought. "You are such an idiot!"

"Haha, can't argue with you there," Lee said sheepishly.

Sakura walked over to him and said with a smile, "Lee-san, thank you. Thanks to you I have awakened. I feel like I've become a little stronger."

Behind her, Naruto was giving Lee the thumps up and mouthing, "Go for it!"

Lee grinned at him and her. He turned to Sasuke and said, "It looks like I need more work, Sasuke-kun. The Uchiha clan sure is great. To drive off those sound shinobi, you are the owner of incredible power. I got my butt kicked."

'What? He was beaten!?' Sasuke thought in shock. 'Were they that strong?'

"The leaf lotus blooms twice. The next time we meet, I will be a stronger man. I promise," the spandex clad boy said.

Sakura smiled and walked over to Ino, who was yelling that she would fix her hair.

Sasuke turned to Naruto and asked, "What's wrong with your eyes?"

Everyone looked at Naruto's eyes and realized they had slits. 'Way to put the pressure on me, Sasuke,' Naruto thought with annoyance. "Um…don't you think they look cool? I got this special stuff while I was traveling."

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Anyone ever tell you that you suck in lying?"

"…I don't want to talk about it?" Naruto tried.

"We're your teammates," Sakura said. "Don't you think we should know?"

"Hmm…no…"

"Ugh…"

"You're not going to tell us, are you?" Sasuke said it like it wasn't a question.

"Nope."

(Scene Change)

Team seven were sitting around a fire, watching the fish cook. Naruto wasn't actually sitting, he was laid out on the dirt, watching clouds flout by. Not only that, he was singing softly but his two teammates heard the song clearly.

"Have you ever felt like breaking down?

"Have you ever like running away?

"Have you ever felt like you just don't belong and no one understands you?

"No, you don't know what it's like, when nothing feels alright.

"You don't know what it's like, to be me.

"Naruto, where did you hear that song?" Sakura asked, curious. 'Naruto can sing?'

Naruto turned his head slightly, so he could see her. "Oh, when I was away."

Sakura blinked. He never brought up the subject. Avoided it like the plague, actually. "Where did you go? Kabuto-san…one time he said that you were at 'those' forests and the wave country. And he said you were with someone. Who was it?"

Naruto grinned, thinking back to the dog demon. "A friend."

"What's his name?"

"Um…"

"Yeah?"

"Hmm…"

Sakura huffed in frustration, but didn't press. He wouldn't answer anyway. He would always answer with things that were already known. Sasuke said, "We only have about 25-26 hours left to complete the exam."

Sakura nodded and said, "Many teams have already passed…there might not be anymore heaven scrolls."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked. Naruto sat up, as if he was going to listen but then only took a fish before laying back down, munching. Sakura ignored him, not wanting to get angry at his easy going manner.

"It's the fourth day of the test. And Orochimaru burned our heaven scroll. That means only 12 of the 26 teams can pass," Sakura explained. "We can't be sure if the rest of the scrolls are intact. Since parting with our leaf comrades, we needed two days to heal."

"Either way, our next enemy is our last chance," Sasuke declared. He stood up and said, "I'm going to get some water."

After Sasuke left, Naruto asked Sakura, "Hey, think we should open the scroll?"

"What!?" Sakura screeched. "Naruto, that's against the rules!"

"I know Sasuke wouldn't go for this, but if we open the scroll, we might be able to make another one and pass that off as a heaven scroll. I don't know, it's just an idea." Naruto shrugged, sitting up.

"I don't know…we don't know for sure what's inside the heaven scroll," Sakura stated.

"That's not a good idea." Sakura turned towards the voice in fear but Naruto lazily turned his head.

"Hey, Kabuto-san." Naruto smiled cheerfully.

"Naruto-kun," Kabuto said in greeting. Right then, Sasuke entered the scene and walked over.

"Those that ignore the rules are put in a condition that forces retirement. In a previous exam, within the scroll was set up a hypnotism type jutsu. Those who saw it would be knocked out until the end of the exam," Kabuto explained.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"It's not like I'm after your scroll."

"Do you have both of the scrolls already?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Kabuto pulled them out, showing them. "Something's happened and I'm on the way to meet up with my teammates."

"That sucks," the blonde said.

Sasuke turned to Kabuto, serious. "Fight me."

"You're serious?"

"Sorry, but we don't have any time left," Sasuke said. "We don't have a choice, this is the only chance we got."

"You're lying," Kabuto said with a smirk. "You aren't as cold hearted as you say. If this test really turned you into that, you wouldn't have to ask me. You would just attack and take the scroll. That's a shinobi. I don't dislike you for that, so I'll tell you the path you should take. But I'll tell you as we move. The smoke and smell could be sensed from far away."

(Scene Change)

"Hey, Sasuke-san, can you activate your Sharingin?" Naruto asked the boy. They had been walking for hours and were tired.

"That'll only waste energy, Naruto," Sakura scolded.

Kabuto said, "We've been walking for a long time but we still aren't there yet. Naruto-kun's right, we're under genjutsu."

After that was said, dozens of bunshin appeared. Sasuke activated his Sharingin but stopped when he felt pain run down his spine.

'Looks like that seal thing prevented Sasuke from using his chakra,' Naruto thought. 'Does the same apply to spirit energy?'

Kabuto knocked Sasuke to the ground when a kunai was thrown, taking the hit himself. "Watch out!"

'Got to end this fast!' Naruto thought frantically. 'Back to my old prankster days.' Naruto quickly did some seals but before he finished them, he said to his comrades, "Don't look at me, you'll regret it." They looked away. After five minutes, Naruto said to them, "Okay, you can look now."

When they did, the genjutsu was gone. Naruto calmly went up to a tree and some three bodies landed on the ground. Naruto climbed down and held a scroll triumphantly. "Mission accomplished!"

The three stared at Naruto before Sakura asked, "What did you do? Was it a really cool jutsu?"

"Well, you and Sasuke-san saw it before…" Naruto said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

Sakura stared suspiciously at him. "What was it?"

"Remember my 'Sexy no Jutsu'?" Naruto asked, jerking his thumb towards the bleeding noses of their enemy.

"Na-ru-to," Sakura said dangerously.

"Heh." Sasuke smirked.

"Hey, it got the job done!" Naruto said. "I didn't want to use it, but it was the easiest way to win!"

"Sexy no Jutsu?" Kabuto asked.

Sakura glared at Naruto one last time before nodding to Kabuto. "Yeah, it's this really dumb jutsu Naruto made. It's just henge but he turns into a naked female with overly large breasts."

Kabuto stared at Naruto, slightly surprised. 'At least it worked…'

They made their way to the tower and got there by sun rise. Before they got to the tower, they met up with Kabuto's teammates. "This is where we part ways. Good luck!" Kabuto said.

Naruto grinned and said in return, "You too!"

They entered the tower through different doors. When they entered, Naruto looked at the writing hanging on the wall. "I think we have to open the scrolls."

Sakura and Sasuke also looked and came to the same conclusion. When they opened the scrolls, smoke filled the room. They dropped the scrolls when they realized it was a summoning. When the smoke cleared, it revealed Iruka.

"Long time no see," Iruka said with a warm smile. His smile was quickly gone as Naruto tackled him to the ground.

Naruto, while straddling him, said with a smile, "Hey! You're not still sore about the whole paint thing, right?" A vain popped out of Iruka's forehead as he remembered the incident. "Guess I spoke too soon. But hey, shouldn't you be glad I'm still alive after this test, huh!?"

Iruka calmed down and said, "Alright, alright. I won't hold it against you. At least you didn't turn me into a clown like you did Kakashi. Hey, how did he get that dye off his hair? He wouldn't tell me how, either. I thought you said it would last weeks."

"Oh, the hair thing? You get it off by saliva. He wouldn't give me my application form to the Chuunin Exams unless I got it off so I grabbed his head and licked the whole dye off."

"You what!?"

Sakura added with a smirk, "While straddling him."

"WHAT!?"

"Huh?" Naruto asked, as if he had no clue. "I guess that sounds pretty bad…"

"When I get my hands on that porn reading- I mean, get off, Naruto." Naruto climbed off and stared at his former teacher as he had a huge vain popping out. He eventually calmed when he remembered what he was supposed to do. "Anyway, at the end of the second exam, the chuunin are supposed to greet the exam takers. I was allowed to greet you." He checked his watch and said, "You guys made it in time. To congratulate you guys on passing, I'd buy you all a round of ramen but-"

"Yes! We did it! We did it! Hahaha!" Naruto laughed energetically. Iruka just smiled contently at the blonde's apparently happiness.

But Naruto wasn't happy. No, far from it. He was worried. Throughout the whole test, Naruto had been trying to communicate with Kyubi. Though he refused to show he was worried. They wouldn't have understood.

Once he saw Inu-Yasha again, he'd have to ask for help.

(Scene Change)

"We had looked for you for decades, Otouto-san," Sesshomaru, lord of the western lands, said.

"Yeah, whatever," Inu-Yasha said carelessly.

They were sitting in one of Sesshomaru's living rooms. It was large and finely decorated. Expensive silk clothed the lords while Inu-Yasha wore plain, dirty cotton. No one cared. What did wealth matter if there was strength?

Myouga said, "Inu-Yasha-sama, please, what were you doing?"

"You really want to know?"

"The seven hells we do!" Kouga yelled. "Listen, dog-breath, you may not have cared, but we were actually -worried-. Ever think of that!?"

"Listen. Things have gone from dangerous to peace in the last coupled of centuries, right?" Inu-Yasha asked seriously.

"Why do I have a feeling it's bad news?" Kouga moaned out.

Sesshomaru said, "Always trouble with this one." He carefully kept any emotions from his face or voice, but his tone held a tired ring weaved into the words.

"What is it?" Myouga asked.

"Things are about to turn ugly. Really ugly," Inu-Yasha said seriously. Everyone gave him their undivided attention. "You remember Naraku?"

"How could you could forget that -thing-?" lord of the western lands said in a disgusted tone, forgetting to not aply emotions as was traditions for high class demons.

"Please don't tell me he has a son," Kouga muttered, putting his head in his hands..

The hanyou looked at each of them in the eye and said, "Worst, Naraku wasn't dead in the first place."

There was dead silence. Kouga finally said in a shaky voice, "B-but…No! Impossible! I was sure…He has to be! Why didn't he kill us if he was still alive!?"

"Kagome's curse. That's what's stopping him. He can't find a way to break it and he's still healing. That curse has caused him great pain but he managed to live. I'm betting he feeds on people's souls, we just didn't notice. He's weak at the moment, he will never get back the power he once had, but that's not what I'm worried about. If the other demons get wind that he's still alive, their might be a revolution. They'll turn on us and go to Naraku. We can't afford this!

"The humans have grown weak. With no one to threaten them except themselves, they have been led to believe the threat of demons is gone. Only once in a while do they ever see a demon, maybe one every century. They will not be able to handle another Great War. We will also be killed for even helping them in the first place," Inu-Yasha said gravely.

"What do you propose we do?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Make sure any rumors involving Naraku are gone. We don't want them to remember him and if they do, they must think he was weak. I will hunt Naraku down myself. Many know that I'm still alive and I'd be surprised if that information hasn't spread to every demon alive. But…remember Shippo?"

They widened their eyes at this. Inu-Yasha never mentioned them, if anyone did in front of him, they would either find themselves thrown out a window or running for their lives. They hesitantly nodded.

"He's 'alive.' Apparently he was attacking a shinobi village. One of them sealed him in a human boy. He wiped a whole bunch of them out before he was sealed. They hate the kid's guts, blaming him as if he was the demon himself. I trained him a bit, the runt wanted to kill Naraku so I'm letting him help me but first he has to grow. He's only a C-class at the moment. But he was from a normal human to that class in three months. He has potential. He's the only one I'm letting help me. Currently he's back in his home village."

"Do you think it wise?" Myouga asked.

"Yeah. He's gonna be something one day. If I die before he does, make sure he's ok, alright?" Inu-Yasha asked.

'This boy must really be something if Inu-Yasha is asking,' they all thought.

Inu-Yasha nodded, arms crossed. "That's all I got. You guys can't help me kill Naraku, your disappearance would be too noticeable. That's all, I guess. I'm just back here to fill you in…Sesshomaru, can I stay here? I need to train to get back in shape, I got a little rusty, so I need you as my training partner. That ok with you?"

"Of course, Otouto-san," Sesshomaru replied. "The plan is, we stop rumors of Naraku but act like nothing is wrong. You go out there and hunt Naraku down, along with this human boy?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it. But you make that sound so crazy."

"Gee, a little human boy, who's, what, 15? I don't know. Anyway, you really think he'd stand a chance to -Naraku- of all things?" Kouga asked sarcastically. "A C-class, too! Why don't you just take an A-class!?"

"He's 12," Inu-Yasha said defiantly.

"That's even better!" Kouga yelled sarcastically. "Look, man, just take one of my most loyal demons, or even Sesshomaru's, it'll make me feel better. This is -Naraku-, your ally is a human -kid-, what do you think?"

Inu-Yasha sighed. He stared lazily at Kouga, not impressed. "Your point is…?"

"He could get killed. He could get -you- killed. What in the seven hells are you thinking!?" Kouga yelled as he stood up.

"At least we put those silencing charms around this room," Myouga muttered.

"I know what I'm doing, alright?" Inu-Yasha, irritation clearly on his face. "Look, that kid needs me. He needs me to open his eyes! You have no idea what he had gone through, -is- going through, shunned like-like…"

"Like a hanyou?" Sesshomaru finished. "Shunned like you were?"

"Worse. He didn't even have a mother…"

"At least they didn't try to kill him, right?" Myouga tried to be helpful.

"Yeah…I know…but -still-. I can't leave him like that…like this." Inu-Yasha sighed heavily and closed his eyes, willing the oncoming headache away.

Kouga slammed his hand against his forehead. "One of these days, man. One of these days."

"I know."

(Scene Change)

The genin were lined up in front of jounin and chuunin, even the Hokage himself. Many were staring at Sasuke, intense. 'Jeez, looks like Sasuke made a lot of enemies,' Naruto thought. 'They always, somehow, overlook me. Oh well.' Naruto froze and slowly closed his eyes. 'That scent…Orochimaru's here…can't let him know I recognize him…I doubt he'll do anything, though.' Naruto reopened his eyes. He only faintly listened as the Hokage started to talk. He watched everything impassively. He felt pain shoot down his spine from the curse seal Orochimaru made but ignored it.

The former chakra user watched a sickly looking man talk to them. "Before the third test starts, there is something I would like you to do. A preliminary test, to see who gets to participate in the third test. There are too many people here and according to the rules, we must have a preliminary. As the Hokage said before, there will be many people and the fights might bee too long. We are limited in time. Those who feel ill or like quitting, please step forward. We will be starting the preliminary shortly."

Kabuto raised his hand and said, "Um…I'm going to quit."

"Kabuto of the Leaf, right? You may leave now," Hayate said as he looked through his papers. "I forgot to mention, from now on it will be individual battling. You may raise your hand based on your own judgment."

As Kabuto left, Sasuke flinched in pain. He clutched his neck. Sakura look at him in worry and glanced at Naruto. The blonde watched them. "Sasuke-kun, you should also quit the prelims!" Sakura said to him. "You've been acting strange ever since Orochimaru attacked. That mark still hurts, right? If it continues…please…quit…I'm afraid…You are in no condition to fight! Tell him, Naruto! Doesn't your seal hurt too!?"

"Sakura-san, you're getting hysterical and loud," Naruto said in a nervous way. "Calm down. Besides, this is -Sasuke-san-. He'll do fine." 'Minipulating her should be easy when it comes to Sasuke, right?'

"I can see it! -Both- of you have been hiding the pain from me! Stop it! Whatever you say, I'm going to tell the senseis' about the mark, then-"

Sasuke was in front of her face, dangerously close. He was glaring. "Shut up! Don't say anything."

Tears formed at her eyes. "Why are you so stubborn? I don't want to see you suffering anymore…To me…you're…"

"It has nothing to do with you," Sasuke said. "Stay out of my business. I'm an avenger. This isn't just about me. I don't care about chuunin or whatever…'Am I strong?' I just want to answer that. To do that, I have to fight these strong guys. I can't forgive you, if you take that away from me."

Naruto sighed and said, "I, too, want to know if I progressed. Sakura-san, I know you're worried, but don't .Even if Sasuke-san dies…well, not very likely that'll happen, right?" Naruto grinned at her.

"What about you? You could get killed too," Sakura said, eyes filled with sadness.

Naruto grinned but turned his back to them. "If I die, it wouldn't really matter." His teammates stared at him for this, but he didn't elaborate. "Anyway, Sasuke-san, consider what Sakura-san's saying, she's just worried."

Sasuke smirked and said, "When I said strong guys, I also meant you."

Naruto blinked at him in surprise. He smirked back.

"I thought so," the Hokage said.

Ibiki asked, "What should we do?"

"We should remove them from the exam and have Anbu guarding them," Anko suggested.

'Naruto's been with demons…most likely he'll be able to handle himself against Orochimaru…hopefully,' the Third thought. He said, "They're not the type to agree to that."

"We should force him to quit! By using chakra the curse becomes active and forcibly pulls out chakra! It's a forbidden jutsu that eats at the body!" Anko hissed.

"It's amazing they're both still standing," the Third said. "Let them continue and watch other the situation. If the curse begins opening and releasing power, jump in and stop them."

'So…that's how this seal works…no chakra…but that doesn't answer spirit energy.' Naruto turned to Sasuke and whispered, "Don't use Chakra. It'll only make the seal worse. If you want to fight this thing, you can't use chakra, alright?"

"How do you know?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto jerked a thumb towards the jounin. "Heard them."

"Let's begin the prelims," Hayate said. The electric score board showed two names. Uchiha Sasuke and Akado Yoroi. "The two contestants, please step up." As they did, the rest made their way up.

As Kakashi passed by Sasuke, he said, "Don't use the Sharingin."

"So you know…"

"If that curse becomes active, you might lose your life."

"Probably…"

"Well, if that happens, I'll jump in and stop the match, got that?" with that, he left.

When the fight started, it looked like an even match. That was before they all saw Sasuke struggling. 'Not good,' Naruto thought. 'That guy steals chakra…' Naruto leaned down and yelled out, "Come one, Sasuke-san! For the love of the Gods, you can definitely do better than -that-!"

'"For the love of the Gods"?' Kakashi thought. 'I have never heard of that…since when did Naruto believe in Gods?'

Sasuke heard it and had a flash of inspiration. He ran towards his opponent and kicked him into the air. He proceeded to do the beginnings of the Shadow Dance. "I'm going original from here." As he was about to attack, he felt his curse seal flare up in pain. 'I can't let it end here!' Sasuke thought. 'They're worried about me…I won't let this thing control me!' As he thought this, the markings on his skin that showed earlier in the fight receded. Many stared in shock at Sasuke. Sasuke kicked his opponent and followed up with a slam from his fist. As they neared the ground, Sasuke slammed his enemy the to ground with another kick.

"The winner of the first prelims match," the examiner said. "is Uchiha Sasuke!"

After the match, Lee looked depressed but Sakura look relieved. Naruto glaced at the bowl haired teen. 'Poor guy, having his moves ripped off like that.' Naruto walked over to him and said cheerfully, "Pretty cool match, huh? But even if he can take my moves like that, I'll just come up with other, better ones!" Naruto grinned at him.

Lee blinked and grinned too. "Yeah!"

Sakura watched the whole thing silently. 'Naruto…were you always like this?' Sakura thought. 'Why do you help people so much? But…' Sakura realized with shock, 'no one bothers to help you.' Sakura looked at the ground in sham. 'No one, not even me! And I'm your teammate?'

Kakashi took Sasuke away. Naruto briefly wondered where but decided it wasn't his business. He dazedly watched the matches. That Shino and Zaku guy fought. Shino won. 'Bugs…whatever.' After the match, Kakashi reappeared. Sakura asked, "What happened? How's Sasuke-kun?"

"He's fine, he's sleeping in hospital bed," Kakashi said calmly. He turned to Naruto and said, "But you, after your match, you're coming with me."

"Huh? What did I do? Are you still sore about that prank? I thought you let that go once I got the hair dye off!" Naruto complained.

"You know what I mean. Don't argue," Kakashi ordered.

The blonde sighed and muttered, "You're no fun."

The last person in Kabuto's team fought Kankuro. Kankuro won that match. After that match, it was Ino and Sakura. One point in the fight, the pink haired shinobi got in a tight spot before Naruto cheered her on, giving her confidence to get her way out. In the end, it was a tie.

After that fight, it was Tenten and Temari. "Man, two cute girls fighting each other," Naruto said. Then he said in a joking manner, "Think they'll rip their clothes off?" Kakashi laughed while Lee just grinned sheepishly. Good thing Sakura was unconscious or else she would have hit Naruto.

The fight was brutal. Temari won, her opponent didn't stand a chance. "Wow. Pretty, but dangerous. I don't know about you guys, but that's kind of a turn on." He some felt Temari's fan hit his head and he knelt on the ground, rubbing his aching forehead. Temari retrieved her fan, blushing madly with a scowl. "I was kidding, seriously!" Naruto said, loud enough for her to hear. Kakashi looked embarrassed for his student while others had amused looks in their faces except for the serious ones.

"Ow…Hey, how's that other cute girl? She ok? She took quite a beating," Naruto asked while slowly getting up. He almost fell over the railing when he was hit in the back of his head. "What's up with people hitting my head?" Sakura stood behind him, a look of annoyance on her face. "Um…Up already?"

"Naruto, you are such a player!" Sakura snapped at him.

"Hey, it was just a joke!"

"Ugh…"

The next match was Shikamaru and Kin. Shikamaru won by his smarts. 'That was original,' Naruto thought, not being sarcastic. Finally, the blonde's match came up. "Finally!" Naruto yelled out.

His opponent, Kiba, stood in front of him in the area. The boy was bragging, "Ha! It's like we already won!"

Naruto mentally sighed but played along. "Let's not have any deaths in this one, ok, friend?" His disarming smile only ticked off the dog like boy.

"Playing the wimp, dobe!? You're not going to win!" Kiba smirked.

Naruto shrugged, as if he didn't care. His flippant way of things only made Kiba angry. Sakura yelled out, "Don't lose to him, Naruto!"

"I kind of feel bad for you, being so out of your league, so I'll end it mercifully in one punch," Kiba bragged.

"How is that mercifully? That's more like humiliating," Naruto stated.

"Stop trying to act so cool!"

"Who's acting?"

"Let the match begin!" Hayate yelled.

"I wasn't going to use Akamaru, but you deserve a beating!" Kiba yelled out. Naruto raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. Kiba went on all fours and his dog like features heightened. "Here I come!" He charged.

Naruto was slammed backwards and he skid to the ground. "Knew it! Naruto could never take on Kiba!" Ino said triumphantly.

Kankuro scorned, "He's weak."

'He'll win,' Temari thought confidently. 'Of that, I'm sure. This Naruto only seems weak.'

Sakura yelled out, "Come on, Naruto!"

Naruto was already standing and wiped some blood off the corner of his mouth calmly. He looked at Kiba in the eyes and mocked, "That all you got?"

"Bastard!" Kiba charged again but this time, Naruto side stepped and held out a leg. Kiba's momentum prevented him from stopping and he tripped. Naruto straightened up and waited.

Lee was impressed, Hinata relieved, and Sakura excited.

Naruto yawned and said, "Look, maybe we can hurry this up…?"

"Stop acting so tough!" Kiba yelled as soon as he got up. "Akamaru!" Together, they ran towards Naruto again. The dog boy threw smoke bombs on the ground. After the smoke cleared, Naruto lay on the ground. "Good work!" Akamaru happily bounced to his master before turning vicious and biting Kiba's arm. "Akamaru!?"

"Wrong!" was the muffled reply. Smoke surrounded the dog to reveal Naruto. Naruto let go and said, "You taste really bad."

"You!" Kiba swiped at the blonde but the former chakra user did a back flip to avoid. "Where's Akamaru!?"

"Your dog? Over there," Naruto said calmly, pointing to his right. Kiba looked over and saw another Naruto holding the small dog by his hind legs.

"Akamaru!"

"No way. Naruto combined Kage Bunshin no Jutsu with Henge?" Shikamaru asked in disbelief.

"That can't be Naruto!" Ino yelled. "He's even, no, even better than Kiba!"

"He's pretty calm," Chouji added.

Shikamaru took a long look before saying, "More like playing."

"Better than I thought," Kankuro thought.

Temari said, "Good timing with his jutsu."

Neji thought, 'He bites someone and then complains. What a funny guy…'

'He's grown,' Kakashi thought.

Hokage looked at him with amusement, 'He has improved a lot.'

"Grr…so you got stronger, big deal!" Kiba growled out. He smirked, "I'm gonna go serious!"

"Ok, sure, whatever," Naruto replied. "I'll be over here, sitting and waiting."

'This is that loser Naruto?' Kurenai thought.

Asuma glanced at Kakashi and thought, 'What did Kakashi do?'

Kiba threw a pill to Akamaru and the dog started to change color. Naruto raised an eyebrow and said, "I don't think feeding your dog crack is going to help."

"It's not crack!" Kiba yelled indignantly. Akamaru jumped on his back and transformed into another Kiba.

'I have a feeling I should be standing,' Naruto thought. He stood up. 'Better not to underestimate him.' Naruto got into a stance no one had ever seen before.

"What's that? Making up your own taijutsu? What's it called, Loser's Fist!?" Kiba laughed at his own joke.

Naruto smirked darkly before saying, "You really had no chance of beating me, little -ningen-." Naruto seemingly disappeared and reappeared behind Kiba. "This fighting style requires speed, lots of it." He slammed his fist into the dog boy's side.

Naruto flexed his gloved hands in a disturbingly familiar way to Kakashi. Kiba got up and glared. He yelled out, "Stop talking shit!" Kiba and the dog Kiba charged. Naruto was about to counter but felt faint for a second, making Kiba's attack hit.

Naruto flinched, touching the seal. "Damn," Naruto muttered. 'I was using chakra, now this seal thing is activated…I'll have to suppress it...SHIT!' The blond was slammed back from Kiba's hit.

(End Chapter)

Anyway, that's all for this chapter. Review!


	12. Chapter Twelve: Reuniting Family

Gah, if the person who asked me why Naruto suddenly started to use chakra is reading this, my answer is that the jounin won't recognize spirit energy and think it was off. So Naruto went back to using it. If he used spirit energy in front of genin, they would just think it was some weird form of chakra.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inu-Yasha.

(Chapter Begin)

Everyone watched in amazement as the seal markings spread to half of Naruto's body. 'Shit,' Naruto thought. He glanced at Kakashi and saw he looked like he was about to interfere. He sent him a look that said, "Give me a little more time!" Kakashi relaxed, but only a little. It looked like Naruto only had five minutes to end this, tops.

Naruto turned to Kiba and said, "Look, talk is cheap so let's end this quickly. No more messing around, ok, Kiba-san?"

"See, you're acting all tough again!" Kiba growled out. Akamaru, who was still transformed as Kiba, barked in agreement, ever the loyal one. "Once, dead last, always dead last!"

Naruto, before he even got to finish the sentence, attacked. "Fox Fire!" Naruto said in the demon dialect. To everyone else, it only sounded like growling. The whole area looked like it was burning in blue flames.

"Wha-what the hell!?" Kiba yelled. "You're going to kill us all, burning this place down!"

The blond ignored him. The dog boy couldn't see past the flames to where Naruto was. Suddenly, Kiba felt his consciousness fading. Kiba managed to look behind him as he fell. His dog had his usual form and Naruto stood behind him. The blond was looking directly at Kiba and asked, "Do you feel the flames burning?"

Strangely enough, he didn't. Kiba felt nothing afterwards, having lost consciousness. Naruto snapped his fingers, making the flames disperse. Hayate was silently amazed but finally declared Naruto as the winner. The boy momentarily closed his eyes and concentrated. The markings retreated, shocking everyone again. He calmly walked up the stairs to his teacher. "Okay," was what he said.

Kakashi blinked at his calmness, but they walked off.

(Scene Change)

Naruto breathed heavily, hunched on the ground. "I'm surprised you're still conscious," Kakashi said. He was sweating slightly.

Naruto shrugged, still breathing heavily. He asked "Where to?"

"The hospital."

The blonde flinched. He stated, "I don't want to go there. They won't allow me in without a good reason. I'm not bleeding, I'm only tired."

"I see…do they always treat you this way?"

"What do you think?" Naruto said bitterly, but then realize he spoke that out loud. He tried to cover it up by saying, "Hey! Can we go see the rest of the prelims? Ple-e-ease!?"

His sensei looked at him with a little bit of sadness in his eyes. He then said firmly, "You should go home and rest."

"Come on! I'm fine! Really!" Naruto insisted.

The jounin finally gave in and said, "Fine. But straight to bed afterwards."

"Yay!" Naruto picked up his discarded sleeveless shirt and put it on. "Let's go!"

They quickly made their way back to the area. The blonde standing next to his pink haired teammate again. Some were surprised he was back.

"You don't make a good shinobi…forfeit!" Neji told Hinata, his opponent.

'The fuck?' Naruto thought. Hinata looked surprised.

Neji continued, "You are too kind. You wish for harmony and avoid conflict. You agree with others, never resisting…and you have no confidence in yourself, feeling inferior to everyone. But this exam could be only taken by three, you couldn't turn down your teammates and unwillingly entered."

"N-no," Hinata stuttered out. "I…I just wanted t-to…Wanted to…change myself…do it…myself…" She didn't look at anyone.

"Hinata-sama…as I thought. You are a spoiled brat of the main house," Neji said scornfully. "People cannot change themselves! Losers are losers, their personality and strength cannot change. Because people can't change, differences are formed. Expressions like elite and loser are created. Looks, brains, ability, size, personality…All people judge and are judged by theses values. Based on these unchangeable factors, people discriminate and are discriminated against. And they suffer within their own means. Just like how I am from branch and you are from main. I have seen through many things with this Byakugan. So I know you are just acting strong. In reality, you want to run away."

"N-no," Hinata tried to say.

Neji activated the Byakugan and Hinata began to shake. She had a hand touching her lower lip. Neji spoke again, "You can't fool my eyes. Against my pressure just now, you floated your eyes to the upper left. This is a sign you remember your painful past experiences. After that, you looked to the lower right, that's a sign you are thinking about physical and mental pain. Basically, you are thinking about yourself and from all the past experiences, imagining how this will result. Imagining…that you will lose!" The boy was about to say more but Naruto interrupted.

"What is this crap?" Naruto asked coldly, leaning against the railing. Everyone turned their attention to him. Naruto growled out, "I don't think I've ever met someone who was so infuriating before besides for one other. Do you like to hear yourself talk or what!? I'm getting angry just watching this! Hinata-san, stand up for yourself! Don't let this guy push you around!"

'How annoying,' Neji thought. He noticed with surprise Hinata gaining confidence. 'Her eyes changed…' The pupil less eyed boy stated, "So you won't forfeit. I'm not responsible for what happens."

"I don't want…to run away!" Hinata activated her Byakugan. "Neji-nii-san…fight me…" They both went into the Hyuga style stance.

The fight began and they fought. 'It's like a dance,' Naruto thought. 'It doesn't look really strong…but it's graceful…' Hinata managed to strike Neji. 'That didn't look like it'd hurt much…but he flinched in pain.'

Hinata was in control in the beginning of the fight but then Neji hit her in the chest and shoulder. She coughed out blood. He knocked her to the ground. Neji said, "This is the reality that cannot be changed. At the point you said 'I don't want to run,' you were setting yourself up for regrets. You should be overcome with desperation. Forfeit."

Hinata struggled to get up. She said without hesitation, "I don't go back on my words…that's also my ninja way."

Naruto smiled, proud of her. He yelled out, "Go, Hinata-san!"

'I can…Naruto-kun…I have always watched you…' Hinata thought as she continued to fight. 'Watched you for all these years…why?...I don't know why, but when I look at you…I feel courage. I feel that if I can do my best…I can also do it. That I am worth something. That's how I feel.' She was slammed to the ground again, but she sill got up.

'Hinata…you look so strong right now,' Naruto thought with a smile. 'So different from the shy girl of moments ago. Not bad.' Naruto stopped smiling. 'But you're going to lose.'

'Naruto-kun, in the past….I was the only one looking…but now…you are,' Hinata thought. She was hit in the stomach and the girl collapsed.

"You don't understand," Neji said coldly. "From the beginning, your attacks have done nothing."

"I feel bad for her but she will not get up," Gai said.

Hayate said, "Continuing is impossible thus-"

"Stop!" Naruto yelled out.

Sakura yelled at him, "What are you saying, you idiot! She's at her limit, she's unconscious!"

"Look," Naruto said simply.

Everyone stared at Hinata, amazed she was, again, struggling to her feet. Neji asked, "Why do you stand? If you continue, you'll die."

'He's finally watching me,' was all Hinata could think of. 'In front of the person I admire…I can't look this bad.'

"You can barely stand, I can see that," Neji said coldly. "From the time of your birth responsibility of the Hyuga clan has been forced on you. You have always hated yourself for your weakness…But people cannot change, that is destiny."

'You don't make everyone's destiny, fool,' the former chakra user thought. 'You can only make your own.'

"There is no need to suffer anymore," Neji said. "Let it go."

"That is not true, Neji-nii-san," Hinata said. "Because I can see it…It's not me at all. The person lost and suffering within the destiny of the main house and the branch house…is you…"

Neji became angry and charged. Hayate called out, "Neji-kun! The match is over!"

Neji was stopped by Kakashi, Gai, Hayate, and Kurenai. Gai said, "Give it a rest. You gave me a promise not to lose your head over this main house stuff."

"Why do the other jounin jump in? Oh…more special treatment for the main house," Neji muttered.

Hinata coughed and more blood spilled on the ground. Naruto rushed down. He thought, 'I guess it was partly my fault, for making her try so hard…' He was at Hinata's side when she began closing her eyes.

'Naruto-kun…was I…able to change…a little…?' was Hinata's last conscious thought.

"Hey, the loser over there," Neji said. Naruto turned to look at him, impassive. "I'd like to tell you two things. If you're a shinobi, then cut out the pathetic cheering of others. And one more…In the end, a loser is a loser, they cannot change."

Naruto finally glared. He bared his teeth, fangs showing. This surprised a few. Naruto took in a deep breath and calmed down. Hinata began to cough again, spilling a little more blood. The medic-nin quickly got her out on a stretcher. Naruto kneeled down, putting his finger on the blood. People stared at him. He stood up, bangs shading his eyes. He held out his fist, blood dripping off.

Naruto looked up and said with a hint of anger, "I don't like people like you. If we fight…by my honor, you're going down!"

Neji only snorted. Naruto relaxed and made his way up. 'I didn't have to go as far as to make a demon's ritual of a promise…but that guy…pathetic,' Naruto thought angrily. He was brought out of his thoughts when someone called out to him. "Hey. You're a funny guy, I like you," Kankuro said.

Naruto stared at him impassively before smiling brightly. "Hey, didn't I meet you before the Chuunin Exams?"

"Yeah," Kankuro said, a little confuse. 'How can this guy change personalities so fast?'

They walked up together. "So…why aren't you with your teammates?"

"Don't feel like it."

Naruto shrugged. He saw the next match. '…Shit.'

Gaara made his way down and so did Lee. The dark haired boy said, "To face you this early…I couldn't be happier."

Kankuro said to the blonde, "I don't know what kind of attacks bowl head has but there's no way he can beat Gaara."

Naruto didn't comment.

When the fight began, sand poured out of Gaara's gourd and flung itself at Lee. Lee easily dodged, he was too fast for it. When he tried to attack, though, he never managed to get in a hit. The sand was offensive -and- defensive.

"Lee, take them off!" Gai called out.

"That didn't sound right," Naruto muttered. Kankuro grinned at the joke.

Lee looked surprised and said, "But Gai-sensei! That's only when I have to protect many precious people, right!?"

"It's alright! I'll allow it!"

Lee looked excited. He took off the orange leg warmers or something. Once they were taken off, it revealed weights. He dropped them on the ground and they crashed. They left two hug craters in the area. This surprised many people. 'Whoa,' Naruto thought.

This wasn't going to be an easy fight.

(Scene Change)

SLAM!

"Is that all you got!?"

Smack!

"Fuck! This is only a spar! Ease up a little!"

Thwack!

"OW! STOP THE FIGHT!"

Inu-Yasha stood over Kouga and glared. "This is the best you can do?" Inu-Yasha asked angrily.

"Shut up! Did you have to go all out!?" Kouga yelled at the dog demon.

Inu-Yasha quirked an eyebrow and asked, "Who's going all out? This is only a spar! It's not my fault if you can't keep up!"

"Rusty my ass," Kouga mumbled. "Spar with Sesshomaru, then!" He got up and sat against a tree, licking his bleeding arm.

"And I'm not even using Tetsusaiga," Inu-Yasha sneered, rolling his eyes.

Sesshomaru stood up and said, "Let's fight."

"Whatever." Inu-Yasha went into a loose stance. "Ready?"

"Always," Sesshomaru said calmly. They charged at each other.

They left craters, slash marks everywhere, and fallen trees in their wake. The servants standing to the sides stared in awe. Kouga called out to one of them, "Oi! Get me some water!" The servant scrambled away to obey.

A bat like creature flew towards Kouga. It looked like a cross between a human and a bat, but it was the size of two fists. In its claw like feet was a scroll. It dropped it in front of Kouga and landed on a branch near the wolf lord. Kouga picked it up and opened it cautiously. He sighed at what was in it. He stood up and called out to the dog siblings, "I'm off! Some of my advisers are nagging at me again!"

"Fine!" Inu-Yasha yelled as an answer. He parried an attack and made a counter.

Kouga shrugged and ran off in his tornado like way. At this rate, he'll get there in three days.

(Scene Change)

"Is it done?" Naraku asked.

Kagura bowed and answered, "Yes, Master Naraku."

Naraku smiled evilly. "Good. Prepare. If this fails…" He snapped his fingers and Kagura writhed on the floor. She screamed out in pain. If she didn't, it would only get worse.

After a moment, the screams died down to whimpers.

Another figure slithered into the room. "I am at your disposal, Naraku-sama," she hissed out. Her eyes were glazed as if she was in a trance.

"Mistress Serpent, send a message to this Sound Village," Naraku handed her a green colored scroll.

The snake demon bowed and left.

Kagura slowly sat up, afraid to make any sudden moves. Naraku turned to her and asked with glee, "Now why can't you be like that, Kagura? Obedient. You are a waste of my time and resources." He held out her heart.

"No, please, Master! Please-" her begging was cut off when a scream issued from her lips.

Naraku smirked.

(Scene Change)

Naruto ran down the stairs. 'Another one injured,' he thought. He ran past Gaara. They shared a look but didn't say anything. The look was enough. Gaara's said, "Pathetic" while Naruto's said, "You won't get away with this."

When he got there, he over heard them saying that Lee would never be a shinobi again. "Lee-san…" Naruto muttered. He made up his mind. Before they took Lee away, Naruto placed his finger tips over Lee's forehead for a brief moment. 'That should be enough…' No one noticed the glowing of the finger tips when they touched.

Gai stared at Naruto and asked, "What was that?"

Naruto looked at him impassively, then his face broke out in a grin. "Oh…You'll see!" Naruto limped up the stairs.

'Why is he limping?' Kakashi thought. 'What did he do?'

'Ow. Ow. Ow. Maybe I should have taken the arm…but then again, Lee depends on speed. Ow. Ow,' Naruto thought but didn't say. He tried not to limp but couldn't help it.

"Naruto, why are you limping?" Sakura asked him when he got back.

"It's nothing," Naruto said.

She stared at his leg. "Your leg is bleeding!"

"It is?" Naruto glanced down. "Kakashi-sensei, do you have a roll of bandages?"

Kakashi handed him one roll but stared as Naruto lifted his pant leg. It looked horrible! When did he get that wound? "Naruto, what happened? What did you do?" Kakashi asked, amazed.

"Umm…You know Lee-san's leg was crushed?" Naruto asked nervously.

"We all saw that," Sakura said.

"I kind of…transferred half of the wound to me," Naruto said as he wrapped the bandages around his leg.

They stared wide eyed at him. The jounin said shakily, "You…You did WHAT!?"

"What? They said he couldn't be a shinobi anymore! I -had- to do something. But…I wish I could have transferred more but that was my limit, I'm not too good at healing so that was pretty much the only jutsu I knew for it," Naruto explained. "Hopefully that'll be enough to help him."

"Naruto, you're going to the hospital right now!" Kakashi said.

Sakura nodded. "That was dangerous!"

"But…there's only one match left!" Naruto complained.

"Na-ru-to," Kakashi gritted out.

Naruto sighed. He tried again. "It's not a big deal. Really!"

"No, you're going. Now." Kakashi dragged the blonde off. The boy didn't resist but he didn't assist.

(Scene Change)

"One month to myself," Naruto said out loud. He was on crutches, walking down a random Konoha street. 'I need to find Inu-Yasha…I can't feel Kyubi and I'm not healing like I normally do…'

"Hey brat," someone said behind him.

Naruto turned his head. "Hey, Ebisu-san, what's up?"

"Na-ru-to…"

"Oooh…the prank thing, right?" Naruto said. "You wouldn't hit a crippled person, would you?"

Ebisu's eye twitched. He said stiffly, "I'm supposed to be helping you train."

"Huh!?" Naruto said. "Since when!?"

"Kakashi-san has asked me to help you."

"Sure did," Kakashi said. He had appeared out of no where.

Naruto said, "I don't think that's such a good idea…no offense, but he's a closet pervert!"

"Ebisu-sensei's a closet pervert?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah! One time with my Harem no Jutsu-"

Ebisu clamped his hand over Naruto's mouth. Ebisu said in his ear, "I'll treat you to anything you wish later on, just don't mention it!"

"Harem no Jutsu?" Kakashi asked.

"Hahahaha! It's nothing!" Ebisu said to him.

"Wow. Who'd have thought you two know each other," Kakashi said.

'Who'd forget that humiliation,' Ebisu thought. He said, "Yes, we go way back! Right?"

"Yep!" Naruto grinned. "I met him when I met Konohamaru-san."

"Ok, I'll go check up on Sasuke," Kakashi said. He left.

"So…about that treat thing…" Naruto grinned up at him.

(Scene Change)

"Ramen!" Chouji yelled happily.

Naruto had convinced Ebisu to treat them to lunch since he did tell the others he owed them. Ino said, "It's so fattening, though! Sasuke-kun won't like me if I'm all fat!"

Shikamaru said, "How troublesome."

"Too bad I couldn't get Lee-san down here," Naruto said. "He isn't allowed out of the hospital yet."

"Shouldn't you be too? You're still limping," Chouji stated.

Naruto shrugged, "Yeah, but they said I was ok. It's not serious."

They sat in the stall. Naruto called out for some miso ramen and the others also called out their orders. "Hey, who's that guy next to you, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto grinned and said, "Oh, this guy is supposed to help me out training for the third test. After lunch, I'm going to train."

Ino turned to Shikamaru and scolded, "See!? Naruto's training, why don't you!?"

Shikamaru sighed and ignored her as she complained to him.

After the lunch, Naruto waved to them before leaving. "So where are we going?"

"To the bath house," Ebisu answered.

"The bath house?"

(Scene Change)

"The bath house?" Naruto repeated.

"We will be training here at the hot springs," Ebisu said sneakily. "Walk atop the hot spring water."

"Walk on water?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. 'Didn't Zabuza do that?"

"I've already heard from Kakashi-sensei that you already did the tree climbing exercises. This is a variation of that," Ebisu explained. "In order to float on water, you must constantly expel the appropriate amount of chakra into the water from your feet and you must make it match to the mount necessary to float. This training will be more difficult than the tree climbing one."

Ebisu made a hand seal and began to walk on the water. Naruto was visibly impressed. He made the same seal and took a tentative step onto the water. His foot sunk and he took it out. 'At least I didn't put my whole weight,' Naruto thought.

"Just as I thought," Ebisu said.

"Thanks for the encouragement," Naruto said sarcastically.

Naruto tried a few more times, never putting his whole weight. When the foot finally managed to somewhat float, he took another step. He carefully walked ankle deep around the spring. "Hot," Naruto said without emotion. He glanced around and then said, "Who's that old guy?" He pointed.

Ebisu turned around and saw the person Naruto was looking at. "I don't know who are you…but I will not forgive such a shameless act!"

He charged. The man turned around and summoned a frog. The frog whipped out his long tongue. The tongue slammed the jounin to the ground.

"Man, keep it quiet," the old man said, sitting on the frog. "Whacha gonna do if I got caught?"

Naruto walked up to Ebisu and kneeled down. He poked the jounin's forehead. "Knocked out," Naruto pronounced. "Hey, who are you?"

"Alright, hold on!" The man yelled, moving into a stance. "Thanks for asking! Mt. Myobokugama's holy master Sennin, also known as the toad Sennin, remember it! Jiraiya!"

"…Riiight," Naruto muttered. "Look, that jounin you just knocked out was supposed to train me! What am I supposed to do now? Why'd you knock him out?"

"Because he got in the way of my work," the Sennin said, holding out a book that read "Come Come Paradise."

"-You- wrote that?" Naruto asked, amazed.

"You heard of it?" the man asked. 'Hehe…it's getting pretty famous…'

"My sensei reads that porn," Naruto said. He glared at the Sennin. "But you peak at women for 'research?' You're a super pervert!" Naruto grinned. "But since you knocked out this guy here…mind helping me out with my training, friend?"

"I don't like men," Jaraiya said.

Naruto's eyes grew wide and he said quickly, "I didn't say anything about that, you pervert! Look, you gotta help me out in my training!"

"No."

"I can tell all the women over there that you were sneaking a look."

(Five Minutes Later)

Naruto slowly tread across the water. 'Why am I having so much trouble!?' Naruto took off his shirt and threw it on the ground, frustrated.

'Stupid kid weaseling me into this!' Jaraiya thought. He noticed something and said, "Hey, kid. Pull out your chakra again." At Naruto's confused look, the Sennin yelled, "Just do it!"

Naruto did as he was told. Jaraiya examined him until declaring, "Five Part Unseal!" He slammed his hands, finger tips first, into Naruto's stomach.

Naruto clutched his stomach and kneeled on the ground. "Could have given a warning…Five Part Unseal?" Naruto looked down at his stomach. "I see." Naruto got up and tried to walk on the water again. He grinned when he was able to. "Hey, Jaraiya-san, looked like it worked!"

Jaraiya blinked at the boy's odd behavior. He yelled out, "Alright kid, I'm going to teach you a special technique! First, there's something I need to tell you. You have two types of chakra. Have you ever felt a special chakra?"

Naruto looked at him suspiciously then asked, "Are you from the Leaf?" After Jaraiya slowly nodded, Naruto answered, "The Kyubi's, right?"

The man looked at the child in shock before saying, "So you know."

"Of course, it's kind of hard to miss," Naruto grinned at him slyly. "So what was it about this special technique?"

"Meet me here tomorrow," Jaraiya said.

Naruto shrugged. 'Got nothing else to do.'

Miss me?

'…Kyubi!?'

No, I'm the boogie man.

'You're not very funny.'

And you're not very smart. What's your point?

Naruto let his grin appear in the real world. 'Missed ya, man.'

Yeah, you're so lost without me.

Naruto walked home, smiling at everyone he passed by, even the ones who spat in front of him.

(Scene Change)

Naruto strolled down a street. He had half lidded eyes and a glazed look. 'I should start drinking coffee.'

You'll be even shorter.

Naruto mentally rolled his eyes. When he met up with Jaraiya, the Sennin asked, "Can you use the fox's chakra?"

Naruto shook is head. No need for him to know.

"I see…try right now."

"Why?"

"The technique I'm going to teach you requires a lot of chakra. You won't be able to do it other wise."

Naruto sighed. 'This whole thing with people underestimating me is getting old.' Naruto looked at Jaraiya, semi serious. "Maybe I should try without the fox's chakra first."

"Whatever." He man bit his finger and smeared the blood on his hand. He slammed the hand with the smeared blood on the ground. A huge frog appeared underneath him. The frog had a large scroll in its mouth and it offered it to Naruto. The blonde took it and opened the scroll.

The Sennin explained the scroll was the summoning contract. He also explained how to sign it.

'Should I do it?' Naruto asked the kitsune.

These may help you out in battle but won't be anything more then a nuisance with Naraku. That bastard would be able to brainwash these frogs for sure, turning them against you. These frogs are from another plane, relying on the humans of this world. You can still sign it, but I don't suggest you use them against high level demons.

Naruto bit his thumb and signed the contract. "Okay…now what?"

"Try it out!"

After an hour, all Naruto could produce was a tadpole. '…This is harder than it looks.'

Excuses, excuses.

'Fine! If this is so easy, why don't -you- do it!?'

What about the ningen over there? He'll see.

'Damn.'

Just concentrate. Slowly push your chakra into your hand and imagine the frog.

Naruto followed the instructions, closing his eyes. When he opened them, he was pleased to see a frog. The frog said to him, "Hey, I'll play with you if you get me some snacks!"

"…Um…I don't have any food with me right now," Naruto said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

The frog "hmph"-ed and disappeared.

That was strange.

'Agreed.'

"I told you." Naruto turned to Jaraiya. The Sennin said, "You should use the Kyubi's chakra."

Naruto sighed, ignoring the pervert.

The man got up, saying, "I'll show you a trick. But first…"

(Scene Change)

"Why are we at the edge of this canyon?" The question remained unanswered by the Sennin.

Why do I have a bad feeling…?

'Same goes here.'

Naruto felt a shove before realizing he was falling.

'The Gods damn that man!' Naruto cursed.

Inari-sama curse him with the life of a rodent's!

'What do I do!?'

Naruto felt like he had a light bulb light up in his head and he quickly bit his thumb and preformed the hand seals for the summoning. "Summoning no Jutsu!"

Naruto closed his eyes, hoping that it worked. He felt himself land on something soft and opened his eyes. H had landed on a giant toad with a pipe. 'Oh boy…'

"You little punk! What are you doing on my head!?" the toad yelled in a booming voice.

"Umm…It was that white haired guy! Jaraiya!" Naruto tried to place the blame on the Sennin.

"That perverted geezer!" the toad yelled. "Summoning me and even putting a weird kid on my head."

"Er- actually, I summoned you," Naruto corrected.

"Hahahaha! You shouldn't lie, kid! No way in hell could someone like you summon me!"

"I'm not lying, toad-friend." Naruto grinned nervously. 'This could turn out bad…'

"Get off my head!" the toad yelled. "Then I'll make you my underling!"

"Underling!?" the blonde yelled out indignantly. "Someone like -me- -your- underling!? You gotta be kidding me!"

The toad wrapped his tongue around the boy and jumped up, landing on ground. When things stilled, Naruto was dropped. Naruto landed on all fours.

"Whoa…what's with the spinning…?" Naruto asked. He fell on his side. "Ow…" Naruto slowly closed his eyes, chakra and spirit energy exhausted. "ZzzzZzzz…"

The giant toad, Gamabunta, glanced at the ground, noticing a large scroll next to the blond. He read the names. 'So…what this kid said…was true…hehe…damn you, Jaraiya. No has ridden on my head since the Fourth. Looks like the kid is spent. Best to send him to that place…'

(Scene Change)

"Hn…" Naruto groaned out as he slowly regained conciousness.

"Hey, finally awake."

Naruto grunted out without opening his eyes, "Where the fuck am I?"

"Hospital," Shikamaru's voice rang out. "Said you've been asleep for three days."

"What!?" Naruto shot up, then realizing his muscles were sore. He winced. "Hey…why are you here?"

"I went to see Chouji and they said you were sleeping here so I came over. He's only at the hospital because he ate so much meat after the fight that he injured his stomach."

Naruto gave a half smile at this. He slowly laid back down. He felt something. "Hey, is Lee-san here?"

(Scene Change)

"What are you doing?"

Gaara turned around, staring at the person who asked him a question. Naruto stepped out of the doorway, into the room. Shikamaru cautiously followed the blonde. Blue eyes met green.

"I was trying to kill him," the red head calmly replied.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "And that is because…?"

"There is no need to do that!" Shikamaru said. "You won the fight. Do you have some personal grudge against him?"

"I do not." Gaara had this creepy look in his eyes. "I'm going to kill him because I want to kill him."

Naruto said in the demon tongue, "Spoken like a true demon."

Shikamaru stared at the blonde strangely. It sounded like he grunted and growled. Gaara, on the other hand, had his eyes nearly popping out of the eye sockets. Gaara growled out, "Who are you?"

Naruto gave him a winning smile. Nothing looked more fake. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto," was the reply in Japanese.

"If you get in my way…I'll kill you."

Naruto dropped the smile and gave him a -look-. The look made him seem old, very old. Someone who had seen much more than he could handle. "You're human…so why?"

"I live to kill everyone besides myself. When I was born, a sand demon was sealed inside me by my father. Shukaku, that was its name."

The shadow user smiled grimly. "Heh. That's something a parent does? What a strange expression of love."

"Love?" Gaara had a hard look. "Don't judge me with your measuring stick. Family…you want to know what kind of connection that is to me? It's simply pieces of meat connected to me with murderous intent and hatred. My father, the Kazekage, made me the village's greatest master piece. My father taught me the shinobi arts…I was spoiled and allowed to do as I pleased. I thought that was love." He looked at them, as if to see if they were listening. "That was then that incident occurred."

"That incident?" Naruto pressed.

The red head looked at them, blood thirsty. "The last six years since I was six years old, my father tried countless times to assassinate me! They think I'm too strong, too dangerous. I am an object that they wish disappeared. Why do I exist? Why am I alive? When I thought about, I could find no answer. Then I came to this conclusion. 'I exist to kill every human besides myself.'

"Fight for only yourself, living while only loving yourself. If you think everyone else exists just so you can experience that feeling, nothing is better than the world. As long as there are people in the world for me to kill and to feel that joy of living…my existence will not vanish." Gaara smiled eerily.

Naruto closed his eyes, feeling an onrush of emotions. He took a deep breath to calm himself. He opened his eyes and took a step towards Gaara. This surprised everyone conscious in the room. Naruto walked forward until he was only a foot away. Naruto gave him hopeful smile. "You talked." He turned away and walked.

Shikamaru gave him a surprised look and yelled, "What are you doing!?"

Naruto grinned at him as he walked out the door. "He talked."

Gaara narrowed his eyes but left in a swirl of sand. Shikamaru was the only one left in the room besides Lee. He rushed to catch up to Naruto. When he did, Shikamaru asked the blonde, "I don't get it."

"Gaara-san lived a life of pain. No one to acknowledge his existence, no one to care if he was sad or happy. No one to kiss his small scratches or to take care of him if he was sick. He didn't have a single person to depend on." Naruto became silent, saying no more.

The dark haired shinobi stopped and let the blonde walk past him. The shadow user watched the blonde go, amazed, stunned. Realization came across his features. 'It was a cry for help…"He talked." He wanted someone to know…someone to listen.....Naruto, when did you become so insightful?'

(Scene Change)

Naruto left the hospital. He silently strode down the street, watching things past by. He watched a small child beg for a piece of candy from his mother. He watched a couple walk hand in hand, smiling happily at each other. He watched as a little girl started crying when she lost her doll, the older sister desperately trying to calm her. He watched this all silently. 'What pain he must feel.'

I feel somewhat bad for him.

'Help him?'

Yep.

Naruto walked in his lonely apartment and thought, 'Three more weeks until the third test…' Naruto reached inside his pocket, searching for a kunai or shuriken. When he found one, he threw it at the person silently sitting on his sofa. The person didn't flinch in his elegant black silk robes and cloak as the kunai landed next to his head.

"How did you get in here?" Naruto asked. "You're either a demon, Jaraiya, or the Hokage. The last two are unlikely since I doubt they know how to break the wards I made around this place."

"I'm the first one," The person lifted a black gloved hand and pulled back his cloak. Naruto's jaw slacked. "I leave you for three weeks and this is how you greet me?" Amusement tinged the words.

Naruto regained his composure and smiled brightly, eyes sparkling. He said in greeting, "Inu-Yasha."

(End Chapter)

Tired…must…rest…

Review…Ugh…(slightly ill).


	13. Chapter Thirteen: War!

13 chapter, enjoy. There are some melodramatic parts that are really crony, hehehe. Plus, my odd writing style might make it seem even worse…

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or Naruto.

You should know the talking, thoughts, and Kyubi thing by now, right?

(Chapter Begin)

"So what's with your clothing?" Naruto asked, eyeing the black silk. The cape had elegant designs that didn't look like anything in particular. The shirt and pants had the same designs. The designs were in red. There was a sash in deep red around the demon's waist. Inu-Yasha's gloves were also silk.

"What? My onii-san told me I dressed like a commoner. He wouldn't leave me alone once I wore 'something more appropriate of my status.'" Inu-Yasha laid back easily on the sofa. Naruto sat down next to the demon.

"Why are you all the way over here?"

"Came to check up on you." The dog demon eyed him. "You don't look to be fairing well."

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Hehehe. I kind of went into a exam for a promotion. It didn't turn out well…"

"You got hurt by ningens? Are you really a c-class?" Inu-Yasha raised his eyebrows skeptically.

Naruto sighed and decided to tell him what happened. After the explanation, Inu-Yasha had this odd look in his eyes.

"This snake guy beat you? Orochimaru, was it?" Naruto nodded. "I think I've heard of him before. Some guy who betrayed his home village. There was some minor talk about him switching bodies back in that youkai village. The demons there thought it was funny a human was trying to cling to his life so desperately." Inu-Yasha smirked.

Naruto laughed. "Well, I can't believe I got beaten by him. But he's stronger than a jounin, I know that for sure. He sort of…reminded me of Naraku…just a little. His aura was so…-sickening-."

Inu-Yasha nodded, understanding.

"Hey! Since you're here, can you help me train?"

(Scene Change)

"A frog?"

"It's a toad."

"A toad." The demon raised an eyebrow under his hood, but the tone of his voice was all that was needed.

"Yeah. I mastered the summoning in a week. I have three more weeks until the third test," Naruto said.

Inu-Yasha sighed and said, "All right. Let's see how far you got."

Naruto charged before he even finished the sentence.

(Three Weeks Later)

Naruto walked down the street to the area where the third test was about to commence. He remembered yesterday when a messenger came for Inu-Yasha telling him something that sent the demon running out the door, saying over his shoulder he had to leave.

The blonde's spirits were low. He changed directions to a training ground. He saw someone who had her back turned to him. "Hinata-san? Are you okay?"

Hinata quickly dashed behind a tree log and stuttered out, "N-N-Naruto-k-kun…Why are you here? I-isn't it th-the day of the finals?"

"Yeah…I just came here to think. This was the place where I became a genin." Naruto paused. "Hinata-san…Neji-san…is a relative of yours…right?"

"Yes…b-but…you might be able to beat him…"

Naruto smiled at her and she looked away. "Thanks, Hinata-san."

"Oh…umm…when you cheered for me…I felt like I had become stronger…after the prelims…I started to like myself a little more…to other people, it might look like I didn't change…but I feel like I did. It was thanks to you, Naruto-kun." She smiled hesitantly.

"Do you really think that?" he asked. "I may appear to be strong…but that's because I act all tough because I'm frustrated at failing." Mostly true. Naraku wasn't killed yet.

"That's not true," Hinata said. "Even when you always fail…when I look at you…I get an intense feeling in my chest…because you're not perfect…because you fail, you have the strength to get back up. I believe that is true strength. I-I think you're an incredibly strong person, Naruto-kun." Hinata blushed.

Naruto grinned at her. "Thanks. I was feeling depressed earlier…but now I feel great! You know…I thought you were always shy and never opposed things you didn't like, always agreeing. But I was wrong, I like people like you. You're really nice, Hinata…chan." The former chakra user started walking. "Come watch me beat Neji-san! Later!"

Hinata watched the blonde walk away, eyes wide in surprise.

(Scene Change)

The blonde looked over himself. A week ago, he got new clothes. He wore a loose, long sleeved white shirt. The sleeves were five inches pass his finger tips. The shirt had a v cut. Naruto also wore loose black pants with many pockets. The pant legs slightly covered his feet, where he wore no shoes. He had instead had bandages wrapped in an x around the midsection of the feet, showing his toes. He had a black collar around his neck, which was strange. His hitai-ate was tied like he first did.

Naruto faced Neji as the fight was about to begin. Neji smirked. "Looks like you have something to say."

Naruto held up his fist. He said with a light smirk on his face. "I told you before…I'll beat you."

'Eyes of someone who totally believes in himself,' Neji thought after he had activated his Byakugan.

"It'll be fun to watch you fall apart when you discover reality," Neji went into a stance.

Naruto stopped having any expression on his face. "I already have. It's merciless." He also went into a stance.

"Begin the first fight!" Genma the examiner declared.

Naruto charged.

'That idiot!' Sakura thought. 'Close range combat is no good!'

'Neji will win this,' Tenten thought.

The two boys fought. Neji pressed pressure points as he exchanged blows with the blonde. Naruto didn't look like he registered the touches. They jumped back from each other, both breathing a little heavier.

"You fool. I pressed your pressure points," Neji said as he smirked.

Naruto smirked right back. "You really think I'm stupid, don't you?"

"Obviously."

Naruto shook his head in amusement. He laughed. Neji glared at the blonde, thinking he had gone insane. "You don't get it, but I can't blame you." He shrugged. "You'll see."

Naruto pulled back a sleeve, revealing a clawed hand. He snapped his fingers and a small flame appeared at his finger tips. Unlike most of his flames, this was red.

"You don't think I'll fall for that, do you? I saw your fight with Kiba. Those flames are just genjutsu," Neji told Naruto. 'But how are you able to even make that without hand seals? I also pressed your pressure points!'

The former chakra user smiled dangerously. "You have your Byakugan activated, can't you tell?" He threw the fire ball.

Neji stood his ground, unconvinced. That was until the fire hit him. He quickly put out the fire on his clothes by rolling on the ground. "What? I pressed your pressure points! How are you doing it -and- without hand seals!"

"I knew you wouldn't understand," the blonde said with a small smile. "Even if I explained it, I doubt you'd believe me, friend." He threw more fire balls. Neji was on the defensive and dodged.

"Playing rough, are we?" Neji glared at the blonde that was calmly throwing fireballs. "I'll also heat things up. Kaiten!" The fireballs rebounded away from the dark haired shinobi.

"A shield," the blonde observed.

"It's over. You are within my field of Hakke." Neji looked at the blonde. "Gentle fist style, 64 hands of Hakke.

"Hakke, two hands!

"Four hands!

"Eight hands!

"16 hands!

"32 hands!

"64 hands!"

He hit hard and fast. "I have hit 64 points on your body, you can no longer stand. Is it painful? Stay on your knees before a power you cannot change and realize your worthlessness. Having your dreams come true through hard work…is an illusion." Neji stared coldly.

Naruto steadily got to his feet, coughing blood. He stood proudly in front of the Hyuga, defiant. His eyes were cold and serious. Neji felt like he was staring into the eyes of a demon. "Is that what you truly think? Hehehe…pathetic." He slowly raise his right hand high into the air, catching many people's attention. The sleeve fell back to his shoulder, showing his whole arm. There was a paper like thing wrapped around his wrist. "You really think that?"

"Why try so hard?" Neji asked. "Quit already. Continuing won't change anything. I have no grudge against you."

"I don't like people like you," Naruto said. He brought his hand down, yelling, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

"Kaiten!"

There was a loud explosion. Everyone stared in awe, waiting to see what happened. When the dust cleared, Naruto was standing calmly in the middle, clothes dirtied. Neji was also standing, but he was slouched.

"I can't lose. Destiny will not allow it!" Neji yelled.

"Destiny?"

"I'll tell you…the Hyuga destiny of hatred."

'I feel like I'm about to listen to a long, anger filled explanation,' Naruto thought, bored.

Me too.

"The Hyuga have a special ninjutsu passed down by the main family. The curse seal the represents 'the bird in a cage.' It is the symbol of being tied down to an inescapable destiny." The dark haired shinobi removed his head band to reveal a seal. He continued to explain. "When I die, the Hyuga blood line limit will be sealed inside of me. I will be denied my own heritage! And this is all done, because the main family wants the branch family to obey them."

After the explanation, Naruto relaxed back into his joking manner. "So…because of that, you believe in destiny?" The blonde laughed. "That's it?"

Neji retied his hitai-ate, glaring coldly at the blonde.

'Naruto…how insensitive you are,' Sakura thought angrily.

"Because of that…you think that is an excuse to hurt people like Hinata-chan?" Naruto grinned at him. "Who are you, a mere mortal, to say what is destiny and what is not? You don't even know what is destiny if you say such things! But…there is no such thing as destiny. Not even the Gods believe in it."

"If you say who am I to say what is destiny and what is not…who are you to say that the 'Gods' don't believe in it?" Neji countered. "You have never met one, have you?"

"Maybe not a -God-…" Naruto smiled at him. He shrugged carelessly. "Everyone has problems, it just depends on how you deal with it. Are you so weak that you blame it all on destiny? 'Oh, it wasn't my fault I hurt her. Destiny made me.'"

"Shut up! You could never understand what it feels like to be burdened with a symbol you could never rid yourself of!" Neji yelled with anger.

Naruto stopped smiling. He said quietly, "I can…and…so what? Like I said, everyone has problems, it just depends on how you deal with them. But if you can't handle it…that's why the term 'friends' exists." The blonde smiled again. "In truth, you are trying to defy 'destiny.' You hurt Hinata-chan even thought the branch family is supposed to protect the main. What do you have to say now?"

"You don't know anything," Neji hissed out.

Naruto grinned at him viciously. "I made a blood oath I would defeat you. Pieces of trash like you…make me sick." He pulled back his left sleeve.

Neji asked him, "Why do you go against your destiny so much?"

The blonde smirked at him. "Because I was called a loser." He snapped his fingers. Flames erupted around him in a ten feet radius. They were mixed in color, ever weaving into each other. "Can you tell what is real and what is not?"

"How can you do this when your points have been pressed?" Neji muttered in wonder. He didn't stay to find out. He jumped back, out of the fire's range.

"Fox Fire!" The whole area was in flames.

'I can't see through these flames!' Neji realized. 'It's practically like I'm blind!'

He felt himself being hit. "Kaiten!"

"That won't help you!"

There was another explosion in the area. Dust covered everything, the flames were gone. When things cleared, everyone saw two large craters. In each of them were the two boys.

"Which one's Naruto?" Sakura yelled.

"I don't know!" Ino yelled back.

One of the bodies started to crawl out. When the dust settled some more, it revealed that the boy was Neji.

Up in the crowds, Tenten breathed out a relieved sigh. She thought, 'Neji's Kaiten is a technique that knocks away an opponent's chakra. Since Naruto was the one advancing, he was the one who got the greater amount of damage.'

"Loser…sorry, but this is reality," Neji said as he approached the other crater.

Slam!

"Maybe you shouldn't think you know everyone's destiny. It makes you look stupid once you lose," Naruto said. He kneeled down next to the boy he hit down. "You're conscious, but paralyzed for the next five minutes or so."

"Ugh…to use Kage Bunshin in that situation…Your main ninjutsu, right? How careless of me…" Neji muttered.

Naruto sighed and admitted, "I failed the academy graduation three times…that's because, unluckily for me, the test was always decided as my weakest ninjutsu. The Bunshin no Jutsu…was my worst ninjutsu." He grinned at the boy. "Destiny this, destiny that, blah, blah, blah. Stop whining about stuff like that…since you're not a loser like me." He smiled brightly at Neji, shocking the dark haired youth.

Genma smirked and said, "Heh. Winner, Uzumaki Naruto!"

The crowd erupted into cheers. "That was great, shrimp!" "That was incredible!" "Greta fight!" could be heard.

Naruto waved to the crowd, grinning. He got up and made his way to the stairs, saying over his shoulder. "Get better, Neji-san. Maybe I'll help the Hyuga if you change, that would be a sign of hope."

(Scene Change)

"He is the first one to make the move, then," Sesshomaru said darkly.

Inu-Yasha leaned over Kouga's body, examining it. "He's alive…for now."

"I have my best healers looking after him. One of my sentinels spotted him a day ago. The sentinel brought him back here, to me," Sesshomaru explained.

Inu-Yasha looked over Kouga again. The wolf demon's body was wrapped in bandages. Patches of blood was seen through the once white wrappings. He supported a swollen eye and broken teeth. His right leg and arm were broken.

Inu-Yasha cursed. "I didn't expect him to move against us, at least not so soon."

"He has become bolder. There must have been something to make him so confident."

Inu-Yasha stayed silent for a while. He muttered, "This is only a warning. If it wasn't, Kouga wouldn't be alive. A mistake he'll ay for. Were do you think he'll strike next?"

"Anyone who opposes him is a possibility…including that Naruto child."

"Shit."

"Are you going?"

The younger one turned away from the wolf and to his older sibling. He nodded. "Yeah, can't let anything happen to him, after all."

"Take this." Sesshomaru reached into his shirt and pulled out a small object. "If anything happens, this will be easier to communicate then messengers." He tossed it.

Inu-Yasha caught it with one hand and examined it. It was a small, hand held mirror. The edges was silver, looking like it was woven than shaped. The glass was smooth and instead of a normal reflection, the dog demon's body was completely red and silver. His turned to the back. His family seal was there. He turned back to the mirrored side. "So it shows auras."

"It has more uses then for communicational purposes. If there is an imposter, you will be able to tell by their aura," the lord of the western lands said. "Don't break it, it was expensive."

"Whatever," Inu-Yasha muttered as he left out the door.

(Scene Change)

"Style -and- grace," Naruto said loudly enough for Temari to hear as she stepped off her giant fan. She smirked at him haughtily, then at Shikamaru, were the smirk wasn't as friendly.

"Ugh…how troublesome," Shikamaru said under his breath. "I can always forfeit-"

"Yeah, go Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled out obliviously as he shoved Shikamaru off the balcony.

"Uwaaah!"

Thunk!

Several people winched when the dark haired boy landed. Only Naruto grinned.

"Why did you have to shove me off?" Shikamaru yelled out in surprise and anger.

Naruto called back, "It was only a small push in the right direction."

"Small push my ass," the shadow user mutter in annoyance.

"If you won't come, I will!" Temari yelled out as she charged with her fan in hand.

Genma said, "I didn't start the match yet."

Bam!

As the dust cleared away from where the female Sand shinobi hit her fan, Shikamaru stood above her on two kunai he had partly inserted into the wall.

"Smart," Naruto muttered.

As the match progressed, Naruto found out two things. One, Shikamaru was apparently smarter than everyone took him credit for, and two, Temari got this really cute look when she was all smug.

Kyubi was laughing insanely at the last thought. He managed to say, Hormones.

Naruto mentally smiled. When Shikamaru got back up the stairs, Naruto said, "You quit too easily."

"I wouldn't have won," Shikamaru replied, walking over.

Naruto grinned. "Whatever."

They both turned their attentions to the crowds. "Looks like Sasuke isn't here yet."

"They crowds aren't very happy."

"Probably only came to see the Uchiha."

"Agreed."

As soon as Naruto finished saying the word, there was a swirl of leaves. The leaves spun faster and faster until finally reaching their climax and simmering down to the ground, revealing two people.

"Cool entrance!" Naruto shouted down at them, smiling. "Don't even need to work on the timing!"

Several people grinned at the comment.

Kakashi looked over at the examiner. He said, "Sorry we're late…"

"Your name?" Genma asked, grinning.

"Uchiha Sasuke," the dark haired shinobi said.

"Well…we showed up all flashy and the like, but…could Sasuke have been…disqualified?" Kakashi asked nervously.

"Don't worry, your fight was pushed until the end."

"That's good! Good!"

Sasuke looked over at Gaara, eyes cold. They shared a look before looking away. The red head stepped back and to the stairs. After he left, Naruto distantly heard screams. "Death taints the air," Naruto murmured.

"What?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto looked up and grinned. "Uh, nothing!"

Something lurks at the edges of this village, Kyubi suddenly announced.

'What?'

Do you feel the air's unease?

The blonde sniffed the air, making Shikamaru stare. "The wind whispers carnage."

"The wind whispers carnage?" Shikamaru asked, alert.

Naruto looked at him, he had this odd look at the dark haired boy didn't understand. "There will be a war. That is the only time the wind bothers to speak."

"Naruto, you're creeping me out."

The blonde looked at the fight about to commence below, ignoring everyone or thing else.

There was an awkward silence.

As the fight began and continued, Naruto was conversing with Kyubi. 'A war, now? This is such bad timing.'

Agreed…You know, if there was a choice between Konoha and the fight with Naraku, which would you choose?

'If Konoha has to burn down for Naraku to die, I would gladly see to it. As long as Naraku dies, no price is too high for me.'

Even the life of 'Tou-san?

'…'

Kit, I want you to know something. Saving lives is better than ending them, even if it's one as evil as Naraku's. If your village is in trouble, I want you to stay and protect it, even if Naraku is so close to being defeated, to being killed.

'-My- village? This isn't "my" village.'

Admit it! You grew attached to this place, again!

'Shut up!'

Oh, for crying out loud! Lots of thing in this village is shit but there are some things that are at least a little above that. Like Iruka, remember? And maybe even your teammates, Kakashi, that Konohamaru kid with his little friends, and maybe even those other girls you keep flirting with!

Naruto mentally grinned sheepishly. 'Do I really flirt that much?'

Every girl you see, kit, every girl you see.

'Alright, fine,' Naruto conceded. 'There are some people that I'd call…"precious people." Just like what Haku-kun told me all those months ago…though it feels like centuries since I met him…I guess I'd even give my life for them…'

Then you better start now.

The blonde's eyes widened when he saw Gaara's aura. "Fuck," Naruto cursed under his breath. He hurriedly made his way to the stairs.

Shikamaru yelled, "H-hey! Where are you going?"

"Gotta tell Kakashi-sensei something!" Naruto said over his shoulder.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru sighed. He followed the blonde.

Naruto didn't run, but he walked quickly. Shikamaru caught up halfway there. When they arrived to their destination, Naruto watched them watch Sasuke before saying hesitantly, "Kakashi-sensei…" Everyone turned to him.

"Naruto-kun!" Lee said, happily surprised. Naruto gave him a half smile before turning back to the silver haired jounin.

The said jounin asked, "What's up?"

"You have to stop this match!" Naruto said, getting straight to the point. His demand shocked everyone.

"Naruto…what are you talking about?" Ino asked.

"This guy…he's not normal. Totally different from any of us," Naruto said more calmly.

Shikamaru added, "He said that he lives to kill others…not that I'm agreeing to stop this fight."

"Don't worry…we weren't late for nothing," Kakashi said with not a hint of worry.

Sakura asked, "What do you mean you weren't late for nothing?"

"You wanna know?"

"Look, Sasuke-san is-"

"Be quiet and watch him," the jounin ordered.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, slightly. 'I tried…'

The man continued to say, "You'll be surprised."

They all turned their attentions back to the Uchiha. He was clutching his left hand. There was a bluish glow around it.

"Is that…?" Gai asked.

"The reason I trained Sasuke was because he is the same type as me."

There was a surge of power as Sasuke concentrated. The dark haired shinobi raised his eyes to glare at the sphere of sand.

"I see, so that's why you had him train only in taijutsu…and had him greatly raise his speed," Gai said to the other jounin.

Kakashi smiled and said, "Yep."

"Incredible, you can clearly see the chakra in his hand…what's going on?" Sakura said in amazement. "What is this technique? And that sound…"

"A simple stab," the green spandex wearing jounin said, confusing people. "But it is the Leaf's number one technician. Copy Ninja Kakashi's sole original technique. It's specifically for assassination. The speed of the stab and the chakra that creates the heightened flesh. Because the chakra is concentrated in the hand with the speed of the user, you hear 'chi, chi, chi'…it produces a special sound sounding like a thousand birds flying towards you. That's why that technique is called the 'Chidori.'"

"Not enough," Naruto said after the speech, making people look at him again.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, annoyed. "Not enough? It's a jounin level technique, Naruto. You're being silly."

Naruto shook his head mockingly. "No, I'm not. You think I don't understand, that I'm blind to what is happening. You're wrong, because you are the one not opening his eyes, Kakashisan-," the blonde said, stressing the "san," making people look at him like he was crazy. "Gaara-san…is not using your human 'chakra.'"

Kakashi's eye widened. He looked at Naruto, completely serious now. "Naruto, explain."

The former chakra user sighed. "In a way, he's like me." Everyone who was listening had a confused face except for the jounin. "Watch."

They looked in time to see Sasuke pull his arm out of the sand, a large thing being pulled out as well.

Suddenly, feathers were falling down the area. People began to fall asleep.

"Genjutsu," Kakashi muttered. Him and Gai made a hand seal and yelled, "Kai!"

"Kai!" Sakura followed their example.

'Pretty strong,' Naruto observed. 'But not strong enough to actually make me concentrate to get rid of it.' Naruto turned his head when he heard a loud "Boom!" come from the balcony where the two Kages were. "And so this is what the wind said to this one," Naruto whispered.

He watched impassively as the Hokage was held hostage by the Kazekage. A huge fight broke out. Four people came, wearing sound forehead protectors. They enacted a giant purple shield. He turned to the arena and saw the two sand shinobi take Gaara away, Sasuke going after them. He heard screams as he felt a giant snake break into the village. 'Lots of things are going around.'

"Orochimaru!" Kakashi yelled in shock as he stared at the purple shield.

Two sound ninja came out and charged at the stand Sakura, she didn't move out of shock. Kakashi quickly put an end to them by killing them with kunai to the head. "Sakura, get Shikamaru and Naruto to go after Sasuke! This is an A class mission and your team is composed of the basic four members."

"Who's our fourth?" Naruto asked as he sliced a sound shinobi's neck with a kunai. Sakura looked at him in horror. "What? This is war! Spoils goes to the victor!" Naruto grinned at her. "Sooner or later, you're going to have to kill someone in a mission." He may have been grinning, but everyone could tell by his eyes that he wasn't happy about the kill.

Sakura relaxed, glad to see that he wasn't one of the types to enjoy the kill, and turned to her sensei. The jounin answered Naruto's question with a puff by his side. "Him. This is Pakkun."

"Hey." Naruto waved with his left hand as he kicked another shinobi in the ribs.

"This little doggy?" Sakura asked skeptically.

The dog yelp out, "Don't call me a cute little doggy."

'But I never…said cute,' Sakura thought.

"I love dogs!" Naruto ran over and petted the dog, grinning ear to ear.

Sakura stared at Naruto in amazement. 'How can he be so calm?'

"Oi! Shikamaru, get up! We got a mission!" Naruto yelled at the boy.

"What are you talking about, Naruto?" Sakura screeched. "He's-"

Shikamaru sat up, grumbling. "I refuse! Who cares about Sasuke?" The dog bit him. "Ow!"

Another sound shinobi ran over, behind him. "Behind you!" the pink haired ninja cried out.

Bam!

"Go!" Gai yelled at them, created a wall with the sound ninja's body.

They ran, Shikamaru still grumbling. Naruto hummed as he ran, seemingly at ease. That irritated yet somewhat comforted his teammates.

"Eight are chasing us!" Pakkun announced after a short while of running. "They haven't fixed on our true position yet, but they're closing in quickly while looking out for traps!"

"Can we ambush them?" Sakura asked.

"They're subordinates of Orochimaru, a former Leaf shinobi," Pakkun excused the idea.

"Damn, I thought that might of worked!" Shikamaru complained.

Sakura looked confused. "Eh? Why won't it?"

"They probably know the area at least fairly well," Naruto cut in before anyone else could. "We're the ones running, so we can't let them hear any noises or notice us first! We have to hide in a good place but that snake Orochimaru must have taught them this place, so that's gone. If we make an ambush, it might not go as well as we hope."

"To top that," Shikamaru continued. "We have a kunoichi with no special skills, a dog, this year's dobe, and the guy best at running away, me!"

"Way to add the confidence," Naruto said cheerfully.

"That leaves us with one option…one of us has to stay behind and fake an ambush, but there is one problem with that…the person who stays behind…" Shikamaru left it hanging in the air, letting them fill it themselves.

"I'll do it!" Naruto said after a pause.

"I'll have to do it!" Shikamaru interrupted Naruto, preventing him from saying anything further. "I'm the one most likely to succeed, anyway." He stopped running.

"Better come back alive!" Naruto yelled. 'Hope he's ok…'

After a moment, the dog yelled out, "They're coming closer!"

"He couldn't have run away, could he?" Sakura yelled out in fear.

Naruto shook his head and said, "He's not that kind of guy. Don't worry, he'll handle them."

After another moment the dog declared the pursuers gone. Sakura sighed in relief.

"Are we close?" Naruto asked after a while.

"Almost," Pakkun replied.

They ran for what felt like miles until they came upon a monster like being about to pounce on Sasuke. Naruto intervened by kicking the thing away. "Gaara-san…what happened to you? You look like melted candle wax!" Naruto joked.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried out as she landed next to the dark haired boy.

"Guh!" Sasuke yelled in pain as the curse seal markings spread.

Naruto gave him a worried glance before turning to the red head. "Hey, Gaara-san, how about we stop fighting for now, bring Sasuke-san to the hospital, and then finishing this up later, ok?"

A flying punch was his answer. The blonde ducked and rolled away.

"I guess that's a no," the blonde boy said as he kicked the half transformed demon away.

The half transformed demon charged, but not at Naruto. He aimed for the Uchiha, yelling out, "Die, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sakura quickly stood in front of her crush and held up a kunai defensively. The demon shot his arm out and slammed her into a tree. "Kyaaa!"

The red head clutched his head in pain. "Ugh…Why…?" he moaned out.

Naruto relaxed and stepped up. He said soothingly, "We don't have to do this, Gaara-san. Calm down."

He twitched but let go of the girl, but she was till held in place by sand. The demon shook as he transformed even more. The demon announced, "She won't be released from the sand unless you beat me. Not only that, it'll get tighter and tighter as time passes, eventually killing her."

'The demon is in control,' Naruto realized. A rush of excitement ran down his spine. 'Haven't faced a demon for real in a while…'

"Sand Shuriken!" Pieces of sand were flung at Naruto. The boy held up his hand and burned them, turning them to glass that melted from the intense heat.

"Shukaku of the Sand," Naruto said calmly. "Release that boy from your hold. Now."

"Hahahaha! Why should I do that?"

"If you put it that way…" Naruto pulled both his sleeves back and flexed his claws. "Let's go." He ran forward, kunai in hand.

He swiped with the kunai, making Shukaku jump away from Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto needed him in a position far, far away from his teammates.

The demon opened his mouth wide, and spat out balls of sand the size of the blonde's fist. Naruto dodged them, glancing behind to make sure it didn't hit one of his teammates. The blond threw the kunai he held, hoping it would make the demon distracted for a bit. He rubbed his hands together, rubbing them quickly. Smoke rose from the palms and Naruto held his palms near his mouth and blew.

At the same time Naruto breathed his fire, Shukaku aimed a punch towards him. The fire caused the arm to burn off, making the demon howl in pain, distracting the sand demon for the moment Naruto needed.

The blond quickly sliced the palm of his hand, making a design. He smeared the blood on his other palm and a circle glowed around the sand demon. The demon growled in anger and pushed against the barrier Naruto created. Naruto sweated with the strain. Shukaku began to chant and sand filled the barrier, causing Naruto to finally break the barrier.

"He's s tough. Naruto…go get Sakura. Once you got her, run…run as far…and as fast…as you can," the Uchiha said as he slowly got up. "If it's just for a little while, I'll be able to hold him in place."

"You-" Naruto began.

"Never again," Sasuke said with determination. "I already lost everything once before…I don't ever want to watch those dear to me die before my eyes again…"

Naruto gave him a soft smile. Sasuke was surprised by the honesty in it, unlike his other grins or smiles. "Hehehe…I'm touched, Sasuke-kun," Naruto said. "But…You're more important to the village than I am…besides…" Naruto looked away. "I'm selfish…I don't want to lose you either."

He pulled back his sleeves again. This time, he pulled the little pieces of paper off and ripped them to little pieces, even going as far as to burn them. He reached down to his ankles and there were pieces of paper there too. He proceeded to tear them. Finally, he reached under his collar and pulled out another paper. It met the same fate as the rest. "Ready?" He didn't wait for an answer.

They exchanged blows.

"Dessert Coffin!"

"Fox Fire!"

The sand turned to glass, which Naruto broke. He took a few pieces, cutting his hand but not caring. He threw them over at the demon. The demon caught it with his sand, mocking the blonde.

"Foxes can be tricky," Naruto said, smirking.

The glass melted and glued the sand together. The demon growled out, "It doesn't matter!" He grew in size. "My final form!"

Naruto whistled. "Biiig…" he said, stretching out the word as the demon continued to grow. He used his blood from the fight to try to summon. 'This better work!'

It did. The leader of toads stood tall and proud on the land, Naruto on top of his head.

"What's with you…You again?" Gamabunta yelled, "What cha want?"

"Help me beat that guy!" Naruto pointed to Shukaku. 'Shukaku appears to be a low B-class demon. I'm not up to his rank, I need this toad to beat him.'

Kyubi sighed. Never bother asking me, huh? Even though I'm RIGHT HERE and I DON'T have ANYTHING to do.

'Did you say something?' Naruto asked innocently.

Grr…

'Look, I need to perfect my summoning skills..'

Why bother?

Naruto mentally shrugged. 'I don't like to leave any of my skills unpolished.'

Kyubi was reduced to grumbling to deaf ears.

"Amusing, Uzumaki Naruto," Shukaku roared out.

"Not helping!" the toad king told the blonde.

"What?" As a last resort, Naruto came down to, "You said you'd make me your underling! A boss is suppose to help out an underling when they're in trouble, right?

Toads are so unreliable.

"I said that but I haven't exchanged my sakazuki with you yet," Gamabunta replied calmly.

"B…But I'm not old enough to drink sake! A-and it dulls a fighter's senses!" Naruto rebuked.

"How about this, I'll…uh…give you some good black mailing material on Jiraiya?" Naruto suggested. The toad looked like he was considering for a moment before he agreed. Naruto smirked in triumph.

Gamabunta took a wide swing with his sword towards the sand demon, who took the hit. The sword broke in half, useless. Naruto called out, "My two teammates are over there, ok? Don't squish them!"

The upper half of Gaara's body appeared from Shukaku's head and he crackled out, "Thank you for keeping me entertained so far, now let me show you the powers of the sand demon…" He formed a hand seal.

"That boy shows signs of insomnia," Gamabunta said to Naruto. "Take a look at his eyes. Those possessed by the badger demon Shukaku can't get a decent night's sleep. It's from terror! If they sleep, their personality gets eaten bit by bit…until they disappear. Because he can't sleep, his personality is unstable. But you know…while the median's awake, Shukaku's real powers are suppressed. But if the median were to fall asleep on his own…"

"Spell of Fake Sleep!" Gaara cried out before falling unconscious. Naruto groaned at the timing of it.

"I'm finally out!" Shukaku cried out in glee. "And there's someone I want to kill right off!"

'Shit…'

He just turned into a middle B-class demon.

'Little help?'

What happened to, "I want to perfect my skills!"?

'…Pleeease?' Naruto sent an image of a cute, little puppy.

Kyubi sighed. Didn't have to go that far.

Naruto felt better as a serge of power came to him. "I gotta wake Gaara-san up!" Naruto yelled at the toad. "Can you hold the demon down?"

"I'm a toad!" Gamabunta yelled back at the blonde.

"Fine! I'll help you use henge!" Naruto didn't bother making hand seals as he slammed his hands down on the toad. There was a large smoke until to cleared away. The blonde had turned the toad into a fox.

Aw, it looks just like my old, crazed self, Kyubi cooed.

'Yeah, yeah, yeah,' Naruto thought but he silently grinned.

The toad leaped at the badger and bit him, claws digging into the demon's skin. Naruto jumped off the toad and landed on the badger. He kneeled next to the red head. He poked the boy's forehead. "Oi! You awake?"

'Damn it!' Gamabunta thought. 'Of course not!'

The blonde proceeded to slap the other boy until Gaara started to flutter his eyes open. Naruto yelled, "Morning, sunshine!"

'I only just came out!' Shukaku thought. 'Shit!'

Trendils of sand shot towards the former chakra user. The larger toad's tongue shot out and covered the blonde from the attack.

"Ick," Naruto muttered. "Reminds me of when Orochimaru-san started to lick me."

"You'll be killed by me," Gaara said. "My existence will continue."

Naruto jumped out of the tongue's safety and into danger. He ran as fast as he could towards Gaara, fist ready to strike. The sand coiled around his feet just when he was in striking distance and traveled up to his hands. Naruto used his head, literally. He slammed his forehead to Gaara's, causing blood to seep between where they touched.

There was a shocked silence before the demon called Shukaku crumbled to the ground, turned into sand. Gamabunta also left but in smoke. The two demon carriers went pummeling to the ground. They landed in a loud crash.

Painfully, the two boys fought to stand up. They leaped in a dramatic one-last-hit type of thing. And so, they gave their last hit in the fight their all. Naruto's was stronger. They collapsed on the ground, unable to get up at the moment. Naruto struggled to at least crawl over to the red head, to say one last thing.

'He…he's dragging himself over?' Gaara realized. He suddenly grew angry. "My existence won't be put out!" the boy screamed in a hoarse voice. "It won't be put out!"

The blonde didn't reply as he got closer.

"S-Stay away!" Gaara was alarmed.

"I know…that being all alone is hard," Naruto said, pausing for dramatic effect. "But if you hurt my precious people…I'll kill you." Though his tone was smooth, his eyes were hard. Despite his best efforts, a single, lone tear fell down.

"All…all this, for the sake of other people…you…"

"Because they rescued me from loneliness…acknowledged my existence…That's why they are important…" the blonde said. "They don't try and use me, nor expect anything from me, like a certain bastard demon I know."

Gaara's eyes widened, then he muttered out one word, "Love…"

Sasuke came into the scene. He knelt next to Naruto. The dark haired shinobi said, "That's enough, Naruto…Sakura's all right and this guy ran out of chakra…she's been saved from the sand…"

"That's good," Naruto said with a relieved smile.

When Sasuke turned to Gaara, his eyes became cold.

Temari and Kankuro also arrived and stood near Gaara.

"That's enough…stop it," Gaara said without emotion.

"Hey, Temari-san," Naruto grinned at her, surprising them all. "Hehehe…take care of Gaara-san, ok? And…did I ever tell you that you looked -really- pretty?"

Sasuke groaned. 'Even in critical conditions he flirts. With the enemy no less!'

Temari didn't know what to say so she ignored what she just heard. Kankuro picked up Gaara and the sand siblings left. After a while with no one pursuing them, Gaara said, "Temari…Kankuro…I'm sorry…"

Kankuro and Temari shared a shocked glance before Kankuro broke the silence by saying, "It's…it's nothing…"

Nicely done, Kyubi said happily.

'I know,' Naruto said proudly.

Didn't know you could fake cry.

'…Uh…yeah…'

…That tear wasn't fake, was it?"

'…'

Awww…my poor little kit!

'S-Shut up! I was caught up in the act, alright?'

Uh-huh, sure you were! Wait 'til I tell 'Tou-san!

'Ugh…I hate you.'

Love you too!

(End Chapter)

Review, ok? Anyone noticing that my chapters are about twenty pages long, now? This one was 23 and one tenth.

Review. Review! REVIEW! (Insert happy face.)

Does anyone else realize my fighting scenes suck ass?


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Kyubi Free!

Lalalalalala………..nothing to put. When I put prices down, don't think I know what I'm doing. I don't!

Disclaimer: Why bother reading this? You OBVIOUSLY know who owns the anime…

Anyway, it kind of saddens me to see the Naruto section in It's slowly becoming like the Yu Yu Hakusho section, full of oc x anime character, mary-sues, and crappy writers who try and get people to pity them so they could get reviews, not to mention the fics with crappy grammar and spelling… It really bothers me to try and find the good or decent fics between that junk! (Sighs) but I guess SOME people enjoy them, why bother posting it if no one likes it? (Though some people do that.)

I wish there would be more people criticizing my work so I can improve it! I can't improve if no one will point out my errors! And I don't want to be one of the many authors out there stuck under the illusion that I'm good, 'cause I'm not! I know I'm not, but it's really hard to convince myself to improve my writing if no one will say anything.

Bah, I'm ranting again. Just enjoy the fic.

(Chapter Begin)

Naruto stood glumly in front of the funeral, forehead protector tied around his neck. He wore all black, the same thing every other male wore. He glanced to his left and saw Iruka comforting Konohamaru. He sighed and decided to say something to the smaller boy.

He said gently, "He gave up everything in order to protect this place. I'm not sure what he saw, but he must have seen something good here. Sandaime-sama was old, he was perverted, and he wasn't exactly the best guy out there." His eyes softened. "Still, the Gods thought he had a beautiful soul. You didn't think it was raining for nothing, right? These-" Naruto held out a hand with rain water in it. "-are their tears." He gave the younger boy a smile.

No one said anything for a moment. Konohamaru broke into a grin and quickly wiped his tears. "Y-yeah."

Naruto took off the black gloves that he was wearing and tucked them into his pocket. Some stared at his claws. He used his right hand to slice into his left, making an odd symbol. He made the same one on his left and smeared the blood on both his palms, then let the blood get washed away. Konohamaru stared at his role model, confused. The blonde only smiled sadly at him and said something no one in the vicinity understood.

Why bother saying it if they don't understand?

'Just so they know what the name is.'

Not like they could pronounce it or understand it's a thing demons do when someone important to them dies.

'Few demons do it now. It's such an old tradition.'

And for it to be old for demons, it's -old-.

'You know…I miss him.'

Yeah, the old man wasn't half bad.

(Scene Change)

"What do you want?" Orochimaru's voice cut the tense silence.

"A gift…from my Master," the demon hissed out. Her tail swished back and forth from behind her.

Mistress Serpent stood in front of Orochimaru and his right hand man, Kabuto. To her right and left were Sound shinobi, ready to attack.

"This isn't a good time," the snake like man gritted out, on edge, but still interested. 'This thing just won't leave! Though, it's not ever day you deal with demons…'

"It is a good time when my Master says so." She held out a pale, delicate hand. Within the shapely fingers was a jade green scroll. Orochimaru hesitated. He still couldn't move his fingers. "Take it," the demon urged. "You will not regret it…"

The snake like man looked into her eyes, much like his own except colder and the coloring. Before he could stop himself, his arm painfully shot up and grabbed the offered object. He felt power just by touching the scroll. He couldn't open it so Kabuto did and held up the scroll for him to read.

"Interesting…" the Sennin hissed out.

The demon bowed. "At your service…Orochimaru-sama."

(Scene Change)

"Road trip, road trip, road trip," Naruto chanted happily as he walked down the road, feeling like he wanted to annoy someone.

'Didn't think he'd agree so easily…I didn't even finish asking him before he yelled "I'll go!"' Jiraiya mused. "Hey, brat! Quiet down!"

"Why?" the blonde yelled.

"Because I said so!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "So loud."

Jiraiya gritted his teeth in annoyance. 'Calm down, he's doing this on purpose…'

"Hey, Jiraiya-sensei, why did you bring me all the way over here?"

"…We walked for miles out here and only now you're asking?"

Naruto shrugged carelessly. He answered, "I didn't really care. I just wanted to get out of that village for a while, but now I'm kind of curious."

"We're going to look for a woman." Naruto looked at him, incredulous. Jaraiya noticed the look and explained, "She's very important."

After a moment of silence, Naruto asked, "The Fifth Hokage?"

Jaraiya blinked in surprise. "How did you know?"

"I didn't. It was a guess," Naruto said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

The Sennin didn't comment. They walked in silence for a while until they reached a town. They went into an inn before the older male announced, "We're staying here for today."

They caught the sight of a dark haired beauty flipping her hair in a flirting manner, winking at them. Jiraiya drooled in desire. He hurriedly shoved their room's key in his charge's hand and said quickly, "Here is the room key. Go to your room and refine your chakra as training." He quickly walked away.

"Pervert," Naruto muttered. "Why would someone like her flirt with Jiraiya?" Then he realized something. 'Genjutsu.' Naruto looked around for the Sennin. 'Damn…oh well, I guess he can handle himself with all that talk about how great he is.'

The blonde walked up the stairs and into his room, where he locked the door. He flopped on the bed and sighed, moving his hands behind his head. 'I've been so distracted lately, I've hardly thought about that bastard Naraku…but…I want to kill that guy so bad…'

When the time comes, it comes…don't worry about it.

'I know, but I've been too relaxed. Have you realized I only occasionally scan my surroundings unlike how I used to?'

I hope you know that isn't healthy, constantly looking over your shoulder.

'Oh well…'

How's the memory thing?

'I've gotten a few of them back, but there's this nagging feeling that won't leave me alone.'

Something important, then.

The conversation was interrupted by the knocking of the door. Naruto gave a heavy sigh before sitting up. He stood on his bare feet, wearing a similar outfit to when he was in the final test of the Chuunin Exam except he wore sandels and without the collar. He didn't know how to replace the weights.

He walked to the door and opened it, looking up. 'I think I should act stupid…' Naruto gave a wide grin and said, "Hi, Mr. Someone-who-looks-frighteningly-like-Sasuke-kun-but-way-older. What can I do for you?"

"This brat really the nine-tails?" someone asked behind the obvious Uchiha.

"Naruto-kun, we would like you to come with us," the Uchiha said calmly.

"Sorry, but my mommy told me not to talk or to follow strangers," Naruto said with a smile, preparing to close the door.

A foot blocked it. "Come out of the room," was the order.

'This guy isn't joking around…what a strange aura…' Naruto thought.

"Itachi-san," the man behind the Uchiha said with a smirk. "We don't need him running around, we should cut off a leg." He gripped the handle of his sword.

"Uh…maybe this is a bad time?" Naruto asked, holding up his hands harmlessly. "I don't think this is a good time. Maybe we should do this some other day? How about next week? I can squeeze you in on Wednesday."

Itachi said, "It has been a long time…Sasuke."

Naruto looked behind the Uchiha to see another one. 'Didn't even notice him there…I was too distracted!'

"Uchiha Itachi," Sasuke began darkly. "I will kill you!" He activated his Sharingan.

'This is bad,' Naruto thought glumly.

"Heh. Sharingan…who is this kid?" the shark like man asked.

"My younger brother."

'So…This is the guy Sasuke wants to kill…Sasuke's aura is spiked up,' Naruto observed. 'He's blinded by hate and can't see that he won't stand a chance against his older brother…'

Sasuke's eyes were wide in hate and he said coldly, "I've been waiting to say this to you…I've lived hating you…And also I've lived only to kill you…I have lived for this!" He held up his left hand and chakra began to form around it.

"Chidori?" Itachi asked to no one.

Sasuke ran forward, ready to strike his brother. He missed and hit the wall, crumbling it. Naruto muttered, "I hope I don't have to pay for that." He said louder, "Hey! Leave Sasuke-kun alone!"

Sasuke and Itachi shared a look of contempt. Itachi said, "You're in the way." He snapped his younger brother's wrist, causing Sasuke to emit a cry of pain from his lips.

Jiraiya arrived to the scene with a large toad that nearly took up the hallway. A voice said behind Naruto, "You don't seem to know very much about me…I'm better at getting girls than they are at getting me. Even though it doesn't look like it, it's my…specialty."

His little speech was cut off as Naruto kicked him in the shins. "Where in the seven hells were you?"

Jiraiya shot him a glare before introducing himself. "I, Jiraiya, this epitome of manliness! I will fall for no woman's feminine wiles! When you're someone like me, you'll only have to flash that sexiness to have women fall at your feet!"

There was an awkward silence until the blonde genin said, "That woman only winked at you and you were scampering after her."

"One of the legendary three, huh?" the shark like man asked. "Didn't think such a simple method would distract you for so long. In any case, it seems you have undone the genjutsu binding her."

"You wanted to draw me away, huh?" the Sennin asked. "So you really -are- after Naruto…"

"No wonder Kakashi knew, you were the source of information," Itachi said. "'To abduct Naruto.' Those were the orders of the higher echelons of our organization, 'Akatsuki.'"

"You won't get Naruto," Jiraiya stated.

"And why not?"

"Because right here, right now, you two will die by my hand."

"Don't do it." Sasuke got up to his feet. "This guy is mine!"

Itachi turned his back to him, saying, "I have absolutely no interest in you."

Sasuke yelled out some profanity before trying to attack again. The blonde watched impassively as Sasuke was rendered unconscious. Naruto said seriously, "If you are looking for the Kyubi inside me, even if you get your hands on him, he will never help you. It's a hopeless mission, give up."

They all stared at the blonde, surprised.

"Why is that?" Itachi asked.

"Too bad you're not going to live long enough to find out." Naruto looked at Jiraiya and said, "Now! Do it now!"

Jiraiya got out of his stupor and yelled out, "Ninpou! Gama Guchi Shibari!" The Sennin smirked. "Too bad…you're already inside my stomach."

Itachi and Kisame made a run for it. They made a hole from the flesh and escaped. Naruto moved closer despite Jiraiya's warning, examining the black fire. 'Never seen this before…'

Odd. Different from any flame I've seen.

The Sennin went over and sealed the flames up with a scroll.

"Dynamic entry!" someone yelled as he kicked Jiraiya.

Naruto blinked.

Gai quickly apologized. "I'm sorry! I was in a rush and used my forehead protector as a mirror…I didn't mean it…it didn't give a clear view and I just attacked."

"You…didn't do it on purpose?" Jiraiya asked. "I suppose it's ok then…anyway, Sasuke needs to get to the hospital. He seems to have gotten a fractured rib and broken wrist."

"Who were those guys?" Naruto asked, a little frustrated that he was being left out. "Why are they after me? The Kyubi? What's 'Akatsuki'? And why did he attack Sasuke-kun?"

"I don't know for sure…" Jiraiya said.

'This is complicated...I'm nothing special…and they were human so the chances of Naraku being involved is slim…so that leaves you,' Naruto thought.

If you fight those guys, get my help. These guys are stronger than Orochimaru.

Naruto stiffened. 'I see…'

(Scene Change)

"Jiraiya-sama…please find Tsunade-sama and bring her back to us!" Gai yelled.

"Don't worry, we'll be back in no time!" Naruto declared, grinning.

"Well, Gai…We'll be leaving Sasuke in your care."

Gai hunched over and reached for something. "Naruto! You've got guts and I like kids like that. Here, I've giving this to you! This is the reason why Lee is so strong."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"This!" Gai said triumphantly as he held up a green spandex suit. "It is the ultimate, stream-lined, form-fitting, easily-accessible, perfectly made body suit! Wear it during training and you'll -know- the difference! You'll never look back! Our Lee wears it 24/7 and it's my most beloved piece of ninja must have!"

"COOL!" Naruto yelled, completely convinced.

"If you walk around carrying that, why not carry a mirror, sheesh," Jaraiya muttered.

Gai waved good bye as he left.

"You…you're not going to walk around carrying that, are you…?" Jiraiya asked hesitantly.

"It fits me, doesn't it?" Naruto asked.

"Don't…Just look at that -thing- you're holding. It's a fashion faux pas."

'What is he talking about? Gai said-'

Gai should be a sells man. He made that crappy suit seem really cool.

'It's not crappy!'

I forbid you to wear that-that -thing-! Gods, you are so weak minded!

'Why can't I wear it?'

Uh…it's not your color.

'It's not? Yeah, I guess that shade of green doesn't look good on me.'

Yeah.

As the two shinobi traveled down the road, Naruto asked, "Hey, what do you know about those two guys that came after me?"

"…They are after the Kyubi, as you thought. I don't really know why they would want it, but I think they want to harness its powers. Those guys are going to keep going after you. Don't worry, I'll protect you-"

"Why?"

Jiraiya blinked. "What?"

"Why would you want to help me? What have I ever done for you?" Naruto looked him straight in the eyes, not backing down. He wanted to know.

There was a pause before the Sennin answered. "You're a Leaf-nin. Besides, I wouldn't want that sort of power to go to Akatsuki."

Naruto closed his eyes and he walked ahead of Jiraiya, silent. Jiraiya didn't know what to make of it so he didn't comment. After a while, the blonde said, "Let's find Tsunade-san. She'll help heal Sasuke."

(Scene Change)

"What in the seven hells happened here?" Inu-Yasha asked no one in particular. "Looks like there's been a fight. Did Naraku already attack…?"

Inu-Yasha jumped off the roof he was on and landed on the ground. He put his hood up and stayed in the shadows. It was night and few people were out besides the shinobi of the village.

The demon walked into a bar full of men, ages varying. There were some women too but they were either prostitutes or girlfriends of the men. He sat down on a stool by the bar. The bar keeper walked over and asked, "Wha' can I get ye fer?"

"Sake," the demon growled. The barkeeper left to get the beverage.

"Hi," a whore said seductively as she slid into the seat next to the demon. She wore a skirt that didn't exactly cover everything and a -very- revealing top. "Would you like a night with me? It's only 30,000 yen an hour."

The demon mentally flinched but said in a high pitched voice, "Sorry, but I'm a woman."

The whore's eyes widened in slight surprised but she quickly regained her composure. "That's ok," she purred. "I'm not picky."

"I'm straight," the demon squeaked out.

The woman glared but left, angry she wouldn't get any money. She left to bother some willing participant. Inu-Yasha had learned long ago how to deal with people like that. Pretend you're the same gender and say you're straight. That was, if you didn't want to blow your cover. There always was the option of slicing the person's neck…

"Your sake. That'll be 5,000 yen," the barkeeper grumbled as he cleaned a glass cup. The demon slammed the money on the today but the noise was covered but the yells and growls of the other people. The man took the money and left.

Inu-Yasha took the bottle and drained half the thing with one gulp. He drank the rest slowly. He listened around. The best place to find information without attention was a bar, even if the information wasn't reliable.

"Durin; the atta', I took down t'enty o' tho' sound shinobi!" bragged a drunk man with a leaf forehead protector.

Another one argued, "No ya didn'! I saw ya runin' scare'!"

"Di' no'!"

"Shew di'!"

"Hol' i' down!"

By then, Inu-Yasha decided to turned his attention to someone else.

One whore was sitting on the lap of a man who had a bottle in hand with a gofy smile. The man howled out, "Saw t' 'ol t'in'! So' birdy feat'ers fall do' an' make pe'pole go sleepy! So'nd-nin atta' an' fight st'rt!"

"Yea'!" someone agreed. He didn't sound quite as drunk. "Some biiig snakey come and it went 'mashing everythin' in sight!"

"Uh-huh!"

'…Now I remember why I hate to be in the company of others,' Inu-Yasha thought. 'Well, from their slurred words, I'd say some other shinobi village attacked. Guess that's some what of a relief.' Inu-Yasha pondered what to do next. 'Go find the runt.'

The demon finished the rest of his drink with one swing and left, bottle in hand. As someone was drunk and blocked the doorway, he smashed the sake bottle on his head and left the human on the ground. Inu-Yasha left the bar, a fight starting from what he did.

"Ah! So'one 'nocked ou' poor Akira!"

"Shew di'! Saw ya!"

"I di't! 'E di'!"

"No!"

Smash! Bam! Slam!

'Ningen,' Inu-Yasha thought with a sigh.

The demon quickly made his way to Naruto's apartment. 'Where is he? I can't sense him in the apartment,' Inu-Yasha as he approached the area. He walked to the door and found a note written in a scribble. 'Heh. Smart. Made it look like really bad kanji instead of the demon language. Though, no one would be able to read this…besides me. His writing really sucks.'

Inu-Yasha read the note.

"Dear Inu-Yasha/'Tou-san,

I went off in some road trip. Don't really know what it's for but I guess it's to look for the Fifth Hokage. The Third died in a battle against Orochimaru.

'Tou-san, don't go bother looking for us if you find this note. It's not a big deal and Naruto can look after himself. If he can't, I can look after both of us.

Don't listen to him! I can so take care of myself!

Like how you did when- (the next part was crossed off).

Shut up! I'm not a child!

You are compared to us.

Why you- (some more words were crossed off).

Anyway, don't worry about us. It's not like Naraku would come and attack us out of the blue. Actually, he might, but is that really going to happen? He's weak and he can't really do anything at the moment besides hide.

Yeah, what Kyubi said. By the way, do NOT let anyone see you, not even if you're in disguise! If Kakashi or someone else who saw you before caught sight of you, they'll make me say everything I did in those three months I went missing. We kind of had this deal that if they don't see a demon/imp/evil creature thing then I won't have to talk but if someone did then I'm in trouble.

I was there, it was so boring. At least they let us off the hook. That Iruka guy was worried but now he seems ok with it, same with Kakashi. Though, I don't think Kakashi should teach Naruto anymore. He's playing favorites with that Uchiha brat.

Hey! What does that have to do with anything?

I don't know, I just wanted to tell him.

Yeah, I am sort of pissed off that Kakashi would -deliberately- ignore me and go train Sasuke! But he -did- say that I needed to work on my basics on chakra so I guess he was only trying to do what he thought best.

That's no excuse for playing fucking favorites! The- (crossed out profanity.)

Anyway, no use continuing. See you when I see you. No hard feelings on you completely DITCHING me. (Unhappy face.)

He's a little upset but he'll get over it.

Naruto/Kyubi"

'…Right.' Inu-Yasha ripped the note to pieces. 'I feel a little bad for leaving the kid like that. I'll make it up to him, I guess. But what am I supposed to do now?' The demon mentally sighed. 'Nothing to do back in Sesshomaru-nii-san's castle. Guess I should just watch over the village…'

(Scene Change)

"Stupid fucking balloon won't fucking burst," Naruto cursed under his breath.

'I didn't think Naruto swore so much. He always seemed the kind of guy who would act childishly or maturely, depending on the situation,' Jaraiya thought as he watched Naruto train.

Naruto held the balloon up with his right hand and concentrated again.

Maybe you should use spirit energy. Chakra is so weak.

'Then Jaraiya would get suspicious.'

So?

Naruto sighed and felt like popping the water balloon with his claws.

"Don't get so frustrated," the Sennin said from where he sat. "The Fourth made this jutsu and he took three years to master it."

Naruto looked at him like he was crazy. Then he said slowly, "Three years?"

"Yes."

Naruto slammed his head against a tree. "Ugh…"

Jaraiya left him to train. Naruto sat down and stared at his hand. 'One day of training and I still don't have it down.'

Take a break and try again tomorrow.

'I don't want to.'

That wasn't a request.

The blonde sighed heavily and got up. He looked up at the sky as he walked. 'What do the stars say tonight?' Naruto mused.

They say, "GET SOME REST!"

Naruto rolled his eyes and watched the stars. He narrowed his eyes. 'See what I see?'

A great loss.

'I'm not experienced enough to tell what kind of loss. So…what is it?'

They do not say. Nor do they say when or how.

'Must be pretty far away, then.'

Then let us not dwindle on it.

Naruto made his way for the inn and walked in. He slumped on the wall. He sat cross legged and slept like that.

(Scene Change)

Naruto woke up in the middle of the night. 'Toilet…' he thought in a haze. He slowly, lazily got up and walked very slowly towards the restroom. He caught sight of a ct playing with something.

"Hey, that's not a toy," Naruto said to the cat as he tried to get his water balloon back. He froze when he watched the cat bounce the ball back and forth between its paws.

'That's it!' Naruto realized.

Ugh…too early for this, kit.

'I got it! Hahahahaha!'

SHUT UP! Kyubi roared.

Naruto winced at the "volume." He picked up the water balloon before the cat accidentally popped it. He petted the cat before it took a swipe it him for taking its toy away.

"OW! That hurt!"

Naruto left the hall way before the cat could have another go at him. He made his way to his sensei. The man was snoozing away, not noticing anything. Naruto sighed before he gathered air into his lungs.

"Oi! You could at least be awake to see this!"

Still sleeping like a baby. Naruto's eyebrow twitched. He held out his left hand with the water balloon safely in his palm. He forced energy into it.

Splash!

"Wha-what?"

"First stage cleared!" Naruto announced with a grin.

"Hey! Keep it down in there! Some people are trying to sleep!" a random person yelled from one of the inn rooms.

Another one yelled out, "Yeah! Do that sort of stuff at home! This is an inn and there could be kids around!"

"…I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer," Naruto muttered under his breath.

Kyubi was wide awake and laughing.

(Scene Change)

"A rubber ball?"

"This is step two. The purpose is for strength," Jaraiya explained.

"Whatever." Naruto looked at the rubber ball in his hand. He sighed. "This isn't going to be easy, is it?"

"Of course not."

Naruto tried to break it. Didn't work. "…"

"I'll see you in a bit," Jaraiya said as he left.

"Bastard," Naruto muttered under his breath.

After three hours…

No improvement, I see.

'Oh shut up! What do you do all day in there?'

Nothing but watch you.

'That sounds creepy.'

What else is there to do?

'Maybe come out and try this training yourself might be helpful!'

Fine.

Naruto made a Kage Bunshin. In a minute of the replica morphing into a shape, another boy stood in its place. This boy had waist length golden brown hair, golden fox ears adorned the top of his head, fangs, and claws that looked more deadly than Naruto's. He wore the same thing as Naruto except he had a collar that had the word "seal" on it. He had odd eyes. In the center of his pupils, it was a forest green but as it reached the edge, it turned red.

"Ok, how am I supposed to do this training?" Kyubi asked.

"Here." Naruto handed him the rubber ball. "You saw what I did to the water balloon, do the same thing but with more force."

Kyubi rolled his eyes and forced youki into the ball.

Bam!

Pieces of rubber fell down here and there. Naruto was silent.

"Wasn't so hard," Kyubi said as he smirked.

"Shut up."

(Flashback)

Kyubi smiled proudly. Ah, clever you have gotten, young kit. Plus, you handled that demon with relative ease, though it was only a C-class. Did you know C-class-

'Demons were the same level as your jounin?' Naruto said at the same time as Kyubi. 'Yeah, yeah, I've heard it a million times.'

Actually, it was only six times, including just now.

'Why do you bother remembering that kind of stuff?'

Do you know how boring it is in here? Oh look, a wall. Oh! Another wall! And guess what? A wall behind me! Do you know what is in front of me? A gate! Very interesting, don't you think?

'No need to be so sarcastic, Kyubi.' Naruto mentally rolled his eyes. Then, an idea popped in his head. 'I got an idea!'

I can see that, kit. I don't think it'll work though. It just looks like one of those crazy pranks you pull.

'Hey! Those were creative! And they always worked, didn't they?'

Barely-, the demon stressed out the word.

'It wouldn't hurt to try, now would it?'

With you involved, I'm just not so sure.

(End Flashback)

That was when Naruto first got the idea. After that, he had experimented on how to actually make it happen. He only mastered it about two weeks ago, a little after the Chuunin Exam. He rarely did it in case anyone saw, but he was in the middle of the woods, who would see?

"You just broke it!" Naruto yelled. "How am I supposed to train now?"

"Well, you told me too! I -told- you to use spirit energy but nooo!" Kyubi shouted. "You insisted to use chakra!"

"Well-"

It was all spoken in the demon language until-

"Who the hell is that, Naruto?"

The two turned to the Sennin, shock clearly on their faces. They were too preoccupied on yelling at each other to notice.

The Sennin looked at Kyubi suspiciously before his eyes fell on his ears and face. "Who…-what- are you?"

"It's a bloodline limit, ok?" Kyubi yelled out, faking annoyance. "Why does everyone ask me that? Just 'cause I look different doesn't mean I'm not human!"

Jaraiya looked at him, surprised, then guilty. "Ah, sorry, sorry. I didn't know."

"Yeah! That's what they -all- say but they just want an excuse to insult me without making it obvious!" Kyubi yelled at him.

'Getting a little too loud, don't you think?' Naruto sent his thoughts to Kyubi.

Kyubi replied back, Only makes it more convincing.

"I didn't mean it!" the Sennin said to the fox looking boy. "But-" That was when he caught sight of the collar that read "seal." He stared at the kitsune.

'Cover blown.'

No kidding.

"You're the Kyubi," Jaraiya stated, shocked.

"No, I'm a cute little bunny," the kitsune said sarcastically.

Naruto interrupted Jaraiya from saying anything more. "Wait! Look, just hear him out before you go in attack mode!"

"I don't think that'll happen, you know how ningen are," Kyubi snorted.

Jaraiya paused but was alert. He finally said, "Alright. Start explaining."

The boys shared a look before they both said at the same time, "Alright, you start- no, you start!"

Kyubi growled out, "-You're- his pupil!"

"So? You're the demon!"

"You're the vessel!"

"You're a fox!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I don't know but I don't want to start it!"

"Do you know you're immature for even arguing?"

"This is coming from someone who's over 200 years old?"

Jaraiya watched in a daze as they continued to yell at each other, soon going form the human language to the demon one. He waited until they ran out of things to say, which, surprisingly, took about half an hour but he didn't dare interrupt.

After they started to breathe instead of talk, he coughed and said, "I think I deserve an explanation."

Naruto tried to say something but when he did, no sound came out. He clutched his neck and found he lost his voice. Kyubi started to burst out laughing until he also found out he lost his voice.

It was an odd sight, seeing them both clutching their neck with their tongues lolled out, trying to talk. Kyubi finally had the sense to grabbed a stick and write something in the dirt. He motioned for Jaraiya to come over and read it. The human cautiously did so.

The ground read:

"I don't think you're going to get your explanation anytime soon."

The two boys both held identical sheepish grins as Jaraiya stared at them flatly, not amused. What he didn't know was that they could still communicate with each other telepathically.

(End Chapter)

That wasn't such a bad ending for me. Review, review, review!

Hopefully I made it a bit more original. I just can't seem to NOT stick with the manga story line. (Ashamed.)

Need some people to point out flaws! I'm practically asking, maybe even begging, for criticism! I really want to improve my writing! But of course, polite or real praise is nice. Only thing is, that's not going to help improve my writing. I need to define my style more, add detail! Make it more exciting! And, you people can't help me if you don't reviews.

Well, reviews are also nice, even if they just say I suck or something. But point out flaws, not just insult me! Insults don't help unless they say what I'm doing wrong! But sometimes I'm ignorant or just plain stupid and ignore the criticism. (Sigh) But I think I'm a little addicted to insults…(Oo;) It' weird, I'm also a little addicted to embarrassment. (Shakes head at her own weirdness.)

Anyway, I worked a little on the fighting scene with Naruto and Gaara. Fixed it up a little, no major difference, but I did add some more originality to it.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: The Fifth

Sighs…You know what? I wrote all the way to chapter 18. Can you believe that? But I finished it a looong time ago. Like, since the eleventh chapter. Pretty weird since I should be updating faster. But the thing is, I need a beta and I just don't edit my chapters well by myself.

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

(Chapter Begin)

"And that was how things went," Kyubi said.

It took about three days for the boys to get their voices back. Kyubi didn't bother going back to Naruto's body (that would make Jaraiya worried even more) and stuck around the place, going here and there but changing his appearance to hide the fact he was a demon.

Naruto nodded as he drank some tea to sooth his throat. After a sip, he put the cup down and said, "Yeah. You're not going to tell anyone, are you?" Naruto gave him a pleading look.

"That is not my choice to make. Look, what if someone found out about this? You-"

"Hey!" Kyubi suddenly yelled at him. "This is our business! It won't really matter if they don't know but if they find out then not only is Naruto in deep shit, so am I! If the humans find out, no doubt would they start talking about it, resulting in other people finding out!"

"And if other people find out, demons would eventually find out!" Naruto said. "I don't want them going after me for Kyubi like the Akatsuki are!"

Jaraiya was silent, reviewing on what he had just heard from the demon and human. They had given him a short version, saying the whole story would take too long. The short version wasn't exactly short, but it was most likely shorter than the whole version.

They had said vaguely what happened to Kyubi to make him like this and told him, also vaguely, that the demon who did it to Kyubi was also now after Naruto. They also said there was a very slim chance he would attack Konoha, considering how many people there were. They gave a brief description on what Naruto did during his three month absence. The two boys also said another demon was helping them but wouldn't give any information concerning him besides that: he was male, he was a demon, and he was on their side.

"Naruto…I…am not sure…"

Kyubi sighed, "Do you believe us?"

"Partly…at least…You're story is incredible, why wouldn't it be, but-"

"If I wanted to kill you, I would be able to right now," Kyubi growled out. "I'm an A-class demon, unlike Naruto. You would probably be at most a B-class. I could make it look like Orochimaru did it or make it look like you committed suicide. You better start listening to us or-"

"Kyubi!" Naruto scolded. "Man, why are you so rude to everyone but me and the other demon?"

The demon rolled his eyes. "This guy is being stupid! He should mind his own business! Not like we go running around telling everyone he peeps at women while they bathe!"

Jaraiya's eyes widened.

"Yeah, I know! I can see everything Naruto can and-"

"Kyubi…" Naruto said dully.

The kitsune stomped his foot on the floor in stubbornness. He crossed his arms and said to Naruto in the demon language, "You don't want him going around telling people, do you?"

"No, of course not! But I'm not willing to kill him!" Naruto argued back.

"What else is there?"

"Maybe we should try to convince him -without- threats!"

"You try it, then!"

"Fine!" Naruto turned to Jaraiya and said, "Look, maybe we can go into some sort of agreement. This is really complicated! Think about the consequences! If they find out that a demon is after me, they'll kick me out of the village! But if they know, other people will know, demons will know, the demon after me will be revealed, and the other demons will look for him as a leader for defying the rule of 'No killing humans!' It will be -worse- for everyone if you tell!"

"Will that really happen?" Jaraiya asked, amazed.

"Who's more familiar with demons, you or me?" the blonde asked. "Of course that will happen! They'll look for any excuse they can to kill people!"

Jaraiya was, again, silent as he thought about it. He had flashes of what would happen.

'See? That wasn't so hard.'

I still think the threats were better.

'This way, he'll know he would be endangering the human race if he says anything, not just his own life.'

You're right. He'll agree, see how his eyes are moving under the lids?

'Yeah.' They both mentally smirked.

"Ok, Naruto. I understand," the Sennin said. Naruto gave a sigh of relief while Kyubi grabbed the blonde's cup of tea and downed it.

"That was mine!" the blonde objected.

"Too bad," Kyubi said with a grin.

"You don't even need it! That's not a real body!"

"So? It's been a while since I tasted things."

"You suck!"

"You could always make another one, stupid."

Naruto grumbled as he got up and stuck his tongue out to the demon. The kitsune rolled his eyes. Jaraiya watched the exchange with a raised eyebrow. Kyubi caught the look and said with a smile, "Kids." He burst out laughing, showing off his fangs.

"Look who's talking!" the shout was heard from the other side of the room.

Jaraiya grinned, somewhat relieved. Kyubi glanced out the window and got up. Jaraiya asked, "What's up?"

Kyubi slowly shook his head and lifted up the window, sticking his head out and sniffing the air. His facial expression turning sour. He growled out, "That bastard."

Naruto stared at him and asked, "Who is it? There are a lot of bastards."

"Feel the air, kit. Can't you sense it? That foul aura is sickening." The demons claws dug into the wood of the sill.

Jaraiya watched the blonde drop his tea to the ground, shattering the cup and spilling the drink on the floor. He had a shocked and hateful look on his face, but it was mild. He unconsciously touched a mark on his neck. "Since when did he get here?"

"I don't know," Kyubi answered.

"Hey, who are you two talking about?"

They both answered at the same time, "Orochimaru."

(Scene Change)

"Damn! I couldn't find him!" Jaraiya cursed.

Kyubi, looking more human thanks to his illusions, muttered, "Already left the place. Don't worry about it, he shouldn't be able to do much, anyway."

"Yeah, let's get something to eat. I'm starving!" Naruto declared with a grin.

Kyubi's eyes lit up. "Does that mean I could eat too?"

"Jaraiya, you're paying, right?" Naruto asked slyly.

Jaraiya hesitantly nodded. The two boys shared a look with identical grins.

Kyubi shoved Jaraiya into a random restaurant. "Let's eat here!" Kyubi declared, grinning ear to ear.

"Why can't we have ramen?" Naruto yelled.

"You eat that too many times! You'll get malnutrition at this rate!" Kyubi scolded at him. "Kakashi was right, you need to eat more fruits and vegetables! Despite how disgusting broccoli can be…"

"Why do I have to when you don't?"

"Remember? I don't need the food!"

Jaraiya stopped dead in his tracks, causing Naruto and Kyubi to stare at him. Jaraiya called out to someone, "Hey! Tsunade!"

"That's Tsunade?" Kyubi whispered to Jaraiya, looking at a woman.

"Jaraiya?" a blonde haired woman with a big bust asked. "Why are you at a place like this?"

"Finally, we found you."

Jaraiya took a seat, the boys following suit. They ordered some food and the two Sennin talked. They talked about Orochimaru and the Leaf.

Jaraiya said, "The Leaf wants you to be the Fifth Hokage."

"Hokage?" she asked, sneering. "Only a fool would want to be Hokage."

Kyubi gave Naruto a look as he chewed on some cooked meat. Naruto hissed angrily and yelled out, "Don't insult the Sandaime like that!"

There was silence until Tsunade asked, "Who is that?"

"He is Uzumaki Naruto," Jaraiya said, giving her an unmistakable look.

Kyubi swallowed and muttered, "Sure, just ignore me."

That brought him everyone's attention and Kyubi grinned sheepishly. The blonde woman asked the same question, this time concerning the demon. Jaraiya hesitated, not answering. Naruto looked away, this wasn't his time to talk. Kyubi gave them both an annoyed look.

"Kyubi," the demon said. Both of the women's eyes widened. "Hey, this isn't about -me-, this is about Konoha." The kitsune ignored them both and went back to his food.

Jaraiya brought attention back to him by asking, "Are you willing to accept?"

Tsunade gave Kyubi one last glance, decided it wasn't her business, and said, "Impossible. I decline."

Jaraiya stated, "You're the only one who can become Hokage at the moment."

Help the old man.

'Why?'

Oh, since this is what happens when I try and help.

Kyubi spoke up, startling everyone. "Yeah, just let the people in Konoha suffer. It's almost as bad as when -I- attacked, but the prolonged agony of suspense is probably frustrating. This time, they don't know what to do, they don't have anyone like that Fourth Hokage to help them, and they don't even have someone to attack like they did me." Kyubi smirked straight at Tsunade. "But then again, this isn't my problem, right?"

Naruto slammed his head on the table, muttering, "It just looks like your trying to pick a fight."

See? This is what happens when -I- try to do something.

'You're doing it on purpose!'

They wouldn't really believe I'm a demon if I acted differently. Kyubi internally smirked, knowing he had the blond cornered.

Naruto sighed and said, "Look here, Tsunade-san. Kyubi has a point. They really need you! No one else is fit for the job."

Tsunade glared at them both. "All the previous Hokage died protecting the village. Life is different from money. I can't be gambled that easily. Who ever puts it at risk so easily is a fool. My grandfather and the second both focused too much on bringing peace to the village. As a result, they both died in the middle of their dreams, like the losers."

"You changed a lot, Tsunade," Jaraiya said. "I don't know what you've been thinking all this time, but you just said all that was on your mind."

"I'm well into my 50's. Age changes people. It's the same for Sarutobi-sensei. No wonder he died, because he was too old to live in his dreams." Tsunade smirked. "Being Hokage is shit. No one but a fool would do it!"

"I may not have really known the Fourth but he seemed like a decent guy, giving up his own life to save that ungrateful village. But…that doesn't mean I didn't know the Third. You were trained by him so I would have thought you knew better. Listen to yourself, Tsunade-san. People would think someone like you, granddaughter of a Hokage, trained by one, and offered the title would be honored to have the title. The Third was a good man, so I don't really appreciate you saying insults about him." Naruto narrowed his eyes in anger. "Besides, I don't want you degrading the Hokage name."

"You've got guts to say such things to me, boy," Tsunade said while smirking. "You talk big, but you're probably all talk."

"No he's not," Kyubi said, deciding he should "help." "He could beat you any day!" Naruto was giving him a what-in-the-seven-hells-are-you-doing look.

"All right then, let's take this outside!"

They all walked outside, Kyubi chanting under his breath, "Fight, fight, fight, fight, fight." Jaraiya rolled his eyes at the why the demon was acting, like a five year old urging two quarrelling boys to resort to their fists. Naruto, unwillingly dragged behind the demon, sighed.

"I've been one of the Legendary Three. I don't even have to be serious to fight this little boy," Tsunade boasted.

Kyubi said to Jaraiya, who was standing next to him, "She's going to regret that."

Naruto stood in the stance that Kyubi had taught him. He smirked. "If I win, you have to be Hokage."

Tsunade gave him a confident smirk. "I won't lose."

Naruto ran forward, giving her a kick that would have slammed her on the ground if she didn't move backwards. The ground cracked a little, Naruto having charged his kick with spirit energy. Tsunade gave him an uppercut, sending his head band flying off.

Kyubi gave an exaggerated wince, saying, "Ouch."

The blonde haired woman flicked the blonde boy's forehead, sending him staggering. Naruto rubbed his forehead. He glared. "That hurt." The leaf forehead protector fell in front of him.

"Hey kid, I'll ask you this before we continue fighting. Why do you want me to be Hokage? What's so great about it?"

Naruto gave her a serious look before saying, "There are people I care about over there that need your help." The blonde boy smirked. "Sure Konoha, in my opinion, is a pretty shitty place, but even in the worst of places, there is a certain beauty."

Tsunade looked at him in surprise. Naruto took that to his advantage. He ran forward. 'Time to test it out,' Naruto thought. He reeled his hand back and poured chakra in it.

'This is-' Tsunade slammed her fist into the ground, causing the blonde boy to stumble to the ground and into the crack.

"She still has her freakish strength," Jaraiya muttered.

Tsunade thought, 'Never thought he'd try to use the Fourth's jutsu…but that lack of power…is nothing like the Fourth.' She turned to the other Sennin. "Jiraiya, was it you? Teaching him Rasengan?"

"I'm his sensei," Jiraiya stated.

"The only people who can use that jutsu are the Fourth and you. Teaching him something he can't do and believing you are his sensei. It's better he doesn't think that way…so silly kids won't joke about foolish things."

Teach her a lesson! Kyubi yelled. Show her! She's pissing me off!

Naruto nodded. "I'll be able to master Rasengan in three days, just you watch!"

"Some words, brat," Tsunade said, smirking. "A man's words should never be taken back."

"I don't take them back. That's my ninja way."

"That old hag is pretty sexist." Kyubi whispered to Jiraiya.

Tsunade had this positively evil look in her eyes. "Well then…is that so? I'll give you one week. If you master that jutsu, I'll become Hokage…and give you this necklace." She fingered a necklace around her neck.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune gasped out. "That's your precious…"

"Cool trinket," Naruto said at the same time Kyubi did.

Jaraiya said, "Don't say that, you two. That is a very unique and precious ore that belonged to the First. If you sold it, you could buy three mountains."

"I could -destroy- three mountains," Kyubi pointed out. Everyone but Naruto flinched at his words.

"Whatever," Naruto said, not referring to what Kyubi said.

"But if you can't master it in a week," Tsunade said, turning her attention back to him. "Then you have to give up on your most precious dream."

Naruto flinched. Kyubi growled in a low menacing tone. Jaraiya looked between the two.

Can't go back on your words…

'But I don't want to stop chasing Naraku.'

She doesn't know what your dream is and Jaraiya doesn't know but he might have a feeling what it is.

"Fine, it's a bet," Naruto said in a grim tone. "I may hate Konoha, but that doesn't mean I'm willing to allow a whole village to suffer."

"What are you doing?" Shizune asked. "That necklace is…"

"Heh. It's not like he can accomplish it anyway." The Sennin turned her back to everyone. "Let's go, Shizune."

Kyubi mouthed the word "bitch" behind her back as Jaraiya said, "Let's go for a drink, Tsunade. It's been a while." The male Sennin turned to the other three and said, "Shizune, you, Naruto, and Kyubi go find a hotel to stay for the night. Okay?"

She eyed Kyubi but nodded in defeat, "Ok." She cast a worried glance at Tsunade.

(Scene Change)

"I only have one week!" Naruto moaned out as he flopped on is futon.

Kyubi rolled his eyes on his futon and said, "You said you could do it in three -days-."

"I thought she was going to be one of those people who didn't care and act like my ideas were worthless," the blonde said through his pillow.

There was a knock before Shizune opened the door. She said, "I'm sorry for coming in so late, Naruto-kun, Kyubi-san…There's something I need to talk to you about."

"What is it?" Naruto asked, sitting up.

"I don't want you to misunderstand Tsunade-sama…and that necklace…She used to have a caring heart-"

"Another sappy story," Kyubi said as he laid on his futon. Naruto threw his pillow at the demon.

Shizune gave a confused look before Naruto urged her to continue. "She used to have a caring heart that loved the village…That necklace, to her, it is worth as much as her life. It's not something to be carelessly bet on. Also, that necklace isn't something you should have! It's a cursed necklace!"

"Curse?" One of the demon's ears twitched. "If there's a curse, I might be able to break it."

Naruto sighed and said, "I don't think she meant a -real- curse."

"It doesn't acknowledge anyone but Tsunade-sama…anyone else who has that necklace…that person will…die."

"…Riiight. Well, you deal with that since kit here will win the bet," the kitsune said as he stretched. "Going back to the recesses of your mind. Being out in the real world for a couple of days depletes my energy." He disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Naruto sighed at the confused look on her face and at his frustration. "Don't mind him, he just doesn't deal with humans, other then me, very well. On the other hand, not even with demons…He just doesn't trust people easily. It's just the way he grew up, you know? If you ever met a demon that hasn't lived with humans for an extended period of time, you would see what I mean." Naruto grinned. "Living with humans softens people up, with all their idealistic views on life and morals."

Shizune looked surprised and then smiled weakly. "I see…"

"So, what was there anything more you wanted to tell me?"

(Scene Change, day of the bet)

Naruto woke up. He felt pain on his right hand. 'Ow…I only learned how to do the Rasengan in stage two with only my left hand…I'll need at least another week to be able to actually -use- the stupid jutsu!'

That's what you get for slacking off.

'Slacking off? I only got five hours of sleep this week!'

Slacking off. You shouldn't have gotten -any- sleep!

'I don't believe this. You should know I can't help it if I FALL UNCONSCIOUS!'

What happened to Shizune?

Naruto blinked. He helped the dark haired woman sit up straight and asked, "Hey, what happened to you?"

"Naruto-kun! Stay in the house!" She yelled over her shoulder as she pushed herself onto her feet and made for the window.

"What happened to -you-?" Naruto asked as he eyed the man.

Jiraiya wheezed out, "Shizune, wait!" The man leaned on the wall and explained, "Damn Tsunade. She put drugs in my sake. I can't release chakra well and my whole body stings…I can't even hold chopsticks…In her fallen state, she's still a medical specialist. She's the only one who can create a tasteless, odorless drug to use against other ninjas. But even though I was drunk…to get me like that…"

Naruto felt someone's presence nearby but chose not to acknowledge it to anyone. 'What is Kabuto doing all the way over here?' Naruto wondered.

Looks like we got ourselves a little traitor.

'What do you mean?'

He's not on our side.

"We don't have much time!" Shizune shouted, stopping Naruto's dazed expression. "Follow me!"

(Scene Change)

Jiraiya, Shizune, and Naruto arrived in front of Tsunade as Kabuto was about to strike. Naruto quirked an eyebrow and said, "Kabuto-san?"

Kabuto's expression was neutral.

"I see you know who he is," Jiraiya said.

Tsunade yelled out, "Move!" as she knocked Jiraiya on the ground and charged.

Kabuto sliced his hand and spilled the blood on Tsunade, causing her to freeze in horror and stare at the blood in fear. "My body has finally started to move," the traitor said. 'It is bad for me to go against two of the Three Great Ninjas…' He punched her away.

"Traitor?" Naruto asked. "I see…" He narrowed his eyes. "I hate your kind." He spat at the traitor's feet. 'It's people like you that almost cost us the Great War.'

"It's not like you to do such things," Kabuto said. "Usually you're so optimistic."

"War changes people," Naruto said simply. He ran forward. "Fox Fire!" Flames surrounded the sound shinobi, causing him to pause. "Mistake! You'll have to constantly move with me!" Naruto sent a barrage of kunai towards him, some of them illusions. Kabuto turned desperate and ran through the fire, causing some burns on his skin and clothes but he moved out of the fire too fast for it to actually hurt him. He jumped back and landed next to Orochimaru.

"Naruto-kun," Orochimaru hissed out. "How are you?"

The blonde wrinkled his nosed in distaste. He growled out, "Better without you around. I didn't really appreciate the gift you gave me and I don't think I can get a refund for it anywhere."

The man had the nerve to laugh. His eyes showed a crazed amusement, a thing no sane person could possibly have.

"Gift?" Shizune asked.

Jiraiya answered, "The curse seal." The woman stiffened. "Shizune…you take the guy with glasses. I'll take care of Orochimaru. But…before that, I would like Tsunade to do something about my body."

"It will last for about a few more hours. I myself will not be able to do anything," Shizune said gravely.

"Humph…I guess there's nothing we can do…we have to do it like this."

Jiraiya and Kabuto quickly took some blood and summoned their chosen familiars. Orochimaru and Kabuto stood on a large snake.

Jiraiya…embarrassingly summoned a small toad. The little toad said, "'Sup?"

Naruto covered part of his face with a clawed hand. 'How embarrassing…'

Kyubi was laughing in his cage.

"Your stupidity still hasn't been cured, Jiraiya!" Orochimaru shouted from the snake's head. "Then I will be the first to strike! I don't think there has been anyone less talented as you."

The snake charged towards the people on the ground. Jiraiya and Orochimaru fought. The large snake got ate Naruto.

Shizune shot little senbon needles from her mouth towards Kabuto but he moved away and hit her in the stomach. She flew backwards from the force. "Ninpou! Poison Gas!" She took a deep breath and breathed out poison. She relaxed until she felt something grab her ankles. She lost strength in her legs and collapsed to her knees. She was knocked on her back.

Naruto was struggling in the snake's mouth. "I'll give you some fucking gas if you don't let me go!" the blonde threatened. "Fine! I warned you! Fox Fire!" The snake let him go from surprise and pain, Naruto jumped out of the mouth. He took a heap full of air. "Jeez! You need a breath mint or something!"

The boy looked up and saw Kabuto about to hurt Tsunade. He ran forward with a forming Rasengan in his hand. Unfortunately for Naruto, the traitor dodged and also managed a hit. Naruto fell on his side, clutching his leg.

"Heh. Afraid of me? Do you feel like running away?" Kabuto mocked. "With your exceptional spirit, it would be fitting for you to become Hokage. But for that, you cannot be so cowardly. Now, do you possibly think you can be something like that? If you want to grow up to become a true champion, it'd be best if you ran away…under these circumstances, you should just quit. A person should run away when they feel like it." He noticed the blonde boy's glare. "No, no, no…what's with those eyes? That's what gets you killed! If you die here, you'll never attain your dreams or anything else."

"Running away would be worse than death!" Naruto interjected. "If I can't defeat you here…how could I kill -him-?"

"Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked. That was when he got this sly look in his eyes. "Or…Naraku-sama?"

Naruto eyes widened. He stammered out, "H-how did y-you…?"

The traitor smirked. "He gave Orochimaru-sama an offer he couldn't refuse."

The blonde's eyes turned truly cold here, causing the Sound shinobi to take a step back from its hatefulness. "If you side with trash like that…" Naruto began, his eyes turning a dark blue. "Then you deserve nothing more than death." He got shakily to his feet. He set his eyes on the traitor when he stood up. "Know true terror as you are about to die." He said without looking at Tsunade, "Tsunade, remember the arrangements of our bet…and get ready to hand over that death necklace of yours."

Kabuto ran towards the blondes, aiming to kill the youngest one first, kunai in hand.

"Naruto! Stop!" Tsunade cried out. "If you die, you'll never be able to accomplish your dreams! That's enough! Get out of the way! Run!" She gasped when the kunai struck.

Naruto smirked evilly. The kunai had struck through his left hand, his left hand not releasing the other's right hand. He formed another Rasengan. "Die." He shoved it in Kabuto's stomach.

Kabuto gave a shrill scream as he was thrown backwards. "B-bastard…deserved…w-what he…got," Naruto gasped out each word. He coughed out blood and collapsed.

Kabuto tried to stand but also collapsed from the injury dealt to him. He muttered, "No way…how did he…?"

Naruto reached up to the necklace around Tsunade's neck. He smiled softly. "The…bet…I…won…" He fell unconscious. Just before he did, a smoke started to form next to his body. Kyubi stood on all fours and was growling at Kabuto, shocking the Sound shinobi.

"For your dream," Tsunade said as she took off her necklace, catching Kyubi's attention. "So I want to see you wear this…"

Kyubi turned back to Kabuto. He said, "That was Naruto you just hurt, -my- kit. No one hurts my kit without paying hell! Now prepare yourself to face a demon. My name's Kyubi, you bastard. You believe you said you were associating yourself with the demon bastard that I owe a beating to?" He cracked his knuckles. "Ready to go to the seven hells?"

Kabuto shivered at the look in his eyes. Bloodlust. He bit his thumb and smeared it into a design.

'That-impossible!' Kyubi thought. 'That seal…'

Poof!

"Well, well, well. Hello, fellow demon," the snake demon hissed in the demon language from her spot next to Kabuto. "Siding with humans, now are we?"

"Mistress Serpent. Didn't think you allied yourself with trash like that," Kyubi said calmly, also in the demon language.

"Oooh…Master Naraku told me to, or else I wouldn't," the snake said.

Kyubi's fist tightened and his tails flicked behind him. He growled out, "You little bitch. I'll kill you."

"Well, you know how demons work. All for pleasure or survival," the snake hissed. Her tail swayed back and forth. "I wouldn't be a match for you under normal circumstances…but you are weak with that seal around your neck." She slithered forward.

Kyubi reeled his claw back and threw it forward as he yelled out, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

A fight between demons began.

Mistress Serpent struck forward, fangs exposed. Kyubi leaped forward. He flipped over her and landed on her tail, causing her to wince. He made a slicing motion and the end of the tail fell off. She screamed in pain. Kyubi took his chance.

'That brat…I'll have to kill him, he's in the way,' Orochimaru thought. 'And I so wanted to have him for a back up vessel. I'll have to stay away from those demons unless I want to get accidentally killed…' He had a sword in his mouth and he launched himself forward. He almost killed him until Tsunade threw herself in front to protect him.

"Tsunade," Orochimaru said through the hilt of the sword. "I wasn't trying to kill you…if that brat survives, he'll cause a great deal of trouble for me later…don't get in my way…"

"No," Tsunade coughed out. "I'm going to protect him no matter what…"

The snake like man jerked himself off her and stood on his feet. "Humph…trembling in fear of blood. Why of all the shinobi, Tsunade…one of the Legendary Three from Konoha…why are you risking your life for a worthless genin brat?"

"To protect…the Hidden Leaf…"

"To protect the Hidden Leaf?"

"You want to know why? Because…this kid…is just like…them…they died for their dream…to be Hokage…"

"What are you blabbing about?" Orochimaru asked. "Hokage is worthless…only fools would want it…"

"I am going to be the Hokage."

"Heh, sentimental fool. Die!" He slashed her across the chest. She fell down. "Now for Naruto-kun…" He was about to hit the boy until Tsunade's body interfered again. "You trash!"

Bam!

"Get away from them, you piece of ningen shit!" Kyubi yelled after he slammed into Orochimaru. Kyubi breathed heavily. 'I left too much youki in Naruto for him so he can heal…I'm about to fall down dead…if I get killed in this form, it'll be like getting killed in a real body…I'll die and go to the after life! And Naruto would die with me!' Kyubi thought. He stumbled backwards but managed to stay standing. He glanced at the other demon's body, which was burned beyond belief and didn't resemble anything in particular.

The Kyubi wiped blood off his mouth. He turned his head and asked, "Oi…Tsunade or whatever…you ok? And…is kit ok too?"

"Yeah…" Tsunade said, shocked he would help her or even care. "We're both ok…"

"That's nice…" He stumbled over to Naruto's body and fell on top, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

That was when Tsunade realized she wasn't shaking from the sight of blood. Her eyes widened. She turned to Orochimaru, who was getting up. She formed a seal. 'Seal Release!'

All her wounds healed. She touched some left over blood and slammed it into the ground at the same time as Jiraiya and Orochimaru. Three large beings appeared. A snake, a toad, and a slug fought.

The snake lost.

(Scene Change)

"The Fifth Hokage?" Naruto yelled in shock. "That's great!"

Tsunade grinned at him. Kyubi, sitting between the two blondes, snatched food from Naruto's plate when he wasn't paying attention.

The older blond leaned over and kissed him on the forehead, earning a shocked look. "Grow up to be strong!" Naruto grinned back at her. She also kissed Kyubi on the forehead, the demon making a face that caused Naruto to burst out laughing. "For helping me out," she explained in a cocky way. "Apparently demons aren't as heartless as they try to make themselves seem."

Kyubi grinned but gave out an outraged, "Hey! Demons are too! I -did- attack you Leaf guys!"

"You are mentally insane from another demon," Naruto said with a smirk.

"So?"

Jiraiya sighed and explained to the two confused women, who were not informed what Naruto and Kyubi's relationship was.

"Hey!" Kyubi yelled as he poked Jiraiya. "Who's gonna pay for the food?"

"You eat a lot!" Jiraiya shouted back. "Why would you eat so much? Where does that food go?"

"It's for pleasure, ok? Being stuck in that cage for 12 years isn't exactly the best time in my life!" Kyubi countered. "Besides, Naruto's broke from eating ramen."

"I am not broke, just financially low."

"That's almost the same thing."

"There are key differences."

"Ugh…teach him one thing, teach him everything."

"What teaching? You left me in that forest to die!"

"-I- didn't! And it wasn't to die!"

"I still almost died!"

"Shows how weak you are."

"You little-"

(Scene Change)

"Hey! What's up, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked as he spotted the blonde boy with a group of odd people. They are in a building and Shikamaru came with his father. "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Naruto said. "The only building around here is the ninja administration."

"Nothing really, just taking care of annoying business."

That adults started to talk amongst themselves.

"Hey, who's that woman with the big attitude?" Shikamaru whispered to Naruto.

"Her? Oh, she's gonna be the fifth Hokage," Naruto said. The other boy looked surprised.

"Anyway, we have to get going," Tsunade said. "Let's go."

They left the father and son to go to a hospital room. Uchiha Sasuke's room, to be exact.

"May I come in?" Tsunade asked as she and her company entered.

Sakura, who was sitting next to the bed Sasuke laid in, asked, "Who are you?"

"Sakura-san, he'll be ok now!" Naruto exclaimed. "She's a great doctor!"

"Naruto!" Sakura cried out happily.

Tsunade looked at the vase with two flowers. 'Those two flowers look fresh…is she visiting everyday?'

Sakura stood up and said, "I heard from Gai-sensei…Please…please help Sasuke-kun!"

"Alright, leave it all to me!" Tsunade said.

The Fifth placed her hand on the dark haired boy's forehead. A soft glow appeared. She turned to Sakura and said, "He'll wake up soon."

Five minutes later, Sasuke did wake up. As soon as he got up, Sakura latched herself onto him, squealing, "Sasuke-kun!"

"Hey, glad to see you're back among the living," Naruto said.

Tsunade left and went to tend to Kakashi. She did the same thing and the jounin woke up in a daze. She sneered, "Humph. You got beaten by only two enemies? I thought you were a genius."

"Forget about this idiot! Take a look at my student Lee!" Gai shouted, pointing.

(Scene Change)

"So how have you been, Naruto?" Iruka asked.

The chuunin and genin sat in the Ichiraku. Naruto slurped up some ramen and chewed thoughtfully. 'Naraku…has he really helped out the Sound? This is bad. I gotta tell Inu-Yasha, if he doesn't already know…' The blonde jerked out of his musings and asked sheepishly, "Uh…did you say something?"

"I asked how you were," Iruka said with a sigh. "What's wrong? You're acting pretty weird…ever weirder than when you came back from those three months…which you never told me about."

"Sorry, but if I told you, well…I don't think the out come would be very pretty," Naruto said seriously. "Please, for your sake, just drop it. But when I was traveling with Jiraiya-sensei…we met Orochimaru-san."

Iruka nearly spat out his food. He struggled to swallow it before saying, "What happened? Are you ok? Did you get hurt?"

"If I wasn't ok, I wouldn't be here," Naruto said with a grin. Iruka calmed down after hearing that. "Well, Tsunade-chan-er, I mean Hokage-sama and Jiraiya-sensei fought with Orochimaru-san. They beat him but he escaped. Something…something that I found out on my three month absence…has connected itself to that snake…It's bothering me…" Naruto sighed.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me, Naruto," Iruka said worriedly.

"I know. If I tell you at the cost of your help, I'd rather not have it…you'll just get involved with something you shouldn't," Naruto said, smiling sadly. "Anyway, have you seen the Fifth yet?"

"No, why?"

"You should. She's really pretty but she's Jiraiya's age," Naruto snickered. "She's ooold."

Iruka grinned sheepishly.

(Scene Change)

I'm hoping to make my chapters more original. People keep complaining to me about originality. (Gotta work on it!) This chapter was so not original, but hey! TV kills imagination! (Can you blame me? Wait, yes you can…XP) I'll try to be more original. DESPERATELY IN NEED OF A BETA! Just tell me your e-mail or AIM or whatever!

You know, I have this thing with Kyubi and Naruto fighting a lot. I just think it's cute! They argue over such little things! Just like siblings! Though in this fic, Kyubi feels like he's Naruto's father but sometimes brother.

Review, do I really have to remind you?


	16. Chapter 16: The Chase

Uh…sorry? (Nervous laugh.)

Disclaimer: I don't own them, ok?

(Chapter Begin)

Naruto walked on a street, going to the hospital to visit Sasuke. After all, teammates are supposed to visit injured teammates, right? The blonde walked in the hospital and walked up the stairs. When he finally got to the other boy's room, he opened the door. A glare stopped him mid step.

"What's up with the glare?" the blonde shinobi asked.

Sasuke said, "Naruto…fight me…now."

"…Huh?"

"Fight me!" Sharingan eyes glared at cerulean blue. In a much softer voice, he said, "You thought you helped me? That foolish Fifth Hokage or whatever…butting into other people's business…"

"You ok? You sound kind of cranky." Naruto looked at the boy as the dark haired shinobi stood up from his bed. 'This is bad…judging from his eyes and aura, he's feeling insecure about something…'

If you do fight, at least that curse seal is gone.

'Yeah.'

(Flashback)

Naruto slumped on his bed until he felt weight fall hard on his chest. "Oof!"

"You're not as alert as you were before. Ningens probably made you weak," a demon said as he stepped out of the shadows of the room.

"Inu-Yasha! I thought you went back?" Naruto asked as he pulled the new weights off his chest and wrapped them around his limbs.

"Came back after I found something out. Did you learn anything new from Naraku?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why would I? -How- could I? What happened? Did something new come up?"

"Kouga was attacked. Naraku did it, for sure. Something has made him pretty confident that he'll do something so straight forward without much caution. Kouga's alive, the attack was only a warning," Inu-Yasha explained.

"Well…when I was on my road trip…I found out Naraku allied himself with Mistress Serpent and gave her as a gift to Orochimaru," Naruto said. He made smoke come out of his hands and Kyubi appeared. Kyubi nodded in agreement.

"I fought her, she's dead. -I- was almost killed by that bitch. But anyway, this is bad for Konoha. If a demon is helping their enemy, there isn't much chance of them living unless another demon helps them…" Kyubi trailed off, leaving the other demon to come to his own conclusions.

Inu-Yasha narrowed his eyes but sat on the bed, next to the two boys. He said, "If we do that, we'll have to explain some things…that would just be better off left alone." He sighed. "But did Naraku actually join them or just gave them something?"

"Gave them something. I'm thinking he's using them for something," Naruto said.

"I agree with kit, Naraku may be clever but he has too much pride to actually join up with humans like Orochimaru for too long. He might join up with them for personal advantage but once he has no more use of them, he will either leave them to die or kill them himself. The Hidden Sound won't give him much use besides to get to Kit," the kitsune said.

Naruto added, "These shinobi aren't very strong against demons. They're smarter than normal people, but they haven't gone from clinging-to-life desperate too many times, if at all, so they won't know how demons think, making them unreliable by themselves."

"So he's just using them to get to you," Inu-Yasha concluded. "Did he go as far as to make them go at war?"

"No. Orochimaru already had a grudge against Leaf," Naruto said, thinking back.

"'Tou-san, can you help kit with that curse seal?" Kyubi suddenly asked.

"When you first showed me, I couldn't remove it since my study on seals isn't very strong but I asked Myouga. He told me how to get it off…it'll just be very painful."

Naruto asked, "How painful?"

"Passing out from pain, painful."

The blonde winced but nodded. He asked, "When can you do it?"

"Now, but I don't think your neighbors would appreciate screams coming from this apartment," the dog demon said with a smirk.

"Who cares, not like they'll really care," the genin said bitterly. He took off his shirt and opened his mouth to say something else but the hilt of a kunai was shoved there.

"To keep you from screaming too much or from biting your tongue off," Kyubi explained. "Besides, your neighbors might not care but it won't be easy on our ears." He flicked his own furry ear for emphasis.

The other demon rolled up his sleeves and flexed his claws. He grinned. "Try not to scream too much. It'll be distracting." He slashed twice at the shoulder, right across the curse seal to make an X. He used the blood the make some odd designs around the seal.

Next, he placed his claws over the area, an inch from touching the skin. Then came the screams.

(End Flashback)

Naruto winced just remembering it but turned to the Uchiha. He said, "I'm not fighting a crippled person."

"Naruto's right, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said. She looked worriedly at the dark haired ninja.

"I want to fight, now!" Sasuke glared at the blonde, refusing to drop it.

"Oh well…sure, why not?" Naruto said half heartedly. 'I'll just lose on purpose or something,' Naruto decided.

"Naruto! Are you crazy?" Sakura screeched.

Sasuke jerk his head and said, "Follow me."

They went to the roof top. The blonde said when they got there, "Put on your forehead protector."

"Why? I won't need it. You won't lay a finger on me, let alone my forehead!" Sasuke yelled.

Oh, now it's on! Beat him!

'I hope you're kidding me…'

Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do-

'Fine! Gods, are you always this annoying?'

When I want to be. You could clearly feel the smirk in it.

Naruto sighed. "It's a symbol that we fight as equal Leaf shinobi."

"You're so full of yourself!" Sasuke shouted. "You think you're on par with me?"

Naruto twitched. 'Ok, he's gonna get it…' The blonde yelled out, "I never thought myself as inferior to you!"

"Then you'll learn now."

They ran towards each other, fists held up. "Katon! Goukakyu no Jutsu!" A large mass of fire flew towards the blonde shinobi. Naruto countered with…fire?

"Fox Fire!" The ball of flame only added itself to the kitsune fire, not harming the blonde.

"Grr…Chidori!" Sasuke held out his left hand, chakra glowing around it.

'What? He's going to use that?' Naruto hesitantly formed a Rasengan. 'Only strong enough to counter him, so I'll use chakra.'

Distantly, the vessel of Kyubi heard his other teammate say, "Stop…Stop, you two! Stop!" She ran between them when they where about to collide into each other.

'Shit! We're in the air! How am I supposed to stop?' The blonde thought in a panic, eyes widening.

Sasuke thought, 'Damn it!'

They were both flung into the air by the timely arrival of their jounin instructor, Kakashi. The jounin thought, 'Naruto…just now was…' He said to them, "Hey, you two! What were you doing on the roof of the hospital? If you're fighting, you're getting too heated, both of you."

'Hand…stuck…' Naruto thought as he tried to pull his hand out. He glanced to his left and saw Sasuke was also in the same predicament. 'Oh for the love of- forget this! Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!' Naruto hand was out and he gave a sigh of relief.

'Naruto was using Rasengan,' Kakashi thought. 'No doubt. I wonder how…How can Naruto perform that technique?' He was on the water tank Sasuke destroyed in a flash. "Why are you so obsessed with your superiority complex, Sasuke? That level of Chidori is not appropriate to use here, against your comrade. Were you trying to kill Naruto? Where did such behavior come from?" Kakashi thought with a sigh, 'He must have met Itachi.'

Sasuke glared angrily and left.

Sakura looked shocked and then began to cry. She sobbed out, "Kakashi-sensei…"

Naruto sighed at it all. He ran a hand through his hair, which was now a little pass his shoulders. He shoved his hands into his pockets and sighed again. "This just turned from bad to worse for me…"

Kakashi said, "Were you…the one who taught Naruto that technique? I feel that Naruto is still too young to be able to control that technique. In the worse case scenario, it could have killed Sasuke. Even if it was for his own protection from the Akatsuki, teaching Naruto that technique…"

"Let's be fair," Jiraiya said from his spot behind the destroyed water tank. "That Chidori is too much for Sasuke. Besides…didn't you see the level of Naruto's attack? He could have made it much stronger. He only made it as strong as Sasuke's to counter it. Still, something's going on with those two."

Kakashi looked shocked but then sighed. "The thing is, Sasuke is feeling threatened by Naruto's progress, feeling like he isn't getting strong enough…"

"For revenge? Itachi has caused Sasuke to lead a life of darkness…but for Naruto, he also has this revenge thing going on with him…what is this, a trend?"

"He does? What happened?" Kakashi thought, shocked he didn't know about this. 'I hope it's not against Konoha…'

"You don't know? He didn't tell you?" Jiraiya asked, confused.

"You mean…he told you?"

Jiraiya sighed. 'I guess he doesn't know the demon thing…' The Sennin said, "It's better if you just ask him, since I don't know how much you know."

"He told me…that he was dealing with demons…that's all, he wouldn't elaborate." Kakashi thought, 'Have I not been a good enough teacher for him to tell me?'

"Hey, I'm right here if you can't tell," Naruto said, annoyed. He stood right behind Kakashi with his arms crossed.

The jounin nearly fell off his seat as the Sennin slipped a little from his spot leaning on the tank. Naruto got very annoyed at their lack of attention and decided to give them a little "push." Actually, he shoved them both off the roof.

(Scene Change)

Naruto wandered around Konoha. 'What happened to Sasuke? Man, he seems so irritable…'

Maybe it was his brother. He did say he wanted to kill him.

'Yeah…I guess his brother going after me and having no interest in him is a pretty big blow…' Naruto looked at the moon. 'Full moon…'

No wonder I feel so restless.

As Naruto looked around, he spotted someone. He jumped on a roof and ran gracefully to the person. "Hey, Lee-san. What are you doing out here?"

"Huh? Oh, Naruto-kun. How have you been?" the spandex wearing genin asked.

"Hmm…as of recently, not too well. Lot of stress lately, but I think I can handle it. How about you? You look like a lot is on your mind. Is everything ok?"

"My arm is better. My leg is fully healed…they told me you did something to help me out when it was crushed…thanks, Naruto-kun," Lee said with a smile.

"Uh…no problem. You -did- help me out in the Forest of Death," Naruto said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "So, what's bothering you?"

"Hokage-sama…said I need an operation." He sighed. "There's a small chance of me dying, but it's only thirty percent…but what if something goes wrong?"

Naruto's eyes widened. "That's…that –is- a little risky…but you're going to tak the operation?"

"Of course! I want to prove that people can still be a great ninja without having skills of ninjutsu or genjutsu, that is everything to me!" Lee said. "I'm willing to give my life for it."

"Then what's the problem?...Oh. If you die, you won't be able to prove it…" Naruto realized. "That is a little snag. But hey, relax! I don't think you'll die! You're one of the strongest people I know, and it's not like the old lady will mess up or anything! She's the best medic nin around!"

"Thank you, Naruto-kun! You've helped me regain my confidence!" Lee flashed a smile. "I'm eternally grateful to you!"

Naruto grinned and walked away, chatting with his demon tenant.

(Scene Change)

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Splash!

"Wah!" Naruto yelled and then gasped at the cold water that was splashed on him.

"Someone's at the door," Inu-Yasha said calmly, holding a bucket.

"Y-you! Bastard!" Naruto tackled the demon, or, at least tried to. The demon had quickly side stepped.

The dog demon smirked and repeated, "Someone's at the door."

Naruto got up and grumbled the whole way (which wasn't very long) to the door. He opened it and glared at the person beyond the door. "What in the seven hells do you want?"

"I didn't know you weren't a morning person…what happened to you?" Shikamaru asked as he eyed the blonde's appearance. One word came to mind, 'Wet.'

"Nothing," Naruto gritted out. He took a deep breath and breathed out. "Ok, what do you want?"

"Sasuke left the village, we have to go after him -now-."

(Scene Change)

"Man, it's way too early for this," Naruto grumbled. He sighed heavily. 'I wonder how Inu-Yasha is doing by himself in my apartment…'

Naruto glanced at the assembled shinobi. Shikamaru, Neji, Chouji, Kiba, and Lee (but he wasn't going, he was just there to see them off).

"Alright," Shikamaru said, catching everyone's attention. "This is our squad formation that's best for us. If anyone moves on their own and ignores my orders, it might end up killing us all! We proceed in the single line formation. First, Kiba, then me, Naruto, Chouji, and then Neji." He proceeded to inform them why they were in their positions, impressing many.

'He came up with a perfect formation from such a random mix of people…incredible,' Lee thought.

Shikamaru said, "Well, if you guys got nothing else to say, I guess I'll say the most important thing. Sasuke isn't a close friend of mine, nor is he someone important. However, he is a fellow Leaf shinobi, he is our comrade! This is why we're risking our lives for him. This is the way of the Leaf. Even someone like me can't goof off on this. I'm responsible for all your lives."

After checking over the equipment, Shikamaru declared it was time to leave. That was when someone yelled out, "Wait!"

"Sakura-san?" Naruto asked.

"I heard the story from Hokage-sama. Sorry, but I'm not taking you along," Shikamaru said. "Even you couldn't convince Sasuke, right? Seems like we'll have to force him to come. Sakura, your job is done."

Sakura looked at the ground and burst into tears. She sobbed out, "Naruto, I beg you! Please…please bring Sasuke-kun back. I couldn't do it, I couldn't stop him. The only person…the only person who can do it now is you, Naruto…only you…"

"You really like him, huh?" Naruto asked with a sad look in his eyes. "I understand…"

Sakura thought of a moment that happened long ago.

(Flashback)

"Sasuke" asked, "Sakura…I gotta know, what do you think of Naruto?"

"…He's so annoying and always interferes between you and me. He likes seeing me troubled and doesn't want me to be happy! He doesn't understand anything about me. He's just annoying," Sakura said coldly.

(End Flashback)

She felt immense guilt after thinking back and fresh tears started. "Naruto…Thank you…"

Naruto blinked. He didn't even promise yet. He grinned, "Don't worry, Sakura-san. I'll bring him back! Promise of a lifetime!" He gave her a thumbs up.

'He always knew…' Sakura thought. 'He was always helping me…' She said, "Naruto…call me Sakura-chan."

Blink. "Okay…sure, Sakura-chan."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and said, "Well, we wasted a lot of time. We have to get going."

(Scene Change)

"Everyone, stop!" Shikamaru yelled out. "Look closer over there!"

Everyone did as told. There was an explosive seal on the tree bark.

"Explosive seal," Neji said. "I see five more, this formation is a barrier seal."

"Barrier seal?" Chouji asked.

"It's a form of ninjutsu trap," Shikamaru explained. "The seal-type traps are triggered when the enemy enters an area encircled by the trap seals. I read in my dad's book that it's a high class ninjutsu."

"Damn," Kiba said. "So we have no way but to flank it?"

"I can remove it," Naruto suddenly said, surprising everyone. He stepped closer to it.

"Are you crazy?" Shikamaru asked. "No, I order you not to take a step closer."

Naruto turned around and stared at him. He repeated, "I can remove it."

"I don't know if you can and I don't want you risking it," Shikamaru said sternly.

Naruto sighed but he couldn't do anything, the other boy was superior in rank and was squad leader. Neji spoke up, "If he can, he should."

Shikamaru thought about it for a second before asking, "Naruto, how do you know how to remove it?"

"When I was traveling…there was something like this," Naruto said. "They had me trapped, if I didn't find a way to remove them without getting killed, I would get killed by something else. Either way, I would have died if I didn't try, so I took a chance. I got lucky. Once I was out, I ran. Later on, I studied them to make sure that didn't happen again."

"Alright, then do it."

Naruto grinned and went up to the seal. He inserted some youki into it, disabling it and then burning it. "Without this one, the others won't work. It needs all the seals to work."

They went forward. Kiba asked, "Naruto, where did you go in your three months?"

"Someplace not many people go to," Naruto answered.

"That traitor Kabuto said you were in 'those' forests," Shikamaru said as he ran. "What did he mean?" The shadow user had a calculating look on his face, suspicion creeping upon his eyes.

"Does it matter?" Naruto suddenly snapped. He covered his mouth at the shocked looks on the others faces. "Sorry."

"Touchy subject, huh?" Shikamaru concluded, but he didn't press, so none of the others did either.

Naruto said after a moment, "I didn't tell my teammates or the Third when they asked me. I didn't tell anyone. At least not in detail. The Third didn't press because he knew better. It's not something people should get into unless they want to die."

"Then why are you?" Chouji asked after a silence.

Naruto didn't answer right away. He finally said, "Because I'm ready to forfeit my life."

An awkward silence came afterwards. "I didn't think you were one of those people who didn't care if they died," Neji said when no one else said anything.

"I'm not. If I die, I know I couldn't have helped it," Naruto answered simply, as if it was the easiest thing to understand. "Kiba, are we near?" he asked to change the subject.

"Wait! They're close!" Kiba realized after sniffing the air.

Shikamaru said, "Alright, no one does anything until I say the plan."

"And the plan is…?" Kiba asked.

"Alright, listen…"

(Scene Change)

Naraku stood before the human. He growled out in an annoyed tone, "Mistress Serpent was killed?"

"Yes. It was that Kyubi brat," Orochimaru said.

They stood in a large room. In the sidelines stood five shinobi. Kagura eyed them menacingly, daring them to try something. All quelled under her gaze. She opened her fan and covered the bottom half of her face with it, looking away and turning her attention to her master and the snake shinobi. Kabuto stood by his master's side and kept a close eye to her. She stared back, eyes slightly narrowed in superiority and distaste. Kabuto instantly hated her.

Naraku's expression was serious at first, or, at least it looked like it. They could only see his lips, his baboon mask covering the rest of his face. They had yet to see his face. The demon gave a small smirk, which turned into a full blown grin. Then he began to laugh, confusing many but Kagura. She had been with him long enough to know how his mind worked. Most of the time.

After the laughter was abruptly cut off, the demon said, "Splendid. So they have found a way to do that. This Naruto is much more than I had first thought." He smirked, showing his sharp fangs. "I want this boy dead. Complete this task and I will give you something." He held out his hand and a small box was on it.

"What is it?" Orochimaru asked cautiously. He knew he wanted it. Whatever it was called out to him. What he didn't know was that he was being deceptively played.

The demon handed it to the wind user. She lifted the lid and showed its contents to them. Kabuto's eyes widened. He asked, "W-what is that?" It's dark powers called for someone to claim it now that the lid was gone.

Naraku asked, "Do we have an agreement, Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru paused. He finally said, "Of course, Naraku-sama. Why wouldn't I?"

"Be careful with this one. This gift should not be so carelessly used as the last one. If you are not careful…you may not find yourself in your right -mind-." The demon turned his back. "Give me the boy's body by three days. Try not to damage it too much, I'll need it." He walked off.

Kagura handed the box to Kabuto, purposefully cutting his palm lightly with her nails and licked the blood off her fingers. She snapped her fan shut and trailed behind the other demon, ignoring the look Kabuto shot her. She had a haughty smirk upon her lips.

"I do not trust them," Kabuto stated after they left by merging into the shadows.

"What is there to trust?" the Sennin asked. He held the box and peered inside greedily. "There is nothing to trust in demons, but they are of great value with their gifts."

"I don't like the female."

The snake like man chuckled. "She is a pretty one, but the look in her eyes is…frightening."

"I think that is not a strong enough word for her. It's a very mild word to describe the Master. The air around him…it feels like everything evil is made of."

Orochimaru grew silent and closed to box. He pocketed it. He turned to Kabuto once more and asked, "When is Sasuke-kun coming?"

"He is one his way. Some Leaf genin have gone after him. Naruto is one of them. Would you like some of our Anbu to go after him and kill him?" Kabuto suggested. He fingered a kunai as he said it.

"Not yet. If our Sound Four cannot defeat him then we will send our 'fifth' one."

"I understand."

(Scene Change)

"Tsuuga!" Kiba yelled as he performed his technique. It ht but the craters would just regenerate.

"Damn," Naruto muttered. "What are we suppose to do?"

"This isn't ordinary clay wall," Neji said as he activated his blood line limit. He inspected the wall, then his hands. "Th…this is…"

Naruto twitched.

"What?" Shikamaru asked.

"Our chakras are being sucked dry," Neji said grimly.

"Before we lose our chakra, we should bust a hole to get out of here!" Kiba yelled out. He threw a soldier pill to Akamaru. They looked identical and attacked the walls. Soon enough, they lost too much energy to keep it up. "Ugh…Damn…it repairs itself as soon as damage is inflicted on it. Even the ground!"

Shikamaru suddenly yelled out, "Hey! Listen! I want to talk to your leader! We won't follow Sasuke anymore! Please let us go!"

This shocked everyone, before they left, he had talked about getting the Uchiha back since he was their comrade. Chouji soon regained his calm.

Smells like he has an idea.

'I'll trust you in that. I won't panic, then.'

Did you honestly thought he'd betray you?

'He's not the type. But I gotta admit, I was worried for a second.'

"All of you are my meal. I won't let you go," the enemy said.

Shikamaru said, "Then only one is fine. Just let me out…I'm tired of conflicts like this."

"Hey! Do you understand what you just said?" Kiba yelled out.

Naruto winced at the volume. The sound shinobi said, "Seems like you're the leader…yet you are asking me for mercy? When humans are placed in a situation where their lives are on the line, their true natures appear. A fool like you doesn't deserve the promotion of leader…what a loser. You giving up on Sasuke and selling out your comrades…and you call yourself a shinobi of the leaf. You should die here, I won't let you out."

"I can't believe you!" Kiba yelled.

"Not so loud!" Naruto hissed as he placed his hands over his ears. He turned to the area where he heard the enemy's voice. "Who do you think you are, anyway? Making dramatic pronouncements about humans! What do you know? You're such a drama queen, you little-"

"That's the least of our problems!" Kiba yelled out.

"Shut up!" Chouji yelled over the noise.

That was when the rest saw the chuunin in his "thinking pose." He was snapped out of it with an idea. He spoke out softly, "Neji, I'm sorry for the trouble, but please examine the wall behind you and Chouji with your remaining chakra. Everyone, please speak softly from now on."

Neji did as he was told. "Hmph…I see. Over there."

"Neji, aim your dagger at that place," Shikamaru instructed. "Chouji, are you ready?"

"Any time!" Chouji declared, tensing up. He enlarged himself and plowed through the wall, creating a hole.

"Cool," Naruto said, grinning.

They all quickly got out. The sound-nin said, "So…you got out. Not bad." The male lifted a piece of the earth above his shoulder. Everyone stared in amazement. Naruto whistled. He threw the piece of land.

Bam!

"We'll have to split up," Shikamaru said. "At this rate, we'll never catch up to Sasuke. Neji, you'll act as co-leader. Take Kiba and Chouji to go after Sasuke. I'll take care of this guy with Naruto!"

"Most suck working under such a foolish leader," the sound shinobi mocked. "I'll kill anyone who works under such a shadow loving sucker. Even before they felt bored."

"He's mine!" Chouji suddenly declared, making everyone look at him. "I'll take care of him!" He offered a small bag to Shikamaru. "Shikamaru, take these soldier pills and give them to everyone."

"Chouji!" the leader said in shock. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Think so? I still got the secret weapon for myself. Go!"

Shikamaru gave him a look, but understood. He reluctantly said, "You better catch up with us later, Chouji."

"Alright."

"Move out!" the chuunin ordered. They ran from the scene, leaving a genin and the enemy.

(Scene Change)

"I thought so," Shikamaru said after a while of running and talking. "Everyone thinks so…Me and Neji both know…more than everyone else, that Chouji is strong. He made a promise with us. He will defeat the enemy and catch up with us." He made an arrow on a tree.

Naruto grinned, "For a ningen…he is strong."

"That word…you called me that too…" Kiba said. He yelled out, "What the hell does it mean?"

"It means human," Naruto said, shrugging. "But for the language it belongs to, it's a type of insult."

"Insult? Why would the word human be an insult?" Neji asked.

"Because the ones who speak it are not human," Naruto said with a twinkle in his demon like eyes. For some reason, the turned a lighter shade of blue, as if in amusement. "I'd explain…if I felt like it…but I'm scared to. Besides, it'd take too long. Let's go get Sasuke."

They ran off, each with more than a little curiosity about the growing mystery that is known as Uzumaki Naruto. They wanted to ask more, but Naruto's attitude towards it was…odd. They couldn't quiet place it, but it was just peculiar.

Why are you giving out so much information? That's not like you.

'…'

Kyubi suddenly twitched in annoyance. He accused, You -want- them to know!

No answer.

-Why-?

'I don't know,' Naruto finally answered. 'They're…my friends. I guess I can use that word. Besides, if Naraku has truly allied himself with Orochimaru, I'd rather they know from me than that twisted bastard.'

Guess you're right. When?

'After the mission.'

"They're near," Kiba suddenly said.

"Alright. I'll go in as their teammate, the rest of you back me up," the chuunin ordered. The rest nodded.

Shikamaru performed henge and went ahead.

"What took you so long?" the woman looking man asked.

"Sorry, it took some time to get those bastards' chakra away," the disguised Shikamaru said as convincingly as he could.

"You fatty! Don't be so slow!" the only girl in the team insulted. "Hurry up and carry that coffin, that's your job you inferior dickhead!"

"Yeah…"

This confused the whole sound shinobi. The spider like boy said, "Hey…you're so obedient today…"

"…What?"

"I'm saying I can't let you carry that…since you're not Jiroubou!" He released the coffin on his back and threw it back to the girl. He spat a web at the imposter. That was when the hidden leaf shinobi came out and attacked. The spider boy took some of that web like substance in his hands and created a large web that hit Naruto and held it in place.

'Damn! Just like a spider head!' Naruto thought. 'At least there's no poison.'

Kiba and Akamaru attacked the spider like boy from behind but he twisted in midair and dodged. The Leaf-nin and dog-nin landed on the ground but they couldn't move their feet from there. It had a sticky substance on it.

Neji also tried an attack from behind but, like Kiba, was soon trapped in web.

Naruto tried to use his claw like hands to cut the web but heard the enemy laughing.

"You can't cut it, my web is unbreakable. It can even support two elephants," he boasted. Naruto made Kage Bunshin with the hand seals and chakra. The enemy took more of the sticky substance out of his mouth and it hardened to make daggers. "Let's play, 'Where's the real body?' We'll see how it'll turn out." He threw daggers until only one was left. "What a lucky guy. Oh well, you'll die here." He threw the last dagger. It hit but it was also a Kage Bunshin.

"You lose," said a voice behind him. He managed to block the attack the blonde sent him and jumped back to another tree branch. "Not too fast, are you?"

"Who are you to talk, you bastard?" the Sound shinobi sneered. He smirked when he tugged on a web. Naruto was jerked forward.

'Something was on my hand?' Naruto wondered. He was violently pushed the other direction when Neji slammed into him. 'Go one direction and then another…ow…'

"Thank for buying me time, Naruto," Neji said as he let go of the blonde. "Something made of chakra can be destroyed by chakra. You guys go ahead, I'll deal with him."

Naruto looked around and sniffed the air. 'They've been gone for a while now…'

"If you stop here…you won't be able to catch up to Sasuke," the Hyuga said. "Naruto…you have better eyes than me." Naruto sent him a confused look. "Sasuke…is currently within the darkness…Hurry. Go!"

(Scene Change)

Inu-Yasha, sitting on a couch, stared out the window, completely bored. His half lidded eyes half heartedly watched the birds fly by. He tapped his finger tips on the arm rest and accidentally punctured the soft material. He ended up staring at it.

The demon turned his stare to his hand and then lazily drew it back to the opening. He turned his head when he heard the apartment door open. He wasn't alarmed. He was about to actually meet the person to cause some excitement but then decided it was too much trouble.

Inu-Yasha silently stood up and walked to the wall. He wall jumped and dug his claws on the ceiling, feet firmly pressed against part of the wall. His back was to the ceiling and his front facing the ground. Someone walked under him, not noticing him at all. The demon quirked an eyebrow when he realized he didn't know who he was. He attacked when he found out it wasn't human.

The shriek was cut short with a knock out. The dog demon had expertly hit the back of the thing's neck and let it fall to the ground. That didn't even last a minute. Inu-Yasha was bored again. He hoped this would prove interesting. The only reason he didn't kill the creature was because it could have been from his elder brother…or Kouga, but that was unlikely since he was probably still recovering somewhere.

The demon half carried, half dragged the non-human thing and flopped him in the corner, hands and feet now tied, mouth gagged, and his eyes covered. Inu-Yasha sat five feet away from him and sat cross legged, waiting for the now identified half ogre, half demon to wake up. He ran his hand across the sheath and made sure the blade was loose inside. Just incase.

'I wonder what he is doing here? Smells like he came straight from the demon forest. He isn't dressed like a human. What did he do, just marched right up here and walked right in? Those shinobi must have thought it was at least somewhat suspicious…' Inu-Yasha thought. His musings were interrupted by a sound of someone breathing. Someone breathing behind his back, to be exact.

"Who are you? What are you doing in Naruto's apartment?" a green clad ninja asked in an overly exaggerated fashion. The demon looked upwards to make sure his hood was in place to cover his face. He looked the shinobi up and down. It was a man who wore one of those jounin vests.

The demon said simply, "I'm his friend."

"What are you doing here without him?"

"He's out on a mission and I'm waiting here for him."

The jounin relaxed, convinced. The demon thought he was an idiot. The man grinned, showing off shining teeth. Inu-Yasha inwardly winced. "Forgive me, I did not know. My name is Gai. So, where are you from, I don't believe you're from Konoha."

"Everywhere and nowhere," the dog demon said simply. He turned back to staring at the other mixed breed.

"That is the person I saw entering!" Gai suddenly exclaimed in a booming voice. The demon resisted the urge to cover his ears. "How did you take him out?"

"I knocked him out from behind."

"Ah-ha! A great tac tic! Another one is to…"

Inu-Yasha decided it was a good time to ignore the human as he went on and on about something or another. 'Where does Naruto meet these freaks?' the dog demon pondered. He mentally sighed and went back to what he was thinking about earlier. 'Well, at least these guys aren't so stupid as to let this creature do whatever. But…since this guy isn't disguised as a human…I'd say it's pretty safe to assume he's one of Naraku's…or some random idiot.'

Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you looked at it, it was the first. Inu-Yasha didn't notice the scroll hidden in the ogre/demon's pocket trousers.

(Scene Change)

"Kimihiro, you should not exert yourself," Kabuto said as he watched over the boy.

The Sound-nin gasped and struggled for air for a while before sighing and asking, "How long do I have?"

"You shouldn't talk anymore."

"…I realized everyone was given life for a reason. Everyone has something important to accomplish," Kimihiro said. "The quest to discover that is the only freedom God has given us humans…"

"I understand what you are trying to say. Orochimaru-sama is certainly in great pain and this is a critical situation like never before. However," Kabuto said. "I must say this firmly, what can you do as of now? You've lost you purpose as a 'container'. Right, now, we have a new one coming. But that in itself is late."

"I must agree…I no longer have the capability for the metampyschosis. In fact, it's quite difficult to discover my purpose now that I've lost everything. However…I finally understand. Although he is not me, I will bring the new 'container' here. Even if it costs me my very life. This is how I show I show my thanks to Orochimaru-sama, and to repay my uselessness." The boy sat up.

Kabuto hesitated before saying, "One thing before you leave. If you see a boy with blond hair and demon-like eyes, kill him. He is too much of a threat to leave alive. Be forewarned, he is strong." Kabuto handed him a small box. It was the exact same one Naraku gave the Sound.

(End Chapter)

I don't think this fic will last much longer, a few more chapters…

I'm sorry, I'm been gone a long time. I'm really busy.

I…hate…school…

Well, there it was, after seven months of waiting. Sorry it couldn't be more.


	17. Chapter 17: Chase End

Alright, thanks for the support! At least, from the ones who supported it.

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own them.

(Chapter Begin)

Naruto and Shikamaru were knocked aside by someone from behind. The enemy took the casket and landed on another branch. He turned to Naruto and said emotionlessly, "You are Uzumaki Naruto, correct?"

"Who wants to know?" Naruto snapped. He felt a dangerous power coming from him. It was abnormal and didn't belong there. Something not human.

"Orochimaru-sama and Naraku-sama want you dead," the boy replied calmly.

"Naraku?" Shikamaru asked. "One of Orochimaru's men?"

Ignoring him, Naruto said through gritted teeth, "And what has he given this time for my death?"

The other boy pulled back his sleeve and held a small amulet in his hand. Naruto's eyes widened in amazement. 'Im…impossible! That guy shouldn't even be able to touch it without losing his mind!' Naruto thought, his brain going a mile a minute.

He glanced at Shikamaru and said to the enemy, "They…they only directly ordered my death, right? Don't go after the others with that thing! It's only me!"

Shikamaru gave him an odd look and asked carefully, "Naruto, what's going on? What's that thing he's holding?"

"That amulet was given to him by a demon. A real, live demon," Naruto said with anger and hatred. "Don't touch it, unless you want to go crazy. It's called, translated in the human tongue, 'Mind Eater.' Depending on how strong your mind is, one touch, even for a second, can turn you into a vegetable. Very few are left in this world, after the Great War, the ones people could find were immediately destroyed. Each one is unique and has different ways of going after your mind."

"How…how do you know this?" the chuunin asked. "Why would such a thing exist?"

"I'll tell you after this mission, if we live," Naruto said much more calmly. "It's about time I tell the Hokage what's going on. My enemies have joined up with hers. I didn't tell her before since I didn't think they would."

"Orochimaru-sama is the top priority right now," Kimihiro said. "I'll deliver him the vessel." He ran.

"This isn't about you, right now. The mission is to get Sasuke back to the Leaf," Shikamaru said after a glance at Naruto. "You are a ahinobi, remember that!"

Naruto thought about it, then nodded. "Alright, mission first and then I deal with that guy…"

Naruto Charged at the red haired girl, shoving her to the side. "Take care of the bitch, ok?" he yelled over his shoulder. The last thing he saw of Shikamaru before going after Sasuke was the shadow user forming hand seals.

Naruto ran onwards to where the other Sound shinobi fled. 'I'll kill this guy and then take back Sasuke…' The blonde sighed. 'How did things get so messed up? I had a pretty normal life. Become a genin, then a chuunin. Make it to Anbu and jounin, then Hokage. It was all set for me, for me to take it!'

Then Naraku entered the picture.

'Yeah, he did, didn't he? Things got so screwed up! I wonder what would have been easier, the life without Naraku or with Naraku?'

Kyubi asked, Which one would you prefer?

'The one with you and Inu-Yasha,' the former chakra user answered.

Kyubi smirked.

Naruto was out of the forest and into a meadow or field. He was right behind Kimihiro and landed on all fours. He growled out, "Hey! We got a fight to start!"

"I must deliver the vessel to Orochimaru-sama," the Sound shinobi said calmly.

"What are you talking? Why do you keep calling Sasuke a vessel?"

"Sasuke will become Orochimaru-sama's body."

Naruto stood up straight. He cracked his neck and said, "That's what's he for? I'm not going to let that happen. Here is where your grave will be."

Kimihiro narrowed his eyes slightly, then he held out the black colored amulet. Naruto prepared himself by pulling up his sleeves and flexed his claws. The amulet floated above his hand and then moved a little towards the blond. It dropped on the ground. The amulet bubbled, moved, sifted its shaped until it became bigger and resembled a humanoid thing. It continued to shape shift until it was a child like boy.

The boy looked like a twisted version of a human. Dark purple colored his skin, with black eyes, white hair, and claws instead of hands.

"I see…" Naruto said. "A demon's soul was trapped inside."

The demon charged. It reeled its hand back for a slash when suddenly, a clawed hand grabbed its wrist, immobilizing the limb. Kyubi stood there proudly, grinning like a madman. He looked at Naruto and said, "This guy's mine."

The blonde nodded and turned to Kimihiro. The other said, "So you know how to get your demon out of its host."

"Duh," Naruto said as he rolled his eyes mockingly.

Kyubi let the other demon's hand go and kicked it away. The kitsune smirked evilly and slashed, yelling out, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" The demon couldn't dodge and was hit. It sat up and stared at the wound on its chest.

He sneered, "Bastard….you dare injure me…."

"You're not much for fighting, huh? Some Mind Eater you are," Kyubi mocked. "I guess that bastard Naraku got lazy. I was worried for nothing." The fox shrugged carelessly. That was until he clutched his head in pain. "…W-what?"

"I'm not for physical fighting, but how well do you fight in the mind?"

Kyubi and the other demon blacked out to fight in the landscape made by people's thoughts.

The blonde blinked but other wise did nothing. 'That was odd…' He was thrown but by a punch from the other shinobi. 'Damn! I got distracted!'

Kimimaro held out a sword that was made of his bones. "My blood line limit," he explained.

Naruto growled in annoyance. That was when the casket that held Sasuke's body exploded. Naruto stared at it in shock and worry. That was until he saw something that resembled Sasuke…or at least he had the right clothes on. The odd white hair retreated and turned back to black.

"Sasuke?" Naruto hesitantly asked. 'His aura's all messed up…'

The boy ignored him and ran off.

Naruto was about to make chase until the Sound shinobi was about to slice his head off from behind. He was saved when Rock Lee made his entrance and kicked the enemy away.

"Who are you?" the Sound-nin asked.

"The Leaf's proud azure beast has reincarnated. I am Rock Lee!" the green spandex wearing boy proclaimed.

"Hey, Lee-san. What about your…you know, your body?" the blonde asked.

"It's fine. You have to go get Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun," was the answer. "Leave this guy to me."

Naruto nodded grimly. "Be careful, this guy uses his bones to fight. Behind, a few feet away, there are two bodies. One of them is a friend of mines but the other, the dark skinned guy, is an enemy. If he wakes up, kill him. Don't let him touch you in a certain way."

"Alright."

Naruto ran after the Uchiha.

(Scene Change)

"Ugh…"

"Awake, now are we?" Inu-Yasha asked calmly. Gai stopped in mid rant and watched the thing wake up.

"Huh?" The demon looked up and shrieked in fear. He was silenced by a punch in the face.

"Got anything to say for yourself?" The cracking of a fist could be heard.

The demon quickly shook his head in a no. "M-master Naraku! H-he told m-me t-to give this t-to you!" he said as if it would save him. He pointed with his green tongue towards his pocket. The other demon calmly reached in and took out a scroll.

"This is…?"

"A message! At least that's all he told me!" the demon yelled out in fear. "I swear, that's all I know! I'm just a messenger!"

"A messenger?" Gai suddenly asked. The demon looked at him when Inu-Yasha ignored him. "Oh…I did not ask for your name. What is it?" Gai asked Inu-Yasha.

Continuing to ignore him, the dog demon unrolled the scroll and silently read it. It was in the demon language.

"Inu-Yasha, you must be rather frustrated with your failure. Still cannot find me? The there will be a hint where I am with my next attack. Consider the genin who came after that human boy, Uchiha Sasuke, dead."

Inu-Yasha's eyes widened. 'Why would he tell me this? Does he -want- me to go after them? Is it to lure me out of the village? Hmm…but he might just be telling me to confuse me.' The dog demon thought about it. He glanced at the demon and said, "What else do you know?"

"N-nothing! I swear!" the demon-ogre yelled.

"Then you are useless." It died as it was about to scream, throat sliced by a claw.

Gai stared at the only other living being in the room in shock. "Why did you do that?"

"I already said. He was useless. Besides, he stained Naruto's carpet with his dirty feet."

Gai looked at him in a hard stare. "I will have to report this to Hokage-sama."

"I can kill you where you stand. It'll just be better if I don't. That's the only reason why you're still alive." The demon ignored the shinobi as he gawked. Inu-Yasha fingered the sheath of his sword and came to a conclusion. "I want to talk to your Hokage."

(Scene Change)

"Sasuke, what do you think you're doing?" Naruto asked.

He stood right behind the Uchiha. There was a water fall seperating them, they were right on the country border line. Sasuke calmly turned around and said, "Hey, dobe."

Naruto quirked his eyebrow at Sasuke's face. "New image?"

"Don't joke. I told Sakura this…so…don't bother me." He smirked at the look of Naruto's face. "Kukuku. What's with the face?"

'He laughs like -him-,' Naruto thought grimly. He asked, "Why?"

"What does any of this have to do with you?" Sasuke replied. "I have my own path. I won't let anyone lead me another way. No matter who it is…Let me make this clear to you. My childish games with you leafs are over. Go home."

Naruto burst out laughing at what he said, irritating Sasuke a little. After the laugh subsided, the blonde said with a smirk, "Childish games? So it means nothing to you, all your life you lived there and it means nothing?" The smirk was gone and was replaced by a frown. "You complete and utter fool."

The boy jumped up and landed on Sasuke. They slid a few feet back, causing dust to rise up. There was an audible SMACK! when the one on top punched the other.

"So do I get any stronger staying with those 'comrades'?" Sasuke asked a little hoarsely from the pressure of the other boy on top.. "I'm going to Orochimaru!"

"All he wants is your body," Naruto said. Then he stifled a few giggles. "Hehehehe…not like that, I meant he wants to use your body as his container."

"I don't care. All I care about is accomplishing my objective."

Naruto shook his head as if in exasperation. "Revenge this, revenge that. I have to kill someone too but at least I try and have fun once in a while," Naruto said carelessly. He shrugged. "Why are you so…well…self obsessed. You act like the world revolves around you."

"You don't understand anything," Sasuke said coldly. He shoved the blonde off. Naruto stood up as soon as Sasuke did. "I dreamt of a future with comrade drunken of the assurance of peace. That's why I left the village, that's why I desire power. The future is not where my dream is."

"'The future's not where your dream is'?" Naruto repeated, comfused.

(Scene Change)

"Okay…" Kyubi muttered as he looked at his surroundings.

Everything was foggy. There was only darkness and fog. Kyubi could barely see in front of his face.

"Welcome to my mind," a voice echoed. "This is my domain, and this is where I will feast on your thoughts."

"That sounds really corny," Kyubi commented lazily. "How long have you been at it, a couple of decades?"

"Shut up!" the other demon snapped.

Kyubi sighed. He stretched lazily just to annoy the other. That was when he was attacked from behind. The kitsune grunted when he fell on the "ground." The fox stood up slowly, annoyed. He looked around but could not feel or sense anything.

"You are helpless."

"No I'm not," Kyubi said, again, lazily. "You really are a novice. If I'm in your mind, I'm -part- of it. That means I can do this." The area suddenly got brighter and flowers surround him. Soon, they were both in a field of flowers with the sun shining brightly on the "earth."

"W-what did you do?"

"Idiot. This is your mind, right?" Kyubi asked, as if to a child. "That means you can do anything you want in here. Since I'm in your mind, I'm also part of it. You don't seem to understand, however, that I'm centuries your senior, thus I have more experience. Now, your mind will be crushed and I get to go out."

There were sudden screams as Kyubi left the area. When he opened his eyes again, he was in the real world. He yawned in a relaxed way. 'I really used up too much energy to get out of there,' Kyubi thought. 'Plus, I left at least half of my youki to Naruto.'

The fox stood up and looked around. That Gaara kid, along with Lee, were fighting the kid with bones for weapons. He sighed. 'Better help them out.' That was when the ground was covered in sand. He quirked an eyebrow but then heard someone yell out, "Are you Naruto-kun's friend?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah." Kyubi said as he walked over. "Where'd Mr. Bones go?"

"Mae…Sawarabi no Mae!" someone called out from under the ground.

Bones popped out of the sand. Gaara quickly acted and sent all of them floating above the ground, safely away from the bones.

"You…you saved me," Lee said in awe. "You're amazing, to be able to do something like this."

Gaara said simply, "I've always been able to do this. It's a simple task."

"Nice, going, kid," Kyubi said and patted him on the back. Gaara looked at him like he was crazy. "Alright, I get it. No touching." The demon held up his hands for show.

"Die!"

They looked behind them and saw Kimihro about to attack them. Kyubi slit his throat easily because of their position. The demon turned to the other two, "So, where's Naruto?"

(Scene Change)

"Who are you?" Tsunade asked as Inu-Yasha made himself comfortable in the chair in front of her. Gai stood behind him, a few feet behind.

"Friend of Naruto's," the demon said easily.

"Friend? What are you doing here, wanting to talk to me?"

Inu-Yasha turned his head to stare at Gai. No one could see his face but the way the hood was facing was enough of a clue. Gai, unfortunately, didn't get why both of them where now staring at him.

"Gai, will you please leave?" Tsunade finally asked. Gai nodded and left. After he did, she turned expectantly to the person before her.

"Alright, let's make this quick," Inu-Yasha rudely said. "Not giving you my name, so don't bother asking. You know that demon friend of Naruto's? The one helping him out?" He pointed at himself.

Tsunade's jaw dropped a little. 'This is…sudden…' She quickly shook her head and then asked, "What are you doing here?"

"My enemy has, apparently, joined up with yours. He sent me a message saying that the genin after that kid are going to die. That's all he said." The demon shrugged.

"But, why would he target them? Why would he even say so? Why are you telling me?" Tsunade asked them quickly, but not too quickly unless she annoyed him.

"He likes to mock people, especially me. Why he would target them, how should I know? He's almost insane so it's hard to know how he thinks. Hard enough to know how another demon think, actually. The reason I'm telling you is because, one, they're your soldiers. Two, he either wants me to go after them and get into a trap or to attack this place. Either that or just wants to plain confuse me. And three, Naruto seems close to you so I suppose you're trust worthy." He said the last part in a way to show -he- didn't trust her.

"I see. What do you suppose we do?" Tsunade asked, both to view his opinion and to see how he thinks.

"Your men, your responsibility. I only told you to warn you. They might already be dead for all I know. By the way, there's no 'we.' Just because my enemy joined up with that Orochimaru doesn't mean we have to team up." He got up to leave, leaving the Hokage in stunned silence. "If Naruto wants to talk, he can. I'm not bothering to say anything unless he wants me to."

Slam!

The Fifth stared hard at the door he just left by. 'At least he uses the door. The others always use the window or something,' Tsunade mused. 'This is getting more and more complicated.'

She walked to the window and stared at the village that was thrust into your hands. 'A demon just popped up and spilled a lot of information, then he expects me to do something about it, and leaves as if it's not his problem?' She put a hand gently against the glass and sighed. 'Sasuke isn't our primary concern…I have other things to think about. The village is more important. This new threat of a demon just magnifies that…"

(Scene Change)

Kyubi threw stones as he sat with his back to a tree. He stared lazily at his two companions.

"You're not human," Gaara suddenly said.

"Bingo."

"You're that demon that was sealed in Naruto." Lee looked shocked at this.

"Double bingo."

"Do you not want to kill us?"

"Not my thing, ningen."

"What do you mean?" Lee asked, joining the conversation. "Don't all demons kill and stuff like that?"

"Are you dead?"

"No…"

"What does that tell you?"

"You don't like to kill?"

"I don't kill without a reason," Kyubi corrected. He laid on the grass and stared up at the sky. "Trust me, I'm one of the few, -very- few, who do that."

"Then…what did the Leaf do to make you attack us?" Lee asked.

"Nothing. I wasn't myself at the time. Haven't been myself in a while. Maybe I'll explain later. Not now," Kyubi said lazily. 'That cloud looks like a banana…' He yawned, tired.

"How did you get out?" Gaara asked, fascinated.

"Hey, where's Naruto? You guys still didn't answer that," Kyubi said, changing the subject.

"He went after Sasuke…he's that boy we were sent to rescue. Sasuke is also his teammate-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. Aren't you two going to go after him?"

"We need to rest. Shouldn't you go after him? He's your host."

The demon waved it off. "He can take care of himself, I'm not his parent. Besides, I'm low on energy and if I get into a fight, I'll die." He rolled over until he was on his stomach. He stared at the two humans in boredom.

"What?" Lee asked. Those eyes were unnerving.

"Nothing. I just have nothing to do. Clouds are boring, I don't understand how that Shikamaru kid can like them. Hey, you know what? We should go back and look for the others. I bet some of them need medical help." Kyubi grinned a very Naruto like grin and walked off, waiting for the others to follow. They did.

(Scene Change)

"Who the hell are you?" Shikamaru asked. Temari stared at the demon with not a little interest. Gaara and Lee stood behind him.

"Name's Kyubi." The demon shrugged at the bewildered boy. "Don't ask. Don't have time to really explain. Let's go look for those other teammates of yours. And if you're wondering, yes, I am the demon that attacked your village." He grinned brightly as he patted the boy's head for no reason at all and ran off.

Lee just gave him a shrug while Gaara did nothing. Temari didn't know how to react. They all followed the demon.

"Hey! I caught that dog boy's scent!" Kyubi yelled over his shoulder. He landed with no sound on the ground. "Follow me." He calmly walked ahead of the rest.

"He kind of acts like Naruto," Shikamaru observed.

"I can hear you!"

"Definitely like Naruto," Lee concluded.

Temari added, "But he doesn't flirt."

"Not with girls who are centuries my junior," Kyubi said as he continued walking. The others, except Gaara, gave a weak smile at that. They came upon Kiba leaning on a tree with Akamaru in his arms. Kankuro was next to him but not in bad shape. The dog barked as soon as they came near.

"Akamaru, what's wrong?" Kiba asked. Then he looked at Kyubi and his eyes widened. "W-what are you?"

"A demon," Kyubi said, grinning. He was up in the other boy's face and poked the dog between the eyes, making it become quite. "You shouldn't bark, you're already low on energy, stupid."

The dog growled in annoyance.

"Akamaru is not stupid!" Kiba growled. One look from the kitsune shut him up.

"Don't worry about him, he's on our side…I think," Shikamaru trailed off.

"Don't you have the freaky eyed guy with your fat friend?" Kyubi asked when he looked around.

"Don't call them that," Shikamaru said with irritation.

"Whatever." That was when he felt someone approaching. He sighed but said, "That sensei of Naruto's coming."

"He is?" Kiba asked. "Where?"

"Here." They all looked at the person who spoke and Kyubi grinned, going over to bother/annoy him. "Who are you?" Kakashi eyed his ears and fangs.

"I'm getting really tired of that question," Kyubi grumbled. He put one thumb on his chest and proclaimed, "I'm the fearsome demon fox, other wise known as kitsune, that terrorized your village! The demon who could destroy a whole mountain with a sweep of his tails, Kyubi! Now in cool, compact, humanoid form." He held out a hand, forming his fingers into a v.

"Didn't have to introduce himself like that," Shikamaru muttered under his breath.

Kakashi's eyes widened in shock but was interrupted from saying anything by Kyubi saying, "But, no time for you to stare at me in rightfully placed awe. _You_ have to go get kit for me. I can't, since currently I'm low in energy and all from fighting another demon that the Sound controlled." The demon began to push the jounin in the direction Naruto was at.

"I-but-you-demon-"

"Uh-huh, uh-huh, yeah. You do that," Kyubi said, not really paying attention to him. "Off you go!" He shoved and Kakashi didn't know what else to do but go after his students. It was all too strange. When the kitsune turned around, he saw shocked and/or amused faces staring back at him. He rolled his eyes. "We still have to get Neji and Chouji."

They ran off, Gaara having to carry Kiba and his dog with sand. After miles of running, that saw Neji laying on the ground, bleeding with a hole on his chest.

"Ouch, that must have hurt," Kyubi comment as he checked the boy over. He turned to the rest of the group. "Any of you know any healing jutsu?" When all of them shook their heads no, Kyubi sighed. "He's going to die if he doesn't get help. Let's go."

Neji was laying beside Kiba as they ran onward, the fox letting the chuunin take the lead. When they came upon Chouji, they just carefully picked him up and laid him next to the other two. Kyubi checked him over as he ran.

After a few hours of running, they made it back to the Leaf. They were greeted by the gate guards. Kyubi had transformed himself to an ordinary looking boy when he approached the area. The guards let them pass and they ran to the hospital.

"'Baa-chan!" Kyubi called as he ran towards her.

"Kyubi? What happened?" Tsunade asked as she approached the group.

"Ask, Shikamaru, he's team leader." Kyubi shrugged. "Not that I'm in the team." Tsunade motioned for some of the other medic-nins to take care of the shinobi as she and Kyubi walked into an empty room.

"Kyubi, your demon friend came by to talk to me," Tsunade said.

"He…he did? When? Why would-"

A voice interrupted him. "Why do you smell like you fought another demon?"

"'Tou-san!" Kyubi cried out in shock.

The Fifth thought, 'This is odd…'

"Why do you smell like you fought a demon?" Inu-Yasha pressed, leaning on the wall, arms crossed. He suddenly got a sick feeling in his gut. "What happened? Where in the seven hells is Naruto?"

The fox said in the demon language, "Naraku gave the Sound another demon. It was originally a 'Mind Eater.' Naruto's still out there to get Sasuke. Why are you so agitated? Did something happen?"

Inu-Yasha shoved a scroll into his hands. Kyubi's eyes widened and he made for the door but something held him back. "You really think you're going to be able to do something? I can tell you're low in youki," the dog demon growled out.

"Let me go! Naruto could be dead out there!" Kyubi said, eyes turning completely red.

Tsunade looked between the two and asked hesitantly, "Where is he?"

"On the border," the kitsune muttered. "At least somewhere there."

The kitsune glared at the dog demon but the two didn't move in their position. "Enough!" Tsunade cried out. "I sent Kakashi to get them, he's considered a genius here."

The demons drew apart and Kyubi spat out the blood, angry at himself and his adopted father but he understood. He could do nothing. "Not enough. If the scroll is telling the truth, they're all finished." He glanced around and found the dog demon missing. He smiled at that.

Tsunade asked, "Why are you smiling?"

"Now, it's enough." He leaned sat on a bench and sighed. "Hey, don't you have those guys to heal?"

(Scene Change)

"You moron!"

Bam!

"I can't believe you-"

Slash!

"Would betray us-"

Wham!

"Knowing that you'll end up a puppet!"

Thump!

Naruto slouched, hands on his knees, breathing irregularly. His forehead protector was thrown off his head in the middle of the fight. A gash was on the left side of his forehead, coating that side of his face with blood. His clothes were ruined beyond repair: water soaked, blood stained, and ripped as it were.

But he didn't care.

The pain wasn't in the physical wounds. In fact, he felt cold and numb all over. All that mattered was the boy in front of him. The one who everyone admired, the one whom he had considered a teammate, a comrade…maybe even a friend.

The one who shattered his little world with one choice.

The one who was currently struggling to stand up.

"I trusted you!" Naruto whispered, horrified by what he was feeling. "Why does it hurt so much…? I tried so hard-I really did! I tried so hard not to get attached!" His hands shook, but he didn't notice. "Damn it! Damn it _all_!"

Laughter.

Sasuke was laughing, as if he didn't have a care in the world.

Naruto thought it sounded fake.

"Hurts? You have no idea what pain is!" Sasuke said after his laughing fit sudsided. "The pain of a brother murdering your whole family, just to _test _his power. Since that day, all I could think about was killing him, getting strong enough to avenge my parents! What would you know of pain?" He finally managed to stand up at the end of his speech.

The blond was silent. Then, he whispered something.

"What? What was that? What did you say?" Sasuke growled out.

"Not good enough, loser."

The silence was horrible. It was as if time stood still.

"What did you say?" Sasuke whispered, equally quiet.

Naruto looked at him straight in the eyes. "You heard me. You…are…a…los-"

"Don't call me that!" Sasuke yelled, breaking the quite atmosphere. "_You _dare call me that, dobe? You _dare_?"

The other smiled, a curious little smile. "You're right. You're not a loser…you're even worse. You gave up!" Naruto lost his smile and glared at the other boy. "You fucking gave up! In the middle of a race, you didn't continue running, no, in the middle of it, you gave up. You stopped. Then you cheated. That's what you're doing now. You're taking something which you mistook for power."

"It _is_ power," Sasuke said with a smirk. "You're that one who's mistaken."

"…Even if it is power," Naruto said, trying to not feel the hurt inside him by pretending it didn't matter…pretending nothing can or would hurt him. "You're messed up. You have power, but you don't have the brains to back it up."

(Scene Change)

Kakashi didn't know what to expect when he got there, but he knew he felt immense relief when he saw Naruto sitting on top of an unconscious Sasuke, giving him a tired grin and a half hearted thumbs up. He rushed over and picked up his dark haired student, draping him over one shoulder.

He glanced over at Naruto to make sure the kid could stand up, but was a little worried when he saw his student stumble. He picked him up too and put him over his other shoulder, ignoring the blonde's protests.

He made his way back home, knowing things would never be the same again.

(Scene Change)

InuYasha ran a lazy tongue over his claws, looking very bored.

He sat on top of a tree branch, back against the trunk.

He sat above a sea of demon bodies and blood.

The dog demon smirked. "That should take care of any demons who should be thinking of paying a visit to the ningens."

(Scene Change)

"A straight flush. I win," Kyubi said happily, taking the winnings (candy) from the annoyed (not surprisingly) Tsunade.

"Rematch!" Tsunade declared.

"That was the sixth time! Not my fault you suck in the game," the kitsune said teasingly.

That was the scene Kakashi walked into. He didn't know what to think. Should he be surprised his boss was gambling with the demon that nearly destroyed their village? Or should he just put it under the growing stack of "things that are too confusing to comtemplate"?

When the demon caught sight of Naruto, however, he felt somewhat relieved.

"Kit!" Kyuubi knocked over his chair in his hast to get to his host. He took the blond from the jounin, and cradled the boy in his arms. He whispered things Kakashi couldn't understand, but was comforted by the site.

"Kyuubi," Tsunade said, placing a hand on the demon's shoulder. "Let me heal him, I'll take care of his body. You should go to him, make sure he's ok on the inside."

The demon didn't hesitate handing over his host's body, making Kakashi raise on eyebrow. He seemed to trust the Hokage a lot, implying that they met before. His superior's familiar actions towards Kyuubi added to his suspicions.

With one last worried look at Naruto, Kyuubi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

(End Chapter)

Gee…I'm not sure how this will all turn out. I didn't originally want them to meet Inu-Yasha but then I thought it would be interesting.

Just go with the flow.

Next chapter shines some light on the shinobi's minds.


	18. Chapter 18: Demons are Weird

Hello.

Hello!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inu-Yasha.

(Begin Chapter)

"You helped me this far but you're stopping now?" Orochimaru screeched to the demon in front of him.

Naraku didn't reply as spit flew through the air. Finally, he said, "You served your purpose."

"What do you mean?" the snake Sennin asked, feeling miffed at being played liked like a pawn.

The demon smiled under his mask. "You tried to play a demon's game and you lost. You made deals with a demon, but you never upheld your side. I gave you many chances to redeem yourself, yet you still failed. This chakra, it is a new concept for me. The priestess's curse-Kagome's curse-did not extend that far to prevent me from using it, only sealing my youki. Though it is weak, it would be more useful than nothing."

"This far and then you retreat?"

"I am not retreating, I am merely no longer extending my protection over you. Ningen are so weak, so helpless, always relying on us youkai. It's pathetic, your clinging hand always on the hem of my clothes," Naraku sneered.

"You bastard!" Orochimaru hissed. He tried to throw shuriken but his arm seared with pain as soon as he moved it.

"Pathetic. You're lucky I think it best if Konoha had an enemy to concentrate on besides me." Naraku disappeared in wisps of shadows.

"I hate to say it, Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto said, having been silent the whole time the demon was present.

"I know, we shouldn't have relied on him. Now we are weak, our forces been depleted by him. He used too many of my men for his own devices," the snake Sennin hissed out in anger.

(Scene Change)

Jiraiya stared in shock at the three. In fact, everyone did. Everyone, meaning the ones who were there, Tsunade, Kakashi, Iruka, and himself. Naruto nervously looked at each face, then quickly looking back to his twiddling hands. He continued repeating the process. Inu-Yasha, who had his hood down, looked at him in annoyance.

Kyubi saw a bowl of sweets in front of him and took one, munching on the candy. Tsunade looked gravely at each of them and sighed. She closed her eyes and muttered, "Times like these make me wish I didn't take the title of Hokage."

Iruka looked completely flabbergasted. That had to be one of the most outrageous stories he ever heard, but he somehow knew every part of it was true. Kakashi failed hiding his surprised face. Both teachers looked at each other in astonishment before looking back at the blond.

There was an awkward silence until Inu-Yasha broke it. "No one's gonna say anything? Fine. I'm gotta here."

"What? But-you-you told them and you're just gonna-gonna_ leave_?" Naruto sputtered out.

Kyubi put down the candy he was about to eat with a sigh. He wondered for a second why he wasn't fat with all the candy. "Yeah, Naruto's right. What are we supposed to do now?"

"Naraku's obviously sided with Orochimaru. What do you think I'll do?"

"Go destroy the Hidden Sound?" Kyubi asked, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"That's one option."

Now everyone stared at him like he was crazy, except Kyubi who grinned, and Naruto who sighed in exasperation.

"Well, if you do go, what are you going to do afterwards?" Naruto asked.

"There's really no rush," Jiraiya finally said, warily looking at Inu-Yasha. The demon looked at him in boredom. "There's still about three or four more years until he needs to get Sasuke. The Akatsuki won't come after you in that same amount of time, too."

"This Akatsuki," Inu-Yasha said, gaining everyone's attention. "Are they really so stupid and foolish?"

"Yep, I can hardly believe that they think they can take my youki for themselves," Kyubi snickered.

"What do you mean?" Jiraiya asked, confused.

"Remember? Demons don't use chakra, we use youki. That form of energy cannot be used by anything besides another demon. That means, even if they somehow, miraculously, capture me, they wouldn't be able to use it. And they can't remove it without killing Naruto and if they kill Naruto, I would die and they -still- wouldn't get it. They're so stupid." Kyubi popped a piece of candy into his mouth.

"Really?" Tsunade asked. "So it's all pointless."

"Naruto, I think in this time period, the three years, you should train," Jiraiya said. "Just because it's pointless doesn't mean they still won't try, they aren't even aware of the fact they can't obtain their goal."

The dog demon cleared his throat, once again gaining their attention. "You're all forgetting the bigger threat."

"What is the bigger threat?" Kakashi asked.

The demons growled in annoyance while Naruto covered half his face with his hand, embarrassed for his teacher. "Haven't you been listening?" Kyubi asked angrily.

"Naraku," Tsunade said. After a moment of thinking, she came to a conclusion. She gave a heavy sigh and said with a resigned look. "Take him."

Everyone but Inu-Yasha gave her a confused look. Iruka asked, "What do you mean, 'take him'?"

"She means, Naruto isn't needed her until three years, right?" Inu-Yasha explained for her, making the decision less hard for her. "He can leave at the moment and return later. She thinks it is safer. Beside, Naraku isn't going to wait three years and I can't stay here. You people won't be able to protect him or improve him like I can."

"Exactly," Tsunade said, having enough time to collect herself. "I believe he is much safer in Inu-Yasha-san's hands."

Kakashi looked like he wanted to object but had nothing to counter it. Iruka looked worried. Jiraiya thought about it and agreed. Kyubi asked, "You sure, 'Baa-san?"

"Yes." Twitch. "And stop calling me that."

Inu-Yasha shrugged and asked, "Naruto, what do you think?"

Naruto's excited grin was enough to answer the question.

"Kit, didn't you promise your friends you would explain?"

"…Crap."

(Scene Change)

"So that's why I have to go and stuff," Kyubi said as he finished his "explanation" to the team that went with him to get Sasuke.

Silence.

"You don't actually think we'd believe that, do you?" Kiba snorted, throwing a glance Kyubi's way.

InuYasha was grudgingly petting Akamaru, who had taken a liking to the dog demon and wouldn't stop barking until InuYasha petted him. His hood was down again and he had the face of someone taking great pain in not killing something.

"What's not to believe?" Kyubi questioned, giving them all an innocent look. He was sitting on Neji's hospital head, making the white eyed boy irritated. The kitsune kept grinning at him in a creepy way, making him overly suspicious.

"Ok," Shikamaru said, frowning. "He were kidnapped by three banshees who wanted to eat you for dinner, but escaped with Kyubi's help, and after three months of running away from the 'evil, loud bitches'-" this was said with his fingers twitching in the air, showing he was quoting Kyubi," you managed to return to Konoha. That demon-" a finger pointed at InuYasha who was glaring at Naruto and Kyubi, "just somehow wanted to mate-" InuYasha made a face "with you and is now taking you on. And other demons are jealous and are trying to kill you for his hand in marriage?"

"Exactly!" Kyubi said happily.

Naruto was sitting in a corner, next to Chouji who was eating his potato chips. He had his hands covering his red face from view. He dared to peek from his hands and was rewarded with the sight of Kiba laughing loudly, Shikamaru's smirk of amusement, Neji's annoyed look thrown at Kyubi, and Chouji's disbelieving face. InuYasha was glaring menacingly at his adopted son. Kakashi was looking between the blond and silver haired people.

"Believe it or not," the demon said dryly, "but I have better tastes than that."

"Obviously," Naruto said interrupted Kyubi's beginnings of a denial, "Kyubi's lying. He just has a very sick, twisted view of things. Also perverted. But it's not his fault, considering the teachers, excluding InuYasha and Iruka-sensei, are psychotic perverts. Not to mention sadistic."

"So what's the real story?" Kiba asked. He glanced at the demon petting his dog and back at the blond. "I doubt the silver haired freak-" InuYasha growled a warning "over there wants to mate with you. Sure he's pretty gay looking, I mean, look at his hair!" Akamaru barked a disagreement, licking the demon's hand. "But I don't think he's interested."

InuYasha bared his sharp fangs at the by and the Inuzuka backed up on his bed.

"And here I thought the two of you would hit it off considering you're a dog demon and the other loves dos," Kakashi said in amusement.

"Same could be said about you," Kyubi said. "You summon dogs, you know? But I guess 'Tou-san feels like his territory is being invaded. That is, his ego."

InuYasha threw a flower vase at him from his perch on the window sill.

"The real thing is that I was…er…kidnapped by demons, long time enemies of InuYasha and Kyubi here, "Naruto said, ignoring the sound of breaking glass. "InuYasha found out his adopted son, Kyubi-" here Kyubi flashed them the victory sign "was inside me and came after us. There came this fight and his trained me a bit to protect myself, then I came back-" Unwillingly went unsaid but Shikamaru noticed his hesitation "but-"

"Then you realized your demon enemies are helping out your human ones," Shikamaru finished, deducing that from what he already knew.

"That makes more sense," Neji said calmly. "You always were the type to get into trouble, but this time they're with demons."

"You're in a bit of a pickle," Chouji agreed.

Shikamaru was now studying InuYasha, who stared right back. Akamaru nuzzled his head against the demon's hand in order to get him to continue petting.

"InuYasha-san, was it? What exactly is the situation?" Shikamaru finally asked, looking serious.

"I can tell you're pretty smart, and probably figured most of it out, but you don't know everything," the dog demon said. "Orochimaru and Akatsuki, and organization after Kit and Kyubi, won't attack in about three years, but I don't think Naraku will wait that long. This has already been discussed with that old hag and it's been agreed that in that time I will take Naruto with me."

"You're leaving again?" Chouji asked Naruto. "For three _years_, now? Last time it was only three months."

The blond shifted uncomfortably.

"Dumbass," InuYasha muttered, causing people to turn their heads at him. "Look, I know you're uncomfortable around them now, but they handled it all pretty well. They're still willing to be your friends even after knowing you hold this-" he jerked his thumb towards the kitsune, who was leaning on Neji just to annoy him "sugar obsessed freak, ("Hey!" came the other demon's indignant yell.) so what's bothering you?"

"…What if Naraku decides to attack this place while we're away? Three years is a long time, after all," Naruto said, chewing the bottom of his lip.

"We're not exactly helpless, you know," Kiba said dryly.

Akamaru jumped towards his master after giving the demon an appreciative lick. InuYasha sighed in relief.

"You're underestimating them," Kakashi stated. "Know this, Naruto is nothing compared the them and you couldn't beat Naruto, even when he had a handicap. By the way, InuYasha-san, did you remove Sasuke's curse seal?"

"The punk screamed like a bitch but yeah, I did."

"Then I am eternally grateful."

"Still say we should kill him," Kyubi muttered, causing Naruto to give him a warning look.

"...Shikamaru?" Chouji asked.

"Yeah?"

"Demons are weird."

(Scene Change)

"Are you sure you have everything you need?"

"For the tenth time, _yes_! Stop fussing, Iruka-sensei!"

"Naruto, do you have your clothes?"

"All the ones I'll need."

"Did you pack your supplies? Kunai? Shuriken?"

"Yes!"

"Food?"

"Of course." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Did-"

"Gods damn it, he's fine!" Inu-Yasha finally cracked from the conversation.

"But what if-"

"We can go buy another one if he needs it so bad," Kyubi replied, a little irked.

"Do you have enough money?" Iruka asked worriedly, oblivious to the demon's and Naruto's glares.

"My brother is a demon lord, I can go mooch some off him if I need it so bad."

"Mooch is such an ugly word," Kakashi said to no one.

"This is coming from -you-," Iruka scolded.

Inu-Yasha picked up a pot with a plant in it and threw it out the window. There was a cry of alarm before a shout of, "WHO THE HELL DID THAT?"

"Who did you throw it at?" Kyubi asked as Naruto yelled, "My plant! You bastard!"

"Jiraiya."

"Oh, that's ok then," Naruto said, calming down.

"What did Jiraiya-sama do?" Iruka asked.

"He pushed Naruto/me off a cliff," Kyubi and Naruto said in unison. They almost acted like twins, sometimes.

"What?" Kakashi and Iruka cried out in alarm.

Jiraiya came into the apartment, muttering under his breath. He wiped some dirt of his head. "Can you believe it? Someone threw a pot of dirt on to my head! ME! The great Jiraiya!"

"That's nice," Kyubi said absently.

"Can we leave now?" Inu-Yasha asked impatiently.

"Ok! Off we go!"

Kyubi made himself look like a normal boy as he stepped outside. They went to the gate, Jiraiya, Iruka, and Kakashi to see them off.

Naruto looked at them, a little nervously. "Um…hey."

Shikamaru said, "This is so troublesome…but…Chouji and Neji wanted to be here too, but they couldn't leave the hospital. And…good luck."

"Oh…" was all Naruto said. A smile was twitching on his lips.

"Nice reaction," Kyubi commented. Some of the people looked at him in alarm. Namely the girls who were not yet informed. Shino's eyebrows were raised. "Nicer reaction."

"Fantastic," Jiraiya muttered.

"It's ok!" Shizune put in. "They're ok with it."

"Not on -some- of their faces," Kyubi said, seeing that the blond wasn't going to say anything. At least not yet.

Sakura, Hinata, and Ino looked away.

"You know," Naruto said a little hesitantly. "You don't…have to be here…right now if you're so…scared."

"No!" Hinata burst out, then blushed and looked away.

"We _know_ you're not a demon," Ino said.

Sakura nodded and smiled a little, "Yeah. It was just a shock. That's all. _He's_ the demon." She pointed at Kyubi.

"That's nice…to know." Naruto smiled.

"You can stop pointing now!" Kyubi interrupted. "We all know who you mean, thank you very much!"

Sakura blushed in embarrassment and let her arm go limp. Shikamaru laughed a little, along with some people.

"Do not worry, Naruto-kun!" Lee said. "It's nothing! I will only see it more as a challenge to beat you!"

"Right," Naruto said as he grinned. He glanced to his right and found Inu-Yasha missing. "Hey! He ditched us!"

"What?" Kyubi yelled out. "Damn it! You're so going to pay for this!" He ran off to look for the missing demon.

"Hey! Wait up, would you?" Naruto started to run too but Tsunade put her hand on his shoulder. He gave her a questioning look.

She smiled and gave him a kiss over his forehead protector. Then she smirked and said, "Better come back!"

"Duh! I still gotta take that title from you!" Naruto said arrogantly, causing some people to sigh in exasperation. They had thought he hated the village, but now he seemed to want to protect it.

"Really? And here I thought you were going to go for demon king, you arrogant brat!"

"Like I'll ever get that title from Inu-er nothing!" Naruto ran off with a wave and a smile.

"Did he just-" Jiraiya asked with his mouth hanging open.

"But-I thought-wow," was all Tsunade managed.

"Always surprises with him," Kakashi commented after a moment.

The genin and chuunin (not Iruka) did not know what they meant but decided to let it drop.

"I can't wait to see him again," Temari said.

"I'll have to train harder to beat him!" Kiba declared. "But training with demons…that's gonna be hard to beat."

"Do…you think he'll live?" Tenten asked.

"He's Naruto," was the answer nearly everyone gave. The ones who didn't only silently agreed.

(Scene Change)

"Why did you make them think I was the demon king?" InuYasha growled out, annoyed. "We don't even have a king!"

"You could have had the position and you know it," Naruto said with a smirk.

"Glad he didn't, enough people trying to kill us as it is," Kyubi said with the same smirk.

"…I'm starting to hate kids."

(Scene Change)

"They have left Konoha," Kagura reported to her master.

"So, they knew they could not stay there. Running like cowards," Naraku sneered.

'We're the ones running, fool,' Kagura thought but didn't show.

(End Chapter)

I was bored, and a friend gave me the idea.

(Start One-Shot)

"I'm going to show you 'Kyubi,'" Inu-Yasha said seriously. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready. Are you sure he won't…like, attack?" Naruto asked nervously.

"That was when he was insane, the insanity was caused by potions in his physical body, and so, in theory, he won't attack." Inu-Yasha placed his claws over Naruto's stomach. "Ready?"

"Er-yeah."

BAM!

Naruto coughed at the smoke that appeared but Inu-Yasha resisted the urge to, finding it not suiting his character.

"Hey!" a high pitched voice said in greeting.

The hanyou and blond turned their gazes to the little figure standing-what?-three feet shorter than Naruto. Kyubi looked like a child, with his hair tied up in a bow and his small hands and small paws made him look cute. His green eyes, furry ears and tail made him too adorable.

"Th-that's Kyubi?" Naruto cried out in surprise.

"Yeah, I'm pretty scary, huh?" Kyubi grinned toothily at him and hopped on his shoulder.

"You're-you're-"

"Devilishly cute? So strong looking? Amazing?" the kitsune supplied.

"You're a MIDGET!"

Kyubi fell off his shoulder in surprise, disbelief all over his face.

Inu-Yasha, who had been silent the whole time, picked Kyubi up by his tails and held him out. "Meet Shippou-"

"Now in cute, chibi form!" Kyubi pipped up.

"Right…"

"But he's so _small_! The text books clearly stated that he was massive! Big! Humongous!...BIG!" Naruto yelled.

"Hey! I only _looked_ big! You fat, ugly, short, meany!"

"What was that? You're DEAD!"

Inu-Yasha held them apart, keeping them from killing each other. He sighed. 'Why me? Why do I _always_ get the idiots?'

(End One-Shot)

Yeah, that's basically it. Review! Flames allowed! I don't care, help me out here!


	19. Chapter 19: The End

Ok, this is the last chapter. I got kind of tired of this fic. It just didn't turn out the way I really wanted it to so I'm not very happy with it, you know?

If any of you want to write a sequel to it or play off it, feel free. Just tell me so I can read it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or InuYasha.

-.-.-

Chapter 19: The End

-.-.-

Naruto clutched a bloody black cloak in his bandaged hands. Sobs tore through his throat as he desperately tried to keep the sorrow inside.

"No…please, Gods…please…no, no, no…"

Tears leaked through his shut eye lids and his body shook uncontrollably.

He didn't notice it. He didn't notice his long, bloody blond hair cover his face like a curtain, or that the numerous cuts and slashes on his body didn't heal like they normally would, or the Tetsusaiga's hum slowly die out without its master holding it. He didn't notice three pairs of eyes watch him silently, one emotionless, another matching his grief, and the last not really knowing what to feel. He didn't notice any of these things.

Naruto, however, _did _notice how everything was unnaturally quiet. It was the only thing he noticed or cared about.

-.-.-

"Hey, how was your date?" the money masked Anbu asked his partner.

Dog mask answered, "Bad. I don't think she's ever going to call me or even talk to me again. I though she'd get over it but she just turned her head away when she saw me today."

"Ouch. What did you do?"

"Well…hey, who's that over there?" Monkey mask leaned forward.

Dog mask paused too. He tilted his head a little. "Huh? I don't know, all I can see is long blond hair. It's really dirty, though. Oh, and there's another person."

"The blond is probably a girl. The other's wearing a hood, I can't see his face."

"Who are they?"

"I guess we'll see."

-.-.-

"Hokage-sama?"

Knock, knock, knock.

"Hokage-sama!"

The door creaked as it was opened.

"Huh…?" Tsunade mumbled inconhorently as she raised her head from her desk. "What is it?"

"Hokage-sama, there is a girl and a man waiting outside for you. They say that they won't see anyone but you."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Don't they realize I'm busy taking care of the whole village?"

Shizune hesitated, but continued. "…They…came here from outside of the village. I don't know why, but I think you should see them."

The Fifth gave a resigned sigh. She answered, "Send them in."

Shizune bowed and exited. After a few moments, two people came in.

The shorter person was bundled tightly in dark colored cloths, a scarf covered the lower part of the person's face. Tsunade could only see the dirty waist long hair from under the hat and sharp, cold blue eyes. The other wore a hood and the cloak covered his body.

Tsunade smirked when she saw those eyes. "…_Girl_?"

"…It's not my fault they thought I was a girl," came the blonde's mumble. The person removed the hat, revealing the leaf insignia on a bandanna. The scarf was the next to be removed, then the various cloths. The person was very much a he, from his flat chest and masculine face.

"So dog man and his fox pet returns," Tsunade said with a smirk. She leaned back on her chair with her arms crossed over her chest. "It's been three years, glad to see you back."

"It _has_ been three years, but…" Naruto glanced at his companion.

Taking it as a signal, his companion took off the hood with a graceful sweep of artful hands. "I am not InuYasha. And your men are incompetent ningen."

A moment of silence.

The Godaime couldn't help but laugh. "Oh Gods! They were right when they said it was a girl and a man, but they mixed up your genders!"

"It's not funny, ningen!" the female demon yelled.

The Fifth desperately tried to stop laughing. Eventually the giggles died down. "Alright, alright. Who are you?"

"My name is Kagura and I was once part of Naraku." Tsunade stared at her in shock. "Not laughing now, are you?"

Naruto sighed and sat down in the chair in front of Tsunade, gesturing for his companion to do the same. He said softly, "Do you have time? This will take a while."

-.-.-

"Hey, Sakura!" Ino said, dragging out her friend's name. "What are you doing?"

"I've been practicing this new healing jutsu that Tsunade-sama taught me," the pink haired girl replied.

"Oh, I just got back from a mission. Just regular escorting, I didn't even meet any bandits!" the blond girl sat down next to her friend with a huff. "This stall in the war is really getting at me, you know?"

"I get the feeling too. That's why I'm trying to learn as much as I can and train really hard," Sakura said with determination. She relaxed her hands with a sigh. "I wonder how Naruto's training is going…"

"He's probably kicking demon ass!" Ino yelled out, thrusting a fist in the air. After a pause, she said thoughtfully, "And even if he isn't, I bet that silver haired demon would help him."

Sakura gave a strangled scream.

"What? What's wrong?" Ino asked, quickly pulling out a kunai from her sleeve. She scanned the area for danger.

"It's been three years already! He should be back here! With us! Not going around frolicking with demons!" Sakura punched a nearby tree, which fell down from her might.

Ino didn't know what to say to that. She slipped the kunai back under her sleeve with a sigh. The blonde continued to watch her pink haired friend smash down trees.

"Hey…what about Sasuke? What does he think?" Ino suddenly asked. "I mean, he was his teammate too."

Sakura paused. "I…I don't know. Whenever I mention Naruto, he gets this weird look in his eyes. I'm not sure what it is, but it kind of scares me. He listens to everything anyone says about Naruto, like he's absorbing it."

"Creepy…do you think he'll want to fight Naruto?" Ino asked hesitantly. She lost interest in Sasuke after he tried to leave. However, she knew her friend still had feelings for the Uchiha.

Sakura sighed tiredly. "I don't know."

-.-.-

"It happened two weeks ago. We were on the other side of the world-"

"A third of the world away, not the other side."

Naruto sighed. "Fine, a _third _of the world away, when InuYasha, Kyuubi, and I met Naraku and Kagura."

"Naraku," Kagura sneered the name, "had a small army of demons with him…"

(Flashback)

"Well, well, well," InuYasha began with much mockery. "If it isn't the big, bad baboon. Been out much?"

Naraku sneered. "Half breed."

"Look who's talkin'!" Kyuubi shouted from beside Naruto, who was glaring fiercely at the enemy.

Kagura glanced first her InuYasha, then at Naraku, thirdly on Kyuubi, and landed on Naruto. "Master," she began, not taking her eyes off the blond. "You are not strong enough to face them. The blond brat has become stronger!"

Her master backhanded her. "Do you think me weak, Kagura?" he hissed. "Do you think me stupid? Do you not think I see that myself!" He turned his red eyes toward InuYasha. "You think you can defeat me?"

"What, just because you lived the last couple hundred years you think you're all tough?" The dog demon sneered. "Wrong! The only reason you're not dead is because I didn't know you were alive! If I had, be assured you would be six feet under by now!"

"As much as I enjoy your charming personality," he words dripped with sarcasm, "I'm sure my servants are hungry." With that, the demons behind him charged forward.

"Wind Scar!"

"You'd think he'd learn by now," Kyuubi said loudly to Naruto. "Numbers mean nothing to Otou-san."

"So true," a voice said behind them.

Naruto quickly threw three shuriken behind him and watched the demon, who was frighteningly close, smoothly dodge them.

The demon raised an eyebrow. "Naruto, is it? I heard a lot about you."

"Lord Shiroi," Kyuubi said hesitantly.

"What in the seven hells are you doing here?" InuYasha snapped out.

"You are in my lands," came the smooth answer. The panda demon rested his cool eyes on Naraku. "And you are still alive."

"Shiroi! Help me destroy these scum bags!" Naraku commanded.

Kyuubi tensed but then forced his body to relaxed. Naruto settled onto a defensive stance, he didn't know how he'd fair against a demon lord, after all. InuYasha smirked, not even bothering to face the lord of the south.

"You seem to be under the impression that I'm on your side," Shiroi snarled, disliking the fact that he was being ordered. "That was centuries ago, I no longer serve you."

"…So you're a traitor too!" Naraku growled out.

"These sort of things change," Aki said, coming down from a tree behind him. She hung upside down from a thread, not touching the ground. "We need to adapt to the times, Naraku. I hate ningen as much as the next demon, but we must learn when it is the proper time to fight…and we must learn when it is the proper time to let leave things in the past."

Kouga appeared beside her. "Remember me, you bastard? Should have finished me off!" He gave a cruel smirk.

Sesshomaru materialized next to Naruto. He rested his emotionless eyes on the blond, who looked right back at him fearlessly. "Such a strange stray you have picked up, Otouto-san," the demon lord of the west said softly. "But a strong one."

InuYasha, who still had his smirk, replied, "Of course he is!" He swept his eyes about the group. "Well, all the Lords and the Lady, eh? Been a while since we all gathered like this."

"Been a while since we saw any sign of you being alive," Aki responded coolly.

"Jerk! Just leaving us like that!" Kouga growled with a fist raised. "You didn't reply to _any _of my messages!"

Naruto noticed Naraku shifting to the side. The blond said sarcastically, "Yeah, yeah, yeah! Let's all have tea later on, but maybe we should invite them along as well?"

Everyone's gaze settled on Naraku and Kagura. Kagura sighed, hoping they wouldn't judge her just because she was enslaved by Naraku. She folded her fan and placed it inside her kimono.

"Is this how it is?" Naraku whispered. A strange glint appeared in his eyes.

"I dunno why, but I kind of envisioned a glorifying battle," Kyuubi said thoughtfully.

"Well, look who's still alive!" Kouga yelled with a smirk, finally noticing the kitsune. "Funny, I thought you were a bit bigger than that."

"It's not my fault Kit's a shrimp! Ow!" Kyuubi rubbed his arm where the blond had hit him. "Well you are! Five feet six-dammit! Stop that!"

"Kiddies, let's concentrate on the bad guys instead of each other, ok?" InuYasha interrupted.

Naraku laughed, making Kagura flinch and take a step away from him.

"I think he just became even more insane," Aki said seriously.

"InuYasha, do you dare to attack me?" Naraku asked, dark humor showing through every part of his body.

"Do you even have to ask?" InuYasha ran forward, Tetsusaiga raised.

Naraku reached into his baboon pelt and pulled out an orb, which caused all the demon lords to either raise their eyebrows or narrow their eyes. InuYasha stop dead in his tracks and stared at the other, furious.

"Kyuubi, what is that?" Naruto asked in hushed tones.

Kyuubi stared at it, then said slowly "I don't know…"

"That," began Shiroi, "is the monk's soul."

Dead silence.

"You…" Naruto said slowly, shock slowly leaving him. "Stole Miroku's soul? How?" Outrage filled his very being. It was disgusting, what Naraku did.

"Hundreds of years ago," Naraku gloated. "When he died. Too bad none of you noticed." He turned his eyes from Naruto to InuYasha. "His agony was sweet, he thought he could hurt me, you should have seen him try-"

"Shut up!" InuYasha ordered. He took a step.

"Another step and the orb goes crack!" Naraku tightened his grip around the orb.

"You fucking bastard!" Kyubi yelled out. He glanced at InuYasha, who caught his glance.

"Just like the old days, huh?" InuYasha sneered. "Up doing tricks and crap! Can't fight at all, can you?"

"Only a fool like you would charge into the unknown with a sword as your only weapon," Naraku replied. "But do you want to know what I was doing with this? You probably already figured it out, Shiroi. You were rather clever, if I remember correctly."

The panda demon gave a grim smile. "I'm impressed, actually. However, even with your old powers, you don't stand a chance against all of us at once."

"What d you mean, old powers?" Kouga yelled out angrily. "Kagome sacrificed her life to seal them! He's not getting them back!"

Aki gave a gasp as she realized what Shiroi had already figured out. She looked at Sesshomaru, and the way he pressed his lips together suggested he already knew too. She murmured, "You…ingenious…!"

"What? What the hell are-" Kouga was interrupted.

InuYasha gave a bitter laugh. "So that's your plan? It's a pretty big gamble, bastard."

"What are you people talking about?" Naruto asked, bewildered. Kyuubi looked at them, just as confused.

"Do you remember when you were kidnapped?" InuYasha asked. "How was he going to take your soul?"

"He…"

"That's sick!" Kouga yelled out, apparently figuring it out too. "You were always a sick bastard, but this is even worse! For centuries you did that?"

"That's right," Kagura said, finally speaking. Seeing how Kyuubi and Naruto were still confused she continued. "The miko bound him by his hate. As long as he hated, he was bound. Even to her last minute of life, she could think of even my master's redemption. Master thinks that if he can cause the monk's soul to hate enough, he may be able to transfer the curse to him."

"…That…that's…" Naruto looked at the orb in Naraku's hand. He could feel it now. Repressed hatred coming from the orb. He shuddered. It was different from the feelings he got from Kyuubi's memories. The monk used to be kind, now his soul was tainted. The blond took a deep breath. "You're evil. I didn't use to think that was possible, you know. I'm a shinobi and it's part of my job to kill for money, so it's pretty stupid for me to think in terms of good and evil, right and wrong, but you're _sick_. You're just plain _evil_."

"I'm going to kill you even if it's the last thing I do," Kyuubi said with such calm, such conviction it surprised Naruto. Bloody red eyes stared at equally bloody red eyes. "See these claws?" He lifted his hands. "These claws that you gave me? I'll use them to kill you."

"Pretty words," Naraku mocked. "But, will you actually do them?" He held up his hand- but then noticed it wasn't in his hand anymore. He whirled around and faced a smirking Naruto. He looked back and saw the Naruto there puff into smoke. "Clever."

"Isn't it? You really _do _like to brag. Arrogance, _really_."

"Didn't you ever learn that when you steal something, you should get as far away as possible?" Naraku lunged at the blond. InuYasha gave a snarl before charging forward.

Aki opened her mouth and spat webs everywhere to make sure no one would be able to leave or, should Naraku have more allies, get in.

Kouga rushed into the battle, he wasn't going to be out done by InuYasha.

Naruto, who was surprised by Naraku, jumped back, but he wasn't fast enough. Naraku had already slit his throat.

Kyuubi screamed. "How DARE you? Filth! Don't touch him!"

(End Flashback)

Naruto stopped talking.

"Naruto?" Tsunade asked carefully. "What happened?"

"I…"

"Do you have to know all the details?" Kagura hissed, but she looked at Naruto. "Just give her a summary! You don't have to say everything!"

"But…"

Kagura's red eyes glowed with suppressed rage. "What? What 'but'?"

"I don't want to be one of the few to remember them."

Kagura stared at him in shock, jaw dropped. She shut her mouth in an audible _snap_. She sneered, fangs glinting in the light. "You think they care about fame? About glory? InuYasha may have seemed like a glory hound, but that doesn't mean he is one! Do you think they sacrificed themselves to make themselves look better?" She eyes sparkles, as if she was holding back tears. She whispered, "They did it because they _cared_."

Naruto stared at her, surprised. _'It looks like she wants to cry…she probably never had anyone ever care about her like that. Demons…have feelings too.'_

"Don't!" she snarled at him. She turned her head away. "Your pity is worse than your hate."

Tsunade sighed. She knew she shouldn't have pushed, but it was far too interesting. She wouldn't push any further. "I think you should get some rest. You look like you need it. Your apartment is still there."

-.-.-

Naruto made his way past the crowd, Kagura following behind. Her scowl was masked by her fan.

"You know, you're going to have to get used to them," Naruto said after a moment of silence between them.

"I'm still trying to get used to _you_."

The blond rolled his eyes. "You have to be more-"

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned his head to the person who called his name. "Ah! It's Kiba!"

"Who?" Kagura asked dryly.

"Naruto," Kiba said again as he jogged up to the blond, Akamaru (who had grown and reached his master's thigh on all fours) by his side. "You're back, huh?"

"Yeah…"

"Another mutt," Kagura muttered. She didn't realize Kiba had better hearing than most people.

"What did you call me?" He raised his clenched fist as a threat. Akamaru took one sniff of her and growled.

"Relax, she's a friend," Naruto said, he didn't want a fight to break out.

"Friend?" the demon sneered. She lowered her fan. "You dare to call me that as if you're my equal? I scoff at your ningen ignorance!"

Kiba, who remembered what ningen meant, narrowed his eyes. "Naruto, man, you need to stop bringing in demon strays home every time you leave. Besides, this one is really bitchy."

"How dare-"

"Is that you, Naruto?"

All four (including Akamaru) turned their heads to the new voice.

"Chouji!" Naruto said with a smile. "You're better!"

"It has been three years." The large teen came up to them as he stuffed his face with potato chips. Kagura made a disgusted noise. Chouji stared at her. "You brought another demon home?"

Naruto laughed weakly as Kagura fumed silently.

-.-.-

Everyone who went after Sasuke all those years ago were crowded in Ichiraku, eating ramen. Kagura was also there, pushing the noodles side to side.

"When did you get back?" Shikamaru asked.

"And who's the chick?" Kiba added with a glare to the demon. She glared right back.

"I got back today," Naruto said with a smile. "And this is Kagura." He gestured to the demon who sat next to him. "She'll be staying with me for a while."

"Why?" Neji asked. He had felt uncomfortable with the demons Naruto associated with, then Naruto had brought home one more.

"She's being tested," Naruto answered. "You see-"

"I don't want you to tell them," Kagura interrupted. She glared at them. "It's none of their business."

Naruto shrugged. He turned to his ramen and slurped up the noodles.

A silence fell over them after Kagura spoke.

"You should eat your food," Naruto said after a while.

"Don't tell me what to do," she snapped.

"How troublesome," muttered Shikamaru. _'Women…'_

-.-.-

"Sakura! Sakura!" Ino called out, running to her friend's house.

Sakura, who had been at home reading, looked out her window. "Ino? What's up?"

"Naruto's back!"

Sakura stood in shock for a moment. She shook herself from it and jumped out her window, landing gracefully on front of her friend. "He's back? When?"

"Today! Shikamaru told me, said they went out to eat. Naruto's at home right now though."

"I'm going to go-"

Ino grabbed her arm, halting her. "I don't think you should." She bit her lip, then let it go. "Shikamaru said he looked…sad."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, I didn't see him. I'm just saying what Shikamaru said. I asked him to explain and I had to beat it out of him, but he said that Naruto looked like he was forcing himself to act more social."

"I should-"

"Sakura, I don't think he wants to see anyone right now…oh, Shikamaru also said that he had a demon woman following him around."

"Huh?"

Ino shrugged. "It's Naruto, weird stuff is always happening around him."

-.-.-

"This is the dump where you live?" Kagura gave a disdainful look around the apartment.

"Sorry, there isn't a lot of room…" Naruto scanned the apartment. "Looks like Iruka-sensei cleaned it up while I was away…"

"Get a new one."

"What?" Naruto looked up at her.

She pursed her lips.

"Well…I don't have a lot of money, I'll need to do some missions for-"

Kagura had took three steps forward as she reached into her kimono and drew out several jewels. "Enough?"

"…Ugh…Yeah."

"Let's look for an apartment, _now_. I'm not sleeping here."

-.-.-

Sakura stood nervously in front of Naruto's apartment. She had woken up early but then realized she had forgotten where the blond lived. Then she remembered that she had only visited his home once in all of her life and guilt squirmed uncomfortably in her gut. After she had gotten the address from the Hokage's secretary and finally made it to his apartment, it was lunch time.

She quickly checked her reflection on the window before she knocked and then waited.

And waited.

"Naruto! Open the door! It's Sakura!"

No answer.

"Naruto…?"

When there was still no answer, she picked at the lock that denied her entrance. She saw no signs of life in the apartment, though it was rather clean. Sakura sighed. Maybe the blond had gone out for lunch. It was no big deal. She'd just visit later.

Sakura left the apartment and closed the door behind her.

Sakura was walking down the side walk when she saw a very strange looking woman. The woman had her silky black hair in a bun, red eyes, and…fangs? Strange, she never saw the woman around the village before.

_'Shikamaru also said that he had a demon woman following him around…'_

The pink haired konoichi's eyes grow wide and she ran as fast as she could to the woman, who was disappearing around the corner. "Wait! Excuse me! Please wait for a moment."

The demon continued on her way. She seemed to not notice, or was trying not to notice, the people around her. She paused and turned her head when Sakura continued to call out to her. She stared at the konoichi in front of her. "What do you want, ningen?"

"You…are you a demon?" Sakura hesitated. Maybe it was a bad idea to be so direct.

She narrowed her eyes at Sakura. "What do you want?" she repeated.

"Where's Naruto?"

"…"

Sakura grew impatient. She only wanted to see her teammate again, why was that so hard?

"Sakura-chan?"

She whirled around and stared at the person who called her name. _'Different…' _Shiny blond hair (she wished her hair was so fine!)…taller…taller than her now…such a coldness in his eyes, making them seem darker…a more attractive build… _'Familiar…' _The whisker like scars…the color of his hair…the same empty smile…

"Naruto!"

His smile widened, a touch of feeling in them. Sadness? Happiness? He carried bags of groceries in his arms. Cups of ramen filled a bag in one arm and more nutritious foods in the other two bags. At least some things didn't change.

"Who is this?" the demon, who Sakura had forgotten for a bit, asked.

"Oh…Kagura, this is Haruno Sakura. Sakura-chan, this is Kagura. Kagura is in my care for a while." His shifted the position of the bags to get a better grip.

"Why?" She was worried. Didn't he know it was dangerous messing with demons?

"Why do you have to tell everyone?" The demon crossed her arm, in one hand was a partially opened fan, and scowled.

"And why else would a demon like you willingly stay with me?" An amused smile graced Naruto's face. "We need to get back to the apartment, I'm kind of hungry."

"I dropped by your apartment earlier," Sakura said as she fell into step with the other two.

"Oh, Kagura didn't like it so she made me get a new one." Naruto glanced at his companion. "She paid."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "_She _paid?"

"Kagura had some jewels with her, we sold them, and we got an apartment. The apartment we live in now is bigger and has a better view of the village. _Some_ people," Naruto smirked at this part, "are used to living in big, fancy mansions."

"At least Naraku had taste," the demon sniffed.

"I want to see your new place," Sakura said, excited.

Naruto shrugged. "Sure, but I need to see the old hag later today, after I get a hair cut."

Silence.

"You're what?" Kagura and Sakura said at the same time.

Naruto looked at them, surprised. "I need a hair cut. Look at my hair, it's too long. I'm like a Neji wannabe or something! I think I should cut it like I did when I was first a genin."

"No!" Sakura said, shocked. "Your hair's so…pretty!"

"…That's another reason why I'll need to cut my hair."

"There are a lot of demon, male or female, who would want to look 'pretty'." Kagura was looking at Naruto's shiny hair. It was a big difference when Naruto washed his hair last night. "Look at Lord Sesshomaru, he has long, fine hair. It shows class, not to mention power."

"What if someone tries to grab it during a fight?"

"Only those without honor do that. If they do, however, you should know the lord of the western lands has certain…spells that prevent the enemy from doing that."

Naruto and Sakura stared at her.

"There are spells that prevent someone from touching your hair?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Kagura said dryly. "That doesn't mean he uses them. He thinks that he should be strong enough to prevent the opponent from touching it in the first place."

Naruto laughed. "Fine, fine. I won't cut my hair.'

-.-.-

Naruto, once again, sat in front of Tsunade. Kagura sat next to his, legs crossed and to the side, playing with her fan. She opened it, closed it, and repeated.

"Where did I leave off yesterday?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade thought about it, then answered, "Your throat was slit and Kyubi was screaming profanities at Naraku."

"Oh yeah…well, next Kouga and InuYasha double teamed against Naraku, Aki was still creating the webs and Sesshomaru and Shiroi…"

(Flashback)

"What should we do?" Shiroi asked.

Sesshomaru studied the battle ground. "It's a small enclosed space, too many people attacking Naraku right now would most likely result in our attacks hitting each other than hitting him." He turned his gaze to Kagura, who stood awkwardly to the side, watching the fight. "Kagura seems to want to stay out of this, but once Naraku notices, he'll order her to fight."

"She was always an unwilling slave," Shiroi commented.

Kyuubi knelt next to Naruto, and gently touched the blond's neck. A red glow surrounded the injured neck. The blue eyes were weakly staring at the kitsune.

"Shouldn't you help him?" the lord of the southern lands asked his companion.

"My sword can only heal the dead."

"Ah…wait, why is Kyuubi's youki turning purple?"

A pause as the two studied the scene. Kyubi's red youki was slowly turning a dark purple. The kitsune's face slowly turning panicked. Naruto had fallen unconscious.

"Poison," Sesshomaru muttered. He moved forward until he was next to the fox. "Can you remove it?"

"Do I look like a fucking healer to you?" Kyuubi removed his hand. He shivered and his face contorted. "It's…infecting my energy…I can't touch him without further contaminating myself!"

Sesshomaru didn't say anything but knelt down and took the orb that was still in Naruto's hand. He threw it to Shiroi, who caught it.

Naruto began to shift. His hands reached up to his neck and his pushed his fingers inside the wound, inserting them into his throat. Kyuubi quickly reach down and took them out. Naruto struggled against him.

"Why is he doing that?" Aki asked, momentarily pausing in her web making.

"He's hallucinating," Shiroi answered. "Do you see the way his eyes are moving? He cannot see us."

"Damn it!" Kyuubi cursed. He struggled against Naruto for a minute, ignoring the sounds of clashing metal behind him. "Can one of you hold him down?"

Sesshomaru complied. He asked, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm supposed to be dead anyway…I'll absorb the poison…it'll destroy my youki, but Naruto will live…"

"…He will hate you."

"He'll understand!"

-.-.-

"Die already!" InuYasha swept his sword horizontally, even though he knew Naraku would dodge it. He knew that he should have hit the bastard by now, but he was too angry to think properly.

"InuYasha! Think! We're not working as a team!" Kouga avoided Naraku's punch. "Why do you always get so riled up?"

"Shut up!"

"If you would just-Shiroi! Look out!"

Shiroi, who was more concentrated on what Kyuubi was doing, didn't notice Kagura, who received a mental message from Naraku, until she stole the orb from him. He tried to take it back but she was up in the air before he could get a hit in.

"Good job, Kagura." Naraku smiled.

"You need to be touching the orb in order to transfer the seal!" InuYasha snarled. "Not only that, if you could have, you would have done it before!"

"Oh, didn't you notice?" Naraku laughed. "The monk's hate has grown since you arrived. He seems quite angry at me. Besides, you forget, Kagura is a part of me." He raised his arms, but froze when Kagura yelled at him.

"I'll drop it!" She stretched out her hand that contained the orb. "Give me my heart or I'll drop it! My freedom for your power!"

"You would betray me too?" Naraku asked coldly.

"I never wanted to serve you in the first place!"

"I created you!"

"You think that means anything to me? I won't end up like Kanna!"

-.-.-

InuYasha barely registered the argument. He was more concerned about what Kyuubi was doing.

"Are you insane?"

"He's dying!" the fox countered.

The hanyou hesitated. He looked at his elder brother. "I really wish your sword didn't break."

"You are going to let the fox die?" Aki asked, surprised. She hadn't gotten that impression of the hanyou when ever she met him. "In order to save this ningen?"

InuYasha gave a bitter laugh. "You think I have a choice? Kyuubi can make his own decisions. And Naruto…well, he's not conscious to argue, is he?" Truthfully, InuYasha wanted so badly to come over there and drag Kyuubi away from the blond, but he also didn't want Naruto to die. He was torn.

"InuYasha!" Kouga called out. He was staring in horror at Naraku.

InuYasha jerked his gaze away from the scene to Naraku, who had thrown Kagura her heart. Naraku used his link with Kagura to transfer the seal. Black miasma swirled around him.

"Damn," Shiroi muttered.

Aki's web was melted and destroyed. She cursed colorfully.

Naraku removed his mask, showing his face. "Look at this, my power has returned."

"You still don't stand a chance against us all!" InuYasha yelled out.

Sesshomaru, who noticed there was now more room to fight, ran parallel to his brother. Kouga came from Naraku's other side. Shiroi and Aki came from opposite side too.

(End Flashback)

"Eventually," Naruto said quietly. "Naraku managed to kill Shiroi, Kouga and InuYasha. Kyuubi was done healing me, but was able to retain his form for five more minutes."

(Flashback)

"You bastard!" Kouga yelled. He had just watched Naraku rip out Shiroi's heart. "You're going to _pay _for that!"

Kagura watched from above. She knew she should leave while she still could, but she couldn't bring herself to it. She was so tired.

InuYasha howled in pain when one of Naraku's claws slashed him across the chest. He could feel the poison infect his blood, moving in his veins to other parts of his body. He snarled, "You're like a _disease_."

"Last words," Naraku sneered. He ducked under Sesshomaru's whip, but didn't manage to avoid Kouga's kick.

"Die!" Naraku threw Kouga to the ground and stomped on his face. The wolf demon's skull cracked under the pressure and collapsed. He was dead, head smashed.

InuYasha gave an outraged roar and slashed Naraku's backside. Sesshomaru wrapped his whip around Naraku's wrist and tugged on it. Naraku's right hand fell to the ground. Aki tried to ensure him in one of her webs, but he rolled under it.

Naraku, gasping and bleeding, smirked, "Two of you are dead. Funny, is this the best you can do?" He looked down and found a hand sticking out of his chest, clutching his heart.

Behind him, Kyuubi smirked. "I told you, I'll kill you. Don't you dare touch Kit like that!" He ripped out Naraku's heart. Kyuubi collapsed after ripping the heart to shreds. He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

InuYasha charged forward while Naraku was still distracted and sliced off his head. "Bastard! You cost me my son!"

For a while, all was still. Nothing could be heard except InuYasha's harsh breathing.

"You're dying," Sesshomaru stated.

"I know that!" InuYasha coughed and blood came out. "I…the poison…"

"I know."

InuYasha stared at him. "You know…we never had a good relationship. But…I'm glad you're my brother, though I didn't think that when we were younger…"

Sesshomaru did something that surprised everyone, even him. He smiled.

"Look after…"

"Don't worry, I will."

InuYasha smirked. Arrogant even to the very end. But his eyes were grateful. He fell down, silver hair streaked with blood following behind him. Tetsusaiga embedded into the ground, it's glow slowly dying.

Aki sighed. "Naraku, one of the most dangerous demons indeed."

Sesshomaru's eyes traveled to Naruto, who was starting to wake up.

"It wasn't really his fight," the demon lord said. "He knew what had happened, but he didn't experience it like we did. It wasn't his fight."

Aki was silent for a moment. She finally asked, "But will he understand that?"

(End Flashback)

Silence followed Naruto's last words.

"Naruto…" Tsunade stopped. She didn't know what to say. _'He was there, but he couldn't do anything. How Naruto must be feeling! He was there but he couldn't help!'_ Another thought came to her. "How did you know that if you were unconscious?"

"…Kyuubi gave me his memories…and Sesshomaru told me the rest…"

Kagura shifted. She looked out the window, guilt flashed through her eyes.

Tsunade couldn't stand to look at Naruto, who stared at the ground. She turned her gaze to the demon and asked her, "And why are you here?"

Kagura glanced at her before returning her sight to the outside world. The villagers were happily going about their daily business, not knowing what had happened. A legend that had started centuries ago had now ended. No one but they knew it. Kagura could see how Naruto thought it was unfair. She sighed but began the tedious task of explaining away the Hokage's confusion. "Sesshomaru saw no reason to kill me, though Aki said I was too dangerous to live. They would be busy trying to replace Kouga and Shiroi, so Naruto was appointed the task of looking after me. Should I try something, he should be strong enough to kill me." _'I won't tell them that Sesshomaru also thought Naruto shouldn't be left alone right now…'_

"I see." After a moment, she said, "You may leave."

Naruto slowly got up. The story had taken its toll on him. Kagura stood up with him. They left the room.

After ten minutes the Hokage cursed. She forgot to warn Naruto about something.

-.-.-

The door to Naruto's new apartment was slowly opened. Sakura held her breath. She had decided to throw Naruto a welcome home party and invited all of his friends and acquaintances. _'Unfortunately Tsunade-sama is busy, but she _is _the Hokage,' _Sakura thought.

At first she had doubts about bringing Sasuke, but the Uchiha had behaved so far, even though he obviously didn't want to be there. He glared at everyone and in turn, they stayed at least five feet away from him. Sakura wanted to go over there but knew she would only be told off.

Hinata fidgeted, standing next Kiba. He tried his best to get her to be less nervous while trying to be quite as to not alert Naruto.

Naruto stepped into his apartment and he looked utterly surprised when he saw them.

"Welcome back!" they all said at the same time.

Kagura, Sakura remember her name, scowled and turned to look at Naruto, as if asking him what she should do. He gave her a weak smile and shrugged.

"Ahhh…Naruto, picking up girls already?" Kakashi teased when he saw Kagura.

She bared her fanged at him, which made a lot of the people who didn't know she was a demon to do a double take.

"Um, guys, this is Kagura." He put a restraining hand on her shoulder when she moved her fan. "She's staying with me for a bit. Strictly business. Demon, that is."

"Stop bringing home demons!" Jiraiya yelled at his student.

"It's not my fault!" Naruto said defensively.

"How will the village take this?" Kurenai asked Asuma.

The man lit a cigar and shrugged. He was utterly surprised when Kagura came over and hit it out of his mouth with her fan. She snarled at him.

"Smoke in this apartment again and I'll rip your throat out, ningen!"

Naruto quickly made his way over and stepped between them. He gave a sheepish grin. "Sorry, she hates it when people pollute the air. You see, wind's her element."

"Oh…sorry…" Asuma looked cautiously at Kagura and took a step back.

She smirked at him. Her fangs glinted in the light.

"Would it kill you to get along with them?" Naruto asked dryly.

She thought about it, then answered seriously, "Possibly."

-.-.-

Shikamaru knew this was a bad idea. He stared at Naruto.

He had caught the sad look the blond wore when he entered the apartment (it was a really nice apartment too) before it was quickly masked. If Shikamaru had been less observant, he wouldn't have seen it.

He cringed when Naruto forced himself to act normal, but he couldn't help but think it was so fake. The demon, he didn't bother to remember her name (demon or not, she was still a troublesome woman), scowled at them in general. She whispered something to Naruto and disappeared into another room, probably her bedroom.

Shikamaru glanced at Neji, who shared his look and shook his head. So, Neji noticed too.

-.-.-

Naruto inwardly sighed. He didn't want to deal with the party, but he didn't want to seem rude either. He definitely didn't want to go through the whole story again.

He was somewhat envious of Kagura at the moment. She could excuse herself and leave, of course. She wasn't the one to have to endure this.

"What's that cut on your throat?" Shino suddenly asked.

Naruto was surprised. He didn't know Shino all that well, but he knew the other teen was strong and observant. He wasn't even sure he ever even exchanged a few words with him. He cursed his luck.

"It's nothing," he said hastily, taking his scarf and wrapping it securely over his neck.

Lee asked, "Did you get it in a fight?"

_'I wouldn't call it much of a fight,' _Naruto thought ruefully. "Sort of."

-.-.-

Sasuke didn't want to be here. He didn't want to be any where near his former blond teammate. He couldn't face him. The shame, the disgrace, the _guilt_.

_'He's probably be better off without ever seeing me again,' _Sasuke thought painfully. _'I don't deserve to be his friend.'_

But he watched. He saw how Naruto avoided certain topics. He saw how the blond was reluctant to be there, just as Sasuke was. He saw how the other seemed to be hiding some deep sadness.

And he recognized it, too. He saw the cleverly hidden grief, the guilt, and most of all, the pain.

_'Who did you lose, dobe?'_

-.-.-

Tenten and Lee shared a look. Then a grin.

"Oh, let me guess!" Lee said dramatically. "Kagura-san is your girlfriend!"

Naruto spat out his drink. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Excuse me?"

"Don't deny it," Tenten put in. "She is, isn't she? That's why she's with you."

"No!" Naruto said. "She's way older then me!" He ducked when the door to Kagura's room briefly opened and a vase came at him. It sailed over his head. "I was just ordered by Lord Sesshomaru of the western lands to look after her." The vase was caught by Shino who was in a group with Shikamaru and Neji.

"Who?" Chouji asked.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"He's a demon lord." Naruto looked at them strangely, then comprehension dawned on him. "Oh! I keep forgetting nin-I mean humans don't know about that. There are four demon lords…well, three and a demon lady, who look after a quarter of the earth each. They take care of anything that involve demons."

"What about the Kyuubi attack fifteen years ago?" Chouji asked. He looked shocked for a moment before quickly saying, "I mean, not that you-"

Naruto waved him off. "There was a minor rebellion at the time. Lord Sesshomaru, we're in his lands, had to take care of it."

"Why couldn't he look after her? Why does she even need to be looked after?" Kakashi asked.

"He's busy with other things and…I don't really think she wants me to tell you…" Naruto paused. "Then again, she didn't want me to tell any of that. But I kind of need to. It's stupid to think people are going to accept a demon without a valid excuse."

"Hey…what happened to Kyuubi anyway?" Chouji asked. "He was kind of nice, if a bit weird…"

"Ah…"

"Naruto!" Kagura snarled. She left her room and walked right up to him. "Tell them to leave. I can't stand their scents or all of this noise!"

"But-!" _'I want them to leave, but I can't just tell them that!'_

She glowered at him.

Naruto sighed. "Sorry about this but can you all leave?" He sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

Tenten and Lee, again, shared a look.

"Sure."

Tenten made sure she was the last to leave before making kissing faces at Naruto. He covered his face with his hands while the demon snarled at her. The konoichi fled quickly, giggling.

-.-.-

Naruto couldn't sleep, so he sat on top of a roof top. The moon held his gaze. It was only a crescent moon, but it reminded him of Sesshomaru.

In his hands was the Tetsusaiga.

He couldn't use it, it required demon blood. Not only that, it required blood from InuYasha's clan. He didn't know why Sesshomaru told him to keep it, since it would do better in his hands, but the demon had told him it was rightfully his. He may not be of the hanyou's blood, but he might as well have been from the way InuYasha thought of him.

"So many demons were destroyed but just one sweep of that sword," Kagura said.

Naruto was startled and quickly turned his head to her. "What are you doing here?"

"What are _you _doing here?" She scowled. "I'm supposed to stay with you at all times, remember?"

Naruto scowled right back. "You didn't when I was taking a bath."

"That's different." She snapped her fan open and covered the bottom half of her face.

A silence fell over them.

"You're being stupid."

"I can't help it."

She snorted, showing what she thought of that. "Survivor's guilt. Only ningen would get such a thing."

"Kagura…don't you ever feel…bad?"

She stared at him for a moment. "I don't understand," she admitted.

"Like…you get a feeling…that makes you really uncomfortable…that makes you want to hurt yourself…"

"That's stupid." She sat down next to him.

Naruto didn't answer.

After a while, Kagura finally said, "Maybe."

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"When Naraku killed my older sister, Kanna."

"Kanna…" He searched what he could remember from Kyuubi's memories. "The white haired girl with the mirror?"

"Yes."

Another silence fell over them, this time it was not broken.

-.-.-

Naruto walked in a secluded part of the forest. Unfortunately, he walked into one Uchiha Sasuke. Literally.

"Dobe! Watch where you're going!"

Naruto stared at him and Sasuke became silent. It was awkward.

"…You look…better," Naruto said hesitantly.

"You too."

Silence.

"Naruto, I-"

"Don't leave me behind like that!" Kagura screamed, running into the scene. "_I'll _be the one to get in trouble should Lord Sesshomaru find out!" She glared at the blond until she noticed the awkwardness in the air.

"I'll see you later," Sasuke muttered when he turned away.

"Sasuke!"

The Uchiha paused but didn't turn around.

Naruto smiled at him and said, "It's ok."

-.-.-

Naruto sighed. He could _not _believe everyone but he was a chuunin.

"That was boring," Kagura drawled.

Naruto shrugged and sat down on his couch.

"Are you still moping?" Kagura asked, disgusted. "Get over yourself!"

Naruto mumbled something but didn't look at her.

"You need a hobby."

-.-.-

"Naruto, I heard from Tsunade-hime what happened," Jiraiya said. He sat next to his student. "Are you alright?"

"…I think so."

"Well…I have something that I know will make you feel better." The frog hermite grinned and reached into his pocket. "Here! First book! It's definitely a collector's item! Icha Icha Tac Tics!" He held out the book.

Naruto clenched his fist.

Bam!

"Idiot!" the blond yelled.

The sannin grinned weakly when he got back up. "…Where's that demon chick?"

"Oh…uh-oh."

-.-.-

"Where in the seven hells have you been?" Kagura screeched at him the second he opened the door. "I keep telling you not to do that!"

"I got you a present!" Naruto said quickly. He threw an orange book at her.

She looked at him, at first bewildered, then curious. She caught the book and carefully examined it. "Icha Icha Tac Tics?" she asked as she read the title.

-.-.-

Naruto was in his room, very much glad the wards in his room were very strong. Well, at least now he knew Kagura wasn't going to be a big fan of Jiraiya. He had at first stood awkwardly when Kagura opened the book but when her eyes widened with disbelief and anger, he high tailed it out of there.

"Open this door, ningen!" Kagura banged on the door.

Naruto ignored her and sat at his desk. He eyed the blank paper and pens scattered on his desk. "Hobby, huh?"

He began to write.

-.-.-

_The Legend of the Shikon no Tama_

-.-.-

**The End**


End file.
